The Black Moon Contract
by Quontir
Summary: Ranma is given an offer to cure his curse by the infamous Wiseman. Unfortunately he didn't read the fine print of the contract that he signed and now Ranmachan must be the senshi of Nemesis and an enemy to the senshi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Chapter 1 – The Black Moon Contract

It was the stupidest thing I have ever done. Then again Nabiki tells me that I used to do lots of stupid things and in a way I still do or at least Ranma Saotome does. It's hard to say that. I mean, I am Ranma Saotome or at least I used to be. Now, now I'm not sure who I am. All I know is that I am honor bound to follow this contract a contract that I should have never signed.

* * *

Ranma walked into a small shop thinking, "Maybe I should get something for Akane. She was actin really weird when I came back."

A figure with snow white hair approaches him and says, "Young sir. Perhaps I have just the thing to solve your problems."

"Yeah right.! I doubt you have anything that can cure curses or fix fiancée problems" The pretty white haired woman looked at him and smiled a mysterious smile. She held out a small black gem.

"With this you could indeed cure a curse." Ranma stared at the black gem.

"Yeah right, how much will it cost?" The lady smiled enigmatically again and held out a single silver scroll. She unrolled the silver scroll carefully.

"Sign your name at the bottom." Ranma backed away almost in terror.

With fear in his voice Ranma said, "No way! I ain't signin no contracts. I know that much at least from Pops and his stupidity."

The pretty white haired lady looked at Ranma again and said, "Come see. Read the scroll look at the language and see that it will affect you in no way. I tell you the truth. "Ranma Saotome" will be unaffected by signing this contract."

The white haired lady rolled the silver scroll up and then held the black crystal in her hands. She smiled and pocketed the crystal saying, "Too bad. I hear that this crystal can cure any curse, even those of great power. Still, if you don't want it." She turned and started to put the scroll away as well, but Ranma grabbed the scroll from her.

"Lemme see. I don't believe you." Carefully unrolling the silver scroll Ranma read its text mentally filling in his own name and information where there were blanks:

* * *

WHEREAS, The Black Moon Family incorporated located at1-4-2 Azabu-Juuban Minato-ku Tokyo 21117, was created to eliminate the threat of Crystal Tokyo and to provide related services to complete that goal; and 

WHEREAS, Ranma Saotome is a cursed young Japanese citizen residing at the Tendo Dojo Nerima Tokyo; and

WHEREAS, The Black Moon family incorporated has lost much of its staff and personnel due to problems carrying out its main objectives; and

WHEREAS, Ranma Saotome seeks to have his curse removed; and

WHEREAS, The Black Moon family is willing to remove the curse; and

NOW THEREFORE, as long as this scroll exists and is held by the Black Moon Family and in consideration of the foregoing premises and other good and valuable consideration, the receipt and sufficiency of which are hereby acknowledged, the parties hereby agree as follows:

Ranma Saotome will be cured of all past and future curses.

The Black Moon family will gain in perpetuity any byproducts of the curse removal. Including, items, creatures and people.

Signed:----------------------- ------------------------------------Signed:----------------------

Neherenia----------------------------------------------------------Ranma Saotome

Acting agent for the Black Moon Family---------------------------- Honorable Japanese Citizen

* * *

Ranma finished reading the contract. "What does it mean you'll get any byproducts?" 

Neherenia smiled at Ranma and said, "We keep the crystal and any magics that it might gain. We have found that removing curses with the crystal provides us some magical power. So using the crystal is not free and sadly there have been some cases where people have actually wanted their curses or the magic back. That is why we created this contract."

Ranma looked at Neherenia as if she were insane, "People sometimes want their curses back?"

A nod and an enigmatic smile came again. "Yes, strangely enough it has happened on occasion. Now, why don't you just sign? You get cured and we receive just a bit of your curse. Everyone wins right?"

Ranma looked at Neherenia then again at the contract. He didn't see a downside at all. He would be cured. Not only that, but as he looked at the contract again he would be cured of any curse he might get in the future. There was no way that he could possibly refuse. "I'll sign it."

Neherenia handed Ranma a pen and he signed the contract. Then she held out the black crystal and said, "You will feel some disorientation, but when it is over you will be cured."

* * *

When Ranma woke up he was in female form. The young red haired girl was being pulled up and shoved across a black room. She tried to fight back, but her hands and feet were stopped. She could not control them as she punched herself in the face and then abased herself on the floor next to a dark form. 

Ranma just seethed in anger and said, "You violated that contract. I should be cured of my curse! I should be…

An evil emanated from the form saying, "Silence!" The word echoed through Ranma and she could no longer speak.

"Ranma Saotome **_is_** cured of his curse. You however are not Ranma Saotome. You are the leftovers. The parts of him that were cursed he gave all of them up willingly and now according to the contract you belong to us forever."

Ranma dropped her head and started to cry. "No, it can't be. I'm Ranma Saotome. I'm not a girl I'm not a curse."

Ranma's head was forced to look up at the figure. It was mostly just a black cloak, but it did have hands. In one of its hands she saw the black crystal and in the other she saw the silver scroll.

"Come now surely you notice the differences."

Ranma looked confused. "Think about cats. Go ahead think about them and then try touching your head."

Ranma thought about cats and she was not afraid. Then she touched her head and on top she could feel the velvety fur of cat ears. She gasped and said, "How?"

"You are all of Ranma's curses in one form. You are the Neko-Ken given life; you are the Nanichuan given heart, you are the essence of chaos given physical form."

Ranma was shocked by this. "But, but how? and and why?" She stammered trying to understand.

Ranma swore that she could hear a smile in the voice as it said, "I found Neherenia just before the Dark Moon family was slated to go back in time. I found her inside a crystal prison. Forced there by the 'so called' warrior of Justice Sailor Moon. Neherenia signed a contract as well to escape that prison and has been helping me ever since. Do you truly want to know what she told me? Do you honestly want to understand why I am doing this and how I will to use you?"

Ranma nodded vaguely. "Neherenia told me of this day. A day in the past when the Dark Moon Family arrived chasing after the Ginzuishou in an effort to use it to fight against Sailor Moon and the disgusting future that is called Crystal Tokyo. They arriver here and fought against impossible odds and they almost won, but almost isn't enough. In a life and death struggle almost winning means that you die.

"Do you know how much that hurt? To know that my best laid plans were for naught, that I, the Wiseman, would ultimately fail and the abomination of Crystal Tokyo would exist anyway. It was too much for me to bear and so I started making new plans. New plans that incorporated information given to me by my new servant Neherenia

"She told me about a young boy named Ranma Saotome. A boy who was instrumental in helping the Sailor Senshi defeat her in the past. This young upstart was apparently an amazing martial artist and he could manipulate his own chi and use it in battle. If not for his help and that of his friends the Sailor Senshi may have lost. A boy of honor and integrity who fought against her and her allies.

"But, this boy had flaws, many flaws that could be used by someone like me."

Ranma couldn't help herself and had zoned out of the conversation. Wiseman noticed this and stopped his monologue when he heard snores coming from the girl. "Wake up you impudent girl!"

Ranma woke up and said, "Is the answer three sensei?"

Ranma was forced to stand up fully straight and stare at Wiseman. "You will listen to me girl? Do you understand? I can completely control you if need be control you to do things that would utterly destroy you. So listen to me and listen good or you **_will_** regret it."

Ranma paid attention as Wiseman continued, "So I sent Neherenia back in time and she was able to gain more information on Ranma Saotome and his many curses. She then explained that the boy even used those curses to his advantage in many of his fights and that was when I knew how to defeat him. All I had to do was have Neherenia go back in time once more and offer him a cure. A cure that would give me all of his curses in a physical form. You are that physical form and you are beholden to me by your very own agreement."

Wiseman let Ranma relax and then he said, "Now I will tell you my plan. As my servant you will be given powers. Powers that will come from the planet called Nemesis. You will use those powers to pretend to be a new Sailor Scout. You will join the others and pretend to fight against the Black Moon Family, but in reality you will be our agent within their midst. Once they trust you enough they will tell you the location of the Ginzuishou and when they do that you will take it and bring it to me. In addition you will make sure that Ranma will not interfere in our plans."

Ranma looked perplexed and said, "How will I do all of that?"

"Neherenia will be there to advise you." Wiseman gestured and Neherenia was transformed into a blood red cat with yellow eyes and a white moon symbol. Then the black crystal glowed and a rod came from it.

"Take the rod Ranma of the Black Moon family. Take it and join our crusade!" Ranma was unable to resist the command and she took the rod in her hands.

"Nemesis Power Transform!" The words came to her and she spoke them loudly, clearly and for some reason without any hesitation. The cat girl jumped into the air and transformed. Her red Chinese tangs by a black blouse and a black sailor-style collar with blood red highlights. Her pants were replaced by a very short black pleated skirt and a long dark red ribbon tied itself on her chest and laced itself through a loop attached to her blouse. Her ears were suddenly pierced and she was given ruby earrings while on her head a black tiara appeared with brilliant blood red rubies. Finally as she landed her shoes were replaced by high heeled black boots that laced themselves almost up to her knees.

"Good, good. Now you must decide on a new name and new identity one that will allow you to complete your mission."

Sailor Nemesis stared back at Wiseman for the moment she was free of his control. He was holding the silver scroll and she thought she might have a chance to attack him. A chance to rend him with her claws, but she heard a small voice in her head. It was a piece of her feline soul the Neko-Ken inside her was trying to tell her something. That part of her, the Neko-Ken self, advised against attacking. It told her to bide her time and wait. Wait until she understood the contract and how to break free of its terms. Her analytical mind listened and then she realized that she really could not attack yet. Because she did not know enough. It might be that even if Wiseman was dead it might not be enough. Until she knew for sure what could free her attacking him would be useless.

She stared at Wiseman and a whisper came once again from her Neko-Ken self and she said, "I will be Called Sailor Angerona." With that she released her transformation and was dressed in her regular clothes again.

Remembering something of Amazon lore Ranma said "In my natural form I wish to retain the name Ranma. I will be Ranma Hitoshirenu."(1)

Wiseman smiled and said, "Very well. Now be off with you." With that Wiseman raised the black crystal and then he and the location were gone. Instead Ranma was Standing in the street in front of an apartment building.

"Are you going to enter or what?" Ranma looked down at the red cat and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would I go in?" The cat just looked annoyed and then dropped a wallet and a key.

"Because it is your apartment now. Come on you live in 2A and I'm tired."

Ranma walked into the apartment complex. As she entered she noticed a well equipped Gym on the first floor with a pool and a large aerobics area. She sighed and thought that at least she could train here. She continued on up to her own apartment and wondered if the art was the only thing that she truly had left.

That thought kept Ranma up for a short time until her cat mind soothed her and reminded her that she was waiting for the right time. The time when she could pounce upon her prey with impunity. She reminded herself that she still had her name and that she would continue to be Ranma no matter what her new surname was and she would continue to win no matter what. The odds were against her, but somehow she knew she would figure a way out of this. She would break this contract and she would win.

When morning finally came Ranma had an idea. She looked at the foot of her bed and saw that Neherenia was asleep at her feet and so she sneaked over to the phone and picked it up. She dialed a number and said, "Hello, may I please speak to Nabiki?"

When Nabiki came to the line Ranma said, "Nabiki, I have the scoop on Ranma's new cure and so much more, but I need your help. How about you meet me at the Furinkan field."

Ranma sighed and said, "Yes, I know it is a weekend, but I also know you'll want this information right?"

"Alright I'll be there at Noon. Bye now." Ranma hung up the phone and saw a little red cat awake at her feet.

Neherenia looked at Ranma and said, "So, what was that about?"

Ranma stared back at the cat and poked her ears up from their slicked back position as she tried to adjust to the surprise . Then she forced an evil smile on her face as she said, "I'm just implementing Wiseman's orders. I am going to make sure that Ranma Saotome does not interfere with our plans."

The cat nodded and said, "Very well proceed." Then she sauntered off a little way and pulled a silver scroll out saying, "Remember you must abide by the contract and just in case I will be watching you."

Ranma snorted and said, "Fer now I'm going down to the gym and practicin' you wanna come with me and _watch_ it's your prerogative."

Neherenia jumped into Ranma's arms and purred. "Yes, I'd like that let's see what you are capable of."

Ranma walked out the door with her cat and went to the gym. As she walked she realized that the scents in the areas were almost like colors. With her nose she could practically see the past of who had come by and what mood they were in. She arrived in the gym and went to the aerobics floor and began her kata. Her life force sang to her and she was in better form than she had ever been. She was faster, stronger, and she had access to her claws. Claws that she knew could be used to slice through virtually anything. Imaginary foes came before her and she spun, kicked, dodged and even clawed her way through them. She realized as she was fighting that her foes were being killed she was purposefully using the ultimate form of the Saotome style to kill and even if they were imaginary foes she was still startled by her own vicious and predatory nature. Startled that is until she felt her Neko self in her thoughts and realized that she was and would forever be part cat.

When her exercise was over she had gained an audience. She stared at the men and a few women who were watching and then picked up her cat and sauntered off with her head high.

When she arrived back in her apartment Ranma went to her room and took a shower to clean off. When she was done she looked around for clean clothes. She went to the closet and found it filled with frilly skirts and the Sailor uniform of the local school. Ranma saw this and stalked over to Neherenia and said, "Alright, I'm guessing that I have to wear the sailor uniform as Sailor Angerona, but I sure ain't gonna wear it otherwise you hear me?"

The cat stared back at Ranma and said, "You will be wearing the appropriate uniform to school. It is necessary because we believe that the Sailor senshi attend Juuban in their civilian guises. In order to get close to them you will need to attend as well and without that uniform you will not be able to attend. It is not negotiable you will wear the uniform!"

The cat practically spat the last sentence and Ranma growled an angry feline growl. "Fine, but I will wear other clothes on my days off you got it? I ain't gonna wear those frilly things on days that I don't have to."

Neherenia smiled and said, "Very well you may have that little bit of freedom."

Ranma held out an open hand. "Good, now where and how can I get some money to buy new clothes?"

The cat handed a small wallet to Ranma and said, "This is a living stipend from master Wiseman himself. You will receive more at the end of the week. There is not enough in here to pay for new clothes and food, but it is your decision."

Ranma took the wallet and said, "Yeah whatever. I'll rustle up some more money if I need to." Then the red haired girl dressed herself in her dirty clothes and said, "I'm going shopping if you want you can come with me and watch, but in this case you'll have to stay in my bag."

Ranma held out a school bag that she had found in the closet. "No, I'll stay here."

"Alright, suit yerself." Ranma walked out the door and towards her meeting with Nabiki at Furinkan High School. She smiled at herself as she thought about what she had done. She hadn't quite lied to Neherenia. She was going to go shopping, but not until after she spoke with Nabiki. Hopefully the young Tendo Girl's business acumen could come in handy. At the very least she could meet with her and the two could come up with some plan of action, some way to get out of this stupid contract.

Authors Notes: I suffered a bout of Writers block and read through this story. After doing that I noticed some glaring errors that will need to be changed. So this is the revised chapter of this story. Minor revisions….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own this.

Chapter 2 – Ranma's Long Weekend: Saturday

Sailor Angerona was going to be my Sailor Senshi name. My cat self had known the name and whispered it to me, so I had used it. Later I found out what the name meant. Angerona is the Roman goddess of secrets and apparently she was even entrusted with the secret name of Rome itself. As far as I know no one has ever learned that name so she must have been good at keeping secrets. I don't know _why_ my cat self knew the name, but it fit me and my new situation like a glove. I was going to be keeping secrets from almost everyone that I came into contact with. Angerona is my Senshi name and I hope I can stay true to her creed.

* * *

Nabiki was sitting at the Furinkan High School field waiting for her contact. She didn't know who it was, but she definitely wanted to find out more about the girl who contacted her and about Ranma's new cure. She sighed as she thought about the young Saotome boy. He had come home yesterday crowing about how he was never going to be a girl again. He went on and on about it until her father and Genma had started the discussions about marriage. Then as always he put his foot in his mouth and was hammered by Akane. Peace and quiet reigned in the Tendo house for the rest of the night. Nabiki sighed again thought to herself, 'Hmm, I have some pictures of Ranma-Chan left they should last for a short while and Ranma himself is still around so that won't take away the betting pool.' 

Nabiki made some quick calculations in her head and continued her thought process. The Tendo finances are just fine with mom's insurance, but without those Female Ranma shots I won't be able to get myself a new computer and if things really tank, I'll have to start wearing hand-me-downs again. Otherwise, I'll have to dip into my college savings fund and there is no way I'm going to be doing that.

Anger came into Nabiki's demeanor as she voiced her final thoughts speaking out loud and mimicking her father's voice, "I'm sure you two understand our finances just can't cover the three of you. Akane is the heir to the Dojo and so she needs to go to college. She is the one who will go to college and take education classes so that she can become an appropriate teacher. Besides, Kasumi will make a great wife and I'm sure you will be able to get a scholarship with your grades Nabiki."

"Is that really what happened?" Nabiki jumped in surprise, and turning towards the voice she saw Ranma–the **girl** Ranma–standing right next to her. Then the Tendo girl did a double take as she realized that the girl next to her had pointed red and black cat ears on the top of her head.

"Oh, I guess it would be disconcerting." Ranma twitched the ears where Nabiki was now staring and slicked them back. "I'll have to talk to Neherenia and see if we can't disguise that somehow. I don't think having everyone pay attention to my ears will help their plans."

Nabiki regained her composure and said, "Ranma is that you?"

"Now there's the million yen question. The answer is more complex than one might think. After all I am Ranma, just not exactly Ranma Saotome."

"Okay, why don't you just start from the beginning?"

Ranma smiled a bit and then sighed. "To be honest I probably would have done something like that yesterday, but now I'm not so sure. I don't think I have enough money to secure your services, but I do remember that you have a penchant for information. It carries a price right?"

Nabiki snorted, "That's not the Ranma I know speaking."

"Yeah, well I always was a fast learner once my life was on the line. Look why don't I tell you what I know and you agree to help me?"

A predatory smile came to Nabiki's features as she said, "That's just too much of a carte' blanche' deal for me and I don't even know how much your information will end up being worth. I'll need more than the information."

"Is that right?" The cat girl had her hair starting to rise and then stopped herself as she remembered what she had overheard in Nabiki's mimicked conversation with herself. "You will need pictures and you could use my help as well right?"

The smile on Nabiki's face grew and she said, "You do learn fast don't you?" She thought, 'Amazingly fast! Maybe if I had known how bright you could be, I might have taken you for myself.'

Nabiki squelched that thought process and Ranma almost preened at her compliment.

"I tell you what Ranma-chan. Why don't you agree to help me with pictures and other tasks and I will help you. We'll call it a temporary business arrangement and try it out for a week. If either of us is not satisfied we end the deal. That way we'll probably be no worse off."

"Yeah, but I can only help you as much as my contract will allow and any pictures are subject to my veto."

Nabiki held out her hand and they shook saying in concert, "It's a deal."

Ranma related her experiences and when she was done Nabiki said, "So you came to me first hoping I could help you with the contract. Well I'm not sure yet. When I'll write down what you could remember of the contract and I'll see if I can work on that wording, but it would be much more useful if I had the contract in front of me. I don't suppose you could get a copy or even take the original?"

"I'd have to get rather close to Wiseman to get that contract and I doubt he trusts me."

"Well that could be a problem. I guess I'll just have to work with what we have for now. What about Ranma Saotome?"

"Are you asking about my other self? The person who basically stole my manhood from me forever and helped to make me what I am?" A feral gleam was in Ranma's eyes.

Nabiki shivered and said, "I guess the answer to that question would be, yes."

"According to contract Ranma Saotome is immune to all past and future curses so I doubt I can be fixed and made whole again. So I think I will follow through on my orders. I will make sure he is not a threat to the Black Moon Family."

Nabiki blanched. "No, I won't kill him. I was thinking that I would make sure that he continued to be surrounded by chaos, and that his challenges did not stop because his curses were gone. I think we can make sure he is very busy handling multiple problems here in Nerima; problems that you will gain profits on."

"I think I like that idea." Nabiki smiled at the thought of the profits.

"Good, because I want to make his life hell and I'd like to have something started soon. Hopefully we can create some things that are somewhat self sustaining, because I will have to be in school in Juuban at the same time. I need to find these sailor Girls and fight against their enemies with the hope that they will trust me after that."

"Who in their right minds would just trust someone because they helped you win a fight?" Nabiki scoffed. Meanwhile in Juuban a blonde haired girl with twin ondangos sneezed.

"I don't know, but those are my current orders so I'm sticking with them for now. Besides it will give me some time in the evenings to contact you and discuss our plans and strategies."

"Alright, what is next?"

"I want to talk to Neherenia about my ears. I'll give you a call sometime after that and hopefully one of us will have an idea or plan."

"Wait! What about your fiancées?" Nabiki questioned.

"I don't know."

Nabiki thought for a moment and said, "You know Ranma I think I have the beginnings of a plan that might be able to make some money off your fiancées and start something for Monday. All you have to do is show up here on Sunday."

"Alright Nabiki I will trust you on this. I'll call you early tomorrow and you'll tell me the details."

"Right, then we can arrange a small photo shoot." Nabiki called out to the retreating blur that she now thought of as Ranma-Neko.

* * *

Ranma was shopping in Juuban looking for clothing that would suit her new form when the red cat form of Neherenia came to her and said, "There you are. I've been looking for you." 

"Well, I've been busy."

The cat examined her and said, "Really? Then why haven't you bought anything?"

"You know what it's not easy buying clothes when the money is coming from your eating expenses." She checked her wallet and continued, "I can get two inexpensive outfits and still eat with this money, but I need to find a place that has something that is not too girly and has the prices I'm looking for okay?"

Neherenia accepted the explanation and said, "Fine, but you'll have to finish your discount shopping later because right now Sailor Angerona's presence is required."

Ranma ducked into an alleyway and transformed. The dark senshi came back out and said, "Alright where do I need to be?"

"Beruche created a Daimon at the cosmetic store over there and we think the sailors might stumble on to it. Your job is to help them fight the Daimon, while I stop any backup from arriving."

Ranma stared at the little red cat and said, "You're going to stop the backup?"

Neherenia rolled her eyes and transformed into her human self. "Yes, I am do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not a one I'll watch the store while you do your thing." Sailor Angerona walked over to the store and waited.

It was not long until Ranma watched a blonde haired girl with twin odango enter the cosmetic store. The blonde haired girl was crying and then spoke to the lady at the counter. The two got into a heated argument and then the shop girl put on a lot of make up and transformed into a green haired daimon.

Ranma watched and said, "What the hell? Why didn't she just let the girl leave?"

Ranma continued to watch the unfolding scene as the blonde haired girl shouted out, "Moon crystal power make up!" and became sailor moon. Sailor Moon pulled away and then instead of pressing her opportunity to attack she said, "For love and justice, I am the sailor suited beautiful fighter Sailor Moon. Trying to forcefully sell cosmetics to girls who want to be liked by boys. I won't forgive you. I'll punish you for the moon!"

Ranma rolled her eyes and thought, Now isn't the time for talking; you should look at the enemy you idiot. Making speeches just gets you attacked.

Ranma's thought was prescient and she watched the daimon attack Sailor Moon, saying "I must kill anyone who finds out our plan to destroy Crystal Tokyo! Now, put on thick make up!" The daimon missed and then chased Sailor Moon around the store flinging more and more makeup all over the store.

Ranma groaned and said, "I guess this is my cue." She leisurely walked into the store and punched the daimon with all of her strength. The power of Nemesis added itself to her punch and the green haired creature went flying into and then through a wall. It started to get back up, but. Ranma just ran over to it and without thinking unsheathed her Neko-Ken powered claws and proceeded to slice its head off. After that it turned into a pile of sand.

Sailor Moon stared at the new Senshi and said, "Who are you?"

Ranma put on her friendliest smile. "I am called Sailor Angerona. I'm here to help you."

Sailor Moon nodded and said, "Thank you. You didn't happen to see a tuxedo clad boy as you came in did you?"

"No, should I have?"

Sailor Moon shook her head sadly and said, "I guess not." Then she held out her hand and said, "Do you want to be friends?"

Ranma kept up her friendly smile and shook Sailor Moon's hand. "Yes I would indeed."

Ranma decided not to press her luck on the first encounter and said, "I'm sorry, but I must be going now. Perhaps we can meet some other time and speak about the daimon threat within the city?"

"I would like that." Ranma listened to that mentally groaned at how naïve the girl was and then left using her highest speed. To Sailor Moon it seemed as if she had teleported away.

* * *

Ranma was back in her normal cat girl guise and walking back to her apartment when she saw Neherenia attacking someone. She was clawing and scratching and biting some guy wearing a tuxedo. She was thrown to the ground and then the Tuxedo clad boy was able to pull out a rose and threw it into her paw pinning the red cat to the ground. Ranma was confused by the unorthodox weapon, but quickly ran to assist Neherenia. At Ranma's arrival the Tuxedo clad boy was already running off. Ranma kneeled next to her cat advisor and pulled the rose out of her paw. "So what was that about?" 

"I was making sure that backup didn't arrive to spoil your heroics." Ranma examined her wound and noticed that it was already healing as he looked on.

"Alright, I guess you can handle yourself, but what is with the guy in the tuxedo?"

"The _guy _in the tuxedo is called Tuxedo Mask and he is always saving Sailor Moon and helping the senshi. Perhaps you could help our cause a bit more by killing him the next time you see him alone or fighting me."

Ranma backed up and said, "Wouldn't that blow my cover with these people?"

Neherenia sighed and said, "I suppose so." She stood up checked her paw and tested its weight on the ground and then sauntered off saying, "Alright finish your shopping and come back home."

Ranma yelled to Neherenia retreating form "Hey wait before you go could you tell me how to hide these ears?"

"No clue. You are the first Senshi of Nemesis so no one knows how your powers might work" The cat called back and then she turned a corner and was gone.

"That's just great!" Ranma fumed to herself and then transformed again. Once she was Sailor Angerona again she started to test the power that she was drawing from Nemesis. She summoned it up in her hands and felt the power it was dark, primal and chaotic. She used it to power a jump and sent herself flying high up into the air well beyond her normal jumping height. With only a few more jumps Ranma sent herself out of the city and into the surrounding countryside.

In the countryside Ranma practiced using the power of Nemesis. The dark power called to her feline self and increased her strength, endurance, agility and feline senses to much greater levels. She gathered the energy in her hands without any emotions of her own and then sent it out to crash into trees and boulders destroying them utterly.

After she was done flinging blasts and enhancing her self she sat in the middle of a clearing and concentrated on the power. It came into her hands easily and whispered to her soul. It spoke of freedom and chaos. It spoke of great heights of power that she could attain. It spoke of ending the contract and regaining her manhood. All of it and more might be hers if she could understand and fully wield all the powers of Nemesis.

Ranma jumped back into the city and then allowed the energy to dissipate and transform her back into a civilian guise, but this time she kept hold of a small amount of the power. The power solidified in her hands creating a black baseball hat that she placed on her head covering her feline ears.

With that she walked out of an alleyway just in time to hear two men say, "Give us the purse girly, and no one gets hurt!"

Ranma looked towards the voice in the street and saw two thugs standing very close to what appeared to be a young brown haired girl about to be assaulted. She ran towards the scene as fast as she could, but the small girl postured with a coin in her hands and then yelled out, "Happo Five Yen Setsu!"

Ranma arrived at the scene, but the battle was over before it started the girl drained her attackers of their battle aura and left them lying on the ground while she grew a couple of feet and became a buxom brown haired woman.

Ranma's eyes lit up with some true amazement as well as some false sincerity as she came closer and spoke. "Whoa that was so cool! Who are you?"

The buxom woman smiled at Ranma and said, "I am Hinako Ninomiya I am a high school teacher in the Shibuya ward and my specialty is taking care of delinquents like these."

Ranma bowed and said, "Honored to meet you sensei."

Hinako smiled at the young girl in front of her and said, "It is good to see that some young people know their manners and are not delinquents. However you should think more towards your attire young lady it is not very acceptable at all."

Ranma growled under her breath, but still spoke kindly towards the teacher. "I'm Ranma Hitoshirenu a young martial artist and so when I am not wearing my uniform I like to wear something loose and easy to maneuver in. I'll look for something more appropriate very soon, but perhaps you could tell me about that move you used?"

Hinako smiled again and said, "I'm sorry, but it is not possible to teach it."

"I understand." After speaking these words Ranma bowed and said, "I'm sorry sensei, but I must be getting home to study. I do hope to see you again sometime."

Hinako waved to the departing girl and said, "I hope so as well young Ranma. Study hard."

* * *

Ranma decided to buy some black denim jeans and black t-shirts at a discount store to match her baseball cap. After she was finished with that she purchased some food and returned to her apartment. 

At the apartment she was greeted by Neherenia who said with annoyance, "How long does it take to shop anyway?"

Ranma just pulled out a tin of tuna and opened it saying, "I needed to get some groceries too okay. Besides I got you this tuna, so stop complaining." Neherenia couldn't help herself and dug into the tuna with gusto while Ranma proceeded to open another can and do exactly the same thing. When they were done eating Neherenia sat Ranma down in the living room.

The red cat looked up at her charge and said, "I know where you went today. You were in Nerima. The fact that you did not contact Ranma Saotome tells me that whatever you were doing there may have been in the best interests of the Black Moon Family, but I can not be sure."

Ranma sat back and calmed her panic using the soul of ice as she said, "Look, I just want a bit of revenge. I was in Nerima talking to someone who can help me with that okay?"

Neherenia smiled and said, "Yes, that is acceptable, but you must continue to keep me informed of you actions. I am a member of the Black Moon family just as you are and we are both beholden to the Wiseman. My mission here is to make sure that you follow his orders." Ranma was about to interrupt when Neherenia stopped her with a claw and said conspiratorially, "Before you continue listen to me. I will tell you my story and then we can discuss what I want, what I am allowed to do, and what you will be able to do to help us both."

Ranma nodded and listened as Neherenia began her tale. "Long ago there was a Moon Kingdom that ruled over the solar system. Its ruler was a beautiful queen named Serenity. Queen Serenity had eternal youth and beauty due to an artifact called the Ginzuishou, while another queen named Neherenia was young and pretty, but doomed to grow old and die.

"Over the years of watching Serenity and her eternal youth and beauty I grew jealous and angry at her selfishness. Why could I not have the same eternal youth and beauty that she had why must I be doomed to grow old and die?

"I grew older and less beautiful as I studied the ways of magic and power to try to make myself stay young forever, but nothing worked. So, I decided to go to Queen Serenity and ask for her help. I arrived at the celebration of her daughter's birth and asked her to share her power with me and help me to be young and beautiful forever like she was. She denied my request out of petty jealousy, knowing that if I had my full youth and beauty returned I would forever be prettier than she. So, she used the power of the crescent Moon Wand to seal me inside a dark mirror world. As my last act I used my own magic to cast a curse on the selfish Serenity and her daughter. I cursed the Moon Kingdom so that it would fall and the young princess would never inherit her throne.

"My curse was successful and over one thousand years later I was freed from my imprisonment with the help of a quartet from an Amazon tribe. In gratitude for freeing me I used my magical powers to make magical balls which would give them great powers in return for their service.

"Seeing the world I had arrived in filled with evil and corruption as well as my anger at my imprisonment and even perhaps remembering my former kingdom with fondness made me decide to try and rule the world.

"I determined that the best way to rule the world would be to find an artifact called the Golden Crystal. I sent my Amazon quartet to find it by capturing a creature called Pegasus or Elios. When they did so they were attacked by Queen Serenity's daughter, Sailor Moon, and her allies. Sailor Moon possessed the Ginzuishou and with its power she defeated the Amazons and brainwash them into betraying me.

"I found the Golden Crystal, but the Amazons secretly switched it with a fake and gave the real thing to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon used the Golden crystal to destroy the amazons and all the allies I had left. After that, Sailor Moon and her assistant, called Chibi-moon, attacked me at my base of operations. They sealed me into the dark mirror again and I was only freed after Wiseman came to me and made me sign a contract much like the one that you signed. It made me forever enslaved by and a part of the Black Moon family."

Neherenia finished her story and Ranma wondered how much of it was true. Still the red haired girl looked at her cat and said, "So what does this have to do with me?"

"Wiseman brought me back in time with the Black Moon family to a time before I was freed and fought against Sailor Moon and her Senshi, but I have very little leeway in what I am allowed to do. My orders are to stay here in Juuban and collect information on the senshi and use that knowledge and the knowledge of Black Moon Family's plots to help you join the Senshi. Once that is accomplished I am to help you find the location of the Ginzuishou and betray the Senshi.

"I have some very little leeway in this contract and it is all through you Ranma. I have been given the power to tell a falsehood when it is told and have been given the ability to know exactly where you are. That means I can let you go anywhere and do almost anything you like as long as you report back to me honestly.

Neherenia jumped up and stared directly into Ranma's eyes as she said, "That gives _you_ enough leeway to do more than one thing at a time. You can join the Senshi, betray the Senshi, have revenge on Ranma Saotome, and find a way out of the contract freeing us both."

Ranma smiled and then said, "Wait, don't I have to tell you the truth about what I'm doing?"

"You have to answer all of my questions honestly Ranma. That doesn't mean I have to ask you every question or that you can't neglect to inform me about something." Just as she finished that statement Neherenia stood stock still and turned almost white as she said, "Yes, I understand Wiseman. I will inform her immediately and will report to you after that."

"What was that?"

"Not now." Neherenia silenced Ranma with another claw and said, "I am to tell you about the Black Moon family when I return, but in the meantime, I am to inform you that there will be another daimon attack tomorrow. It will occur just after lunch near the Crown Arcade and Sailor Angerona is to be there and stop it."

When Neherenia was finished speaking the small red cat was teleported away and Ranma went to the phone. She dialed the number and Kasumi answered the line. Ranma said, "Nabiki please. Thank you."

When Nabiki got on the phone Ranma said, "Hey Nabs. I think I can be there tomorrow morning or maybe after one o'clock–which works better?" Then she nodded and continued, "One huh? Alright I'll be there."

She listened again and said, "Yeah, all right I'll stay for a small modeling session I guess. Now I have an idea about Ranma Saotome. I met this teacher today, and her name is Hinako Ninomiya. She is apparently able to crack down on problem students using a very interesting Martial Arts technique. Why not tell Principal Kunou about her; I'd bet that the old geezer could be persuaded to bring her into the school to take care of his least favorite student."

Ranma smiled and said, "Good. I'm glad you like the idea because you should bet that Hinako wins the first fight against Ranma at the very least, okay? We can split the profits if I'm right."

Ranma laughed and said, "No that's too much, how about you keep say 70 from the fight profits and 50 from the pictures. After all, you're going to have to do most of the fight stuff in person."

Ranma listened again and then said, "Yeah I know you said that before maybe thinking about what you've done in the past has made me a better negotiator or somethin' and of course I'm a good partner after all I am the best. Now I gotta go and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own this.

Note: Where necessary, the two Ranmas will be denoted as Ranma-_neko_ and Ranma-_otoku_. Ranma-neko will be the one that is female, Sailor Angerona, and has merged with the Neko-Ken. Ranma-otoku will be the one that is cured of all curses. Hopefully, I have written this well enough so that no one will be too confused…

Chapter 3 – Ranma's Long Weekend: Sunday 

Ranma Saotome didn't just take my man-hood he took my life. Everything I once had had become his even the Saotome name. I was left with nothing, except despair and a burning thirst for vengeance. Now I can see beyond that; I see myself as a new and better person. So, Saotome can have that old life, because I don't want to give up the friends and acquaintances that I made in those first days. They are the ones who helped me through some of the hardest trials that I would endure. Especially Nabiki, her help, friendship, and partnership have led me to become the person that I am today.

* * *

Ranma woke up on Sunday morning and rolled out of bed. The first thing she did was to put on her black baseball cap to hide her cat ears. Along with that easy disguise, the cap also gave Ranma access to a small trickle of the power from Nemesis. She then finished dressing by putting on her black denim jeans and black T-shirt she had purchased the other day. She was about to leave the apartment when a voice spoke up. "You forgot something Ranma." 

Ranma looked down at her cat advisor and said, "What exactly am I forgetting."

Neherenia rolled her eyes and said, "I let you get away with it yesterday, but you will need to wear appropriate undergarments. Even the most socially radical Japanese girl with your figure would wear them."

Ranma groaned as then Neherenia added, "Besides, you don't want to have back problems or sagging in your old age do you?"

Ranma decided to ignore the cat's last statement and just put on a bra. Then she turned towards her cat advisor and said, "There. Are you happy now?"

Neherenia nodded and said, "Almost, but you forgot that you are currently wearing boxers. I'll let it slide for today, but remember that tomorrow at school you will wear all the appropriate undergarments."

The sarcasm in Ranma's voice dripped. "Yes mother."

The cat paused and looked into Ranma's eyes and said, "Do try to remember that we are both working under enforced orders Ranma." Then she added, "After all, tomorrow I will be in my human form for a short period of time in the morning. I will be at Juuban High with you as we register you for school, and if I wanted, I could actually claim to be your mother or worse. If you work with me things will be much more pleasant, okay?"

"Alright, but I don't have to like it."

"No one said you did. Just remember our conversation yesterday and things will get better soon after that."

Ranma nodded at Neherenia's last statement. She knew that Neherenia was basically saying that if Ranma could get them out of their contracts then neither one would have to go along with what the Black Moon Family wanted. She looked back at her cat advisor with more understanding and said, "I understand big sister Neherenia."

Neherenia seemed mollified and so with that Ranma grabbed herself some breakfast and as she left Neherenia said, "Just remember that Sailor Angerona needs to be at the Crown Arcade!" Ranma yelled out an affirmative response and then went downstairs. She entered the gym and took over the aerobics area, using it to practice her martial arts and get a feel for working with her new self–without the Nemesis powers.

Soon after Ranma's workout started a voice called out to her. "Hey you! We have this time slot booked. You'll have to come back later."

Ranma stopped her practice and looked towards the voice. She saw a small group of high school girls. They were all dressed in leotards and had ribbons, hoops, and other gymnastics equipment with them. The one who had spoken was tall, with short black hair and almost purple eyes. She was carrying a note board and pen while sporting a whistle. Ranma made a guess and approached her saying, "Hi, I'm Ranma Hitoshirenu I just moved into the building."

The black haired girl said, "Well I'm Kaede Tanaka captain of the Juuban High Rhythmic Gymnastics team, and I'm sorry Ranma, but this really is our time slot." She pointed to a younger and obviously bleached blonde haired girl and said, "Aiko here lives in the building as well, and the manager had given us permission to train here."

Aiko stood stock still and stared at Ranma in shock while another girl pulled on Kaede's shirt trying to get her attention. Kaede looked back at the girl and said, "Whatever it is can wait until later Dai. How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me?"

Ranma laughed and said, "Well Kaede what your friends are trying to tell you is that today must be your lucky day because I'm the girl who defeated Kodachi Kunou and I'll be transferring to Juuban high tomorrow."

Kaede froze and stared at Ranma in awe. "You're _that_ Ranma?"

"Yep, that's me Ranma Sao–um Hitoshirenu. Martial Arts Gymnastics champion just transferring from Furinkan high." Ranma preened as the entire group of girls just stared at her in awe.

Kaede regained her composure and said, "All right Ranma why don't I introduce you to the rest of your new teammates?" Ranma was going to decline, but thought better of it. Kaede had a look in her eyes that said she wasn't going to allow Ranma to back out easily at all.

Kaede knew that the forms would have to be filled out later, but she was just thrilled that the girl who defeated Kodachi Kunou was going to be on her team and she was going to do so without any complaint. She pointed to the bleached blonde girl saying, "You've met Aiko Suzuki. The small girl with black hair and blue eyes behind me is Dai Sato." Kaede then pointed to three other girls who all looked very similar with long brown hair and green eyes saying, "We call those three the triplets. They are from the Watanabe family." Kaede stared at the three girls and tried to discern something almost indiscernible gave up and said, "I think from left to right they are Mai, Mika, and Miya."

The middle girl said, "Close Kaede, but not quite. I'm Miya, to my left is Mika and to my right is Mai." Then in concert the entire group of gymnasts said, "We are pleased to meet you Ranma."

Ranma smiled then said, "Alright, alright why don't you all come onto the mats and show me your moves. I'll examine your skill level and see what I can do to help you improve. Then I'll show you some of my moves?"

The team shouted their agreement and headed onto the mat as Kaede just visualized the glories that they would reach. Then she looked sadly at her whistle and decided to do something. She walked over to Ranma with her head down and her whistle outstretched. "Here Ranma you should have this."

Ranma looked at the whistle and said, "Keep it Kaede. I just want to help my new teammates and my new school to become the best." Ranma thought to herself, Besides, this will help me blend into the Juuban High crowd like the Black Moon Family wants… With new friends, I will have more people in the know and more information about what is going on. That can only bring me closer to finding out who Sailor moon is.

Kaede smiled at Ranma and then went onto the mat to practice as well. Ranma's cat self added itself to her thoughts. Instinctively it knew that by establishing who she was and by showing them her power, she would establish her position as Alpha female no matter who held the title of 'Captain' and by allowing Kaede to keep the whistle, she would do it without any hurt feelings.

* * *

Hours later everyone was sweating and starting to tire when Kaede came to Ranma and asked her a question. Ranma nodded and then Kaede called out, "Alright girls, I think we are done for today why don't we hit the showers." 

The team of Juuban gymnasts practically collapsed on the mats and then they dragged themselves to the showers. Ranma smiled and said, "Great workout everyone! I can't wait until we do it again."

The team groaned, but they smiled and went to the showers. Kaede came to Ranma and looked at the red haired girl. Kaede puffed as she said, "You're barely even sweating or breathing hard Ranma! How do you do it?"

Ranma looked back at her new friend and said, "I was taken on a ten year training trip by my father."

Kaede smiled back at Ranma and said, "Well whatever he did made you the best female martial artist and gymnast I know. You might even have a future in the Olympics."

"Thanks Kaede!"

"No problem. Oh, and Ranma why don't you stick around when we're done with practice and showering we usually go off to the Crown Arcade."

Ranma laughed and realized that they were going exactly where she needed to be. "All right."

When the gymnastics team was done showering, they came out in their street clothes and took Ranma with them towards the Crown Arcade. Each of them were asking this or that question about Ranma's skills and techniques or gossiping about their school. They walked slowly while chattering, and then suddenly as they reached the arcade, a loud explosion made itself heard.

Ranma said, "Get back!" she ushered her new friends away from the arcade and said, "I'm going to go see what's happening." With that excuse, she jumped onto the roof of a building and transformed.

Sailor Angerona sizzled with the power of Nemesis and jumped off the roof right into the arcade. Once inside, she saw a daimon chasing a blue-haired Senshi wearing a blue outfit. Suddenly the blue haired girl shouted, "_Shabon Spray_!"

The entire Arcade was filled with a thick impenetrable fog. Angerona tried to get her bearings but was unable to recover them until the fog dissipated once again. She saw the daimon draining someone's life force and fired a blast of confidence chi-laced Nemesis energy right at the creature. It spattered into greenish goo which covered Sailor Moon just as she entered the building to announce, "Attacking Innocent arcade goers is wrong!"

Angerona walked up to the goo-covered sailor and said, "Hi, uh sorry about that. You kinda missed the fight. Look I don't have time right now, but why don't we meet somewhere tonight to talk about the daimon threat okay?"

Sailor Moon looked at Angerona and dazedly said, "Right, um…where?"

"Why not at the Juuban High School field, say at around 9:00 or so? We'll talk about these critters there." Ranma felt something behind her back and pointed her thumb directly at the blue haired senshi and said, "You can bring your friends if you like."

Another two Sailors in red and green arrived at the arcade just as Angerona left. Ranma gave them a cocky grin and said, "It's taken care of. See you guys later." She then jumped on top of a building and was gone.

Once she had left Ranma quickly transformed back into her civilian identity and found her way back to Juuban gymnasts. All of them were staring around the alley corner and at the group of sailor senshi. "Hey guys what's going on?"

The entire group jumped, and then Kaede complained, "Ranma, don't scare us like that."

Ranma looked sheepish. "Sorry about that. I called the police did they arrive? What's gong on?"

Kaede said, "No, the Sailor Senshi came and defeated a daimon. Dai says that the one who landed at the arcade and did most of the work was new. No one heard the name, but we'll get it in school tomorrow. It's so cool; now we know about at least six–maybe seven Sailor Senshi."

Dai said, "Yeah. I wonder which planet she's associated with."

"Planet?"

Dai looked at Ranma as if she had two heads said, "You don't know about the Sailor Senshi?"

"Not really." Ranma dissembled nervously.

Dai said, "Well there is Sailor Moon she wears white and most people think she's the leader, but Kaede thinks it might be Sailor Mars."

"Come on Dai! Moon is obviously just the distraction. Mars has to be the leader."

Kaede seemed ready to argue it, but the rest of the gymnasts groaned and she said, "Maybe we should just continue to tell Ranma what she needs to catch up on the gossip if she's going to live in Juuban."

"Right, anyway Sailor Mars wears red and uses fire based attacks. Mercury wears blue–I think she was in the arcade today before the new sailor showed up. Most people think she's the brains of the team."

Aiko added, "It's _so_ obvious. She's always seen with a computer and has those weird water attacks that just distract things. If she's not the brains then she's useless."

Dai continued after the interruption saying, "There's also Sailor V or Sailor Venus. She wears orange. Rumor says that she was originally from London and just recently came here to fight using the power of love."

Ranma interrupted saying, "Love? How does that work?"

"I have no clue, but it seems to work on the daimon. Those're the evil demon creatures who steal people's life force."

"Where do they come from?"

"No one knows Ranma, but they are dangerous. People say they can drain your life force just by touching you."

"Well if I ever fight one I'll just stay at a distance then."

The group stared at Ranma and all at once they begged her never to try fighting a daimon even if she was really good. Dai said, "Ranma, the Sailor Senshi do that okay? Please don't try we want our new team captain alive!"

Ranma caved in to the pressure and said, "Alright, I won't try to fight one. Okay?"

The group calmed down and Dai said, "Now where was I? Oh yeah Sailor Jupiter she wears green and fights using lightning bolts. Other than her there's also this guy called Tuxedo something or other. He usually shows up to help."

Aiko butted in, "Don't forget Chibi Sailor Moon. I tell you I saw her just the other day."

The group started to argue about Sailor Chibi Moon's possible existence when Ranma said, "So there are what, six and now maybe seven of these Sailor girls running around Juuban and fighting these daimon? They are all so far named after planets and they have some tuxedo wearing guy who helps them out?"

Dai smiled, "That's right Ranma."

"Okay, does anyone know who these people are and why they are here?"

The group of girls collapsed into chaotic discussion and argument about Moon Kingdoms, Alien Princesses, Alien Invasions, and more. It went of for awhile and Ranma just took it all in for a few moments then she said, "Look, I gotta get back home soon. Sorry about the arcade and all. Maybe next time?"

Kaede looked back at Ranma and said, "It's not your fault the arcade was damaged in the fight. It's not like you knew that something was going to happen or are a Sailor Senshi right?

Ranma nervously said, "Uhm yeah right I couldn't be. Look I really gotta go okay?"

The group nodded and waved goodbye and then Ranma ran off. Kaede wondered aloud about the whole thing, but the rest of the girls said that Ranma was just nervous about being the 'new' girl and would get over it. Kaede stared off in the distance still wondering as she saw Sailor Angerona appear in the distance leaping across rooftops at high speed.

"I wonder." Kaede mused as Angerona disappeared from her view. "I wonder."

* * *

Nabiki sat in front of Furinkan High School on the steps and smiled at a wad of cash. Ranma-neko walked up behind her and said, "So, when does it start?" 

Nabiki jumped and then calmed down and said, "You're late so it's starting about…Now."

Just then Ukyou walked up and said, "Ran-chan I thought you lost the curse what happened? Do still have the curse or what?"

"Uh, kinda."

Shampoo came and said, "Oh no is true Pig-Tailed girl lives. You must die!" With that Shampoo pulled out a sword and started to attack. Ranma-neko defended herself from the sword strike with her chi claws easily cutting the blade into slivers. Shampoo tried to continue on and offensive, but Ranma-neko threw her over the front school gates. Before the Amazon girl could get up and attack again Kunou came running up.

"Pig-tailed girl. You live; I knew the wretched Ranma Saotome was lying. Come with me and we can be happy together away from his sorceries." Ranma-neko decked him as well sending him crashing into a tree. Ranma-otoku and Akane came into view and they both gasped. Then Akane came closer and said, "Ranma is that you?"

Ranma-neko said, "Kinda, but it's a long story."

Ranma-otoku said, "Don't listen Akane it's a trick. I'm cured and I'm staying that way. This has to be some sort of trick."

"You only wish!" Ranma-neko stood close to the Saotome boy and glared at him. "I should kill you!"

"I've heard that before."

Ranma-neko was about to attack when Akane said, "That can't be you Ranma. You never say you'll kill anyone. It's got to be another evil doppelganger or something made by Happosai."

Kunou managed to extricate himself from the tree and ran towards Ranma-otoku saying, "Saotome you fiend. Even now you try to ensorcell the pig-tailed girl again. You wish to take her away and work your vile magics upon her person!"

Kunou attacked and Ranma defended himself. The kendoist was thrown to the ground, but Shampoo had woken up and was now grabbing onto Ranma-otoku saying, "Ranma cured. Ready to take Shampoo on date? We deal with evil girl Ranma later."

Akane yelled, "Ranma you pervert!" Then she swung a mallet at him sending him far away. In that moment Ryouga appeared from around the corner and upon seeing Ranma-otoku flying away he chased after saying, "Ranma Prepare to die!"

Kunou followed after him spouting on about Ranma had defiling women. A laughing voice could be heard as Kodachi caught Ranma-otoku in her ribbon and said, "You are safe now my love!"

Ranma was barely able to escape the ribbon as a yellow bandana almost slammed into him. He dodged around Kunou's blade as well and then high tailed it. Shampoo and Ukyou chased after Ranma while Kodachi with Akane just behind her followed close on their heels. Soon after that more and more people seemed to join in each one chasing after the rest.

Ranma-neko sat down in front of Furinkan's steps and looked at the retreating 'parade' with sadness. Nabiki come up behind her and handed her the yen she had promised. Ranma looked at the more than 2,000 yen in her hands and stared at it for a moment saying, "So, does this ever make it feel better?"

"What do you mean?"

Ranma looked into Nabiki's eyes and said, "Oh come on Nabiki. How many times have you been here watching from the sidelines as that chaos ensues? How many times have you been forgotten or ignored while everyone chased off after Ranma Saotome?"

Nabiki stares back at Ranma and says, "So what? It has nothing to do with me. Besides, I thought you were Ranma right?"

"I was Nabiki, I was, but I think after watching that today has changed me. Maybe I'm not Ranma _Saotome_ anymore I don't know." The red haired girl started to cry and Nabiki's Ice Queen Persona melted a bit. She came close the red haired girl and hugged her.

Somehow that action released a flood gate within Nabiki as well. She looked at Ranma and said, "You know Kasumi is supposed to be the one who does this mushy stuff Ranma, so don't tell anyone I did this, but let me tell you something. You are right about what you said. I do sit here and watch Ranma complain about the girls chasing him or Akane complain about the guys chasing her. Heck even Kasumi can render Dr. Tofu completely bozo just by showing up in a room.

"It gets me mad and it makes me jealous okay. Sometimes I still have this dream that someday someone will come to me and say the things they say to them, but it's just a dream. The fantasy of a school girl, but there is one thing that is real. It is the one thing that can get me into college and towards my more realistic dreams. That thing is _money _and although money can't comfort me when I'm down or make me feel better the dream of college and the life I will have can. I dream about the day that I will become one of Japan's most powerful women and **money** can and will bring me that dream."

"So I play tricks on Ranma and Akane. I make their lives just a bit harder by selling Kodachi information on a new Ranma, and Kunou information that his pig-tailed girl lives. Telling Ukyou that her Ran-chan is still cursed and selling Shampoo information on the girl who won the tournament in China. I use loopholes and I play them all to get money and maybe it does hurt Ranma somewhat. Maybe hurting them doesn't quite assuage my jealousy or make me feel much better, but getting that money does bring me my dream and that helps if only just a little bit."

"Maybe it does help a little for you Nabiki, but I don't have your dream. I don't even know who I am or who I want to be and for some reason getting that money from you and seeing Ranma being chased didn't really make my anger, jealousy or despair go away."

Nabiki held Ranma and said what she was feeling something she hoped would be true, "I know Ranma. I know, but maybe this will. You aren't alone here okay. You aren't alone in this, not anymore."

Ranma came out of the hug and said, "Thanks Nabiki. I guess I needed to hear that. I mean I just made some new friends in my apartment building and I have you so maybe it isn't as bad as I think. I'm not alone." The red haired girl stood up and said with confidence. "That's right and Ranma Hitoshirenu doesn't lose so I'm going to go see if any of my fiancées have given up on that stupid chase. I'm going to go talk to them and tell them that I am a girl and that I will be for a long time and if they can't accept that then we are done and that they can continue to chase after a selfish boy who can't make up his own mind."

Nabiki said, "Are you sure? What if more than one wants to be with you?"

Ranma snorted and said, "I realize that what I said is just bravado Nabiki. I don't think any of them are really interested in a relationship with another girl do you? No, they will leave me and I'm going to try to accept that. I mean really what person other than me is going to be a girl and still be interested in other girls?"

Nabiki gaped at the pretty girl in front of her who was standing with her breasts thrust out still holding a confident pose and with fire in the expression on her face. Nabiki's own libido started to race, but she quieted it down and just rolled her eyes at Ranma and said, "I'll explain it to you some other time Neko-chan. Now go on out there and get 'em tiger."

Ranma stalked off a bit and then said, "Neko-chan?"

"Believe me Neko-chan fits. It definitely fits."

"Right, whatever you say Biki." Then the cat girl jumped onto a nearby rooftop and sped away leaving Nabiki sitting there sputtering. "Biki! You can't just call…Ah well I guess I can accept it."

* * *

Later in the day Ranma walked into the Ucchan's. She smiled and walked over to the chef. Ukyou looked up from her work and said, "Ranchan!" 

"Really, that's not the reception I had a few hours ago." The red haired girl had fire in her voice as she stared at Ukyou.

Ukyou looked back and remembered the events from earlier in the day. "I'm sorry I kinda left without the explanation didn't I?"

"I thought Nabiki sold you the information?"

"She did, but I don't quite understand. You are Ranma, but you aren't. You're the culmination of all his curses, but you have his memories as well? It was really confusing even with Nabiki's information." The Chef looked into Ranma's eyes and said, "Really I just don't know what to say or do or how to go about understanding it. I'm sorry Ranchan."

"It's okay I guess. You should try it from my end."

The chef prepared an okonomiyaki and placed it in front of Ranma saying, "One Ranchan special just for you."

Ranma started to eat and then looked at the Okonomiyaki and noticed that it had the same writing that Ukyou usually put on an okonomiyaki. It was written, "To Ranchan with love, Ukyou." She glanced back at the chef who was preparing other orders and smiled.

Ranma watched her fiancée and for the first time she realized that she had always loved Ukyou and probably still did. Just not the way she would want. Ranma sighed thinking that she should just get it over with and maybe after the sadness and anger she would get her friend back. "So Ucchan what are we going to do about _us_?"

Ukyou looked back and said, "What do you mean Ranchan?"

"Being free of my engagements has just helped me figure them out and I know now that I only love you as a friend Ukyou. I'm so sorry, but to me you are my best friend and confidant. You are the young guy that I played with as a child. You're my best friend, my sister, and so much more, but you aren't the one I can spend my life with."

Ukyou looked at Ranma and cried out saying, "I can't! I won't accept that Ranchan. It's just the curse a part of the curse makes you think like a girl now. That's what it is."

Ranma stared at Ukyou and said, "No, I am attracted to you Ukyou, even in this form I think you are devastatingly beautiful." Ranma looked embarrassed as she said, "I feel the need to take you upstairs and do something with you. I always have even if I'm not sure what that something would be. No. As much as I am attracted to you I just don't feel about you in that way. I'm sorry."

Ukyou came towards Ranma with passion in her eyes and kissed the red haired girl full on the mouth. Ranma started to respond, but Ukyou pulled away with a bit of disgust. "I'm sorry Ranma. I thought I could change your mind, but when I kissed you it didn't feel right. Not at all like kissing a boy or kissing Ranchan would feel like. Maybe we can be friends and you can help me win Ranchan okay?"

Ranma looked at her friend and said, "You can't continue to chase him Ukyou. It will just lead to heartache for you. I remember being him, heck in a way I still am him and no matter how sexy you are you'll always be that great friend he had when he was little."

Ukyou looked angry and said, "Get out now! It's not true none of it. You're not Ranchan you're just some curse and he loves me I know he does. He has to love me because no one else loves him the way I do!"

Instead of leaving Ranma came towards Ukyou. She blocked all of the Chef's attacks and enfolded her in a giant hug. "I'm sorry Ukyou. I'm sorry that he…I…we couldn't love you the way you love us. I'm so sorry."

Ukyou just sobbed in Ranma's arms for awhile part of her realizing the truth and part of her determined not to believe. She finished crying, but it was her determination that won out. She looked at Ranma and said, "Look _Ranma_ we can still be friends. I want to continue that, but I'll prove that _Ranchan_ does love me so don't you ever say he doesn't again!"

Ranma sighed and looked at her friend wondering how long it would be until she finally gave up. How much heartache she was going to set herself up for and made a decision, "Alright Ukyou. I think I understand and I won't mention it again, but I will be here for you if you need me. I'll be here and I'm glad that we can be friends. Ranma and Ukyou instead of Ranchan and Ucchan, that's fine and I promise to be there because you might just need a shoulder to cry on." Ranma gave Ukyou her new phone number and then walked away. Ukyou watched the red haired girl go and somehow gained even more determination to prove her wrong about Ranma Saotome.

* * *

Ranma landed near the Tendo house and watcher her counterpart say something stupid and callous to Akane. The Tendo girl shouted, "Ranma you jerk!" and then he was sent into unconsciousness by a giant mallet strike. 

The cat girl landed next to Akane and said, "I guess that sometimes I really am a jerk huh?"

Akane stepped back and with some anger still in her voice she said, "You! What do you want?"

"To be friends, or maybe to say goodbye. It all depends on you I guess."

"What do you mean by that."

The cat girl rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on Akane. You know just as well as I do that our relationship isn't - wasn't that great. It was forced upon us by our parents and sometimes I hated you for that."

More anger came into Akane's voice as she said, "Good, because I hate you too Ranma."

Ranma's laughter shattered Akane's anger. "That's how we always are isn't it? You're always so stubborn and difficult. While I'm usually a jerk and sometimes even an idiot. I really don't know the first thing about relationships and I bet you don't either."

Akane looked at Ranma and said pensively. "You really are Ranma aren't you? You're not just his curse like he says, but something _is_ different. Something has changed you."

"Yeah you could say that Akane, a lot of things have changed me in a short time, but I still have my memories and I know that you were something to me."

Akane smiled and said, "Ranma…"

"There it is the smile. The one you show that makes me feel like exploding inside. That smile is the one that makes me think that once we could've had something. Something special if only we had the time or inclination to figure it out, but now…" Ranma-neko paused and looked at Akane sadly trying to find the words.

"Now what Ranma?"

"Now, we will never know. Well at least you and me." The cat girl pointed to the unconscious boy nearby and continued, "You and _he_ are the ones who will discover what it is. Me, I'm just the curse the leftovers that he didn't want."

Akane looked at the cat eared girl with compassion. "Don't say that! You're not just left overs. You're Ranma Saotome!"

The red haired girl just shook her head and said, "No, _he's_ Ranma Saotome. _I'm_ a girl named Ranma Hitoshirenu now and _you_ will never be comfortable with that. I know it."

Akane looked as if to shake her head and say it wasn't true, but Ranma stepped towards her. "You can't honestly tell me that you want to be with me as a girl can you?" Then the cat girl grabbed Akane and kissed her passionately despite major protest. When she finished she let go and looked at the shocked Tendo girl saying, "Goodbye Akane."

Ranma started to walk off when Akane broke her shock and yelled out, "You..You PERVERT!"

Akane chased after the retreating red-haired girl who just turned around, ran backwards and stuck her tongue out. "See you around Tomboy!" Then Ranma turned around again and sped up leaving Akane behind fuming and angry.

* * *

Ranma sat in a hiding spot watching Shampoo coming back from recent events. The purple haired girl was heading towards the Neko-Hanten when Ranma decided to stop watching and take action. The red haired girl sailed through the air and landed in front of Shampoo. "Yo! Shampoo." 

Shampoo looked at Ranma with anger in her eyes. "Female Ranma! You I kill!"

Ranma blocked the attack and continued to speak as she blocked and dodged Shampoo's attacks. "You uh kinda mentioned that earlier. Want to explain why?"

Shampoo tried to press her attack, but failed to connect with the slippery cat girl. "Must kill outsider girl who defeat me. Is honor of Amazon tribe at stake?"

Ranma continued to dodge Shampoos attacks and realized that her access to the power of the Neko-Ken alone made doing so practically child's play. "Look Shampoo. I have heard it all and in a way I respect you and your Amazon ways. But, I won't just let you kill me and right now you're not even close to being good enough to beat me."

Shampoo stopped attacking momentarily and said, "Must do. Must kill after give kiss of death. Is no other way if Shampoo fail she be outcast forever."

Ranma sighed. She felt sorry for Shampoo and so she said, "Look, what about marriage. I don't have Akane or Ukyou right and even though I don't love you I'd rather not have to kill you. Maybe someday I'd learn to love you. We could work something out. I guess."

Shampoo looked at Ranma and said, "That no work you female all time and from what Nabiki say is forever now. Two female warriors can not marry in Amazon law. Marriage only apply to Male Ranma."

Ranma looked at the purple haired girl in front of her. Shampoo had sadness in her eyes and Ranma said, "Besides you want him anyway right? Not me."

"Yes is true Shampoo sorry, but no want to live life with other womans."

Ranma said sadly, "Yeah I guess not seems to be that way with all the others too." Then she took her hat off her head showing her feline ears to Shampoo and said, "Look at me Shampoo. I'm everything that I never wanted to be. Don't make me become a killer too. I'm not ready for that, not yet, but my cat side is adamant in this situation. I can't allow threats to my life to stay there. I can't allow you to be such a threat and live, but my memories and my human emotions and feelings don't want me to hurt you."

Shampoo started to say something brave about how she would die as an Amazon when Ranma stopped her. "Look, I know you will. I know you will die with honor and all that, but I don't want it to happen and I especially don't want to be the one who does it. So you go in there and talk to the old ghoul. The two of you have to find some solution to this…"

Ranma's statement was interrupted at that point with a yell from Mousse who was returning from the earlier chase. "Ranma Saotome prepare to Die!"

Ranma pivoted and used her chi claws to shred the twin swords Mousse had been using. Then the cat girl sheathed her claws and accessed the _Amaguriken_. After being hit by more than two hundred punches Mousse went down.

Ranma picked up the unconscious boy and woke him. There was anger on her face and her aura entered into her voice as she said, "Listen here Mousse and you too Shampoo and you as well Cologne. I am tired of this!"

The Neko-ken came out more and Ranma's claws showed a dark and vibrant red in the day light as she continued, "I want to be your friend or ally, but I will be your enemy if I need to be. I can't help it the cat in me wants to, _needs_ to make sure that threats are eliminated. Do you understand?"

Shampoo and Mousse felt the powerful Neko-ken aura and nodded not daring to attack as Ranma continued, "I hope so because it's up to you now." Ranma stared at an area where nothing could be seen and added, "A_ll_ of you."

The chi claws disappeared and Ranma calmed down a bit as she finished, "I'm going let you decide. Am I an Enemy or an Ally? Because the next time one of you attacks me with intent to kill I _will_ respond with lethal force?"

Mousse started to protest, but Ranma just knocked him out again and said, "My number is 555-333-5555. Give me a call if you want to talk." Ranma left and Shampoo watched her go with a fire in her eyes.

A voice next to Shampoo spoke in Chinese saying, "Calm yourself Granddaughter and listen to her advice. She knew where I was the entire time that she spoke. She has gained full conscious access to the Neko-ken."

Shampoo stared at the old Amazon who had suddenly appeared, "But, surely you could have defeated her? Surely she can be defeated right? Just as surely, we must uphold our laws right?"

The old woman sighed and thought to herself, Still she does not understand. Still she is not ready. Dear ancestors will she ever be ready or will someone else need to lead the tribe someday? Cologne looked at Shampoo and said, "Child sometimes the good of the tribe is more important than the rules. Sometimes a fighter is so powerful that it makes no sense to waste lives going after her. Being a leader means knowing when and where exceptions should be made."

"I don't understand."

Cologne sighed again and said sadly, "No I guess you do not, but understand this. Female Ranma's potential is too great to be wasted in a worthless feud. It is more worthwhile to make her an ally to have her become an Amazon. Even if I must take this to the council and even if they request that she goes through the ancient right of Artemis."

Shampoo stood stunned, "Grandmother few outsider has ever survived! From what I have heard it would be much more humane to just kill female Ranma instead."

Cologne stared at Shampoo and thought to herself, How can she be so foolish? Have I really gone so wrong in my teaching? Where is her questioning mind? Where is the need to find answers? Did I really fail so badly at my task and have they been beaten out of her entirely?

Cologne sighed again and berated Shampoo switching to Japanese and saying, "Surely you must have realized when studying our own Amazon history that some women have come to us from other lands? Surely you must have wondered how they had been accepted when 'no-one' has survived the right of Artemis."

"But, grandmother everyone teaches that..."

Cologne stopped her with a swat. "Everyone teaches. Grandmother you always say. Child, these are things that you are always saying to me and yet I try to show you other ways. Why do you think we came here? Why do you think we have not just stolen young Ranma and brought him to our lands?"

Shampoo looked confused and said, "I no know grandmother. You is always best at making plan."

Anger came into the elderly Amazon's voice "I won't be here forever child and it is much past the time that you should be thinking for yourself. You should be questioning the things I say and trying to determine if they fit the truth. You should question what I do and wonder how it fits with Amazon society and rules. You should even question Amazon rules and society and see how they fit in with the wider world around us. You are supposed to become a leader someday Shampoo, not a follower who meekly accepts pat answers as the truth."

When Cologne finished her rebuke Shampoo nodded her head as if in understanding, but the ancient Amazon was not sure if that was true. She sent the girl to go do deliveries and contemplated her own future in Nerima wondering if it was helping to make a future for the Amazon tribe or even if there was a future for the tribe at all. Then she thought about female Ranma and said, "Hmm, maybe just maybe we do have a future."

Cologne turned towards the wall and grabbed a phone dialing Female Ranma's number. The phone rung on the other end and was picked up the voice on the other end said, "Hello?"

Cologne replied "Hello, I'm looking for Ranma."

"Oh, well this is her sister Neherenia and she's not back yet. Can I take a message?"

"Yes, I know. Tell her that the Amazons want to be friends."

"Who should I say is calling?"

"Just relay the message she will understand."

"Okay."

* * *

Ranma finally came home at 8:30. After all of the discussions and confrontations she just wanted to unwind, but she knew she could only stop in for a bite to eat and then she had to go meet Sailor Moon and her allies. When she came in to door Neherenia looked at her and said, "You have some messages." 

"Yeah what are they?"

"Someone called to say the Amazons want to be friends and a Nabiki called to say that project Hinako would probably be a go for Tuesday unless you called and wanted to cancel it."

Ranma approached the phone and considered calling Nabiki back. She would deal with Cologne in person tomorrow, but Nabiki's message could be responded to via phone. She thought to herself, Watching my old self be chased and assaulted didn't seem to help. I still want vengeance I want more, but will doing this be enough or will I have to bring it to the next level?

Ranma sighed and thought, No, I won't just kill him so I guess I'll try it again, besides which it did get me some money. She grabbed her wallet and remembered that the Black Moon Family wasn't exactly being free with yen they were only going to be paying for groceries.

Ranma walked away from the phone and glanced in the refrigerator. Inside was a tuna salad and little else. Ranma grabbed the Tuna salad and made herself a sandwich. Then she glanced at her wallet and thought I have a feeling that they really don't know how much I need to eat this is not going to be enough and there isn't anymore food right now.

Ranma looked at her outfit as well Plus, I'll want to buy more clothes one good outfit just isn't going to work especially if I want to change immediately after school and I'll need to buy a leotard for the Gymnastics team. Ranma continued to add up expenses in her mind and noted the amount of yen in her wallet again. For the first time in her life she really started to understand what things in life actually cost and that made her start to understand Nabiki and her need for money. That made her decision for her. I'll let Nabiki go ahead and contact principal Kunou about brining in Hinako. That should get me some more money and a few photo shoots won't hurt either. After that I'm sure we can come up with some other schemes.

So, she stepped into the living room eating her tuna salad sandwich. As she ate she walked towards her red haired cat advisor. The cat at Ranma and said, "I see that you found the food I made earlier. I'm also sure that you noticed that we will need more food soon. I hope you didn't spend all our grocery money on your outfit?"

Ranma responded with her mouth full she mumbled, "No, we should have enough for the next week or so. We'll get more after that right?"

Neherenia nodded and Ranma took another gigantic bite of her sandwich and then around her food she wondered aloud, "Hey Neherenia, how did you make this without any hands?"

The red-haired cat just smiled and said, "You'd be amazed at what you can accomplish with a bit of Nemesis power and a lot of hunger Ranma. Now, why don't you tell me all about your day?"

"No time. I have to go meet the Senshi in about half an hour. Gonna see if I can't join their group just like Wiseman and the Black Moon Family want."

Neherenia was somewhat amazed, but she said, "Very well, but you will need some background information or at least you'll need to create some have you thought about that?"

Ranma looked a bit sheepish and said, "I dunno I was gonna wing it."

"That will decidedly not do. You will tell them that you remember Silver Moon Kingdom, but that you do not remember anything else. You will tell them that when you woke up you were given orders to fight the daimon and protect the princess. That's all and nothing else."

"I get it keep it simple and don't tell anything more than I have to. What should I tell them about the daimon?"

"Nothing, just tell them that you can sometimes sense where and when they will attack."

"Alright. Will do."

"Try to remember that you have school tomorrow so you'll need to get up early. Plus, I will also need to brief you on The Black Moon family and what will be happening in the coming weeks okay?"

Ranma nodded and then started to leave as she closed the door Neherenia called out, "Ranma do be careful. Spies and traitors have never been received well by anyone."

* * *

All of the Sailor Senshi had gathered at the Juuban field including Tuxedo Mask. They all waited there for the new sailor to arrive. Angerona came into sight slowly walking across the field. She stared at the assembled senshi and said, "Is this all of you? 

Everyone nodded. "I suppose you have questions for me huh?"

The questions began and Ranma answered them all according to Neherenia's script. She didn't waver or budge until Sailor Mercury said, "Do you have a henshin rod and a communicator?

"I have a rod that I can use to transform if that's what you mean?"

Mercury smiled and said, "Can I see it?"

Ranma called up the Nemesis rod and handed it to mercury saying, "Sure I guess." Mercury touched the rod and dropped it as a small shock went through her. She touched it again and felt the shock again. "Hmm that's odd none of the other transformation rods do that."

Ranma picked up the rod again and said, "Maybe mine is special somehow. After all I don't have a planet name either. Maybe there is something a bit different about me?"

A black cat stepped forward and said, "Maybe you are an enemy?"

Ranma laughed a bit and flicked her feline ears. "A talking cat? Are we related?"

Luna realized then that Ranma did indeed have cat ears and a memory comes to her. "It's not possible or is it?" The black cat calls out, "Artemis come look."

Another white cat comes forward and says, "I don't know, but it could be. Perhaps the Queen's spell was more powerful than we thought."

Everyone stared blankly at the cats and Mars said, "Alright already tell us what it is!"

Luna and Artemis looked at each other then Luna continued saying, "We are from a planet called Mau. It is possible that Angerona is the senshi of Mau. It would explain her ears."

Sailor Moon came forward and said, "Welcome to our group."

"Wait! Shouldn't she show us her normal form or something?" Jupiter piped in and the other girls agreed. Ranma just laughed confident in her own abilities she de-transformed. Instead of the black fuku clad senshi she became a red headed pigtailed girl wearing a black ball cap, black pants and a black T-shirt. Then she said, "I'm Ranma Hitoshirenu. Sorry about this…"

The rest of the group was wary, and so they decided not to change into their civilian forms as well. Ranma told them that she was transferring to Juuban high tomorrow and would be in the Rhythmic gymnastics team. The rest of the girls asked her about how that had happened and Ranma told them the story from earlier in the day. Time passed when Luna said, "Moon, there is school tomorrow and you need to get home or you'll never get up in time."

Moon whined, but said goodbye and the rest of the group said their goodbyes as well. Just before she left Mercury came up to Ranma and said, "I didn't see if you had a communicator or not, so I checked with the computer." Then she handed her a small communicator watch and said, "Mau's wasn't in there, but I did find this extra one and thought you should have it."

Ranma smiled at Mercury and said, "Thanks!" Then she said, "Maybe I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Mercury watched her go and said, "Sometime after we trust you more perhaps?" She walked home wondering to herself, wondering why there was no information about Mau or Angerona in the Mercury computer. She decided to look into it another day.

Authors Notes: Final version of this chapter and only minor changes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I hate these things. Ah well you know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Chapter 4 –

Ranma Hitoshirenu was not happy. She was wearing the white and blue uniform of Juuban high and was wearing female undergarments as well. Her face had just a touch of makeup. Her shoes had been changed into simple black leather shoes with a small heel and to her own horror she was wearing ankle socks with little white puff balls on them. The Red haired girl grimaced at the little puff balls again and made a decision. She knelt down and used the power of the Neko-Ken to slice the offending puff balls off her socks. She then stood up with a smile and placed her Nemesis powered cap on her head.

After she finished dressing Ranma walked down the stairs and a tall black haired lady with dark and brooding eyes looked at her and said, "Very good Ranma this time you seem to be wearing all the required clothing.." Neherenia paused at that point and then said, "Except for the hat. You can't wear it."

"Love to comply sis, but I'd rather be looked at funny for a black baseball cap than red and black cat ears. So the cap stays."

"Isn't it uncomfortable though?"

"Nah, it doesn't even feel like I'm wearing it. Maybe because I made it from my Nemesis power. It gives me a small link to the planet in my regular identity cool huh?"

Neherenia sighed and said, "Fine keep the damn thing then, but if a teacher asks you must take it off understood?"

Ranma nodded and Neherenia opened the apartment door and said, "Alright let's go."

Twenty minutes Neherenia was in the principal's office filling out paper work while Ranma was walking into her new classroom with a bag full of books just as the final bell rang. She handed the teacher a piece of paper and the teacher said, "Class I would like to introduce you our new student."

Ranma continued to stand in front of the class as the teacher finished speaking and gestured for Ranma to say something. She said, "Hi, I'm Ranma Hitoshirenu, but everyone just calls me Ranma. I practice martial arts and plan to join the rhythmic gymnastics team."

The teacher said, "Very well Ranma you can take a seat behind Ami Mizuno."

Ranma walked over and sat down behind Ami. She had been surprised when she first entered the room and her senses could feel some similar chi signatures as from the night before. She was even more confused as she sat behind Ami and said, "Hey Ami shouldn't you guys hide your identities better or something? Maybe masks would help?"

Ami looked at her with astonishment and then said, "Shh, we don't talk about that at school. We can discuss it some other time."

Ranma realized that she had made a mistake and stopped speaking. Then as the teacher began to teach Ranma tried to stay awake for class. She tried very hard, but she failed. She was prompted to wakefulness when the teacher yelled at one Usagi Tsukino and sent her to the hall. The teacher then looked in Ranma's direction and with some anger in her voice said, "Ranma would you care to come up here and show us the answer?"

Ranma stood up and walked to the teacher. The teacher then directed Ranma to the board and Ranma stood in front of it staring at it as if it were and alien thing. Right in front of her was the most complex algebraic equation she had ever seen. Great! Now what? An eternity of time seemed to pass in just a few seconds as Ranma brought the chalk up and scrawled a few lines and tried desperately to figure out the equation on the board. The teacher looked at Ranma and her futile efforts. "Come now Ranma I just spent the last thirty minutes explaining the new principles and if you use those and the ones you learned at your previous school you should be able to do this."

Ranma looked at the board and thought to herself. Yeah I suppose I could if I hadn't been sleeping through the class or if I hadn't missed a lot of others because of stupid challengers or even if I had stayed awake through the few classes I have been in. Giving a small sigh of frustration Ranma tried her best to work through the problem with her limited knowledge of math when suddenly the cap she was wearing trickled the energy of Nemesis directly into her brain, forcefully opening up neural pathways, and allowing Ranma to see all he subconscious memories from all those days she had slept in class. The information had been there, but inaccessible until now. The pain of breaching the barrier between waking and sleeping mind was immense and Ranma almost passed out, but she held on, gritted her teeth to avoid screaming in agony and then looked at the problem again. The answer was almost there.

The teacher cleared her throat and said, "It would be nice if you began sometime soon Ranma."

Ranma smiled sheepishly at the teacher and hesitantly put the chalk up to the board. It took her a few minutes, but using her memories of classes slept through she was able to solve the problem and walk back to her seat.

The teacher walked over and pointed to board where Ranma had been. "As you can see by using the simple principles that I just explained anyone can simplify the problem and then calculate the answer. The teacher began to write down another problem and said, "Alright let's try this one next."

When Math was over Usagi came back in the classroom and then the next class started. Ranma was getting sleepy again, but this time before she actually closed her eyes the teacher asked her to read from a Text in English. Ranma stood up and stared at the unfamiliar text and tried to piece it together from the limited learning she had and the few times she had actually seen something in English. It was to no avail, even after she was assaulted by memories of all the times she had heard the language it still left gaping holes in her abilities. Still she tried her best and was corrected only a few times.

All throughout English Ranma continued to sit at her desk and follow the lesson. She stayed awake due to her pain and tried to actually read the other sections that she was required to read. As class was winding down Ranma tried to meditate to make her headache go away, but the bell rang and classes changed. After the classes changed Usagi once again walked back into the room and another new teacher came in behind her. He stopped to introduce himself to Ranma and then went to the front of the classroom and began teaching Biology. The class passed and Ranma tried to stay as unobtrusive as possible. She stayed awake and listened in hoping that she was not called on to answer any questions and could learn the material without pain, but it was to no avail.

This time the teacher did not even have to ask a question, instead the moment that Ranma started to get lost in the complex lesson she was assailed by the power of Nemesis once again. Few memories surfaced, but it certainly made her pay attention more hoping to avoid the pain of remembering lessons that were given to her while she was sleeping.

It wasn't quite enough as her powers painfully reminded her of the frog dissection she had slept through and thus gave her an answer for another question. Deciding that she had quite enough pain for one day she raised her hand and said, "Sensei may I please be excused. I have a horrible headache."

The teacher nodded and seemed to understand. "Very well Miss Hitoshirenu, we understand how stressful it must be to change schools. Please go and get something to ease your headache."

"Thank you." Ranma nodded and even that movement of her head made then the pain swim through her. She concentrated hard and kept herself from passing out and then using pure force of will she grit her teeth, stood up, and slowly walked out of the room clutching her head. After that she gingerly walked down the stairs and into the nurse's office wishing that someone would remove the metal spike that seemed to have been driven through her head and wondering what was going on. She knew it had something to do with Nemesis, but the Nurse surely wouldn't know that and Ranma didn't plan on telling her.

The nurse greeted Ranma and gave her a cold washcloth to put on her forehead and some pain killers. Ranma gladly took both and then as instructed she lay down on a bed. "Do you get headaches like this often?"

Ranma rolled her eyes. "No."

"Hmm, well let's check your eyesight anyway."

Ranma read the eye chart and the nurse performed a few other simple tests. "I'm not sure, but I bet it's just stress. Coming to a new school can be quite stressful, but don't worry you'll make friends in no time. Now you lie down with that cloth and I'll write you a note."

"Thanks." Ranma sat back in bed and the cool washcloth seemed to erase some of the pain, so she closed her eyes and meditated. The pain ebbed and then slowly went away and she drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like moments later that Ranma opened her eyes. She was floating in the darkness of outer space. The stars around her gave bare illumination to a dark black object in the distance. She felt a pull coming from it and so she hesitantly approached it and it became larger and larger. It was a gigantic black planet. Her feet seemed to land gently on its surface and A voice seemed to speak to her, "In millions of years none have ever understood, not one single being. The foolish one that calls itself Wiseman thinks that we are dark and evil power to be used for his own ends. The rest of your Black Moon family does not understand either. Oh they have learned to use our power for their own ends. They have taken it and perverted it, but the true essence of Nemesis is beyond them. You are the one that we can turn to. You are the one who has the correct duality of being."

Ranma looked chagrined and said, "Me?"

"Your primal self understands the wild and chaotic power that we can provide, but your other self knows more. It understands when and why to use power. So it must be you, because no other being will be able to use the power and understand what Nemesis means."

Ranma seemed confused. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure that I understand."

"You see, the other planets in this system are regular matter and are powerful sources of magical power. The humans called senshi can harness the magical energy of those planets through a process created millennia ago in the moon kingdom, but I am not like the other planets. I am the physical embodiment of a single concept created and formed from dark matter and dark energy. I am retribution. I am darkness against the light and the destruction of shadows. I am true freedom and a balancing of the scales that must always exist. I am _Nemesis_!"

The power of the final statement washed through Ranma and she thought she almost understood and then she wondered for a moment. "Wait I'm confused. If that is what you are then how can Wiseman and the Black Moon family use your power?"

"Far in the future there was a time when the scales were completely unbalanced. In that future things have gone horribly wrong and a vast hardship has been placed upon a populace. Wiseman and the Black Moon family were exiled on the surface of my being and they were able to use part of my inherent nature for their own evil purposes and once they were able to access that power it could not be taken away. In fact it is my own power which binds you into a contract with them"

Ranma said, "Well that's going to be a problem then huh?"

"Yes, but despite the problem and the irony I will need someone to wield my power appropriately and so I choose you. You must learn to understand and represent me. You must be given knowledge and you must learn because only through knowledge and understanding will you be able to escape your contract and become the one and only _true_ avatar of Nemesis."

Ranma was still confused and was about to ask more questions when the bell rang. She woke up in the Nurses office and looked at the clock. It was lunch time and her head no longer hurt so she decided to forget about strange dreams, weird planets, weird powers, and stupid contracts. She just rushed out of the room and towards food.

She quickly arrived at the cafeteria and purchased some food. When she was done she walked outside a voice called to her, "Hey Ranma over here!" Ranma looked over and saw the Juuban high gymnastics team. She walked towards them and sat down. She pointed over to the group of civilian clad sailor senshi and said, "Hey Kaede what do you know about those girls? They're in my class."

"Oh that's Usagi Tsukino and her friends. We hang with them sometimes. If you want we can come over with you, say hi and all that."

"Sure."

The group of gymnasts brought Ranma over to Usagi and her friends. Everyone said, "Hi" and introduced themselves. Then they all began to eat. Ranma wolfed down her food and was done in mere moments. Rei said, "Wow! I didn't think anyone could beat you out Usagi."

Usagi mumbled something between bites, but it was garbled beyond comprehension. The rest of the girls ate at normal speeds and the two groups chatted happily with each other. Their conversation was interrupted when a small pink haired girl climbed over the school wall and ran up to Usagi yelling, "They're after me! You've got to help me!"

Moments later two large black creatures smashed through the wall and walked towards the pink haired girl. Ranma yelled out, "Everybody Run! I'll try and delay them." She quickly intercepted the creatures and attacked. The power of the _Neko-Ken_ sliced into their dark flesh, but did not leave a lasting impression. Ranma dodged a gigantic black fist and continued to fight the two creatures. She attacked again and again without much effect and then she heard a voice say, "School is a place for learning not attacking young girls."

Ranma groaned to herself and said, "That's gonna get her killed some day." Moments later the blonde haired senshi was sent flying by a black fist and Ranma said, "I knew it." Still her comrades were protecting her and the Black Tuxedo guy had arrived providing a convenient distraction for the huge creatures and so Ranma exited the battle through the smashed wall. Once on the other side of the wall Ranma checked to make sure no one was watching transformed.

With her transformation complete Sailor Angerona jumped up onto the school wall saying, "I've got to figure out a way to make that quicker." Then she surveyed the scene. While she had been gone for a few brief moments it was more than enough time for the two creatures to do significant damage to the school grounds. Sailor Moon was apparently standing again supported by the Tuxedo guy and the other sailor girls were fighting the giant black creatures. As Ranma watched the battle one of the creatures went up in flames, but it was not stopping. In fact if anything the flames just seemed to make it angry. It flailed about with its flaming limbs endangering lives and property, so Ranma quickly ran over to the battle and added her own power to the fight.

The first thing she did was to leap at the creature that was not on fire with her claws extended. When she hit the thing she enhanced her claws with the power of Nemesis and then slid down. When her feet touched the ground the creature fell into ten strips and faded into dust. She looked for the second creature and then her view was suddenly obscured by a thick impenetrable mist. Ranma cursed aloud and said, "Can't she do something that doesn't impede my ability to fight these things?"

After speaking Ranma's sense of smell told her that something was burning nearby and then rushed into the mist and followed the scent towards the burning creature. When Ranma found it the creature was standing still and staring at its own flaming hand. She walked towards it with her claws outstretched, when it suddenly produced a large fireball from its burning hands and shot it towards her.

Ranma dodged backwards and dropped to the ground. The flaming projectile went over her and she could feel its flame as it passed by. After it passed the mist started to clear and Ranma stood back up and started towards the creature again. This time she was prepared for a fireball and easily dodged it. As the creature was preparing to fire again it was hit by a blast of lightning and a large heart knocking it over.

Unfortunately, the grass it landed on started to ignite as well. The burning creature was flailing on the ground and the school lawn was starting to go up in flames. Sailor Venus stood next to the creature hitting it with a chain that seemed to be made of hearts and the other sailors were firing their attacks as well, but the fire was going to rage out of control.

Ranma yelled out, "Alright get back! I've got an idea!" She tapped into her chi and made it as cool as possible adding a bit of Nemesis power to make herself even colder. Hoping that the extreme cold would protect her and that her idea would work she ran towards the creature in a spiral pattern. She dodged fireballs and continued in the pattern and when Ranma finished the spiral she had successfully contained the fire and brought it back to its point of origin. At that point Ranma was about to yell out the wrong thing, but with a quick change she instead yelled out, "_Angerona whirlwind_!"

The _Hiryu Shoten Ha_ by another name was enhanced by Nemesis energies and created a giant vortex that put out the flames and sent the creature high into the air. Moments later the vortex was gone and the creature came plummeting towards the ground. When the creature hit the ground all of the sailors present directed their powers onto it and destroyed it utterly.

After that Ranma looked at the rest of the scouts and said, "So who was that pink haired girl?"

The scouts explained that they thought she was from the future and was currently staying with Usagi. Then they explained that the two black creatures were called Droids and had been created by a person named Cooan to hunt the girl named Usagi or Chibi-Usa down. Ranma's voice dripped with Sarcasm as she said, "Right, well that just makes tons of sense."

The sailors started to explain again when a small black cat came up to the group and said, "Perhaps this is not the appropriate time or place?"

Ranma responded to the statement and said, "Yeah well I suppose our work is done, but if I'm going to be part of the group someone really ought to clue me in on more of this information."

Mercury looked at her and said, "Perhaps I could come to your house tonight. You could tell your parents that it is a study session and I can answer any questions at that time."

"That sounds good. How about around seven?" Ami nodded and the group dispersed from the area.

A little while later Ranma found out that school would be canceled for the rest of the day, due to the battle, and so she had returned to her apartment and called up the Neko-Hanten. Cologne answered the phone and told her to come by and visit. Once at the Neko-Hanten she would find out how the Amazons and she could be friends and possibly even more. Ranma had decided to get it over with and go on over. She figured that after the conversation with Cologne she could catch up with Nabiki and see how project Ninomiya was going.

So Ranma changed her school clothes into her black jeans and T-shirt and then bid farewell to Neherenia. After that she tapped into some of the Nemesis power in her cap and sped towards Nerima. A very short period of time later and Ranma was walking up to the front of the Neko-Hanten and slowly entering the building. Inside she saw a small crowd with Mousse and Shampoo serving the patrons. Both young Amazons barely even glanced in Ranma's direction before they continued with their jobs. Hmm, the old ghoul musta really cracked down on them. I wonder why? Ah well I'll find out soon enough. She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen Ranma's enhanced feline senses were assaulted by the smells of various delectable dishes. Her mouth watered and for one moment she barely registered anything other than hunger and delicious smells. A voice came from the back of the room and broke Ranma's trance. "Ahh former Son In-law I see you have arrived. Come over here and help me with the preparation of these dishes and I will begin to explain."

Ranma walked to the stove grabbed an apron and started chopping vegetables and handing them to Cologne. Cologne accepted the help and without introduction she said, "The only way to nullify the Kiss of death is for you to become an Amazon."

Ranma interrupted, "I have to become an Amazon! Isn't it birth or something it…"

Cologne rapped Ranma with her staff and said, "Allow me to continue." Then she waited to see if Ranma would interrupt again. She did not and so Cologne continued, "It would have been easy to make you an Amazon tribe member if you were male, but since you are not there is only one way."

Cologne stopped for a moment and prepared food in silence allowing Ranma to digest the information and then she waited a little bit more to see how long Ranma's patience would last. Amazingly enough Ranma was able to hold her tongue for an entire minute and then she could not help herself and said, "So spit it out what is it?"

"The Amazons can allow an outsider to join the tribe in one way and one way only. The inductee must perform the right of Artemis and then they will be recognized as a full fledged Amazon Warrior. This would nullify the kiss of death and allow us to be friends. More than friends actually more like family, because you will be an official member of the tribe."

"Does that mean I gotta worry about marryin' guys who defeat me or killing girls?"

"No child. Those rules only apply within Amazon lands."

Ranma looked a little annoyed and said, "What! But I beat Shampoo in Japan not China!"

Cologne rapped Ranma again and said, "Allow me to finish! Outside of Amazon lands the warrior has a choice to implement them or not as she desires. When you defeated Shampoo in Japan she chose to implement the marriage law."

"Okay. So, why not tell me about this earlier when I was a guy?"

Cologne said, "Think about it Ranma you know the answer already."

Ranma thought about it and said, "Because you wanted me to come into the tribe as a guy. For Shampoo and for the um other things." Ranma looked a bit embarrassed as she finished that sentence and then rushed on saying, "By passing this right of Artemis I'd be a full fledged Amazon warrior and I'd be officially a girl right? Then as Shampoo said it is not allowed for Amazon women to be together."

Cologne corrected Ranma saying, "Actually that only applies to female warriors not healers or mages…"

Ranma looked confused and Cologne just smiled and said, "You'll figure that part out, but as I have suspected for some time you do have something in that thick head of yours other than martial arts." She then yelled "Order up!" and threw two bowls outside towards Mousse. After that she said, "Shampoo come in here please." She finished one other dish and looked toward Ranma. "The right of Artemis is a grueling and ancient test that may kill you or you if you prefer we can be enemies and try to kill each other here and now. Which do you prefer?"

Ranma stared at Cologne the old woman had turned from the stove and was bearing her ancient breast. "Let me make it easy for you Ranma. My great granddaughter will come through that door in mere moments and you are a young and powerful warrior with conscious control of the dreaded _Neko-Ken. _In my youth I might have prevailed, but I hold no illusions as to how a fight between us would end. Why prolong my suffering or that of my great granddaughter?"

Ranma's conscience pinged and she knew she would not be able to attack and so she just sighed and said, "Alright old ghoul I'll participate in the right of Artemis."

"Excellent, juts one more thing Ranma the information Nabiki provided to my granddaughter and various others says that when Son in-law was cured of his curse you were created, but it says nothing about what happened to you afterwards. I don't suppose you'd like to tell me?"

"Let's just say that I entered into a contract with a new family. My name is now Ranma Hitoshirenu and let's leave it at that for now?"

"Very well I understand that some things must be secret."

Shampoo entered the kitchen and looked at Ranma with what seemed to be pity and then Cologne spoke to her in Chinese. Only a few sentences of conversation were spoken when Ranma suddenly felt the power of Nemesis build up in her head, but as with English her memories were not enough to give her much proficiency in the language. Still she thought she understood the gist of it. Shampoo was worried and Cologne was determined. The conversation ended with Cologne pointing and saying in Japanese, "Now make the food and keep young Mu Tsu in line while Girl-Ranma and I go upstairs."

Shampoo looked sullen and said, "Shampoo still think is bad idea, but will allow anyway."

Cologne smiled and said, "Protest noted and I'm glad our previous conversation has sparked your mind grand daughter…" Then Cologne moved aside and Shampoo took her place and working on the meals.

Cologne turned towards Ranma and spoke in Japanese again, "My apologies Ranma. Come now we will go."

Ranma held her throbbing head and walked up the stairs with Cologne who said, "Child are you alright? If you are not well perhaps we should do this some other time."

Ranma shook off the pain and said, "Nah, it's just my mind trying to remind me of all the times I've heard Mandarin, now let's get this thing over with."

The two entered Colognes room and the ancient Amazon sat in a small chair next to a small table. She then gestured to the floor across from her and Ranma sat there. Cologne opened a drawer in the table and Ranma could feel power pulsing from the item. "This child is the key. Every Amazon in the council of matriarchs is given one. They are ancient relics created to hold and contain chi power and each one has received many generations worth of chi power. However, the keys have only three uses: The first is to open the Amazon treasury. The second is to open the door so that an outsider may go through the right of Artemis. The Third and final use is for dire emergencies. If such an emergency occurs an Amazon matriarch will break the key and release the stored energy destroying herself and any attackers."

Ranma stared at it for a moment and then said, "You could have used this against me. The power of the _Neko-Ken_ would have been useless against that amount of stored energy. Why not just do that?"

Cologne nodded and said, "Yes that would have been possible, but I would have destroyed myself in the process something I am not personally keen on. I value my life and I knew that your honor would make you take this course besides which, I would not have wanted to destroy the only person in a thousand years who had broken the curse of the _Neko-Ken_."

"Curse?" Ranma looked confused and realized that is must have been true. She listened intently as Cologne said, "Yes Child. The _Neko-Ken_ is a curse. It is not a true martial arts technique or at least not until you came around. The _Neko-Ken_ was created thousands of years ago by a group of warrior Monks. They had grown tired of people seeking power without regard to effort or training; tired of people using magic to become more powerful than those who had spent their lives training. So, they sought out a powerful magic user some even say that the magic user was Merlin himself."

Cologne paused and took a sip of water from a glass on the table. She looked back at Ranma's rapt gaze and said, "In any case the magician used ancient magics to create training manual. That training manual was given the curse of the _Neko-Ken_ and the power to copy itself into any other manual that provided a quick and easy route to power without regard to true effort or training. Thus was the curse of the _Neko-Ken_ unleashed.

"Greedy fighters would come into possession of the manual and use it to train themselves and then they would activate the curse. The curse gave them a feline spirit in addition to their own. This feline spirit would take over their bodies and control them. The irony of the situation was that while the feline spirit controlled them they had exactly what they always wanted, extraordinary strength, chi control, and amazing abilities. However, their minds would be gone and in most cases the cat spirit would dominate them forever."

Ranma muttered, "Stupid Panda!" Then a thought came to her mind and a light of understanding came to Ranma's face. She then looked up at Cologne and said, "You didn't want to destroy me because when Ranma Saotome lost his curse and created me I was given the powers of the _Neko-Ken_ without the main drawback. I don't lose my self because I am that cat spirit given human form and human memories."

Cologne nodded and said, "Yes, child you are a rare jewel and if you can complete this ritual you will be the most valuable addition to the tribe in centuries."

Ranma smiled at the thought and then said, "What about Ranma Saotome?"

"He would be a valuable husband to Shampoo."

Ranma just laughed and then she calmed herself and thought about her revenge and how this could be used against Ranma Saotome for fun and profit and said, "Alright old-ghoul er I mean uh..um.." She sputtered and said, "Sensei?"

Cologne looked at Ranma and said, "Hmm perhaps just for now Ranma. For now I will be your teacher and you will be my student, but there may be even more if you pass the rite."

"Alright then, let's get this thing started."

Cologne accepted the answer and said, "Very well we will begin."

Ranma just thought Hmm, well if I'm a student she can teach me some more of the Amazon techniques, but where will all my time go? I need to make some more money and have a bit more revenge on Ranma Saotome; I need to get comfy with the Sailor Senshi and find the Ginzuishou; I want to teach those Juuban girls some rhythmic gymnastics and martial arts; and I'll definitely want to learn whatever Cologne here has to teach me on Amazon Techniques. Well at least I don't gotta worry about any fiancées anymore. 

Cologne drew power from the Chi infused Key and combined it with her own power while Ranma was still thinking about how hectic her life was becoming even with the loss of her fiancées. As power surged from the Key and opened a glowing portal in the room Ranma broke off her train of thought to stare in awe. Cologne said, "Enter the portal Ranma and begin the ritual of Artemis."

Ranma stood up slowly and examined the glowing portal. It was dark gray mass with a pulsing center of pinkish energy. She continued to stare at it for a moment and then said, "What the hell I'm already having a bad day how much worse can it get?" Then she stepped through the portal.

* * *

Some unknown time later Ranma appeared at the bottom of a large mountain. She looked at the mountain and it looked almost like any other mountain. It was green at the bottom rising up towards gray rocks and a snowy peak topped with a cloud. The jarring difference between this mountain and others was the small marble city that was resting on its top. She looked at the city again and noted that the walls extended out into the mountain's cloud cover.

"What the hell is that?"

A large fur covered hand grabbed Ranma's shoulder and a voice said, "That is Olympus and you must be here for the rite of Artemis?"

Ranma turned and stared at the creature. It was at least twelve feet tall, had the head of a bull and the body of a man, but this body was immense and completely covered with muscles as well as a think coat of brown fur. Its red eyes stared at Ranma with barely repressed anger a keen intelligence. Ranma moved its massive paw off her shoulder and said, "Yeah I'm here for the rite. Ya got a problem with that?"

The Minotaur hefted a gigantic battleaxe and almost ignored Ranma's statement to say "If you survive my challenge you can climb the mountain and face the other challenges. Once at the top you will have to pass the final test and then you will meet Artemis, she will decide if you are worthy." Once it finished speaking the Minotaur swung its battle axe with surprising speed.

Ranma barely dodged out of the way and then she grinned a cocky grin and said, "That all you got cow breath?" Then she promptly dodged under another attack and sent a powerful right cross into the creature's chin. The Minotaur barely acknowledged the hit and kicked out with its massive leg.

Ranma just grabbed the creatures foot as it passed and jumped into the air with it. The motion sent the Minotaur crashing to the ground and then Ranma closed in for an attack on the fallen creature. She started to punch at its chest using the speed of the _Amaguriken,_ but had to move quickly when it once again swung its axe.

The Minotaur quickly regained its footing and swung its axe again and again in multiple arcs while Ranma dodged each blow. This time she was unable to find an opening and just said, "I'm getting real tired of that axe bull face. So what say we even the odds a bit?" The Minotaur didn't acknowledge and swung its axe again. This time Ranma unsheathed her chi claws and the blade ricocheted off of them, but it was undamaged.

Ranma was surprised by the ricochet and so was unable to press her attack. The axe came for her again and she blocked it with her claws again. She jumped forward to press her attack, but the Minotaur was expecting the block and pulled his axe into position for a quick strike. Ranma saw it coming though and tried to dodge out of the way. The axe sliced through her shirt and left a thin trail of blood across her stomach.

Ranma growled and prepared her next strategy. This time when the axe came she dodged out of the way and attacked its wooden hilt. Her chi claws severed the wood and sent the blade flying. After that she jumped directly into the Minotaur's torso and sent it falling into the ground. It fell to the ground and she landed on its chest knocking the wind out of it. There she placed a single chi claw on its neck and said, "Surrender?"

The creature said, "Yes, I yield warrior!"

Ranma stood up and sheathed her chi claws. The Minotaur said, "Excellent fight young warrior. Continue up the mountain for the rest of the rite." Then, the creature faded away.

Ranma sighed and started up the mountain. The first thing along her path was a small group of centaurs. The three half horses charged Ranma with lances extended. The cat girl easily avoided the first charge and landed on one of the creature's backs.

The female horse person couldn't reach behind her and moments later a single punch knocked her unconscious. Ranma saw movement and just barely jumped into the air as a steel lance occupied the place where her rib cage used to be. In the air she sent a chi infused bolt of Nemesis power at her attacker and blew the male horse person back a few paces and into unconsciousness. She landed on the ground in time to see the third horse person bearing down on her. She stood still and waited and as he came close she leapt into the air and right onto his lance. The weapon dug into the ground and the force of impact made him fall to the ground where Ranma easily knocked him out as well.

The cat girl dusted off her hands and continued climbing up the mountain until she came upon three large Cyclops at least 15 feet tall. The trio didn't notice her and she snuck past their encampment. Only to find herself back at the encampment after more climbing. Ranma sighed and silently snuck up to the large one eyed men. As she snuck just a bit closer she noticed that they were all standing on a large flat boulder and wondered, If pig boy can do it so can I right? What was it the Old Ghoul was saying at the time? Damn if I know, but lets see what I can do. 

Ranma remained silent and snuck up to the three Cyclops slowly and carefully. When she was near the large rock they were on she slowed her breathing and concentrated. Just then one of the large creatures said, "Brothers I smell something tasty nearby don't you?"

Another answered and said, "Yes indeed it smells like the flesh of a young girl." He sniffed deeply and continued, "She is nearby perhaps in hiding?"

The third sniffed as well and then shouted, "She is there right there I can see her!"

Ranma's concentration was fading, but she held onto it and then jumped into the middle of the group of Cyclops, touched the boulder underneath them with her finger and channeled a large amount of Chi and Nemesis power into the rock and jumped away at the same time. The resulting explosion was immense and the shockwave sent her flying higher into the air. She lost conscious momentarily, but woke just as she was starting her downward descent. Some quick reflexes allowed her to barely grab onto a small rock outcropping and look below.

She couldn't see much of anything due to the amount of dust and debris in the air. She thought about waiting for it to clear, but then decided that she was well out of reach for possible Cyclops retaliation and continued her upward ascent.

Some time later as she was on very precarious footing and a small goat like creature came close to her and nudged her a bit almost causing her to loose her footing. "Stupid Goat what are you doing up here anyway?"

The goat looked at her and said, "Trying to make you fall of course. Sadly you have better reflexes than most…"

Ranma stared at the creature and said, "Uh uh no way! One eyed monsters, cow monsters, and even horse monsters, but a full fledged talking goat! What moron made this place?"

"Artemis I do believe and I am not a goat!"

"Yeah what are you then?"

"A satyr! Lover of fine food, fine wine, and fine women!" The thing jumped at her and years of ingrained anti-Happosai defenses came online as she sent the thing flying. As it went soaring away she heard a voice say, "What was that?"

Another answered, "It was Thenrikus and he must have found a nymph, come brothers we frolic tonight!"

The sounds of at least one hundred goat hooves hopping on rocks and towards her made the cat girl get up and start climbing even harder. She heard the sounds getting closer and decided to abandon caution as the beasts came even closer. She jumped from perch to perch and batted away the gropes and grabs of fifty Happosai wannabes. It didn't last too long though because one of the rocks she grabbed loose and sent her falling into the arms of one of the perverted creatures.

He held her close and said, "Look brothers I have caught the nymph. Now we can have our way with her!"

The goat men came closer and the one holder her was getting much too personal for Ranma's taste. She broke free of its grasp feeling almost violated and said, "Enough! This ends here! Nemesis dark energy blast!"

The power of Ranma's righteous anger flew from her hands in a dark wave of destruction leaving nothing alive in its wake. When it was over Ranma stood there panting and then noting that none of the perverted goats was left alive she passed out from exhaustion.

She woke up as pain traveled through her arm. She yanked her arm away from the source of the pain and heard the screech of a Raven. She looked at the black bird and said, "I ain't dead yet bird, now get out of here!"

The bird screeched again and Ranma saw an entire flock of the things coming for her. She sighed and got into a battle stance waiting for them to come. Come they did bird after bird forcing Ranma to retreat up the mountain and away from their assault. She climbed and fought and then fought and climbed against an unending army of birds as they ripped the flesh from her arms and squawked their high pitched squawks. To Ranma it seemed like an endless haze of pain and frustration as she climbed and battled, hitting bird after bird, only to have more take their place.

She didn't know how long she fought or where her reserves came from, but some time later it was finally over the last black bird went plummeting down and she pulled herself up onto a gigantic rocky ledge where she could see the cloud city and a small stairway that led up into it. The only problem was that between her and the door was yet another bird. A single gigantic thing. Ranma stared at it and said, "You've got to be kidding me! That thing is like the size of Godzilla or something. Come on!"

In fact the giant bird was at least two hundred feet long from tip to tail. Ranma stared at it again said, "Maybe I can just sneak past it?"

Ranma slinked to the ground and slowly pulled herself forward inch by inch. She took time to check and see if the bird was watching, but it never even seemed to glance in her direction. She inched slowly past its gigantic nest and continued towards the stair. Slowly, but surely she moved closer and closer to the stairway.

When Ranma reached the halfway point the bird turned its head and stared directly at her. It let out an earsplitting scream and started straight towards her. Its beak was open wide and she was about to run for the stairs when she suddenly changed her mind. Instead she turned towards the creature and looked into its gigantic beak. There was no place to dodge and she knew that running wouldn't have solved anything. So, she unsheathed her chi claws and faced the prospect of instant death determined to fight until the end.

The giant beak closed over her and then it was gone. The creature dissipated into mist leaving Ranma there staring in defiance at nothing at all. The cat girl shook herself out of the stupor she was in and smiled to herself, then walked slowly up the stairs towards the city. When she reached the top she was greeted by a Black Haired woman wearing leather hunting skins, holding a beautiful golden bow and wearing a quiver of arrows. The woman spoke and said, "Well done warrior, you have passed the rite of Artemis."

The woman continued on about honor and tradition, but Ranma just ignored her and said, "Yeah, yeah I get the idea. I passed your stupid test so why don't you just bring me back home. I'm tired."

The woman seemed to take no note of Ranma's statement and continued speaking. She went on and on while Ranma just rolled her eyes and thought to herself It's like a recording or something. She sighed and then waited for the goddess to finish.

Finally after what seemed like hours the goddess said, "Take my hand and you shall be a full fledged Amazon Warrior." Ranma reached out her own right hand and eagerly took hold of Artemis' proffered hand. Then she felt a powerful burning sensation on the back of her hand. She tried to let go, but the grip was too powerful. She stood and screamed in pain as the back of her hand completely burst into flame. Ranma's last though before she passed out from the pain was Maybe I should have listened to her stupid speech. 

Not long afterwards she woke in the Neko-Hanten with Cologne by her side. "Ah young Ranma I see you are awake and successful. Rest for a moment and then look at the back of your right hand. There you will see the mark of Artemis."

Ranma looked at her hand and on the back she could see a beautiful golden bow strung with a silver arrow pointing towards her middle knuckle. "Great, Now I'm going to have to wear a glove or something" Ranma complained.

Cologne just laughed and said, "So like you Ranma, but the mark can only be seen by Amazon tribe members no other will be able to see it."

"Oh, well that's good."

Cologne stepped close to Ranma and took the hand with the mark of Artemis and said, "Now, Ranma Hitoshirenu you have passed the rite of Artemis and I welcome you into the Amazon tribe as my adopted daughter."

"Your what!" Ranma yelled.

"Come now I have given you an honor. If you are to join the tribe you must be part of someone's family and whose family would be more appropriate than mine? When you passed my first challenge and learned the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken in record time you gained my respect. Since that time I have taught you and mentored you. I have challenged you and helped you to grow. Over time I have grown to love you as if you were my own child. Your honor, dignity, and strength of spirit are a shining example and I would be proud to have you as part of my family Ranma."

Ranma was overwhelmed with emotion at Cologne's revelation. A tear came to her eye and she said silently, "I never...knew. I always respected you as a fighter and maybe as a trainer, but I" words failed the young girl.

Cologne looked on and touched Ranma's shoulder saying, "It is okay child. You were not meant to have known. I could not very well be a wise and mysterious matriarch if my feelings were always shown."

Ranma smiled at that and said, "Look um Cologne. I'm honored and all, but like I said earlier when I or when Ranma Saotome got rid of his curse he signed a contract giving it to some other people. As that curse I'm theirs now; part of their family. So as much as I'm grateful to you and appreciate your gesture I'm just not sure how much I can follow through on being an Amazon."

"Yes, I knew that before the Rite. I knew that there was more to you than met the eye, but it is worth the risk. You will be a valuable addition to the tribe regardless and perhaps there is a way out. Perhaps this contract can be broken?"

Ranma nodded, "Yeah that's what Nabiki and I are looking into."

Cologne laughed and said, "Well then, by joining the tribe you have gained access to resources that may help you and as my adopted daughter I will help you and young Nabiki figure out a way to break this contract."

Ranma stared at Cologne and said reverently, "Thanks can't even cover my appreciation for what you're offering and I'd like to tell you more, but for the moment that may be counter to one of my assigned duties okay?"

Cologne just said, "Yes, I know you must leave things out, but I understand. This magical contract must be quite powerful indeed. Perhaps you will come again soon and I will teach you an Amazon technique?" At the end of her statement Cologne winked and the red haired girl nodded back in understanding.

"Yeah training would be useful and within the guidelines of what I'm supposed to be doing. Look I gotta go see how Nabiki's doing and work on some other stuff okay? I'll give you a call later and arrange a time to come by."

Cologne nodded and said her goodbyes. Then Ranma exited the ancient Amazon's room and walked down stairs. When she reached the bottom step she was greeted by an entirely changed Shampoo. "Aiyah! Ranma do impossible and complete rite of Artemis! You are now tribe sister to Shampoo." After the loud shout Ranma received a full force glomp. She felt something soft pressing against her and fought against the emotions that presented as she said, "Um, Shampoo could you let go?"

Shampoo nodded and then said, "Maybe tribe sister Ranma can help Shampoo get boy type Ranma as husband?"

An evil smile came to Ranma's face Now there is an idea that can help me complete my obligations. "Oh I can think of a few ideas. No guarantees of course, but definitely a few ideas."

Another voice shouted, "Ranma how could you!" and then Mousse attacked, but he didn't even get close as he was silenced by Shampoo who had picked up a nearby glass of water and doused the young boy. "Mousse should know better than to try and attack Amazon warrior. Now you be good duck or I feed you to next customer."

The white duck just quacked in outrage. Ranma picked it up and it struggled in her powerful grip to no avail. She brought it close and whispered, "Look Mousse I have a deal for you. First I'm going to let you live and then you are going to help me make Ranma Saotome's life just a bit more hectic. In return I'll put in a good word for you with Shampoo every now and again. Understand?"

The white duck nodded and Ranma set it down. She then checked the clock and saw that it was barely even 2:00 PM. More than enough time to go talk to Nabiki. "Now, I've got to go. I'll see you later tribe sister Shampoo. You too duck boy." The duck quacked and Shampoo said, "Bye bye Tribe Sister Ranma. I call you later okay?" Ranma nodded and walked off.

Author's Note: I expanded the description of the challenges Ranma faces in the Rite of Artemis…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Chapter 5 – Being Ranma Hitoshirenu

Who am I? I have memories of being Ranma Saotome. I have feelings even to this day that are associated with that life, but that isn't who I am. The day that I was separated from Ranma Saotome I became a very different being. In that one moment my very spirit became that of a cat, but my memories remained the same. It took to really make me understand that. I am Ranma Hitoshirenu, Amazon warrior and avatar of Nemesis. That's who I am and who I want to be, now and always…

* * *

After leaving the Neko-Hanten Ranma changed her mind and went home. Deciding to visit the Tendo household on another day. After a few days passed Ranma decided to walk towards the Tendo household. When she arrived she checked to make sure that Ranma Saotome and Akane were not home, and seeing that they were not she jumped up to Nabiki's window and knocked.

A voice from inside said, "Saotome how many times do I have to tell you to use the damn door?"

Ranma giggled and said, "Wrong Ranma Nabs."

Nabiki approached the window, opened the shade and said, "Alright what is it Neko-chan?"

Ranma entered and Nabiki pointed her to a chair. Ranma sat down and looked at her business partner. "So how's project Ninomiya going?"

Nabiki sighed and said, "It not so important that you had to come to my house. We've talked about it on the phone before so why not now?"

"That's true, but well I guess I just missed being here in the Tendo house. Just sitting with you in this room is like having some small piece of my life back."

Nabiki looked at Ranma's sad eyes and said, "Maybe you could talk to your dad or something." Nabiki stopped herself and said, "Oh yeah Genma Saotome never mind. Thatidea is definitely a bust."

"Nah, it's not such a bad idea. It just won't have the desired effect. Although, I suppose I should talk to the fat idiot at some point and see what he thinks about all this. Who knows miracles might happen and besides a good fight might be just what I need."

"Yeah well if you do, take it outside okay and try not to destroy too much. Anything you do destroy is definitely coming out of your share of the Ninomiya profits."

"Yeah about that, you never said how it was going."

"She arrives tomorrow. Like you suggested I'm expecting Ranma to lose the first fight, but what about afterwards?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I bet I can figure out more things from there. If I can't come by just contact me with the information."

Ranma changed the subject and said, "So what about this contract any idea yet?"

"Not yet Ranma I'm still thinking about it."

"Alright, but if you need any help you can go to Cologne and she might be willing to help too."

"Why would she want to help me?"

"Because you're helping me with the contract."

Nabiki looked skeptical and said, "Run that by me again. I thought the Amazons were on a kill female Ranma basis what happened?"

Ranma looked sheepish and said, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Cologne adopted me. I am officially an Amazon warrior. Apparently I'm also her adopted daughter now and Shampoo's tribe sister."

Nabiki stared at Ranma and said, "Wait a minute if that's the case then why are you even here Ranma? You don't need me Cologne is like a hundred years old and she has years of experience and magical know how."

"I doubt she'd help me with project Ninomiya Nabiki."

"So what Ranma this is small time stuff. It can get us some money, but its not helping your main problem. She could help you with that."

Ranma looked into Nabiki's eyes and said, "Why are you telling me this Nabiki? Wouldn't it be better for your bottom line if we stayed in this together? Why try and convince me to leave?"

Nabiki stared at the red haired girl in front of her and thought to herself. _Maybe it's because I like you? Because you are a sexy girl who I want to have close to me and who… _Nabiki broke off her thoughts and voiced only part of them by saying, "Because you're my friend now and I don't have too many of those."

Ranma smiled at Nabiki again and said, "Good because you're my friend too and also my partner. Just because another offer comes along it doesn't mean I'm just going to drop you okay?"

Nabiki nodded and changed the subject, "So, now we have help and you have a lot of access to other ways in which you can fulfill your orders and make Ranma Saotome's life be filled with Chaos."

"I suppose so, but I really don't want to manipulate them."

Nabiki scoffed and said, "Oh come on Neko-Chan. How much will you really have to do?"

Ranma giggled and said, "Not much I guess. Shampoo still wants Ranma and Mousse is willing to help me as well. So I guess I can always convince either one of them to try a new trick or something."

Nabiki smiled, "Exactly and since you'll know about the trick and how it works you can help me know how to fine tune the betting pools. Now you're thinking with your wallet."

"Thanks I guess. Speaking about my wallet I don't like this idea, but then again I won't get more stipends from the Black Moon Family for a while. So, maybe um, maybe we could do some photos and you could give me an advance or something?"

Nabiki nodded and said, "Alright, I could use some more photos to sell to Kunou soon and maybe you could come by and make an appearance for him? The knowledge that his lovely goddess might be breaking free of the evil sorcerer would help get the price up. Besides a lot of other Furinkan guys are interested in seeing more of the cat girl."

"Right I'll drop by Furinkan real quick tomorrow, but all the shots have to be with clothes on okay?"

"You got it Ranma."

A short time later Ranma-neko was walking out of Nabiki's room and down the stairs. She passed by the kitchen and saw Kasumi putting on an apron to begin preparations for the night's meal. "Hey, Kasumi how are you doing?"

The brown haired girl was surprised and said, "Oh my Ranma-chan!"

Ranma gave Kasumi a quirky smile and said, "Yeah that's me. Is everything going well?"

"Yes it is Ranma-Chan why do you ask?"

Ranma lost her quirky smile and became a bit tongue tied as she said, "Oh, well I just, I don't know."

Ranma shrugged her shoulders and tried to latch onto the right thing to say. "I guess I just wanted to know. I mean well I never asked you that much before and well…"

There was silence for a moment as Ranma left the statement unfinished and then her gaze locked onto Kasumi's. The brown haired girl was looking at Ranma with her small smile while she started some easy dinner preparations. Ranma suddenly remembered hundreds of meals and small kindnesses that Kasumi had done for her. Ranma composed her thoughts, looked Kasumi in the eye and said, "Look, before I leave I'd like to tell you something."

"Oh what is it?"

"When I used to live here I never really gave you that many compliments and that, well that really should be rectified. So, I'll tell you straight out that you're the greatest cook I know and probably the kindest person too."

Kasumi blushed and smiled saying, "Why thank you Ranma-chan!"

Seeing Kasumi smile so radiantly stunned Ranma momentarily and the red headed girl smiled back saying, "I think I'm really going to miss you Kasumi."

Kasumi looked a bit confused and said, "Miss me? You may not live here, but weren't you here visiting Nabiki? Why can't you come by and visit me as well?"

"Oh that, well I'm pretty sure that my old man and yours aren't going to want me around here. So, I think that I'll have a brief discussion with my old man and after that I guess I won't be coming by anymore."

Kasumi saw the sadness in Ranma's eyes and then without a word, she came closer to Ranma and gathered the younger girl in a large hug. Ranma didn't know what to do and so she just accepted the embrace. When the short hug was over and Kasumi stepped back and said, "Very well, I understand, but remember I will always be here for you little sister."

Ranma wiped a tear and smiled saying, "Thanks Kasumi you're the greatest." Then she regained some of her composure and said, "Well I gotta go soon, but first…"

Ranma stopped speaking and walked to the front door. Kasumi couldn't help herself and followed after the girl. Outside Ranma smiled at Kasumi again and said, "Sorry about this."

Ranma cried out, "Hey old man I want to speak with you!"

A voice in the background yelled, "Kasumi could you see if that's my ungrateful son? Tell him to find Akane and apologize to her!"

Kasumi called back, "No, Mr. Saotome it's just Ranma-chan. She's here to speak with you. Then I think she's going to go home and study."

Ranma nodded to Kasumi. "Ranma-chan! Let me see. I want to have a word with that girl." Sounds of movement came and the large Saotome patriarch filled the doorway behind Kasumi. He pushed past the brown haired girl and stood in front of Ranma. Anger and outrage came to his face as he said, "You! You worthless abomination what right do you think you have to steal my Son's name?"

Inside Ranma's anger coursed through her as she was once again shown that she was not Ranma Saotome and that her own father thought she truly was worthless. Then the words burst out in an explosion of anger. "First of all it's **_my_** name. **_I_** am Ranma! As far as I'm concerned I always have been and I always will be whether you like it or not. The other person named Ranma is just a lucky guy who gets to have **_my_** life and **_my_** manhood."

A vein popped out on Genma's forehead and rushed to attack the impetuous interloper who had stolen his sons' name. Ranma easily jumped into the air to avoid the attack and was able to use a reverse kick to send the older man flying. Genma stood up and attacked again saying, "How dare you! You, a curse a leftover thing, how dare you continue to use that name and continue to use the Saotome branch of Anything Goes martial arts? "

Ranma slid past the attack and slammed Genma with punch after punch using the _Amaguriken_ to send the large man flying again. "Stupid old man I know for a fact that Grandmaster Happosai is the founder of the Anything Goes and only he can make that determination!"

Genma stood up and brushed himself off saying, "Hmph! _I_ am the founder of the Saotome branch of Anything goes and I say who gets to practice it and not. Leftovers from curses and weak girls like you do not have _my_ permission to use the Saotome School."

Genma attacked again and Ranma avoided the attack again. This time the two combatants jumped into the air where they traded kicks and punches. Ranma's new found mastery of the _Neko-Ken _as well as her other skills easily gave her the upper hand and she took out her anger on Genma's form. She slammed him with punches and kicks again and again. Finally, Ranma tired of abusing Genma and slammed him to the ground with a powerful chi enhanced kick. She then landed on the ground next to the small crater that Genma's landing created and extended her chi claws waiting for the older man to pull himself up.

Genma rose and saw the chi claws. He hesitated and then said, "Look at you. What work did you ever do for those skills? What have you gone through to get to the level you are at? You may be strong, but it is all just magic and not real training. You haven't really suffered and trained like my son did. You aren't a true martial artist."

The girl stared back at her former father and said, "These skills may be magic gifts and more, but I have suffered a great deal old man. I have lost my family name and my manhood. Hell! I have even lost my very humanity and some of my free will to gain these skills. If you had asked me at the beginning or maybe even yesterday I'd have said that I would give everything back, all of it; the power of the Neko-Ken; the connection with Nemesis; every single thing that I have gained. I would have given it all away if only I could simply be Ranma Saotome again."

A tear tracked down Ranma's face, but Genma didn't see a lonely and sad young girl in front of him; A girl who just wanted acceptance and love. No, what Genma saw was a curse and the possibility of Seppuku. That was what Genma saw and so he attacked again saying, "You will never be Ranma Saotome. You are a curse! I forbid you! I disown you! You are and always have been nothing at all!"

Ranma dropped her chi claws and cried. She barely even defended herself. Punches and kicks got through her defenses and she started to let them come. Her heart had been ripped out and all she wanted to do was to curl up and die. She just let the punishment continue and was starting to lose consciousness when she heard Cologne's voice saying, "Over time I have grown to love you as if you were my own child. Your honor, dignity, and strength of spirit are a shining example and I would be proud to have you as part of my family Ranma."

Suddenly Ranma was blocking and dodging again. She had regained her confidence, sense of purpose, and even self worth and so when the next kick came she sent her own kick towards it and right into Genma's shin. The older man cried out in pain and she just slammed a punch into his solar plexus. Genma whooshed out air and started to fold over, but Ranma continued her assault by slamming him with a powerful right cross that sent him flying into the retaining wall. She walked over to Genma's semi-conscious form and said, "Some people want me! Some people are willing to be my family and if that doesn't include worthless trash like you then that is fine old man! Just fine!"

Genma tried to shake off the dizziness as Ranma continued saying, "You know I used to rag on you all the time old man, but I thought that underneath it all you had some scraps of dignity and honor. I thought there was maybe something inside that made you a real person, something that made you my father, but I was wrong. You really are just one big stupid _Panda_ and that's all you ever will be.

"So, you know what I don't want the Saotome name. Maybe it's better to leave that name behind. Maybe all I should want back is my manhood and then I could call it even, but that's really not possible either is it?"

Genma was in immense pain, but he still stood up and interrupted Ranma by swinging a punch at her. A dark black field of black energy intercepted the punch and sent the overweight man to the ground again. Ranma followed the attack by unsheathing her chi claws and placing them at Genma's neck. "You're lucky I didn't just start out using Nemesis energy. You're lucky I still have some feelings for you or otherwise you'd be ground meat old man. So, I tell you what here is the deal; I won't practice the Saotome School of martial arts, but instead I'll use my own school. It's probably better not to be associated with _filth_ like you anyway, so how about that?"

Genma looked at the vicious chi claws at his neck and the red haired girl who was staring at him with a predatory gaze. Fear started to course through him, but being Genma Saotome he was still able to pass the buck and said, "You would still need permission from grandmaster Happosai for that."

"Yeah I suppose I would. Very well when you see him again send him my way and the two of us can _discuss_ it. Until then I'm going to practice _my_ martial arts and you get no say in the matter got it!"

Suddenly a voice yelled out, "What are you doing to my friend!" Ranma turned towards the voice and a large demon head made of chi was staring at her. Her anger and feline spirit dissipated the fear caused by Soun's manifestation and so she easily sliced it into ribbons with one hand.

She continued to hold the other hand with its claws extended to Genma's neck. She smiled at her victory over Soun's technique and scoffed saying, "That is the lamest attack I have ever seen. Maybe it still scares little boys like Ranma Saotome and stupid idiots like Genma, but not me."

Soun had collapsed when his chi construct was destroyed and could only shiver with fear as Ranma's eyes seemed to glow with immense power as she said, "Now, your _friend_ and I were just negotiating something and he's agreed to my terms. Isn't that right Gen-chan?"

Genma nodded and she retracted her claws. The wounded man then limped towards Soun as Ranma said, "Good, now I've got to be going. I need to study with a friend of mine."

As Genma came closer Soun seemed to find his spine again and said, "I forbid an abomination such as you to ever set foot in or near this house again!"

Ranma mumbled, "Yeah, I figured that much." With that final statement Ranma walked off and found a secluded spot. There she transformed into Sailor Angerona. The Nemesis powered girl headed towards the grocery store, hoping that while she was there she could forget some of her woes and make some necessary purchases in record time. She hoped that she'd be in a better mood once she came home, because she still had to face her study session with Ami.

* * *

Sometime later Ranma walked into her apartment with a large number of grocery bags. She smiled to herself and almost giggled when she remembered the reactions of everyone at the store. The people had been so excited to see Sailor Angerona that they had given the young girl a vastly reduced price on groceries, plus being in her Senshi form made Ranma more than able to purchase a vast quantity of items in a very short period of time. What could be better?

Ranma carried the large number of heavy bags of groceries into the kitchen and started to put them away when a voice called to her and said, "You were headed out so quickly earlier that we didn't get to speak much. Why don't you tell me more of what happened today?"

"What's to tell? I went to school and then visited with the stupid Panda that used to call itself my father. Not much else in the way of news other than what you already know. Some droids attacked the school looking for a pink haired girl named Chibi-Usa. Apparently she's from the future too."

A blood red cat walked into the kitchen and said, "Oh good you bought more food." Then she thought for a moment and said, "Well the attack at the school yesterday must have been Cooan's work she is having her new creations called Droids track down the one you call Chibi-Usa. This is because the little brat is from the future and has been looking for the Ginzuishou as well."

Ranma blinked and said, "Run that by me again. This little girl from the future is looking for the stupid crystal that I'm supposed to be looking for?"

"Yes, that's right. She escaped here looking for the crystal to try and help her defeat the Black Moon family in what may be the future."

Ranma stared at Neherenia and said, "You know what? This whole time travel thing confuses me to begin with and adding more people just confuses me even more." Ranma waited for an influx of Nemesis powered knowledge, but none came and she sighed in relief. "So aren't you from the future too? Maybe you can explain it to me?"

Neherenia nodded and said, "Look Ranma, Wiseman and the Black Moon family are trying to prevent a future that has Crystal Tokyo in it. While Chibi-Usa is trying to make sure that it not only occurs, but also that Neo-Queen Serenity is able to win against the Black Moon family in that time period. The problem with all of this is what we call a paradox effect."

"Parawhatsis effect?" Ranma said with confusion.

"Look, say you went back in time and killed your father." Ranma mumbled something about wanting to do just that as Neherenia continued. "You wouldn't be born right and then you couldn't go back in time. It's a paradox, just like the Black Moon family has come back in time to prevent Crystal Tokyo. It's a paradox effect and the only reason they might pull it off is because of the power of Nemesis."

"Nemesis can prevent paradox?"

"Oh yes and much more. As you know all members of the Black Moon family including myself and Wiseman can draw on the powers of the planet. Currently a portion of Nemesis power is also being used to wreak havoc with an artifact called The Gates of Time."

Ranma continued to think about what Nemesis had said to her and tried to reconcile the information with what Neherenia was telling her. She decided to test Neherenia's knowledge and said, "Wait a minute! All the other sailor girls have a connection to a planet too, yet I seem to have just as much if not more power than they do. Why is that?"

Neherenia rolled her eyes and said, "Nemesis itself is more powerful than the other planets. It is made from what your scientists would call Dark Matter and Dark Energy."

_Well that agrees with what Nemesis said_. Ranma thought as Neherenia continued "In addition you are very powerful martial artist who can draw from her chi reserves as well as your planetary powers. Apparently from what I have seen the combination of the two powers is not additive, but instead it seems to be multiplicative."

"So let me get this straight. My planet might just be more powerful than theirs and my chi is multiplying that power source?"

"Yes, but you must also remember that the rest of the Black Moon family s also drawing from the power of Nemesis so you are most likely not much more powerful than Sailor Moon and if she were using the Ginzuishou you would be completely outclassed."

Ranma nodded and said, "So that's why we want that stupid crystal."

"Exactly."

Now Ranma had a new question. She said, "So if you all know the past why not just do things different this time around? Why did you even need me?"

Neherenia sighed and said, "The problem is Ranma that we don't know the past. It is not in the records and archives and all I know is that the Black Moon Family originally lost this battle. I wasn't exactly on speaking terms with Sailor Moon and her friends when I was fighting them so I didn't get much information other than the knowledge that they had won. That's all I could tell Wiseman and also as you know I informed him about the role male Ranma Saotome played in helping to defeat me. So, he decided to make one big change to his plans and you and I are that change."

Ranma sighed and then finished putting food away while Neherenia questioned her more about the day's events. "That's about it. Anyway, like I said Ami, is going to arrive soon and study with me. She'll be answering my questions and I'll be answering hers. You can probably sit in if you like."

Neherenia said, "Thank you Ranma I will and perhaps I will be your advisor sent by Queen Serenity herself?"

"Uhm, okay, but I didn't mention you earlier."

"Not a problem at all, besides didn't you mention that the other two cats didn't seem to have full access to their memories?"

"Yeah, they thought I might be the Sailor for their planet called Mau, but couldn't be sure. Still, once that happened, it seemed like the other girls were willing to trust me, especially the blonde ditzy one."

Neherenia smiled and said, "Do not underestimate Sailor Moon. She may seem ditzy, but there is more to her than meets the eye."

"Oh, well I'll be careful then." Ranma bent down and picked up a piece of paper on it she wrote, "I need the text from our contracts can you get it for me?"

Neherenia nodded and then the buzzer rang. Ranma went over and spoke into the intercom, "Ami is that you?"

A voice from the intercom said, "Yes, and I brought my friend Rei. She's a shrine maiden and attends T&A academy. I think she might be able to help me tutor you."

A voice next to Ranma said, "Read she brought her friend to interrogate you Ranma." Ranma nodded and pushed the button. "Come on up."

Moments later there was a knock on the door and Ranma was letting Rei and Ami into her apartment. Rei said suspiciously, "Nice place how do you afford it?"

Ranma thought quickly and then said, "Oh, my family pays for it. I just attend school here."

Ami looked around and noted that there was only one bedroom. "Where is your family Ranma?"

"Out of the country. They set me up with a stipend and pay for my bills."

The two girls continued to look at Ranma somewhat suspiciously and Rei said, "Oh really and what happened to make you move here Ranma?"

Ranma looked down and said sadly, "I just recently lost my father. I didn't want to live in a place that reminded me of him."

Ami came up to Ranma and put an arm on her shoulder, "Oh, I'm sorry we didn't know."

"It's all right, now before we begin talking and answering questions I'd like to introduce you to another friend of mine."

The blood red cat walked out and looked up at the two girls in front of Ranma. The black crescent on her forehead had changed into pure silver and she said, "Hi girls. You must be Sailor Mercury and Mars am I correct?"

The two girls gasped and Neherenia continued saying, "I was sent here by the Queen to look after Sailor Angerona. I'm her advisor and protector."

Rei said, "How do we know you two aren't an enemy? Just because Ranma here figured out who we were in class that doesn't mean we should trust her, not even if Sailor Moon trusts thinks we should. So why should we trust you?'

Neherenia smiled and said, "Well, I'm sure that Luna and Artemis could vouch for us easily. They should remember me just as well as I remember them."

Ami looked sheepish and said, "Oh well they don't quite have all their memories."

"Oh what a shame. Well then I'm not sure how we could convince you of our intentions perhaps you can think of something?"

Neither girl could think of anything when Rei finally said, "Fine, I'll trust you for now, but any funny business and I'll fry you got it?"

Neherenia just smiled and said, "I wouldn't expect anything less from a protector of the princess. Now, perhaps the two of you could bring us fully up to date what is going on with these droids?"

The two senshi proceeded to explain what they knew of Chibi-USa and her appearance in the present. Ami also explained that some group of people called the Black Moon Family seemed to have followed the young girl to this time period and that right now a person called Cooan was trying to capture her.

Ranma said, "Okay we have that much, but do we know why they are trying to capture her?"

Ami replied, "Not yet, but I have theorized that they may be seeking the Ginzoushou."

Neherenia said, "The powerful artifact that Queen Serenity once possessed. Its power was immeasurable if evil were to get their hands on it the results would be disastrous. If the young girl does posses it then we must make sure she is protected."

Ami whispered as she said, "As far as we can tell though she doesn't have it."

"She doesn't? Well then we should find it as soon as possible we wouldn't want it to get into evil hands would we?"

The two girls nodded at that and then Ami said, "Perhaps Ranma and I should actually study now? "

Neherenia smiled and walked off saying, "Yes, you girls do that I'm going to go get a snack. Would you like one Ranma?"

Ranma called to her retreating form and said, "Get me a can of tuna okay?"

Ranma and Ami began to study and soon afterward Rei said, "You know I have to learn this stuff at T&A so I might as well join you."

With an additional member the three girls went over Math, Science, and even history. As the history lesson was preceding Ami got a bit huffy and said, "Ranma! Nobu-Naga did not set a demon loose to win the Battle of Nagashino. He simply purchased muskets from Italy and had his men line up in three lines to compensate for the reloading time."

"Yeah I know that's what the book says, but reading some written accounts at the Dojo's I've practiced at they say other things."

Ami said, "Well it's just not possible. I mean really magic isn't a good explanation for history at all. The book has to be right."

Ranma looked at Ami a bit perplexed and said, "You and I have both fought droids and youma and we fling off magical attacks with no problem and for some reason you can't believe that a historical figure might have used magic or summoned a demon?"

Ami looked a bit sheepish and said, "Well when you put it that way, but still the _test_ is going to be on this book, not whatever written accounts you might have read."

Ranma smiled at her small victory and said, "Alright I'll learn it this way, but that doesn't mean I have to believe it."

The two then smiled and laughed. Rei joined in the laughter and the session continued for a short time longer, but soon the girls had to head home. When they started to leave Ranma said, "I'll escort you guys home okay?"

The two started to protest when Ranma stopped them and said, "Look I'm not going to let you leave unless I can escort you home okay?"

The two accepted the offer and so Ranma walked each of them to their respective domiciles. The walks were mostly silent and without incident and so after dropping Rei off at her shrine Ranma quickly roof hopped back to her own apartment. Once she arrived she said glumly, "Well I guess it worked."

Neherenia walked close to her and said, "Of course it did. Even with their suspicions, they are like any other young school girl. They want to gain a new friend, not make an enemy. Wanting to gain acceptance and friendship is definitely a human failing and we will exploit it as per our orders."

Ranma looked angry and started to say something more when Neherenia scratched her leg and said, "Wiseman wishes to congratulate you on a job well done."

Comprehension dawned on Ranma's face and she angrily grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, "Is he listening in?" Neherenia just nodded and so Ranma clenched her teeth and in her most pleasant voices said, "Good, I'm happy to be of service to the Black Moon family."

"Good, you should continue to make friends and stay in contact with Sailor Moon and the rest of her senshi, but for now you should get in bed. You'll need some rest, for school tomorrow."

Ranma said, "Alright sis, but I'd also like to spend time in Nerima to make sure the plan to keep Saotome occupied is going well."

"Very well, but our current mission is finding and retrieving the Ginzuishou. Everything else is secondary understand?"

"I understand." Ranma walked to her room and into her bed. As she undressed and climbed into bed a thought came to her, _these people know who these girls are and I know where two of them live, more if I bother checking the phone book. Why don't they just use that knowledge to go kill them all? If they don't exist now then they won't in the future either. Either there is something more to this or phone books don't exist in the future. Nah, that can't be it. Can it? _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Thanks too all you reviewers out there. Your advice on my previous chapters has encouraged me to go back and make changes. Those changes will undoubtedly make this a much better story.

Chapter 6 – With cat like tread.

Sometimes being a human form intelligent cat is hard. The primal needs and desires of a cat are much harder to handle than the anger of a human being. It's all vividly there in front of you; The need to hunt prey; The desire to collect a mate; The need to make sure your enemies are taken down for good. It's all there in sharp detail and ignoring it can be harder than ignoring a subway crowd. So, over time I've learned to placate those needs and desires and make them quiet down, instead of ignoring them. If that makes me less human than most people, what can I say; after all I have the spirit of a cat.

* * *

Nabiki sat in a chair outside her home enjoyed the warm after school sunshine while speaking to her favorite new friend, _Thank goodness I was able to convince daddy to get a cordless phone. This way we can keep the main unit upstairs and away from most of the damage and I can sit our here enjoying this wonderful weather today. _Nabiki finished her thought and then she spoke. "No, really Shampoo already called you and told huh? Well let me make sure that you have the details correct."

Nabiki then started to tell her friend about the previous day's activities. "Yesterday, Ranma ran into school and smashed right into Miss Hinako first thing. He didn't think anything of it, but a few people commented about whether or not he hurt the new transfer student. He was able to deflect most of that rumor and most people didn't realize she was a teacher at all until Happosai caused a disturbance outside. That was when both Saotome and Hinako jumped out a window to deal with the old letch. Ranma didn't even start moving, when Miss Ninomiya executed the Anything-Goes Martial Arts technique you told me about. It incapacitated Happosai in one move and she grew from a small child into a woman just like you said she would. Although, you might have mentioned exactly how um well developed she was Neko-chan, but no matter."

"Anyway, right after witnessing Hinako's display, Saotome carried her off to try and get her to teach him the maneuver. Yes, I know you said that's not possible, but _he_ didn't know that. Yuka and Sayuri told me that they saw him buy her food, balloons, and that he even gave her his jacket, but she seemed to well accept it like a child and when it was done she headed straight home without telling him anything more."

Ranma butted into the conversation and said, "Right, Shampoo called me and said she saw the same thing, but apparently Ukyou and Kodachi were with her. The three of them attacked Hinako and lost because of that technique of hers. My new tribe sister was fit to be tied and almost gave Hinako the kiss of death when she woke up later on, but apparently she decided against it because of all the trouble with it in the past. She's still pissed though and she's probably going to do something."

Nabiki nodded and said, "Well that fills in some details for me. You've got to tell me more if you get another call from her today and I'm betting you will."

"Oh why is that?" Ranma questioned.

"Apparently the old Letch found Ranma and told him something about a way to defeat the technique?"

"No way! What is it?"

"Well I have no clue, but apparently Akane and Ukyo walked in on Hinako and Ranma while he was touching her breast today. She drained him for that…No really! On a very good note though I started the betting pool yesterday and that counts as a victory for Hinako in the first match giving us a tidy sum."

A smile came to Ranma's voice. "Well that's good for us, but I bet that he must have been trying for some type of pressure point or something. There's no way I'd or um he'd just touch some teacher's breast for no reason. What did Ucchan and Akane do to him?"

"That's right, Ranma did say something about a pressure point technique or something like that, but Akane and Ukyou just woke him up and beat on him a bit anyway. Later in the day he made a number of other various attempts to touch Hinako's breasts. So, while we might believe the pressure point story, everyone else seems to think he's a sex fiend now"

All Nabiki could hear on the other side of the line was tremendous laughter. Then she heard a crash. "Neko-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just fell out of my chair. So tell me what happened after that?"

"That's it for today and yesterday. Who knows what will happen tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks Nabs. Oh! Wait one more thing."

"What?"

"I can't tell you on the phone right now, but let's just say I'm coming by tomorrow to see the fun and talk to you and granny."

"Alright Neko-chan, but be careful alright."

Nabiki could hear the slyness in Ranma's voice as she said, "Hey it's me."

Nabiki just rolled her eyes and said, "That's what I'm afraid of. I'll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah."

The call ended and Ranma sat farther back in her chair. Thinking, _I found Neherenia's contract and it shouldn't be that different from mine. So I'll bring it by tomorrow and maybe _ _Cologne__ and Nabiki can figure something out. At the very least I can watch the spectacle and the old letch will be there too. I wonder how I could convince him to allow me in the school? It better not be anything perverted. _

As Ranma was thinking the phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Yo?"

The voice on the other line said, "Hello! Is Tribe Sister Ranma?"

Ranma put some sympathy into her voice as she said, "Hey tribe sister Shampoo. How are things going since yesterday?"

Shampoo spoke in anguished tones, but due to her emotional state she switched to Mandarin leaving Ranma perplexed as to exactly what she had said and meant. Ranma said, "Shampoo, I know that Cologne has me learning Chinese and that Darn rite of Artemis helped me some too, but I'm not that fluent yet. Why not try that again slowly and in Japanese okay?"

The young Amazon warrior said, "I talk in Chinese it be good for tribe sister to learn." So Shampoo went slowly again in her native tongue saying, "I heard that the Male Ranma kept trying to touch that his evil seductress teacher's breasts all day. Why would he want to do that when I'm right here for him? You must know something since you have his memories right?"

Ranma thought for a moment and shaded things by saying, "I heard from Nabiki earlier and she says that Happosai taught him to do it. The old letch also taught Miss Hinako everything she knows as well."

"Aiyah! Male Ranma learned perverted things from Happosai and the evil teacher learned the same. I'm thinking that maybe I should have given her the kiss of death yesterday."

Concern and Steel entered Ranma's voice as she said, "No, you had good sense yesterday. This is an unknown woman with an unknown amount of skill and ability. It's better to examine her and see if she really is a threat."

Ranma could almost hear Shampoo nod, "You are right tribe sister, but the crazy ribbon girl and the Spatula girl think she must be stopped. They plan to attack tomorrow and I'm thinking of joining them."

Ranma quickly tried to decide if she should disabuse her new tribe sister on this score and ended up saying, "Three against one seems unfair doesn't it? Besides, how much do you know about that attack of hers? You should probably wait and think of some idea for how to beat it first."

Shampoo paused in though and then said, "Spatula girl suggested that we should attack during Gym class. That way the teacher wouldn't know if we were generating a battle aura or if it was just competitive spirit."

Ranma hesitated and then crossed her fingers as she said, "I don't think that's the best idea tribe sister. Still, it is your choice but, please promise me that if you lose you won't give her the kiss of death."

A cheerful voice replied, "I promise tribe sister, but you come by Furinkan high for Gym class and I'll show you. It will work and we will defeat her."

Ranma rolled her eyes and said, "Alright I'll come and watch. See you then. Bye now."

"Bye, bye Tribe Sister Ranma."

* * *

After Nabiki's phone call with her friend Neko-chan she was watching Ranma Saotome who looked like he was in some sort of deep concentration. The pig-tailed boy sighed and then he said, "Hey Nabiki? You know how to contact my curse?"

Nabiki looked at Ranma archly and said, "Your curse? What ever could you mean?"

"Well pops said that my curse, you know that weird lookin' cat girl, came by the other day claiming to be Ranma. He said he sent her packing and told her to never use the Saotome School again."

Nabiki rolled her eyes and said, "Is that what Uncle Genma said about her? Well that girl is a friend of mine; I call her Neko-chan, and would appreciate it if you did not insult her by suggesting that she is a curse."

Ranma looked confused and said, "But, she is right? She's the leftovers from the magic spell that created me. It says so right here in this brochure…"

"Let me see that you idiot." Nabiki grabbed the brochure and said read it out loud. "It says Ranma Saotome was spilt into two separate individuals when his curse was magically cured. One is female and the other is male."

Nabiki stared at Ranma and said angrily, "Nowhere does it say that Neko-chan is leftovers or anything else. That must have come from your idiot of a father. Who, by the way got his ass handed to him by Neko-chan yesterday."

Ranma seemed almost clueless as he said, "Oh well, anyway can she maybe do me a favor?"

Nabiki stared at the boy in front of her with exasperation and said, "What is wrong with you Ranma? Do you even realize that this girl has your memories, that she's basically you stuck in female form. Your father disavowed any knowledge of her existence and made her a Ronin. Do you even understand what all of that might be doing to her?"

Ranma stared at Nabiki who was mad for the first time he had seen her and then his memory kicked in and he said, "Hey don't get mad it was right in the contract. I remember. It said something like as long as it exists the um the Dark Balloon or was it Black Baboon…"

Nabiki sat patiently and tried not to hit Ranma as he searched through his memory. Finally the boy said, "No, it was the Black Moon family they get to keep the something…um yeah byproducts of the curse removal."

Ranma almost smiled thinking he was winning an argument with Nabiki and said, "So I'm Ranma Saotome and she's just a byproduct just like the contract said. Just like that time Happosai used that incense."

As Ranma finished Nabiki realized that he didn't really want to understand, that for him it was simple. The girl was his curse and he didn't want anything to do with it, not after all the trouble it had caused him. Except, now something had changed he needed some advantage and wanted, just like he had in previous occasions, to use his curse to gain that advantage. Nabiki smiled and then a thought crossed her mind and she said, "Look, I'll talk to her, but I doubt she'd be willing to do you any favors Ranma. Heck, from what I understand you're lucky she doesn't want to kill you."

Just as Nabiki had wanted Ranma's bravado and cockiness came out. "Ah, she's just a girl ain't no way she's better than me. Besides lots of people have been out for me ain't none of them who could even touch me."

Nabiki smiled at her easy manipulation of Ranma and then wondered to herself, _Okay where is Neko-chan getting her intelligence from? She was once the same way, so how come she seems so sneaky and smart now? I'll have to ask her the next time I talk to her._ All she said to Ranma though was, "So why do you need a favor then?"

"Well it's the stupid pressure points that the old freak gave me. Every time I try to use 'em on Miss Hinako people think I'm a pervert. Maybe if a girl tried it…"

The manipulation continued as Nabiki said slyly, "You're not seriously suggesting that a weak girl should fight for you now are you?"

Ranma backpedaled and said, "No way! I was just lookin' for a distraction or something. Never mind. I'll figure out a way to touch those points, even if I have to hide under the gym floor."

Nabiki almost laughed out loud when Ranma said, "That's it I'll hide under the floor and she won't be able to tell because of all the other auras, so when she's close I'll jump up and grab her."

"Right, Ranma. You do that." Nabiki walked away thinking. _Now, I'll definitely need to call Neko-chan again. Not only to find out how she got so smart, but also to see what she thinks about Ranma's plan. _

She picked up the phone again and a voice on the other line said, "Oh hi Nabiki-chan. I'm so sorry, but my sister went out with some of her friends from school. I'll tell her you called when she gets back."

Nabiki replied, "That's okay I'll cal again later Neherenia-san." She hung up and wondered. _That's twice you've picked up Neherenia. Twice that you've said you're Neko-Chan's sister, but who are you really and what relation do you have to the Black Moon family and their contract with Neko-chan?_

Nabiki walked off to do other business, but that thought and her new knowledge of the contract continued to plague her throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

After Ranma had spoken with Nabiki she had received a distress call from the scouts and so Sailor Angerona was with the scouts facing off against what almost looked like a giant snowman. She jumped in to save Jupiter from a large blast of icy cold air and as she dodged away fired her own blast of confidence chi laced with Nemesis energy at the creature. The snowy creature was unfazed by the attack and Angerona dropped her burden off and ran in to attack again. This time she hit the creature with a flurry of _Amaguriken _speed punches laced with the power of Nemesis. The frozen creature was once again unharmed by the attack and with an unnatural speed it was able to fling her aside. She slammed into a nearby building and cursed while the rest of the senshi continued their attacks against the creature with little effect.

Angerona picked herself out of the building wall and walked towards the vanishing fight again. As she approached she noticed that the rest of the scouts were slowing down and beginning to be frozen solid. She immediately ran towards the battle tapping into the soul of ice and sighed in relief as she was unaffected by chill. She reached the battle just in time to block a swipe at Sailor Moon and the she heard a loud shout, "Mercury Star Power!"

Angerona groaned to herself thinking, _What the hell? Isn't she supposed to be on a flight to _ _Germany__? She said so today at lunch, so what happened. Did she change her mind while I was at Gymnastics practice today or what? _Angerona stopped that line of thought as she deflected more freezing attacks and cursed aloud as she watched the girl start up her attack thinking, _Now, here it comes that stupid impenetrable fog. I really hate that stuff._

However, much to Angerona's delight the new combatant shouted a new attack phrase, "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" the freezing blast of power subdued the creature and Angerona immediately realized that paradoxically the cold creature was vulnerable to cold. She powered up her own soul of ice with her Nemesis energies and pounced on the creature with a set of freezing chi claws slicing it into ribbons.

The rest of the scouts started to thaw out and Angerona walked up to Mercury. "Hey, that's a neat attack you have, why didn't you use it on the flame critter the other day?"

Mercury blushed and said nervously, "Oh, well I just got this new transformation stick today."

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize."

"That's okay I wasn't there to get mine. I guess you weren't either?"

"Nah, I was at Gymnastics practice."

The rest of the sailors gathered around and interrupted the conversation with a cheer for Mercury who stood straight and said, "I want to apologize to you all. I should have known that my place was here with you all and I promise that I won't be going to Germany, not today, not tomorrow, and not ever."

The group cheered again and a shout went out for ice cream. They quickly transformed into their civilian identities and went to an ice cream shop. Once they were seated at a booth and eating Usagi mumbled something around her ice cream. Rei bonked her and said, "Stop that meatball head! Didn't anyone ever teach you manners? If you need to say something, stop eating and then say it."

Ranma had seen the whole incident and responded to it by sticking her foot in her mouth, "Wow! I thought there was only one un-cute tomboy who acted like that."

Rei stared at Ranma angrily and said, "Hey! What did you call me? You think you can just barge in here, join our group, and then start insulting me?"

Ranma was about to respond, but Rei cut her off. "I mean really, you didn't have a new transformation stick at the meeting, no one knows who you are, and now you're insulting me. Maybe you really are an enemy!"

Ranma didn't think as she responded and said, "Oh please as if! You jump to conclusions, you're violent, and you're completely un-sexy. You are definitely just like another un-cute tomboy I know."

A vein bulged on Rei's forehead and she went right over the table and towards Ranma with her hands outstretched. She almost reached the other girl, when Ranma easily leapt out of her seat and into the aisle. She pulled her eyelid down and said, "Nyah! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn."

Rei rushed to attack, but a wailing cry stopped her. "Please stop fighting!"

Usagi had burst into tears and was sobbing. The sounds of the tears made both Ranma and Rei apologize to each other. The two then approached the table and Rei comforted Usagi. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

Ranma sat back down and looked very sheepish as he said, "Yeah, I'm sorry too Usagi, I didn't mean any of that stuff."

Usagi looked up at the two and said, "Really? You're friends now?"

"Absolutely." Both agreed, not wanting to induce another crying fit.

"Good." Usagi stopped crying and then she said, "Ranma, Luna couldn't find a new transformation stick for you, but she thinks that maybe your advisor might have it instead. So, you should check with her."

Ranma goggled at how Usagi had gone from crying to serious in moments and just said, "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Oh good. Let's finish our ice-cream!" Usagi started vacuuming up the frozen treat as if nothing had occurred and Ranma poked Minako and whispered, "Is she um always like that?"

Minako looked at Ranma seriously and said, "Yes, she may seem a bit strange, but she always gets the job done and has not let us down yet."

"Oh." Ranma finished her own ice cream silently wondering how Usagi could possibly lead anyone. When the ice cream was finished Ranma bid the group farewell and went home. Once at her own apartment complex she went to the gym area and there she met up with a bleached blonde haired girl practicing on the mats. "Hey Aiko, after the practice today I didn't think you'd be interested in more."

The thin blonde said, "Well, I was doing some more practice and kind of hoping you would be here."

"Oh what do you need?"

"Well when you did your floor routine today you did a quadruple flip and well, I was hoping you might show me how to fix my double and maybe I could even make it a triple?"

Ranma looked at her pleading brown eyes and said, "Alright let's get started. We already use extra weights during practice, but have you been wearing them outside of practice like I suggested earlier today?"

"Um, not yet, it's just that 10 kilos seems so heavy."

Ranma said, "Yeah well you should try it with the 30 kilo ball my old man started me off with."

"That much? How did you ever do it?"

"Ah, it wasn't much and once the wolves started chasing us I hardly even noticed the extra weight."

Aiko was about to laugh, but when she saw the seriousness in Ranma's face she lost the chuckle and glanced around the room nervously. Finally she looked at Ranma and said, "Right, well I think I'll just put on the 10 kilos and walk around for a few weeks like you suggested."

Ranma hardly noticed and said, "Alright, now that we have that part settled, I think we should work on your tuck. It's not really tight enough."

Ranma helped Aiko out with her tuck and then finished her own practice for the evening. After that she said her goodbyes and walked to her apartment. There she sat down and ate dinner while Neherenia questioned her about the day's events.

Neherenia was in her human form and fluffed her luxurious black hair as she said, "Tell me again about this new transformation stick."

"Like I said, Mercury and I weren't at the meeting today, but all of the scouts except Sailor Moon and I received new transformation sticks."

"Well, I certainly don't have a new transformation item for you, as far as I know you have been given full access to all the powers of Nemesis. You will just need to learn how to channel them appropriately."

"Okay, right after I steal the Ginzuishou and make Ranma Saotome's life miserable..."

Neherenia herd the sarcasm in Ranma's voice and said, "It's a direct order from Wiseman himself, so I wouldn't act that way if I were you."

Ranma felt the anger rise and then she snuffed it out with the soul of ice. She looked at Neherenia coldly and said, "As the Black Moon Family commands, so shall I obey."

Neherenia saw the anger in Ranma and thought to herself, _Exactly what I need from you Ranma. Every time the Black Moon makes you do something you dislike you will be more inclined to find an escape from this contract. I have left mine out for you to find. Find it and break us free from the simpletons of the Black Moon Family so that someday soon I may feel their warm blood running through my hands. _

Neherenia and Ranma continued the meal in silence until the phone rang. Neherenia stretched her body languorously and then stood up. "I'll get it."

The black haired woman walked to the phone and picked it up, "Hitoshirenu residence this is Neherenia."

Neherenia listened to the phone for a moment and said, "Ah young Nabiki, you're in luck my little sister Ranma is indeed here this time. Shall I give you to her?"

Neherenia handed the phone to Ranma who said, "Hey Nabiki what's up?"

Nabiki told Ranma about her male counterpart's plan to attack Hinako from under the gym floor. "So tell me how exactly is that any different from the previous plans?"

The voice on the other line said, "I have no idea, I was hoping you could tell me."

Ranma racked her brain and said, "Well all I can think is that maybe with the auras of everyone else playing the game Miss Hinako might not notice Ranma until its too late. It sounds a lot like the plan the girls are currently making."

Nabiki asked, "What? When were you going to tell me about this plan of theirs?"

"Hey, I've had a busy day and I was just eating dinner okay."

Nabiki just laughed and said, "Sounds to me like you still have the Saotome stomach."

"Yeah well…" Ranma paused and then continued saying, "Anyway, apparently Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi have hatched a plan to attack Miss Hinako during Gym because she won't be able to tell the difference between competitive aura and a combat aura."

Nabiki took that in and then said, "You're right the two plans do sound similar. So what do you think might happen? Can you give me some idea of odds?"

"Well, as much as I dislike the idiot who has my male side, I'm betting that he's a lot like me. He won't lose a second match like this, so even if the floor idea doesn't work he'll probably think of something to improvise. Heck, I have a few ideas myself and I don't even know where those pressure points are. As for my new tribe sister Shampoo and company; I think they have bitten off just a bit more than they can chew. It seems to me, that they will get drained, but don't count on it as an absolute."

"So you think Saotome is the odds on favorite to win huh?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well that'll crap out the odds, but we'll still be able to come out on top."

Suddenly an idea came to Ranma as she said, "Wait, I think I have an idea. Can you get Ranma to tell you what the pressure points are and maybe explain this whole draining thing again?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Because I was thinking, what if someone else were to beat Miss Hinako? How would that play out?"

"That would drop us a good amount of cash, but how do you propose that we do it?" Nabiki paused and said, "You're not going to do it are you?"

"No, people might count me as Ranma, after all that is my name, but maybe I could drop by the Neko-Hanten tonight or tomorrow morning and teach the pressure points to Shampoo. In addition with me there to coach her she might just be able to pull off a win."

Nabiki questioned, "Aren't you forgetting Saotome? He won't just sit out on the sidelines you know."

"I'm not forgetting him, but he has the same weakness I used to have. When the girls attack him for being a pervert he'll just take it. That means he'll be out of the fight."

Nabiki's voice had a smile in it as she said, "Meaning that technically Shampoo wins and Ranma doesn't. That would be brilliant! Do you think you can pull this off? After all Ranma Saotome doesn't lose."

Ranma felt a primal urge and said with some venom in her voice. "I'll work on it Nabiki this is one time that Saotome isn't going win."

"Alright Neko-chan." There was silence on the other line for a moment and then Nabiki changed topics by saying, "So why don't you tell me. How did _you _get so smart?"

A bit of venom was still in Ranma's voice as she said, "What do you mean?"

Nabiki's heart rate soared as she said, "I've gone over our discussions and your actions recently and they all show a marked increase in intelligence."

Ranma replied drolly, "I think I ought to be insulted."

Before Nabiki could say anything Ranma interjected, "But, I'm not. In fact it is true or it is in a way. I actually realized it earlier today when I was having ice-cream with some friends. I was sitting with them and then I said something wrong. Instead of thinking about what to say next I went into something of a fight mode."

"I think that's always been my problem, because of the way Genma raised me I tend to view everything as fighting or martial arts. So I turn on my reflexes and go, but that sort of thinking only works well in a fight where fast thinking can help you see three, four, and even up to seven moves in advance of the combat. That's my edge, but it sure doesn't work for regular life and regular conversations. That sort of thinking is what got me in his situation in the first place."

Nabiki's voice broke in and said, "Okay I see how that works in regards to Saotome and you Neko-chan, but how does that explain your thought process now?"

Ranma laughed and said, "The _Saotome Secret technique_."

Nabiki questioned, "Run away?"

"No, Run away and think of something to do." Ranma corrected. "The Saotome Secret technique gives you time to think about your opponent and their style and if you are like me, then you start to see the weaknesses and openings in the technique and take advantage of them."

There was a pause and Nabiki said, "Go on Neko-chan tell me the rest. How does that make you smarter?"

"Well not smarter exactly, but ever since I got stuck like this I've been employing the Saotome Secret technique. Stop and think about what I'm doing. Stop and think about things to see if there is some way to win."

Ranma could almost hear a smile in Nabiki's voice as she said, "I think I get it. You take your time and think things through now, instead of just reacting. That's the difference between you and Saotome."

"Yeah, that's the difference" Ranma was going to leave it there when her anger increased and she said, "Well that and the fact that he stole my life." Ranma continued to speak as the anger spiked even higher and started to radiate from her. "But, hey why shouldn't I let another male take my things. Why shouldn't I allow another male to be in my territory?"

Nabiki could hear the anger and with worry in her voice she said, "Neko-chan! Ranma, what's going on? Snap out of it."

Anger continued to well up and Ranma stopped speaking. All she felt were her own primal urges and desires demanding that something be done. She fought against the primal feline instincts, but they were given additional power by Nemesis which demanded that the scale be balanced and justice be served. Her claws extended outwards and she virtually pulsed with the power of Nemesis. The anger and her primal urges mixed together and she felt the need to hurt the male who had taken over _his_ territory. Ranma fought against it. Fought down the primal urge and the demand for justice and in those moments as _he_ was fighting _his_ own instincts _he_ had perfect clarity and realized exactly why she hated Ranma Saotome so much.

It wasn't the fact that Ranma Saotome was male, and _he_ wasn't. No, instead it was the fact that Ranma Hitoshirenu was male and Saotome had taken _his _territory and _his_ mates. Despite her outward appearance, Ranma Hitoshirenu had a male cat spirit and it was reacting exactly like a male cat towards another male cat.

With a great deal of effort Ranma pushed all of _his_ the primal urges down. The voice on the other line was almost yelling, "Neko-Chan? Ranma! Are you alright? What's happening and why are you calling people your mates?"

"Hey Nabs, uh sorry about that. Um look it's really complex, and even I'm not quite sure right now. I've go to go and meditate okay?"

Nabiki sighed and her voice was laced with concern as she said, "Okay Ranma, but don't scare me like that again okay. Now, I'll see you tomorrow during Gym class. Remember it's the second to last period so you'll have to skip out of Juuban."

"I'll remember. See you tomorrow Nabiki."

Ranma hung up and she wondered how well _he_ would be able to control _his_ new instincts if _he_ was in front of Ranma Saotome. She walked to her room and meditated trying to gain some control or perhaps she could figure out a way to convince herself that _he_ didn't actually want _his_ territory or mates back.

Author's Notes: The italics at the end are to emphasize the conflict. Ranma Hitoshirenu has a male spirit and male cat desires despite being in a female body. That is one of the reasons she feels the way she does about Ranma.

The rewrite hardly affected this chapter at all…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: To diclaim or not to disclaim that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of lawsuits…..Oh yeah lawsuits….Well I don't own any of this and Shakespeare is spinning in his grave…

Late in the night Ranma was trying to sneak into the Neko-Hanten. The main problem with this goal was the fact that she was currently embedded in a wall. She glanced at the elderly Amazon Matriarch who had sent her there and immediately pulled herself out and defended herself against a second onslaught, this time she came out ahead of the deal and sent Cologne flying into a set of pots and pans that had been hung in the kitchen. The resounding racket and the continuation of the battle basically made the idea of sneaking rather moot.

Cologne came at Ranma again and as she blocked and dodged the new attack she said, "Come on ya got to know it's me by now…"

Ranma missed a block and was sent flying. This time she used the wall as a rebound and came right back to the battle. "Of course I do. In fact I knew it was you about a block before you entered."

"What!" A wooden staff came at Ranma's head and she turned it aside despite her surprise. "If you knew it was me then why did you attack?"

A large grin came to Cologne's face as she attacked again and said, "Training, plus I think you have set your tribe sister on the wrong path."

Ranma evaded the staff again and sent a punch into Cologne's side and said, "Oh come on I tried to talk her out of this whole thing, but when she insisted I said I would help. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

Cologne's side stung and she was now on the defensive against Ranma as the red-haired tapped directly into her feline traits and the power of the _Neko-Ken. _She knew that she was going to lose this round and jumped backwards saying, "Enough!"

Ranma stopped her attacks and Cologne looked at the girl. Her vibrant chi resonated in the room with an animalistic feel to it. The elder then said, "You are right you should help your sister Amazon, but you should also help them avoid trouble. Tell me why did you not just tell Shampoo that Ranma was not interested in this new teacher?"

Cologne's gaze pierced Ranma and she knew she had to be truthful. "In all honesty I was going to say that, but then I decided not to for two reasons. The first because I still want some revenge against Saotome and the second because I did not think Shampoo would believe me."

Cologne sighed and said, "You are probably right about your second point daughter, but it is the first point that concerns me."

"I can not help what I feel in this situation. My instincts, my emotions and often my own logic tell me that I should not like him for what he has done to me and taken from me."

Chi coalesced visibly around Ranma and her claws became visible as she finished speaking.

"I understand young one truly I do and yet you have become my daughter and an Amazon. I ask that you respect that and help us to gain the male Ranma, not lose him."

Ranma growled and said, "Help him gain my mates! How can I allow him to have what should be mine?"

"Mates?" Cologne questioned.

Ranma shook her head and tried to contain herself. The powerful chi in the room slowly dissipated as she muttered, "I can't have them" followed by "He will be punished" again and again.

In that moment Cologne realized the extent of Ranma's problem. "Young one you are fully male in mind and spirit aren't you?"

There was deep silence in the room as Ranma slowly finished calming her own emotions and nodded her head. "Yes, it is true."

The words hung in the air for a few moments until the silence was broken by the sound of the upstairs door shattering. Two figures raced into the room and the purple haired one said, "Aiyah! Great-grandmother are you okay? Mousse and Shampoo try to open door, but it not budge until we hit very, very hard."

At the same time Mousse was saying, "Stay back Shampoo I'll protect you." He threw a spiked chain at Ranma and it was shredded by her claws.

Ranma hardly noticed shredding the chains, but was in an attack stance and ready to pounce when Shampoo just hit Mousse on the head sending him into slumber. "Stupid Mousse, I no need protecting."

"I am fine granddaughter; I just wanted a moment alone with your tribe sister. Please take Mousse upstairs and we will all speak in a few minutes."

Shampoo dragged Mousse's body behind her and went up stairs without much care at all. The thumping of his head against stairs could be heard in the distance as Cologne looked at Ranma and said, "Now where were we?"

Ranma had fully calmed down and just shrugged. "You were tryin' to convince me not to take revenge on Saotome."

Cologne looked at Ranma's wild chi as it swirled around the girl and said, "Yes I was doing that, but the fact that you have a male spirit and male chi makes that task much harder doesn't it?"

Ranma had calmed down somewhat earlier, but _he_ could feel _his_ instincts starting to rise again. The emotions wanting revenge even as her logical mind knew that it would be empty that it would always be empty. She voiced these thoughts by saying, "Look, I know that anything I do will be empty. I know it in my head, but my head isn't the only thing I have to deal with here. I'm a cat or at least part of me is and that part of me wants blood. I just, just don't know what to do and I need to do something to fix this."

Ranma sighed and said, "The only thing I've been able to do so far is simple. I feel better when I think about making his life hell. I can punish him like that and not hurt him. I can do something that doesn't shed blood and when I think about doing that I don't feel as angry or depressed. Especially when I think about Nabiki and all the money we can make off of him."

Cologne stared at Ranma with insight and said, "Money?"

"Ah darn it. I'm still not that good at this." Ranma groused, "Yeah, I stand to make good money if Saotome doesn't win his second match against Hinako tomorrow."

Cologne queried, "You think you can make son-in-law lose two times in a row against this person?"

"Eh, not exactly. I was thinking Shampoo could beat Hinako and that would just mean that Ranma didn't win."

"Devious indeed and perhaps as an added bonus Shampoo will seem to be a better martial artist, perhaps provoking young Ranma's interest?"

Anger flashed on Ranma's face for a moment then it was gone. "I didn't think of that."

"No I suppose you didn't. Come we will go speak with my granddaughter and tell her all about these pressure points she must press and strategies for the battle."

Ranma walked up the stairs with Cologne wondering how the ancient Amazon knew about the pressure points. When they reached the top of the stairs they entered Shampoo's room and Cologne began to explain. "A long time ago a young man came to our village. He was a martial artist, but he was also a pervert and a thief. He stole many items from our tribe including an ancient scroll detailing advanced secrets of Dim Mak. Despite the abhorrence for what the Japanese call the Death Touch. These points were never really used to harm, but instead they were meant to heal."

Ranma mumbled, "Yeah, but I bet the old freak didn't use them that way right."

"Yes you are correct Happosai did not use the techniques he stole in an appropriate manner. The chi drain ability is normally given to young children who do not have a strong constitution it will help aid in their healing process. This technique should be removed after the child gets better or it could have profound effects on them as they age. I suspect that this is what has happened to Hinako."

Shampoo jumped in the conversation saying, "Aiyha! Pervert man do very bad thing just like sister Ranma say. We need to help teacher."

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy granddaughter. Hinako will not willingly give up her abilities especially not after all this time, but you can indeed help her by reversing the damage that has been done."

"How we do that Grandmother?"

Cologne scratched her head and said, "Well the book listed many cures, but the only one I remember correctly was six pressure points; three on the chest and three on the back that need to be pressed at the same time. Depending on her age you will need to repeat the process once a day for every day that she has spent a year with this problem."

Both young people gasped and in unison they said, "Every day?"

Then Ranma added, "That could take what? At least a month?" Another thought came to Ranma's mind as she said, "Wait you said there were many cures. What are the others?"

"I don't remember. I am hundreds of years old and this happened a long time ago. Perhaps I didn't read them, either way this is the only way I know of at this time."

Ranma seemed glum, "That means my original plan for Shampoo to defeat Hinako won't work will it?"

"Ah, but it will daughter. At least it will work for the short term. Shampoo will defeat Hinako and give her the treatment and you will make your profit. However without continual treatments young Hinako will not get better."

Shampoo butted in and with a predatory smile she said, "Is no problem I beat her again and again and she be better."

Both Cologne looked directly at Shampoo as the ancient Amazon said, "Oh and how will you do that."

Ranma was also confused as she said, "Look tomorrow I can see, but the day after and more days beside. No offense Shampoo, but I don't see how you can beat Saotome at this so many times in a row."

"Silly female Ranma you know answer already if you have memories of past times. I can use technique that will make Hinako easily vulnerable to my attack and she forget all about any evil designs on male Ranma."

Ranma thought about it and then it came to her as she said, "_Xi Fa Xiang Gao_!"

Shampoo smiled as she said "Exactly!"

Cologne and Ranma both seemed unhappy with the idea when Cologne said, "That technique is unnecessary in this situation."

Shampoo pouted and said, "But how we defeat evil teacher and make her take treatment every day?"

"The answer lies in the book of Dim Mak stolen so many years ago."

Comprehension appeared in Ranma's eyes as she said, "Right the old freak has the book and so we track him down and get it from him."

Cologne shook her head and said, "Not 'we' daughter 'you'. You will get it from him while Shampoo is fighting Hinako. Since he is the one who taught the points to son in-law I doubt that he will be far from his entertainment."

Ranma grinned with pride as she said, "You think I can take the old freak?"

Cologne looked inscrutable as she said, "I think you have the best chance of getting him to give us what we want."

"Now, it is already very late, so I will show Shampoo the pressure point technique and you will go home and get some rest daughter. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."

Ranma started to leave and then stopped herself and pulled out a sheet of paper. She stammered and then said, "Hey, old gh…er...mother, I need one more favor from you."

Cologne smiled at Ranma's first verbal use of the name and smiled. _She is accepting her role or is it just this favor? If she can truly accept her new Amazon status and we can get her out of this magical contract then she will become exactly what we need and the Musk and _ _Phoenix__ nations will tremble. _ Colognetook the paper and said, "Oh what is it?"

"Could you look that over and tell me what you think? I'm going to give a copy to Nabiki as well."

Cologne unfolded the paper and said, "Ah the Contract, but this one is for a person named Neherenia is it not?"

"It's a copy anyway. I made two and both you and Nabiki are getting one. Even though I didn't have the one that was specifically for me, I figured that the two would be similar and for some reason I can't remember what was on the one I signed."

Cologne corrected, "You mean you aren't being allowed to remember right?"

Ranma was amazed and said, "How can you know that?"

"I know a thing or two about Magic young Ranma you should know that by now."

Ranma recalled the rite of Artemis and more and said, "Right I should. Well I gotta' go. See you tomorrow."

The two Amazons waved and Ranma left. She walked into the night air and embraced her change into Sailor Angerona. She sped towards her apartment and made it back in a short amount of time. Once there she transformed back into her civilian guise and thought to herself, _Alright old letch you and me tomorrow for the book and for my right to use the Anything goes style_. She touched her black baseball cap and felt the trickle of Nemesis power from it. _I'll keep this is reserve. _

With that final thought the young red haired girl went to sleep.

* * *

Classes at Juuban seemed to take longer than ever as Ranma sat through them. A few days ago she had been given access to her the subconscious memories of sleeping through classes, but that knowledge was barely enough to keep enabled her to keep up with the current lessons and in addition the Biology that she remembered was based on martial arts training more than school work, so that every time she mentioned Chi flow or Mana flow her paper was marked incorrect. She was angered by that at first, but in the end she decided to go with the flow.

As she sat in class trying to puzzle through the Meji Restoration and its fallout, she sighed to herself and decided that she was at least somewhat happy with the fact that none of her other classes had engendered instant and painful contact with her subconscious mind. It seemed vastly preferable to sit and be bored while learning about something than to have some of the same thing painfully recalled from the recesses of her brain.

The class continued and Ranma listened closely as he heard about the end of the Meiji revolution and the Samurai losing their rank and their privileges. She smiled at that and thought to, _To hear Kunou talk you'd think the Meji era never happened. He's lost in a dream where Samurai have all the rights and privileges they used to have and we 'commoners' are beneath them. I wonder what it would have been like. _As Ranma was mulling that thought over the class finished and the lunch bell rang. Ranma looked up and left her thoughts about the Meji era far behind as she quickly grabbed lunch. She was about to head towards Furinkan when she was grabbed by Kaede who said, "Ranma aren't you going to sit with us today?"

Ranma glanced at the black haired gymnastics club captain and the rest of her new teammates and said, "I would, but I have to be at Furinkan High soon."

Kaede exclaimed, "Oh no!"

"What's the problem?"

"We were hoping you'd come with us and check out the Hino shrine later today. Rumor has it that they might be starting martial arts classes. We were hoping that we could get in on the ground floor and add that to our training regimen too."

"You guys go; I doubt that it would be anything near what my level is."

The rest of her team had gathered behind Kaede and Aiko the bleached blonde girl said, "That's just it. We want you to come and tell us if it's worth our while?"

Ranma said, "What time do you guys need me?"

"I have Calligraphy" and the rest of the team mentioned various other clubs that they were in and so Ranma said, "Okay how about after those are over?"

Everyone looked at Ranma and Kaede fiddled with her long black hair as she said, "You sure you can make it there on time?"

Ranma scoffed and said, "No problem I'll be there okay?"

The team nodded and Ranma said, "Alright I'll see you at the shrine." Ranma jumped over the school wall and then hopped onto a roof. From there she started jumping from roof to roof towards the Nerima district. The gymnastics team watched her go and Kaede voiced their thoughts, "Man I wish I could do that."

Aiko responded by saying, "With Ranma helping us and those classes at the shrine maybe we will someday."

* * *

Ranma hadn't even needed to transform to her sailor form in order to reach Furinkan on time. She sidled up to the gym and peeked into a window to see if the action was occurring yet. She saw Ukyou, Kodachi, and Shampoo on the court and they were heading straight towards Miss Hinako. Just before they could attack, Ranma Saotome smashed through the floor and jumped in their way. His head blocked their attacks and he went flying.

Hinako saw the attack and pulled out a small yen coin to drain the girls, but Ukyou knocked it away with her spatula. Hinako jumped up on the basketball hoop and taunted the three girls. Ukyou and Kodachi fell for it, but Shampoo stayed back.

Ranma Saotome was up again and he was yelling, "Stop don't get close to her!"

Neither girl listened. With the yell, "Basketball hoop satsu!" Hinako drained them both. Ranma ran in to attack and was flung away as Hinako yelled out, "_The Eight Treasures Change Return_" and blasted him.

Ranma-neko watched her male counterpart get flung out a window and then she saw a small figure detach itself from a shadow and follow him. She said, "Gotcha you old letch and went towards where Ranma had been flung.

Once there she saw Happosai giving Ranma some encouragement and the pig-tailed boy. She stepped forward and said, "Hey you old letch!"

Happosai got one glance at her and said, "You can do it Ranma, I've got to see what the pretty lady wants."

He jumped towards Ranma-neko's chest and was rewarded with a punch that sent him flying in return. Happosai tried to remove himself from a wall as Nemesis power crackled around Ranma-neko as she forced herself to walk closer to Happosai while trying to avoid getting herself and her claws too close to Ranma-otoku. Finally she said, "Look Saotome, why don't you get out of here while the pervert and I talk okay? I have good money that says you won't beat Hinako, now get out of here and try not to disappoint me."

Ranma-otoku looked at his female counterpart and said, "Uh yeah. Look I don't know why you hate me an all, but it's not my fault. I never did nothing to ya'"

Ranma-neko just growled and said, "Just go you idiot! I don't want to hurt you okay?"

Ranma decided to leave and jumped to the window. "Alright, I'll go, but uh don't hurt the letch too much okay?" Then he was gone, into the gym and towards his own battle.

As Ranma-otoku left Ranma-neko looked around and saw that Happosai was already out of the wall and was unable to avoid his grasping hands. She screeched in fury and attacked with her claws. The ancient master of martial arts heard barely moved himself out of the way of her vibrant red chi claws.

After avoiding the blow Happosai immediately jumped into the air and tried to sound innocent as he said, "Aw come on pretty lady I didn't mean anything by it. Let a poor old man have some fun."

Ranma followed him in the air and said, "Look you old pervert your touch disgusts me got it?"

Happosai finally got a good look at the fuku clad red haired girl in the air behind him as they both landed on a roof top. "Wait a minute aren't you Ranma? Didn't I just send you inside to deal with Hinako?"

Ranma stopped her attack in surprise and said, "What you couldn't tell before? Come on old man you've seen me how many times?"

Happosai leered at Ranma's fuku clad form and wolf whistled. "Hubba, hubba, not dressed like that."

Ranma tossed a small chi blast at Happosai and said, "Knock it off you old letch. Anyway, yes I am Ranma, or at least that's the way I feel about it. Let's just say that my male half got a cure and I got the shaft and leave it at that eh?"

Lust and tears of happiness poured into Happosai's eyes, "Oh my dear sweet Ranma-chan you've become a woman for me?" The ancient master leapt at Ranma again and this time she grabbed him in her hands and slammed him down onto the roof. As she held him down she said, "Oh no you don't!"

Happosai tried to move, but he was pinned down. Ranma watched him struggle and then as he gave up she said, "Look old man, I need two things from you. First you stole something from my adopted tribe called the book of Dim Mak. Second I need to have your approval to continue practicing the anything goes style."

Happosai struggled again and was able to burn Ranma's hand with a previously unseen pipe. Ranma unwillingly let go with that hand and Happosai slipped free and zipped across the roof. He stood there smoking his pipe and said, "I might be willing to help you."

Ranma looked at Happosai skeptically and said, "What's the catch?"

Happosai pulled out a black bra and panties and said, "Model these for me."

Ranma stood there for moment thinking._ I knew he'd say that. I've already modeled for Nabiki to gain some cash, but this is definitely different. The old letch would never be satisfied with only looking. I wonder if he'd settle for the pictures though._ After finishing that thought Ranma said, "How about I get you some pictures of me wearing something like that instead?"

The master of anything goes martial arts smoked his pipe, drawing in a long breath and then exhaled it slowly. Finally he winked at Ranma lecherously and said, "Throw in the bra you're wearing and we have a deal."

Ranma was lost in thought once again. _I should beat the crud out of him and just take the book, but will that get me instated back into the school? _ Ranma examined Happosai some more and thought. _No, he'd just skip out or something and I don't want to be like stupid Pantyhose guy always chasing him around. _

"Well Ranma-chan what do you say?"

Ranma broke out of her thoughts and said, "Alright old letch you have a deal, but I warn you if you back out after I give you what you want you'll be sorry." As Ranma finished her statement cracked her knuckles and took an absent minded swipe at the roof with her claws. Happosai dug through his clothes and pulled out a book he walked forward and set it down between them saying, "Here's the book you need."

Ranma walked to the book and fiddled around on her back trying to undo her bra straps. _Damn, these things are hard to take off and put on. How does the old perv steal them off people so easily?_ Ranma dropped the bra and picked up the book saying, "Alright that's half of the deal. Now let's go and finish the other half.

Happosai picked up the simple white bra and put it in his shirt saying, "Alright lead on my pretty."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gym Hinako was trying to blast Shampoo with her powerful chi blasts. The purple haired Amazon taxed her skills and avoided each attack as it came. Ranma jumped back through the window and provided the teacher with a secondary target until she finally exhausted the chi that she drained from Ukyou and Kodachi.

Hinako quickly tried to dive towards the yen coins that she had lost while Ranma jumped towards one of the basketball hoops in the gym and Shampoo dashed directly towards the small teacher. A small hand grasped a ten yen coin and pointed it at Shampoo, but a multicolored bonbori smashed into the hand and directed the energy drain towards the crowd of spectators. The teacher grew in proportions, but moments after the bonbori arrived so did a purple haired Amazon and she was able to grab Hinako and press the appropriate pressure points. Mere fractions of a second after that Ranma landed next to the teacher and placed a broken basketball hoop over her head.

Shampoo looked at Ranma curiously and said, "Why Airen put hoop on teacher head?"

The brown haired teacher removed the hoop from her head and said, "Yes, I'd like to know why you destroyed school property mister Saotome?"

Ranma stammered and said, "Uhm uh, well I was going to put that over your little girl form and let you drain me, then when you were trapped I'd hit the pressure points."

Hinako humphed and said, "I'll be seeing you in detention." The teacher looked towards Shampoo and said, "As for you young lady I don't believe I have seen you in school before. I expect you to be in my class every day from now on. Do you understand no more delinquency from you okay?"

Shampoo said, "I no need to go to stupid Japanese school I have work visa."

Hinako looked at Shampoo and said, "You should still get a good education, besides someone with your diligence ought to be more than capable of handling work and school. Plus, you need some serious work on your language skills."

"I ask great grandmother okay?"

Hinako nodded and said, "See that you do." Hinako started walking off towards her next class, "Detention today, Saotome don't be late or else."

"Or else what? Your chi draining days are over."

Hinako tossed her hair back said, "That's what you think Mister Saotome" and continued on her way.

Ranma called out, "Hey, Wait!", but the teacher didn't listen. He turned towards Shampoo and said, "You knew the pressure points right?"

Shampoo nodded and Ranma continued, "So she's out of it right? She was just bluffing right?"

Shampoo shook her head and said, "No that not true."

Ranma grimaced and said, "Oh man!"

Shampoo sidled up to Ranma and put her hands on him saying, "If Ranma take Shampoo on date Shampoo tell everything." The purple haired Amazon continued to caress Ranma and batted her eyes. Ranma stammered and Akane started fuming in the background. Ukyou and Kodachi picked that exact moment to wake up and hear Ranma as he squirmed and said, "Uhm maybe, uhm..."

A large mallet impacted with Ranma's head as Akane screamed, "You jerk!" Chaos reigned immediately afterwards as Kodachi and Ukyou attacked Shampoo while Akane chased after Ranma some more while Kunou seemed to appear out of nowhere and shouted out his own epithets. Then, the black haired kendoist pulled out his bokken and joined the fray.

While chaos was reigning in the gym Nabiki was busy gathering her profits from the amazing upset. A small old man and pretty red haired girl walked out from hiding with obvious mirth on their faces. The red haired girl said, "I bet no one will even notice what I did."

The old man growled, "Humph, bad Ranma-chan taking away an old man's fun. You should give me two photos."

The red head snorted and said, "Feh, with that simple technique I used you don't have Hinako around to keep you away from Furinkan with her chi draining abilities. So, you should be down on your knees and kissing my feet."

Nabiki heard the two voices and as they approached the older man said, "Aww come on how about letting an old man have just one touch."

"How about I eviscerate you instead old man?" Ranma extended a set of chi claws to ward off the old man and then as she reached Nabiki touched her shoulder. "Hey, Nabiki."

Nabiki felt the hand touch her shoulder and felt her body temperature go higher. She turned towards the pretty red head and grasped onto her own ice queen persona as she said, "Neko-chan nice to see you."

Nabiki stared down at the old man and feigned ignorance, "You too Master Happosai. What brings you to today's entertainment?"

"I need one of the photos I posed for earlier this week."

Nabiki pointed at Happosai and said, "Don't tell me you're giving one to him?"

Ranma nodded and Nabiki said, "Well they are your pictures Neko-chan, but I'd advise against this course of action. He'll only be encouraged."

"Ahh I can take care of him if he gets out of line." As if by example the pervert jumped towards Ranma's chest and was knocked to the floor.

Nabiki smirked and made a show of digging through her things. As she did so the chaos in the gym exited towards the outside and a black haired kendoist was spat out. The unconscious boy landed head first on the ground knocking Happosai over. From his position under Ranma's skirt a lecherous glaze came over his eyes and Kunou exclaimed, "Pig-tailed girl!"

Before Kunou could latch on Happosai grabbed his leg and sent him into a wall saying, "Hey that was my spot!"

Ranma shook her head in annoyance and Nabiki handed her a picture saying, "I have a feeling these things are going to be a hot commodity, are you sure you just want to give this one away?"

Ranma took the picture, held it in the air above Happosai and said, "As long as he's willing to officially allow me to practice the art I might as well do this the easy way."

Happosai jumped up and grabbed the picture saying, "You're in girlie. You can be an anything goes practitioner all you like."

The old man ran off with the picture and Kunou followed after saying, "Foul fiend how dare thee make off with a picture of my pig-tailed girl. It was obviously taken by the demon Saotome and needs to be given to a pure and honorable samurai for safe keeping."

Both Nabiki and Ranma laughed and when they were done Nabiki said, "So Neko-chan after I finish collecting the profits from this endeavor what's next on our agenda?"

Ranma shrugged and without thinking she said, "I don't how about dinner tomorrow on me?"

Nabiki smiled, placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder and with a sultry voice she said, "Well you certainly know how to speak my language."

Ranma shivered and became very nervous at the attention. She looked around to ease her nervousness and noticed the clock on the wall. After reading the clock Ranma said, "Ah damn I have to be somewhere soon, but I have something for you to look at for me okay?"

Nabiki arched an eyebrow and said, "What is it?"

Ranma looked at Nabiki and something in her stomach went to jelly. She looked away and said, "It's just Neherenia's contract. Take a look and see what you think, then call me okay?"

Nabiki laughed at Ranma's nervousness and took the piece of paper. "Alright I'll take a look at it Neko-chan." Ranma said, "Thanks" and started to run off. Nabiki yelled at the retreating red-head, "Don't forget Dinner tomorrow your treat!"

Author's Notes: Thanks again to all you guys who read my stories. Thanks also to everyone who reviews them any changes that I make get posted and you help me make a better story. Anyway, this chapter is getting way to big to fit everything in that I want. So, you'll have to wait until next chapter for Ranma's appearance at the Hino shrine with the gymnastics team. You'll also have to wait until next chapter or more on what Nabiki and Cologne think about Neherenia's contract and Ranma's contract. Just like real life sometimes things just get in the way of doing what you need to get done.

For anyone who wants to know I got the Japanese school schedule and course topics here: http://www.imtc.

since last posting: A few changes made in the rewrite, but nothing too big.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Thanks too all you reviewers out there.

_When I was younger my father taught me about Honor and did dishonorable things. He taught me by opposite example I guess, but I don't think I truly understood what Honor was until I was tested. That was when I learned the true meaning of Honor. _

_- Ranma Hitoshirenu _

Chapter 8 – Honor

Ranma arrived at the Cherry Hill temple just in time to greet her fellow gymnastics team mates. The other girls smiled at Ranma's arrival and Kaede said, "Ranma you have got to see the guy they have teaching here."

Ranma shrugged. "I do? Why? is he any good?"

The rest of the team sighed and Kaede said, "Just look at him."

"Okay." Ranma walked into the temple and saw a young blonde haired guy starting a class while a number of other girls watched. The gymnastics team crept up behind Ranma and the bleached blond said, "See, look at him isn't he dreamy?"

"No, not really, his foot is way out of alignment for that kick and his balance is completely off. Heck, I bet any of you girls could take him two falls out of three."

The black haired girl said, "Trust Ranma to notice his martial arts technique right girls?"

The rest of the team chuckled and Ranma said, "Huh? Isn't that what you asked me to be here for? His technique is way off so you guys wouldn't get anything from training here. The best thing to do would be to just practice more at the gym in my apartment building."

The girl with long black hair patted Ranma's shoulder and said, "I guess you really do have a one track mind."

The rest of the gymnastics team snickered again and Ranma turned towards them with a perplexed look. She responded to the two girls statements by saying, "What do you mean Kaede am I missing something?"

The team burst out in laughter and it finally clicked in Ranma's mind. "You guys wanted to look at that guy and…and…" Ranma didn't finish the statement and just squirmed and said, "That's disgusting!"

Ranma's teammates giggled some more and made a few comments about her possible developmental status. Ranma squirming at the attention and then held out a hand to silence the group as another woman with brown cat ears prominent on her head and a somewhat feline appearance walked into the shrine with a weird looking black creature. The cat like woman said, "What kind of a self-defense class is this, where there's no fighting? COME ON!"

The woman started attacking the participants and Ranma jumped into the melee to protect the people there saying, "Hey! Team get everyone to safety alright I'll keep this crazy chick busy."

Ranma's gymnastics teammates helped the other girls get away from the attacking girl and the strange black creature while Ranma attacked. Ranma sent a vicious right hook into her opponents face and said, "Who the hell are you?"

The punch sent the cat hooded girl to the floor, but she picked herself up from the floor and wiped blood from her face as she said, "You dare to strike me? I am Cooan one of the four Akayashi sisters and I will be your death girl. Droid Rhonda, help me kill this interloper"

The black droid stopped trying to attack the girls and moved towards Ranma, who just smirked and said, "Bring it on."

The two joined forces and the daimon sent a bolt of energy directly at Ranma. The young read head was unable to dodge the large magical blast and was sent flying through the wall of the shrine and out into the street. Ranma's semi conscious form lay in the street for a moment or two and then she felt Nemesis energy coursing through her system. She quickly jumped to her feet hoping that no one had seen the transformation and then had to move quickly to avoid another blast, this time from Cooan. The evil cat girl had exited the shrine and was walking towards her with the Droid in tow. Sailor Angerona cursed and moved quickly to dodge more blasts from both of her opponents.

Angerona was dodging blasts left and right when a pink haired girl came into view at the corner. She was wearing sweats and was standing next to Usagi. Cooan immediately stopped attacking Angerona and ran past her while the Droid fired multiple blasts at the Nemesis powered magical girl. The pink haired girl saw Cooan coming for her and screamed, then ran with Cooan close behind. Angerona cursed again as she dodged more blasts and watched the pink haired girl lose the race. Cooan was able to grab the pink haired girl. And so Angerona changed her tactics and rushed Cooan. The Droid sent a dark blast of magic at Angerona, but this time she swatted it off with Nemesis enhance claws and rushed towards the other cat girl. When Angerona arrived Cooan tried to flee, but Chibi-Usa bit her arm and then Angerona added her own punch to the same place. Cooan screamed in pain and loosened her grip allowing the red haired senshi of Nemesis to rip Chibi-Usa from Cooan's grasp.

At the same time the droid fired a blast of energy that slammed into Angerona and sent her flying again. She landed a short distance away with Chibi-Usa unharmed and still in her arms. She placed the pink haired girl behind her and said, "Stay here, I'll take care of them."

The rescued Chibi-Usa watched as Angerona attacked Cooan and her evil droid thinking, _She must be the princess. I'll have to get close to her to find the crystal._

Angerona's attacks sent Cooan running back toward the temple and her Droid ally. When the she arrived the droid came to her assistance and they were both able to send magical blasts of power at Angerona. Angerona dodged the magical blasts from her two foes and sent her own Nemesis laced chi attacks back. The battle went back and forth inside the temple for a few moments when Sailor Mars came onto the scene. She saw Angerona fighting another girl with brown cat ears as well as a large black Daimon. The three combatants were destroying the shrine and she became very angry. She added her own power to the fight and shouted, "_Mars Celestial Fire Surround_!"

Burning rings of fire shot at Cooan and her droid companion and set them aflame. The droid ignored the fire and continued attacking, but Cooan was busy beating out the flames and did not keep up her own relentless attack. Seeing the opening Angerona decided to finish this battle right then and right there. Two sets of Nemesis powered chi claws sliced Cooan into shreds and then Angerona dodged out of the way as a dark blast of energy from the Droid blasted towards her and instead atomized Cooan. Without even a second thought Angerona jumped to the ceiling and from there she dropped and landed on the Droid's back and started clawing it to pieces. With an additional blast of flames from Mars the creature was also dispatched.

As the battle finished Mars came up to Angerona and clapped her on the back saying, "Good job."

Angerona nodded and said, "You too. Are we okay about yesterday now?"

Mars nodded and said, "Yeah I guess so, but no more insults okay?"

Angerona was going to put her foot in her mouth again when the Juuban gymnastics team came close to the two scouts and Kaede and Aiko spoke at the same time. "You haven't seen a red headed girl around here have you? She helped to protect everyone, but was sent flying out of the temple by one of those creature's blasts."

Angerona looked nervous and ended up lying badly by saying, "Oh I think she took cover when I arrived." She pointed to an alleyway and said, "Over there I think. I'll go tell her it's safe to come out."

Angerona quickly went to the alleyway and Ranma walked out. She was lucky because none of the girls noticed that Angerona was gone while she remained. They were too busy smothering Ranma as they all hugged her and then took turns scolding her for worrying them so much. In the meantime Sailor Mars had found a convenient spot for her own transformation and now Rei was speaking with Chibi-Usa and Usagi.

In the middle of all of this Ranma was suddenly unable to control her own body. She went stiff for a moment and then she felt herself say, "I have to go now." Ranma jumped up on a rooftop and was unwillingly taken to a small warehouse. She watched herself open a doorway and walk inside the building. Once inside she stood before Wiseman he said, "I am very angry with you Ranma. You have killed a member of the Black Moon family against my wishes and possibly ruined the future that I created you to protect. For this action you will face my wrath."

Ranma was confused by Wiseman's anger because she thought she was supposed to fight against the Black Moon family at the moment. So she just said, "Huh?" and then pain blossomed all over her body. It shot from her head all the way down to her toes. Every fiber of her being screamed with pain and yet she could not even cry out. The pain suddenly ended and Ranma felt relief wash through her system. Then, suddenly the pain was back again and this time it seemed even more intense. It went on the same way and Wiseman walked away leaving her to stand still staring at a wall and enduring the cycles of pain and relief. The pain would come and then there would be relief and then it would start again. This went on and on for hours or perhaps even days. Ranma lost all track of time.

* * *

Suddenly it was over and relief flooded into Ranma and the pain did not start again. She regained the use of her body and promptly lost consciousness.

Ranma woke up in her apartment with her head in Someone's lap. She felt a hand caress her hair and cracked open her eyes. Above her she saw Neherenia's face staring down at her with tears of sadness running down her cheeks. The woman spoke to herself as she cried saying, "Ranma, Ranma what have you done to me. Why do I cry for you? You were only a means to an end. A way to help me break my own servitude to the Black Moon family and now, now I am sad for you. Oh please wake up soon Ranma and free me from the emotions I am feeling, free me from these horrible tears."

Ranma could barely force herself to even speak, but she did. She said, "Ah it takes more than a bit of torture to defeat me Neherenia. You'll see I'll be fine in a day or two."

A smile lit up Neherenia's face. "You're okay!"

The force of the hug made Ranma's abused muscles scream in protest. She yelped and said, "Whoa, not so hard, not so hard."

Neherenia stopped the hug and laughed. Ranma smiled a weak smile and then said, "So, how long have I been out? I kind of lost all track of time."

"You have been out for almost a week now."

Ranma stood up and ignored her pain as she exclaimed, "A week! Oh man, what about Nabiki and Cologne? What about Kaede, Aiko and the gang. What about the sailors? Man they're all going to be worried about me."

Neherenia stood, put a hand on Ranma's shoulder and gently pushed her back onto the couch. "Take it easy Ranma and do not worry Ranma. I informed Cologne and Nabiki of your situation. As for your other friends at school, I informed them that you had a family emergency and had to be away."

Ranma smiled and said, "Thanks Neherenia you really are like a big sister aren't you?"

The black haired woman looked at Ranma and said, "I guess I am at that. Now, how about you go rest in your bed and I'll bring you the portable phone. You can call all your friends using it."

Ranma said, "Thank you" and then walked slowly to her room. When she arrived she immediately fell asleep. As she was sleeping she dreamed. She stood on the black surface of Nemesis staring up at the stars and a loud booming voice spoke to her, "My apologies my servant. I can do nothing for you in this situation. You must find a way to break the bond of the Black Moon. You must do it soon or my true nature will be forever corrupted by their evil. Please, help me. You must serve the true purpose of Nemesis."

Ranma woke up and refreshed and fully rejuvenated. She worried about the ramifications of her dream and then shrugged and said, "Maybe Nabiki and Cologne have an answer by now. After all it has been an entire week."

Then Ranma chuckled to herself and said, "I guess Neherenia decided sleep was more important than calling them last night, but I guess I really should do that now." She walked towards her closet and grabbed her clothes and was about to pick them up when she smelled herself and thought, _Maybe I'll call after a shower. _

Ranma walked to her bathroom and stepped into the small western type shower and sighed as the warm water and soap made her clean. When she was done she dressed in her standard black jeans and t-shirt. She looked in her room for her baseball cap, but couldn't find it. Without a thought she transformed into her senshi form and then transformed back to her civilian form keeping a bit of Nemesis energy and forming it into a black baseball cap. She rubbed her red cat ears and said, "Sorry guys you need to hide" and placed the cap on her head. When she was done with all of that she stepped out of the bathroom and went out to greet the new day with a smile.

The smile on Ranma's face disappeared when she walked into the living room. In front of her stood the black cloaked form of Wiseman and he was holding Neherenia in his cloak. The cloak itself was billowing with power and sending electricity coursing through the pretty black haired woman's form.

Wiseman didn't notice Ranma's arrival and momentarily stopped electrocuting Neherenia with his magic saying, "How dare you! How dare you cease the punishment that I gave to Ranma! You are a servant and nothing more. You should still be with the scouts keeping tabs on them and what they are doing, but you are here instead. Do you even have information? Has anything you have told me been of any real use? No! Ranma was a failure and the scouts defeat every foe even with the information we have. How is this possible?"

Wiseman grabbed Neherenia and said, "How! It is your fault. You have disobeyed my orders and been giving us false information. You have been helping them!"

Wiseman finished yelling and calmly said, "This will teach you to go against the wishes of the Black Moon family."

Electricity coursed through Neherenia's body again she screamed in pain. Ranma also screamed and attacked Wiseman, but after one blow her body suddenly locked up and fell to the ground. Wiseman looked up from electrocuting Neherenia and said, "Ranma!"

Ranma looked up from the floor and forced herself to speak, "Yeah that's me. Now let her go ya' jerk. It's me you want."

Wiseman dropped Neherenia in an unconscious heap on the ground and said, "True and yet she disobeyed my orders as well. Somehow she was able to defy my will even though she signed the contract. The same way you defied my will by destroying Cooan. Tell me how were you able to accomplish that?"

Ranma thought quick and said, "You told me to fight against the Black Moon family to bring me into the senshi's ranks."

Wiseman looked at Ranma and said, "You were told to fight against them to gain the Senshi's trust. You were supposed to defeat a few Droid's. I assumed that you understood that you were on our side and would not actually try to kill a member of our family. Indeed it should not have been possible at all. How is it that you were even able to defeat Cooan?"

Ranma looked at Wiseman and the answer came to her as she remembered the fight, "Cooan never told me that she was a member of the Black Moon family. She introduced herself as an Akayashi sister and so I didn't know."

Wiseman shook his head and looked startled, "Could it really be so easy? You didn't know she was a family member and so you were able to fight and defeat her. Well then, I may decide to forgive you for your transgressions Ranma."

Ranma sighed in relief, but Wiseman turned towards Neherenia and said, "Neherenia however will have to be destroyed. After all she seems to have neglected to tell you everyone's names…" Ranma realized that Neherenia must have neglected that duty on purpose; her advisor's hatred of the Black Moon family was as great as that for the senshi.

Even with that realization Ranma's muscles bulged with her attempt to attack Wiseman anyway. Her red chi claws glowed vibrantly, but she was stuck in one spot. All she could do was watch as the black robed man walked closer to Neherenia and started to kick her unconscious form with barely concealed glee. Ranma screamed, "Wait! Stop, I'll do anything, just don't."

Wiseman stopped and Neherenia's body slumped to the ground again as he said, "But with the contract you will already do anything I ask, what makes this new offer any different?"

Ranma hesitated and looked at Neherenia's body on the ground. The woman had risked herself to save Ranma and now Ranma had to do something to save her. Only one thing came to mind, "It won't be forced. I'll promise on my honor to work within the spirit of our contract as well as its words. I'll repay you for my error and use my full knowledge and abilities to work against the Senshi now."

Ranma could swear that she saw an evil smile come from underneath the black cloak as Wiseman said, "Yes, that just might work." He held out a hand and said, "Very well I accept. Now, come with me Ranma we have work to do."

Ranma said, "Wait can I just make sure she's okay?"

Wiseman said, "Very well I will be generous." and Ranma bent down. She checked Neherenia and saw that she was breathing regularly. Then Ranma picked up the tall black haired woman and said, "I'm just going to put her in bed okay?"

Wiseman looked irritated, but allowed Ranma to walk into the hallway with Neherenia's body. Once she disappeared down the hallway Ranma brought Neherenia to her bedroom and placed her in the bed. She looked down at her new sister and examined her wounds again. Nothing seemed to be damaged, but Ranma imparted a bit of Nemesis energy into Neherenia anyway. Neherenia went from unconsciousness into a peaceful and healing sleep and Ranma smiled at her. "You'll be safe here for now okay."

Then Ranma looked around and found a pencil and a piece of paper. On the paper she wrote, "Somehow you were able to help me before despite the contract and I'm trying to help you now. Wiseman will probably ignore you for a little while, but I have to do something I might regret. I hate to ask you for another favor, but please go to Nerima and find Cologne or Nabiki. Cologne should be able to protect you and hopefully they will be able to help. In any case, please tell them that I need an honorable solution to my problem."

Ranma finished writing and then put the pencil down. She was about to walk away when she changed her mind and put the pencil back on the paper. At the end of her note Ranma added, "Please try to be safe Neherenia, Your brother sister Ranma."

Ranma walked out of Neherenia's room and into the living room. There she took Wiseman's hand and he teleported the two of them to a new location.

* * *

Neherenia woke up in her bed a short while later. She picked up the note Ranma left and read through it. _How does she think I will be able to do any of this? My orders were to stay here in Juuban and keep track of her and yet I was able to go the warehouse and bring Ranma here, maybe that was because Wiseman never specifically told me to try not to find her._ _Still I'm not sure how I was able to free her and bring her here. _Neherenia's face brightened as she thought, _Wait he told me to keep her safe. That's what it was. My duty as her adviser is and was to keep her safe. Well, I guess it's time to follow that order again._

Neherenia stood and got out of her bed. The pain from Wiseman's electrocution was still with her, but she tried to ignore it. She walked out into the living room and tried to walk to the door. Her body did not lock up and she was not prevented from leaving the apartment. She walked to the elevator and thought, _That must be it. Because I was told to keep Ranma safe I am able to go out and help her. I'll need more than that though if I really want to free us from this stupid contract, because sooner or later someone will realize how I am able to do this and then they will rescind the order. _

The elevator stopped on the ground floor and Neherenia walked out of her apartment complex. From there she flagged down a cab and stepped in thinking, _I really hope Ranma's friends can help us out. _

The cab arrived outside the Neko-Hanten and the driver looked back at her and said, "That'll be 10,000 yen please."

Neherenia smiled at him and accessed her own magical powers saying, "Why sir I gave you twice that much before we left."

The cab driver said, "Oh yeah sorry about that" then he drove off leaving Neherenia outside the Neko-Hanten. The tall pale skinned black haired woman made sure her hair was in proper order and walked in to the establishment. Once inside she looked around and found a tall black haired Chinese youth. The boy was wearing white robes and glasses he said, "What can we get for you today miss?"

"I need to speak with Cologne is she here?"

Mousse examined the strange woman in front of him and sighed in exasperation. Shampoo had just come back from a place called Ryugenzawa and when he tried to show her his affections he had been rebuffed and now Cologne was in the back speaking with her now and if he went back there he knew that he would just end up unconscious again. _Just like all the other times when I tried to follow after Shampoo_._ Damn you Saotome this is all your fault!_ Mousse shook off his anger and depression, and then he said, "Yes, she is here, but she is rather busy at the moment speaking with her great granddaughter. Can I ask what this is about?"

Neherenia had to follow the black haired boy as he went to serve another order. She said, "It's about Ranma."

Mousse became angry and said, "That bastard what has he done now!"

Neherenia put a hand on Mousse's shoulder and said, "No, Ranma-chan you know **her,** she's my **sister**. She is in grave danger and needs assistance." Mentally Neherenia added, _I should talk, I am in danger as well. _

Comprehension dawned on the young Amazon's face and he said, "Oh her, will she be okay? She was going to help me out with Saotome, but she's been gone and the old mummy and Shampoo weren't very clear on what she was doing."

"That's my fault really I wasn't sure how much to tell them." Neherenia looked towards the back of the Neko-Hanten and said, "Look since they are busy, why don't you show me to a phone and while I wait, I can call Nabiki and see if she can come over we may need her assistance anyway."

Mousse nodded and brought her to the phone. He handed her the receiver and said, "Here you are miss um..."

Neherenia inclined her head very slightly and said, "Neherenia and you are?"

The young Amazon bowed slightly at the waist. "I am Mu Tsu, but everyone around here just calls me Mousse."

Neherenia smiled and said, "Well it was nice to meet you Mousse, but I have to make this call and you seem to be quite busy, so don't let me keep you."

Mousse walked off to serve customers and Neherenia dialed the phone. After a few rings a soft and quiet voice picked up and said, "Tendo residence can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Nabiki please."

"Who shall I say is calling?"

Neherenia remembered her mistake with Mousse and said, "Tell her that it is Neherenia and I have important news about Ranma-chan."

"Oh my! She hasn't called in some time. Is everything okay?"

Something about the voice on the other end awoke Neherenia's emotions again and made her want to comfort the person. She said, "I hope she will be okay, but can you please get Nabiki. This matter is quite urgent."

"Very well." The phone went silent for a few moments and then another voice came on the line. "This is Nabiki; my sister tells me that you're Neko-chan's sister, Neherenia, you haven't called in about a week, so what is this about?"

Neherenia was about to answer when anger crept into Nabiki's voice as she said, "No lies! Are you planning on telling me the truth this time or not?"

Neherenia sighed and said, "I can only tell you so much. I think you know that Ranma and I are both bound by a contract to the Black Moon family and I am rather sure that Ranma has given you a copy of the contract that I signed. I am hoping that you have found some way to help us work around this contract before it is too late."

"Too late! What do you mean?" Nabiki exclaimed.

"I'd prefer not to go over this twice why don't you come to the Neko-Hanten and I'll explain everything to everyone involved."

"Alright, that's not a bad idea and while I'm there maybe I can find out what happened in Ryugenzawa. My sister and her wayward fiancée have had the biggest blow out I've ever seen and I'd like to get some information from a certain purple haired Amazon."

Neherenia looked around the restaurant only saw Mousse and seemed a bit confused, "Well try to make that a second priority will you. This is a matter of much graver importance."

Neherenia could hear the smirk in Nabiki's voice. "I think I knew that already, but a girl has got to make some money somehow right?"

Neherenia declined a response and Nabiki just said, "Well I'll see you soon Neherenia," and she hung up.

Neherenia waited for awhile and in the meantime she ordered some ramen. By the time Neherenia finished the ramen, Nabiki was walking in the door. The young brown haired girl with a pageboy haircut came over to Neherenia and said, "You must be Neherenia."

Neherenia nodded and said, "I do believe Cologne and her Great granddaughter are finished speaking now. Why don't we go back and introduce ourselves?"

Nabiki nodded and studied the woman as they walked. She was tall with dark black hair, pale white skin and deep brown eyes that were almost black. In addition she walked with a definite grace and style that suggested she was either royalty or very well off financially. Finally, the woman was wearing a simple black dress and black nail polish it finished her look and made her seem as if she was the person people envisioned when they used the term 'Gothic'.

The two girls walked into the back of the Neko-Hanten and Nabiki introduced Neherenia to Cologne and Shampoo. The ancient Amazon said, "Yes, we have spoken on the phone. Now please have a seat while my great granddaughter brings us some tea."

"Granddaughter will you please bring some tea for our guests?" Shampoo glanced up with puffy and red eyes it was clear that the girl had been crying. "Yes, will do great grandmother."

Nabiki had notice Shampoo's face and tears and thought to herself _Now that's odd if Shampoo and Ranma were close in Ryugenzawa like Akane was screaming about when he arrived, then why isn't she happier._ _Either something happened to make her sad in Ryugenzawa or afterwards, or she has been crying because she's happy the smile suggests the second option, but I just can't be sure. I need more information. _Nabiki sighed and thought, _Okay enough stalling by thinking about Ryugenzawa and Ranma-kun I'm here for Neko-Chan at the moment and it sounds serious. _

Neherenia and Nabiki sat at the table. Shampoo was gone for a while and the three women sat in a respectful silence. In that silence Nabiki's thoughts returned to fear for Neko-chan's life and nervousness, so she focused instead on the complex puzzle of Ryugenzawa and what had happened there. On the outside Nabiki was a picture of perfect calm, but on the inside she was teeming with absolute curiosity about Ryugenzawa and fear for her new partner in equal measures.

Shampoo returned with the tea, poured everyone a cup, and then sat down to join them. That was when the answers started to come in. Cologne drank a sip of her tea and said, "Now tell us Neherenia, what is so the problem and how can we help?"

Neherenia examined the old woman in front of her and then said, "I apologize, but I will have to be brief. Time may be of the essence."

Then Neherenia began her tale, "To begin with I will tell you that Ranma and I belong not to the Hitoshirenu family, but instead to the Black Moon family. Our surname of Hitoshirenu is a legal fiction to hide our identity from possible enemies."

Neherenia gazed at Cologne and Nabiki and both women nodded. She then continued to speak. "It started about two weeks ago when Ranma did not come home. I was given no information of her whereabouts or plight and my superiors just told me to keep an eye on the Sailor Senshi and report on their activity."

"I decided to find and follow one of the girls who I had seen with Ranma and who had been identified as Sailor mercury. I was stuck in my cat form at the time and it took me about a day or two to find her at the school she attends."

Shampoo butted in and said, "You have Jyusenkyou curse as well?"

Neherenia answered saying, "No, and I can't explain it at the moment." She then continued from the interruption. "Once I found Sailor Mercury I followed her back to her house and told her that Ranma was missing."

Nabiki said, "Wait a minute I'm missing something here. Why would the scouts care about Ranma? What do they even have to do with this?"

Neherenia answered saying, "Ranma is a sailor scout." The three people seated at the table began asking questions left and right, but Neherenia silence them by saying, "Please I can not say anything else on this subject."

The group lapsed into silence again and Neherenia said, "Mercury accepted me and the news, then she readily contacted the other Sailor Scouts and they in turn searched for Ranma. They did not find Ranma, but they did come into contact with the Dark Moon family and fought them on a number of occasions. Since I was spending time in Sailor Mercury's company I learned the outcome of these events."

"The first thing I learned was that Ranma had killed one of four sisters named Akayashi. This sister Cooan was in a battle at the cherry hill shrine and her three other sisters were now trying to get revenge on the other sailor scouts in addition to their other plans."

Cologne butted in this time and said, "What other plans?"

Neherenia opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She shook her head and said, "I can't tell you that. What I can say is that the three sisters tried a number of different things, but none of them succeeded. In fact the sailor scouts were able to defeat all three sisters and apparently brainwash them."

It was Shampoo's turn to burst in by saying, "What you mean?"

Neherenia said, "I mean that the Sailor girls took away their enemies personalities. They basically made them flighty girls without any '_evil_' within them and apparently removed their desire for some type of vengeance. No discussion, no debate the sailors just used their magic to remake these people."

Cologne saw anger in Neherenia and said, "That makes you angry does it?"

"You bet it does, how dare they make people feel differently, how dare they make them behave against their selves. Whatever these girls did it's like, like creating a robot out of a thinking person. It's just like Serenity and her court all over again! Keeping beauty and light for themselves and forcing the masses to adore them or else! It is better to die free, than to become some mind numbed slave to their ideals of '_good_'."

The room sat in confusion as Neherenia ranted about things that none of them had ever heard of before. Finally, Neherenia realized that she was ranting and that no one in the room would understand why without a long explanation. So, the black haired woman calmed down and said, "Look let's just say that the Black Moon family has at least one or two good ideas and leave it at that."

Neherenia then continued her recounting of events by saying, "The day after the three sisters were defeated I was walking to Sailor Mars' house when I felt something strange. It was a powerful magical field inside a small warehouse. So I walked inside and found Ranma standing there as stiff as a board and screaming. She was being tortured and I went to help her. I went to her and when I touched her I was immediately transformed into my human form. I was then able to bring her to our apartment." Neherenia finished the story by recounting the details of what occurred in her apartment, neglecting to mention her emotional outburst at that time and when she finished the story she gazed at the people assembled at the table and said, "So here I am just like Ranma asked me to do. Can you help us?"

* * *

Meanwhile Ranma and Wiseman finished teleporting and found themselves in a large steel room with lots of strange computers and devices. In the center of the room there was a closed iris of steel on the floor and on the far side of the room there was a single steel door. Wiseman let go of Ranma's hand, and she was suddenly unable to move of her own volition. A man with short red hair and a black upside down crescent moon on his forehead walked into the room from a sliding metal door and said, "What is it now Wiseman? You know that Emerald will be in charge of this operation in 24 hours and I am not in the mood for your games."

Wiseman replied saying, "That's really too bad Rubeus, because here I came bringing you a gift." Wiseman motioned to Ranma and said, "This is Ranma alias Sailor Angerona. She will replace the Akayashi sisters for you."

Rubeus stared at Ranma and said, "She's the one who started this mess by killing Cooan and making the other sisters so sloppy. How can I possibly use her?"

"She has information about the Sailor Senshi and promised on her honor that she will follow us and do our bidding. She can bring you the rabbit and the senshi. With her help you can redeem yourself and gain the crystal."

Rubeus seemed impressed and Wiseman said, "Still I could use her for other duties if you like and allow you to face Prince Diamond on your own as a failure."

"No, wait. I'll accept your gift."

"Very well" Said Wiseman and then he teleported away. In that moment it seemed as if Ranma's restrictions were gone. Without thinking she immediately jumped up and tried to attack Rubeus, but her body stopped itself in front of the red haired man. He laughed a hearty laugh and said, "So Ranma is it? Wiseman said you promised on your honor to help us. Attacking me like that wasn't so _honorable_ though was it?"

Ranma sighed thought to herself, _It felt like the right thing to do though. How do I get myself into these situations and am I really honor bound to that promise? At the very least it looks like the magic of the contract will make me follow it, but should I really do everything I can to honor my promise? Is that really the most honorable thing to do? Is it the right thing to do? _Ranma thought about honor and remembered a day a long time ago. She was a little boy and he was in the country at night. Unhampered by light pollution there was a vast curtain of uncountable stars in the sky above. His father was right by his side and he looked up at the older martial artist with pride and awe, then he said, "Daddy tell me about honor?"

Genma looked down at his little boy and said, "Son, Honor is a simple and yet complicated concept. It is the right thing to do; the thing that must be done no matter what. It is your personal integrity and your standing in society. Those people with the most Honor shine as brightly as those stars in the sky."

Young Ranma stared up in the sky and at the stars. He said, "Daddy I'm going to shine just like a star when I grow up."

Genma ruffled his hair and said, "I know you will son, I know you will. Now get some sleep okay. Tomorrow we're going to try a new training regimen and as a martial artist you are honor bound to follow it through."

Ranma smiled up at his father and said excitedly, "A new technique? What's it called daddy? Can we start now, can we?"

"No, no, we'll start tomorrow. Tomorrow I promise I'll teach you the _Neko-Ken_."

Ranma finished remembering the past and thought, _Is that really Honor? What did I learn from that? I did it and it hurt me very badly in mind and spirit. Now I'm cured of the fear, but I'm stuck with those consequences. Did I sign up for that with my honor? Is that what honor is really? What is the honorable thing to do here, and how will I know? _Ranma continued to think about it, but her thoughts were interrupted as the red haired continued speaking about some plot or other and his voice went up in volume, "I Rubeus will defeat the Sailor Senshi! And you will be my new servant in this endeavor. Now, Wiseman said you had information and so you will tell me everything you know about the Sailor Senshi."

Ranma sighed and with some disappointment in herself gave a full accounting of who the Sailor Girls were and what they were capable of as she was speaking. She did decide not to include the details of their civilian identities or where they lived, but that didn't make her feel less badly about doing it. Rubeus smiled and said, "Thank you for the information. Much more _honorable_ don't you think. Now you mentioned that you meet regularly with the sailors isn't that right?"

Ranma reluctantly nodded and Rubeus said, "Very well as a reward for your _honorable _answer I am going to let you gather all of the Sailors and bring them to me. In addition I want you to collect the pink haired rabbit and bring her to me as well."

Ranma growled her displeasure and Rubeus just laughed. Then he went to a lever and pressed it. Suddenly the floor of the room opened up and Rubeus said, "Go on step over there, the anti-gravity field will levitate you to the ground."

Ranma stepped to the opening and was slowly levitated to the ground. Rubeus yelled down, "Oh and Ranma, I want you to bring me them all to me by this time tomorrow night don't be late."

Once Ranma was on solid ground she looked up and saw that she had been in a large black flying saucer. It was hovering over a forest near Tokyo and glowing with malevolent energy. Ranma snarled with anger, outrage, and disappointment with herself... Her mental battle with herself from earlier in the ship came to the forefront of her thoughts and finally she said, "Screw it! A deal like this shouldn't be honored. It's just not right! No matter what the old man said, what did that fat fool know about honor anyway!"

She transformed into her senshi form and Angerona gathered her rage and used her knowledge of the _Moko Takabisha_ to focus it into a powerful chi blast, then she added Nemesis power into the construct and tried to fire it at the black ship above her, but her hands would not allow her to direct the blast anywhere near the ship.

Angerona slowly released the energy and tried to come up with a new plan. She knew that she had to bring the Sailors to Rubeus and she knew that she would not be allowed to harm the man. She had 24 hours to figure something out.

Author's Notes: It's a cliffhanger I know and I need to apologize beforehand, because right now I am working on the Ryugenzawa side story that happened here in this chapter. That's because it is important to the continuing story and what will happen next. So, that means everyone will have to wait two chapters to hear what happens next.

Changes since last posting: Minor changes in the rewrite…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Thanks too all you reviewers out there.

Chapter 9 – Ryugenzawa Interlude

Akane was in the kitchen making curry. She slowly and surely put the ingredients together and added only a few items to make it taste better. When she was done she actually tasted it herself. _Hmm that's not too bad. _Akane tasted it again. _It's almost normal. I made a good Curry dish! _Akane jumped with excitement and brought the dish out to the dining area.

"Here I made some Curry." Akane called as she walked into the dining area with the bowl.

Akane walked around in the dining room and didn't see anyone. Soun, Genma, and Ranma were hiding beneath the table, but Soun and Genma pushed Ranma forward and said, "Go ahead Ranma eat Akane's Curry. Show her what a good fiancé you are."

Ranma resisted, but he was shoved out anyway. Akane saw Ranma exit from under the table without seeing her father or Genma and offered the dish to Ranma who turned up his nose and said, "No way! Come on you know that stuff is toxic I don't want to die you know!"

Akane became angry and malleted Ranma out the door and stormed off, giving Soun and Genma the ability to flee from the dish and her sight at their leisure. Not long after that Akane was sitting down by herself fuming a bit while she munched on a small bowl of her Curry dish. A program about a giant monster in the small rural town of Ryugenzawa was airing and Nabiki and Kasumi walk in the door.

Kasumi saw the Television and said, "Oh Akane do you remember? We went on a family trip to the Ryugenzawa health center when you were very small."

Nabiki sipped on a soda and said, "Oh that, I wish we hadn't gone. Akane got lost."

"Oh yes, that's right she got lost in the forest and there was such a big uproar."

As the two sisters spoke Akane remembered being a little girl and running from a large and frightening monster. She remembered being saved and given a whistle, then there was a gap in her memory and she was running some more while calling for her parents. She stepped away from the table thinking, _So that was real. I had a dream just like it last night, but I thought I was imagining things. Maybe I was wrong and the dream I had last night was about something real, but why did I dream about it just last night. _

Suddenly the phone rang and Akane answered it. On the line was a person asking for the Tendo Dojo's help with the problems in Ryugenzawa. Akane accepted the job and early the next morning she searched her room and found exactly what she was looking for. It was a small whistle that she remembered being given. She knew that it was from the boy who saved her as a child. She took the whistle and her backpack and then left a note saying, "I'm going to Ryugenzawa Don't worry."

That same morning Kasumi woke up and found the letter. She ran in and showed it to Soun. Soun cried and screamed Akane's name. Nabiki watched the scene and thought to herself, _This could be a great opportunity to get Ranma out of Neko-Chan's hair for awhile._ "Ranma-Kun can't you think of a reason for Akane leaving like that?"

"No, not really."

Nabiki started walking back to the Kitchen saying, "Hmm, then I didn't hear that you ran away from her cooking last night? Akane didn't end up hitting you and being angry about it at all?"

Ranma became upset and said, "Hey come on I always run away from that stuff. It's lethal."

Nabiki was in the kitchen and saw Kasumi standing over the pot with a strange look on her face. "Hey sis is that Akane's curry?"

Kasumi came out of her stupor and said, "Yes, it is. Try it Nabiki and see if I'm imagining things."

Nabiki took a sip and then smiled with glee. _I can't believe it, but this will work perfectly. _She took the pot out to the dining room and said, "Hey, Saotome I think you need to try this."

Ranma, Soun and Genma all took out some spoons and tried the dish. They were all immensely surprised by the fact that it was mostly normal. Soun suddenly grabbed Ranma and screamed in Ranma's face, "Why didn't you eat it boy?"

"Oh come on! You and pops were hiding under the table with me. Why didn't either of you eat it?"

Nabiki casually said, "I wonder, do you think Akane was trying hard to make it for Ranma?"

Soun became even angrier and said, "Ranma, you will go after Akane and apologize. Once you have done that you will immediately bring her home. The forest of Ryugenzawa is no place for a lost little girl."

"Oh come on what could happen, none of that giant monster stuff can possibly be true, besides what kind of idiot leaves home because of a stupid thing like this?"

Soun's demon head technique started up and Ranma cowered in the corner. "Alright, Alright I'm going, I'm going."

Ranma packed his bag and left immediately. While he was walking away Nabiki went to the phone and smiled, _Now to make just a bit of money on this little plan. _Nabiki dialed the phone and someone on the other end picked it up. "Hello, yes Shampoo it's me. I have some information I'm willing to sell to you."

* * *

Ranma arrived at the train platform and was met by Shampoo. The purple tressed warrior seemed somewhat reserved and was not glomping or hugging him. "Yo, Shampoo what are you doing here?"

Shampoo was having difficulty controlling herself, but remembered her great grandmother's guidance. So she held still and said, "I come to help Ranma-kun in his quest to save Akane from monsters of Ryugenzawa."

Ranma smirked and said, "Not you too? I mean come on really, there just ain't no monsters it's just tales and stuff. You don't need to come with me, I'll be just fine."

Shampoo examined Ranma and said, "Shampoo think ai..Ranma is being stubborn. Perhaps Ranma should remember difficult time he had with teacher Hinako and allow Shampoo to come with him?"

Ranma blushed and decided not to talk about it. He sat there in silence until the train came. Ranma sat there looking at the train for a moment more and realized that the whole time that he had been waiting Shampoo had not made any moves towards him. So, he got up and started to board the train, looking at Shampoo he said, "Look Shampoo you can come. Just uh some rules: no hugging, airen, or any of that okay?"

Shampoo barely controlled herself and nodded. _I hope that my great grandmother's new plan will work. She said that tribe sister Ranma advised her of it, so it must be the best plan possible, but still it seems so strange that Ranma wouldn't want to be hugged and cuddled by me. _

The two walked into the train and the train left the station. Some time later they arrived in Ryugenzawa.

* * *

The next day Akane was attacked by a gigantic platypus in the forest. She screamed in surprise and ran away. The creature continued after her, but it fell to the ground suddenly, defeated by a strange teenager with a broom. "You shouldn't be here. The forest is filled with dangerous animals and traps."

As if in demonstration the strange black haired boy took a few steps towards Akane and tripped right into a trap. He fell into a hole and was knocked unconscious by a number of rocks that fell from the trees above. Akane went to him and picked him up. As she does, she thinks, _The boy who saved me back then. Is this him?_ As she held him in her arms she thought, _It must be. This must be the boy who saved me all those years ago. _

Akane walked some more and remembered a path. She took the boy to a small house and knocked on the door. _Just like last time. He saved me and I brought him here._ No one answered and so Akane opened the door herself. Once she was inside the boy woke up and Akane sees an old man lying on a mat and sleeping. "You live alone with your grandfather in the middle of this kind of forest?"

The boy looks at the old man and says, "Yes, it's just the two of us, but my grandfather doesn't have much time left." He then changes the topic and says, "I'm grateful that you brought me home, but this is no place for weak girls to be in."

"Wait! What in the world are those monsters and why are you in a place like this?"

The white haired old man with a long mustache and beard wakes up suddenly and looks at the young boy. He stares at him and then looks at Akane and says, "Shinnosuke lad; why don't you make some tea for our visitor."

The tall boy with short cut black hair looked confused for a moment and his grandfather sat fully up in bed with a sigh. "The tea things are on the second shelf on the right and the hot water is boiling on a kettle over there. Goodness lad with your horrible memory I should label everything around here."

Shinnosuke started preparing the tea and his grandfather lay back down. "The day is already gone miss, you can stay here for the night, but you should leave in the morning."

"But.."

"Miss the monsters in this forest aren't the type that an amateur can defeat in a day or two. Since long ago I've been fighting the creatures and Shinnosuke has been helping ever since he could lift a broom. We're the guardians of this forest."

Shinnosuke brought the tea and his Grandfather said, "Shin boy why don't you go catch something for dinner." The young man listened to his grandfather grabbed a net and left the house.

Akane followed after him and held out the little horn whistle she brought said, "Wait Shinnosuke Do you remember this? When I was a child you gave it to me."

Shinnosuke looked at it and said, "Never seen it before. You must have mistaken me for someone else." With that Shinnosuke walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile Shampoo and Ranma were in the forest of Ryugenzawa and saw a gigantic squirrel flying over head. The two ducked down to avoid the creature and Ranma looked at Shampoo. The purple haired girl was smiling a secret smile and he said, "All right, you don't have to say it. I admit that you were right about giant animals being here Shampoo."

Shampoo declined to say anything, smiled at Ranma and continued to implement her grandmother's plan. "We look for Akane and find her quick yes? She not be able to handle such big animals by her self no?"

Ranma nodded and the two walked through the forest coming upon many different giant animals and even defeating one or two that become troublesome. As they were walking they ran into a tall black haired boy carrying a broom. Ranma approached him and said, "Hey have you seen a girl around here?"

The boy looked at Ranma as if he had two heads and said, "Isn't that one right next to you?"

Ranma smacked his forehead and said, "No, I mean a different girl. One with black hair who can't fight so good."

"Nope, sorry I haven't seen one."

Ranma said, "Thanks anyway. Come on Shampoo we'll have to look somewhere else." The two jumped into the trees and were gone even as Shinnosuke said, "You should leave this place there are traps all over."

Moments after that Shinnosuke stumbled into one of his own traps. Rocks dropped on his head and knocked him unconscious again. Still, he woke up later and was able to catch some fish and bring them back to his house. Akane saw him arrive and he said, "Oh hello miss. You shouldn't be here; the monsters in this forest are very dangerous. It's too late to leave now though, so how about I make a hot bath for you and you can leave in the morning."

Akane stared at the boy and said, "Don't you remember me?"

"No, should I?" Shinnosuke walked outside and prepared a bath. When he was done he came back in and said, "Miss the bath is ready if you like."

Akane took Shinnosuke up on his offer and sat in the hot bath outside wondering about the boy. _Could I have really mistaken him for someone else? No, he must have been the boy and yet he can't remember. Then again he didn't even seem to remember that I was here. Is he really the boy who saved me? _

With that thought Akane stepped out of the bath and came face to face with a naked Shinnosuke. The boy seemed surprised and stammered, "S..Sory!"

Akane slapped him in the face and he ran back to the house. "I forgot you were in there. I'm sorry!" As he ran off Akane saw a set of scars on his back and she remembered that the boy who saved her long ago had received wounds just like them. She knew for sure that he was definitely the boy who had saved her life.

That night in the forest Ranma and Shampoo took turns warning each other about various traps in the forest as it became darker. Finally it was so dark that neither of them saw a trap and the Saotome boy was knocked out by the falling rocks. Shampoo was able to wake him and said, "Ranma, we is not noticing too, too stupid traps that are around here. Shampoo think it time to make camp, yes?"

Ranma said, "Sorry Shampoo, you're right. It's getting to dark now. Why don't we make camp for the night?"

* * *

It was morning again and Ranma and Shampoo came to a small house in a clearing in the woods. The two approach a window and see Akane serving breakfast to Shinnosuke and his grandfather. The two wince as they watch the men dig into the breakfast and then they almost face fault when the two men cheer and tell Akane that it is the greatest meal they have ever had. Both Ranma and Shampoo stare in horror as Shinnosuke asks for seconds.

As Shinnosuke eats his second helping Ranma says, "Hey Shampoo isn't that the guy from yesterday?"

"Yes, he tell us that he no see Akane and yet there she is. Either he lie or have worst memory in world."

Suddenly the ground started to rumble and Shinnosuke got up and started out the door. Akane stopped him by saying, "Wait Shinnosuke!"

The boy waited and she handed him his shoes and a broom. "You forgot these,"

Shinnosuke took the items and stared into Akane's eyes with a deep longing. "Akane, if it's okay will you make dinner too?"

Akane sat mesmerized by the look and then finally she said, "It's okay if I stay then?"

"Yes."

Then Shinnosuke ran off into the forest. "Come back soon!" Akane called after him.

Without thinking Ranma rushed to her and said, "Hey!"

Akane looked at him and said, "Ranma what are you doing in a place like this?"

Ranma was angered and outraged as he said, "I was just going to say the same thing about you."

Ranma's anger came to a halt when Akane's eyes twitched with her own anger and outrage. She pointed at Shampoo and said, "What is she doing here!"

Ranma stared back at an almost impassive Shampoo and said, "She's uh... she's here to help because there are a lot of giant animals here. She thought that maybe I could use some help finding you…"

Akane hmphed and said, "Well I'm here to fight the overgrown animals too Ranma."

"Oh come on an uncoordinated chick like you? Come on Akane you should go home to Tokyo and let real martial artists deal with this."

"Like who! Shampoo?"

"Yeah she's a Chinese Amazon with years of experience you're just not in the same league. Let her or that guy with the broom deal with this. You just don't have any place here and you know it."

Akane didn't even hit Ranma she just stormed off angrily. "I'll show you Ranma. I'll prove that I'm a martial artist and I'll do it with people who appreciate me and my cooking. Just you wait."

Ranma watches her leave and looks on sadly saying, "Aw man, what's wrong with me."

Shampoo comes close and says, "You is doing the right thing Ranma. You giving very good advice. Is not you fault that Akane no listen to it."

"Yeah, but now she's going to go and do somethin' stupid."

Shampoo smiled and said, "That what we here for right Ranma? We here to protect the weak, even if they too, too stupid to know when to quit."

Ranma looked at the purple haired Amazon and smiled, "You're right. Thank you, Shampoo."

"Is no problem Ranma."

Shampoo and Ranma walk off into the forest and take out a few rampaging creatures. They make camp for the night and Ranma sits out watching the stars. He stares up in the sky and says, "Shampoo, what do you know about my female side? What has happened to her and why is she really so angry with me?"

"You father take her family name away. That make her very mad."

"I know, but it seems like there's more to it than that. This girl is kinda' like me right. Same memories, same feelings and yet she's holding a grudge against me for something she should remember doing as well. Why is that? I don't keep grudges like that."

Shampoo though about it for a moment and said, "Shampoo think that the moment that you separated you very much the same. You have all memories the same and only two differences. She get all of Jyusenkyou curse and all of _Neko-Ken_ curse while you just be yourself. Same memories, but different bodies, then as new experiences and things happen it make you become more and more different with every day."

Ranma sighed and said, "It is nice to be rid of my curse and I'm real glad that I'm not afraid of cats. Maybe I lost the power of the _Neko-Ken_, but still I guess I made the wrong decision, hard to admit now, but I did. It hasn't fixed anything at all and if anything maybe being a guy full time has made things worse between me and Akane. Not to mention giving me a new enemy. For the first time I have someone who hates me for something that I really did do to them and that's hard to deal with."

Shampoo smiled and said, "Maybe you could tell her that. Tell Female Ranma that you sorry you made mistake and that you will help her. Maybe she be less angry with you, but then again it no fix everything."

"Why not?"

Shampoo looked at Ranma and decided to tell him the truth. "She have spirit of male cat now, not human spirit. She have feline instincts and needs same as Shampoo when Shampoo is transformed."

For a moment Shampoo's face gained a haunted look as she said, "Shutting those needs down is very difficult Ranma."

Ranma saw that fear in Shampoo's face and said, "Shampoo, what do you mean by that?"

The purple haired warrior looked at Ranma and said, "Sorry Ranma, I not ready to tell about this. Is very private and very personal. Too, too difficult to speak about and especially so when using Japanese."

Without thinking twice Ranma said, "I'm so sorry Shampoo you had to deal with that because of me, because I lied to you."

"Is Okay Ranma Shampoo forgive you."

"But, what about her will she ever forgive me?"

Shampoo stared at the sky for a moment and then said, "She is Amazon warrior by rite of Artemis. She is stubborn, proud and powerful. Shampoo think that we share many qualities just like Shampoo and male Ranma do. Is possible that maybe she forgive male Ranma someday. Just like Shampoo do about own curse, but even so she never feel the same way for Ranma as Shampoo does."

Shampoo's purple eyes gazed at Ranma with a deep longing. It was a fire in her eyes and it drew Ranma closer and closer to the young Amazon. The moment was broken when they both heard a voice yell out in pain. They rushed off to find the source and they found Shinnosuke fighting a gigantic Platypus.

The boy knocked the creature to the ground with his broom and it seemed to be down for the count. Ranma watched on and said, "Hey Shampoo he's not half bad."

"No boy with broom quite good."

Suddenly the giant platypus wakes up and Shinnosuke faints to the ground and is unable to defend himself. Shampoo and Ranma both act at the same time delivering powerful twin kicks to the giant creature and it stops for good this time.

Ranma takes the boy on his back and says, "I guess we ought to bring him back to his house huh?"

Shampoo just nods and says, "Is good thing we here to help. Shampoo think he need us very much, yes?"

Ranma grunts in agreement and carries the boy off. They arrive at the house and knock on the door.

* * *

Before Ranma and Shampoo arrived at the house Shinnosuke's Grandfather makes a startling discovery, the well outside their house has dried up. Akane says, "What's so terrible about that?"

The old man sends Shinnosuke to retrieve some water from the next nearest well and while the boy is gone he relates the tale to Akane. Many years ago he was a caretaker of a small zoo, and when the animals escaped the water of life caused them to grow to huge sizes. Since then he and Shinnosuke have protected the area from the animals. But when Shinnosuke saved Akane he was mortally wounded by a large platypus and now repeated soakings from the Water of Life are the only things that have been keeping him alive.

The two wait in silence for Shinnosuke to return. It takes a very long time and Akane starts to feel very guilty about her role in the whole affair. She remembers Shinnosuke saving her and says, "Grandfather isn't there anything we can do to save Shinnosuke. I swear I'll do anything!" _This time it's my turn. I'll save you Shinnosuke I swear it. _

As Akane was swearing to save Shinnosuke a knock came to the door and she opened it. Standing there with Shinnosuke on his back and Shampoo beside him is Ranma. Akane's eyes tear up and she says, "Shinnosuke."

Ranma puts the boy down and says, "He just uh fell over. I didn't hit him or nothin."

Akane completely ignores Ranma and goes to the fallen boy. She puts the boy on a mat and sits next to him with his grandfather on the other side. She takes one of his hands and says, "Shinnosuke are you alright?"

The young boy only moans and Akane says, "Don't worry Shinnosuke I'll stay with you. I'll be right here by your side."

Shampoo pulls on Ranma's arm and says, "Come Ranma time to go. We let them be alone together yes?"

Ranma can barely control his anger and yet he follows Shampoo and the two walk off into the night.

* * *

Another morning comes and Ranma and Shampoo wake up and break camp. Shampoo goes to get some water from a well and as she dips her canteen in the water is drained away. "Ranma come quick!"

Ranma arrives in time to see the water finish being drained off and says, "What is that?"

"Shampoo not sure Ranma, but maybe it has something to do with broom boy and giant animals yes? Maybe we should ask them today?"

Ranma sighs and stares at Shampoo he sees the sparkle of love in her eyes as she gazes at him and thinks, She's _so pretty and she's looking at me the same way that Akane was looking at Shinnosuke. Maybe Akane and I aren't meant to be. Maybe…_ Ranma stopped that thought and changed gears. W_ell maybe I should just leave that be for the moment and deal with this other problem first. _

"Good Idea Shampoo, let's see if we can find them."

The two wander off into the forest and find Ryouga Hibiki in a rock filled trap. Ryouga gets up and brushes himself off saying, "Ranma! What are you doing here and why was Akane holding that boy's hand?"

Ranma sighs _I guess Akane and Shinnosuke must be somewhere around here together. Holding hands and solving this mystery with each other. _Ranma shakes his head trying to get the images in his mind to go away and says, "This is the forest of Ryugenzawa and we're here to help with the giant animals I guess."

Ryouga finally noticed Shampoo next to Ranma and said, "More like you're here cheating on Akane!"

Ryouga rushed Ranma, but the pig tailed boy wasn't in the mood and so he splashed Ryouga with water, grabbed P-chan and tossed him away into the forest. "Come on Shampoo this mystery isn't solving itself, but I think we might need some help from someone who isn't a complete moron." After that comment Ryouga chases after the two in anger, but is quickly lost in the forest.

* * *

Shinnosuke, his grandfather and Akane have been going to each of the many Water of Life Springs in the area, but each one they have found has been all dried up. They all sit down for a meal and Akane is about to serve them a personally coked lunch when P-chan arrives. "P-Chan what are you doing here?"

The black pig squeals at her and she smiles and in a very cute voice she says, "Did you miss me boy? Did you? Well, don't you worry you're with me now, but you have to be careful of all the giant animals okay?"

P-chan nods and Akane finishes getting lunch out of her pack and feeds everyone there. The three people and one pig eat their lunch and immediately start throwing up. Shinnosuke says, "I'm sorry Akane there must be something wrong with me. I didn't like your lovely meal."

Akane thinks that the water of life was what made her cooking good the previous and starts to cry. Shinnosuke touches her shoulder and says, "Don't cry Akane, I'll eat all my dinner and tomorrow's breakfast and lunch and dinner. The day after that too, all the time forever. I want to eat your food for the rest of my life."

Akane stares at the boy as he says, "I love you Akane."

All Akane can say is Shinnosuke's name as she sees the pure unadulterated love in the boy's eyes. _He loves me? He hardly knows me and yet look at that, you can't fake that kind of feeling. Oh Ranma why can't you look at me like that. Maybe, maybe we're just not meant to be…_

Shinnosuke breaks Akane's thought process by saying, "Akane do you hate me?"

Akane looks at the boy while holding P-chan in her arms and says, "No, Shinnosuke I don't hate you." She adds, "In fact I think I like you a lot."

P-chan squirms out of Akane's arms grabs the tea kettle and runs off with it. In the forest he transforms himself into Ryouga and miraculously finds Ranma. He grabs the pig-tailed boy by the shirt and says, "Ranma this is all your fault!"

Ranma pulls away from Ryouga and says, "I didn't do nuthin' P-chan."

Ryouga attacks, this time trying to pummel Ranma into submission, but the young Saotome evades the blows and fights back. Shampoo sees the commotion and says, "Ranma need assistance?"

"Not this time Shampoo, me and P-chan here need to work this out on our own and maybe, just maybe he'll start learning not to blame me for everything wrong in his life."

The fight goes on for a short time until Ryouga gives up and says, "I'm done fighting you Ranma. I'm going to do what I should have done in the beginning. I'm going to go over there and ask Akane if she really does love this Shinnosuke guy."

Ranma looks at Ryouga and says, "You do that Ryouga, but you heard what she said. She likes him and that pretty much answers the question already doesn't it?"

"No, I need to hear her say the words Ranma the ones that finish this for good. If you were brave you'd come with me and hear them yourself."

Ranma is about to say something when Shampoo comes close and says, "Ranma, is best to hear the truth than live with doubts for entire life don't you think?"

Ranma feels the warmth in that touch and wonders if she will ask him the same question and what his answer would be. "Alright let's get this over with."

The three find the camp and run into Shinnosuke's Grandfather. Shampoo screams in absolute horror and the two young men scream as well. Akane and Shinnosuke come running and they see the old man as well. He was decked out in a wig, makeup and a white frilly dress. He runs away from the entire group says, "This is for the best!"

Shampoo follows after the old man shouting, "Aiyah! Maybe we need to save crazy old man!"

Ranma, Akane, Ryouga, and Shinnosuke follow close behind Shampoo and as they are running after the old man Ranma approaches Akane and says, "Why Akane, why are you leaving me for him?"

Akane can't say anything, her throat closes up and small tears come to her eyes. She looks away from Ranma and sees Shampoo, her purple hair streams behind her as she easily runs ahead of the group. Suddenly Shinnosuke falls to the ground and Shampoo easily scoops him up and comes back towards Akane and Ranma. She is there next to Ranma with Shinnosuke in her arms and practically glowing with grace, beauty and more. Akane takes Shinnosuke off her hands and stops running. She holds the young boy in her arms and smiles sadly. "I think that maybe I could say the same thing to you Ranma? Would your answer be the same?"

Ranma stares at Akane with confusion obvious on his face. He says, "Fine! If that's the way it is, then that's just fine!"

Ranma walks away with tears in his eyes and Akane sits there holding Shinnosuke in her arms and watches Ranma go with tears in her own eyes. Shampoo follows close behind Ranma, but stops for a moment and looks at Akane. Seriousness comes into Shampoo's violet eyes as she says, "Shampoo think Ranma love Akane, he love her for long time, but Shampoo blind to it. Great grandmother say to come to Ryugenzawa with Ranma and see truth. Well Shampoo come and truth revealed, but then miracle happen. Akane find young boy and break Ranma heart. Shampoo think that Ranma find new happiness now."

Akane tried to say something to Shampoo, something that would make her understand why she had done what she had just done, but words failed. _It's not true he just doesn't understand. I…I… _

Shinnosuke moaned and his eyes opened. He looked at Akane with love filled eyes and said, "Akane, oh Akane. I'm glad that you are here with me to help. Thank you so much for being with me."

Akane helped Shinnosuke to his feet he said, "I'm not sure if I have said this, but I love you Akane."

Akane cried just a little more and said, "You said that already remember?"

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you crying, please it's not because of me is it? You don't hate me do you?"

Akane just sighed and then she put her hand on Shinnosuke's shoulder and repeated something she had said to him not that long ago, "No, Shinnosuke in fact I think I like you quite a bit."

Shinnosuke smiled and then the two hear a loud roar and a gigantic reptilian head can be seen above the tree tops. It spits out the dress clad form of Shinnosuke's grandfather and six other heads follow after it as it starts to rampage through the forest. The two young martial artists head directly towards the creature, but they soon turn tail and run when they see Shinnosuke's grandfather running towards them screaming in terror.

* * *

Shampoo catches up to Ranma and sees him starting to pack a bag. She looks at him sadly and says, "Is Ranma leaving now?"

Ranma sniffs once and says, "Yeah, Shampoo I think I'm done here. I've heard just about as much as I want to hear and I'm going back to Nerima. Akane, well Akane can stay here for all I care!"

The young Amazon comes close to Ranma and slowly puts her arms around him from behind. It is the first hug she has given to Ranma for the entire trip and it is a gentle and non demanding hug. Ranma doesn't stop her or squirm he just says, "I know I said this already, but I'm sorry Shampoo, I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you and sorry that I never told you the truth. Most of all I am sorry that I don't love you the way you love me."

Shampoo let go of Ranma and turned him to face her. "Is okay, Shampoo know that, but Shampoo also know that with time perhaps is chance? Perhaps Ranma can come to love Shampoo now that his heart is free?"

Ranma sighed and thought to himself for a moment, _How strange I can admit that I loved Akane and that I still do a little bit, but as I look at Shampoo I can't tell her that I will never love her. I think maybe I should just be honest with her and when I get back to Nerima I'll be honest with Ucchan too, I'll tell them the truth and maybe they can find someone who loves them and can say it to them, just like Akane found Shinnosuke._ Ranma finished thinking and said, "I don't know Shampoo and I can't give you any guarantees."

Shampoo nodded and said, "Is okay Shampoo understand and will no rush you or chase you like before. Shampoo realizes that it wrong way to gain love or respect."

Ranma smiled with gratitude and was about to say more when the ground shook and rumbled. Suddenly they hear screams as Shinnosuke, Akane and Shinnosuke's Grandfather came running right towards them. They take flight as well and as the huge lizard creature comes closer they find a cave and duck inside it.

As they all try to catch their breath they hear a voice in the back of the cave say, "Where on earth am I now!"

Ranma sighs and says, "Ryouga, I'd have thought you'd be in Hokkaido by now. Why don't you come on over here and we can ask these nice people what the heck that giant lizard thing was."

Ryouga makes his way to the group and Shinnosuke's grandfather starts to explain. He tells them that the creature is called the Yamata no Orochi, and that the magical moss that grows on its body is the source of the Water of Life. The creature has been sleeping for years, but now that the creature is awake it has blocked the tunnels that connect the springs to the source.

Shinnosuke holds Akane's hand and says, "I think I understand. I know my memory is bad, but I have been having these strange fainting spells ever since the wells dried up haven't I? Without that moss is it possible that I might die?"

Shinnosuke's grandfather says nothing and the young boy just looks at Akane and says, "I'm so sorry Akane. I didn't realize and now, now we won't get to be together."

Akane sniffs and says, "Don't talk like that we'll figure something out."

Shinnosuke's grandfather says, "The dragon is attracted to young beautiful women. I was hoping that I could get close enough to take the moss with my disguise."

Almost everyone in the cave looked back at him and said, "You thought you looked young and beautiful in that getup!"

The old man just scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit. Akane said, "I'll be bait for you Shinnosuke, don't you worry, I can get the moss from it."

She grabs Shinnosuke's broom and runs out of the cave before anyone can stop her and Shampoo almost snorts with laughter. "Shampoo go too, make sure that Akane no kill herself."

The old man hands Ranma, Ryouga and Shinnosuke women's clothing and they all dress in it and follow behind the Amazon. The dragon spots Shampoo and immediately tries to eat her. Ranma intercedes; knocking two of the heads aside and Shampoo smashes two more insensate with her bonbori. Ryouga adds his power and is able to incapacitate two heads as well. Akane joins the melee and barely avoids the teeth of the seventh head and is able to get on its back. She searches for the moss there while Shinnosuke and his grandfather knock out the head.

The martial artists regroup and Ranma says, "I only count seven heads here. Where is the eighth?"

The ground rumbles and a super gigantic eighth head tears itself from the ground and roars its defiance. It flies into the air dragging the seven other heads behind it. Shampoo says, "Aiyha! Shampoo think old man should have called this tail headed Orochi."

The dragon flew to the ground and started to attack. Akane was able to avoid an attack and tried to leap onto its head, but the Orochi stuck out its massive tongue and grabbed her with it. Still, she spotted some moss on its head and was able to use Shinnosuke's broom to swipe some off and then toss the broom to Shinnosuke's grandfather. The tongue started to go into the creature's mouth, but Shampoo jumped next to the head and said, "What you no want too, too delicious Chinese food?"

The creature stopped for a moment and tried to snap up Shampoo as well, but when its mouth opened the Chinese girl jumped in and slashed the tongue with a sword. The creature screamed in pain and dropped both girls onto the ground. Ranma and Ryouga immediately jumped onto the angry creature and started to pummel it. Shinnosuke's Grandfather threw the moss covered broom to Shinnosuke, but instead of using it to cure himself he attacked the giant head with it. Akane and Shampoo joined in the battle as well and the large head started seeming a bit woozy when the 7 head-tails on the other end suddenly woke up and joined the battle.

Ranma shouted, "Everyone split up!"

The two girls and the boys dressed in drag head off in separate directions creating a gigantic tug of war as the heads each tried to chase after the two girls as well as the boys clad in women's clothing. However, as Akane is running she trips on a root and the gigantic Orochi head is about to eat her when Shampoo sighs and then dives towards the creature pulling off her blouse and saying, "Come on too, too stupid dragon. Shampoo is very tasty!"

The creature and all of its heads stared at the half naked Amazon for a moment and then immediately ignored Akane and headed directly for Shampoo. At that moment Shinnosuke has an attack and Akane heads towards the young boy passing Ranma as he heads directly towards Shampoo. The two shared a single brief look and then went their separate ways.

Akane arrived at Shinnosuke's side and he smiled at her saying, "I'm sorry Akane. I really do love you." He slumped back into unconsciousness and Akane started to cry a bit when Shinnosuke's Grandfather grabbed the broom and ripped the boy's shirt off. He used the broom to rub the moss into his dying grandson's back causing the scar to vanish.

Shinnosuke awakens and the group heard a commotion in the distance. The old man looked towards the battle and said, "If only we had the whistle of the Horned Mongoose it would subdue the beast."

Akane remembered the whistle Shinnosuke gave her when she was only a child. She showed it to the old man and he nodded to her with a smile. As Akane started to put the whistle to her lips she heard a dual cry of, "_Hiryu Shouten Ha_!"

Akane's first thought was, _When did Shampoo learn that technique?_ Then she smacked herself on the head, _Duh, she's an Amazon. _An enormous cyclone appeared in the distance and the gigantic dragon is thrown high into the sky. The winds tore at it and buffeted it and then it fell to the ground with a stupendous crash. The entire forest went silent for a moment and Akane slowly lowered the whistle without blowing it.

The silence continued for a moment and then two voices and laughter could be heard. The laughing and voices came closer and closer as Ranma and Shampoo found their friends. The two were tattered and Shampoo was wearing Ranma's shirt, but they were obviously hale and hearty. As they approached Ranma looked at the whistle in Akane's hands and says, "Hey Akane what's that?"

Akane looked to Ranma and then to the whistle in her hands. She couldn't seem to say anything when Shinnosuke came over and Akane handed it to him. He looks at it and says, "I remember this. It was a gift to a young girl that I fell in love with a long time ago. It is a part of me that I hoped would be with her forever."

He holds it out to Akane saying, "Will you take it Akane? Will you agree to be my fiancé?"

Akane looks at Shinnosuke and then she looks at Ranma. The young pig tailed martial artist is no longer dressed in women's clothing. Instead he is wearing his own pants again and is sporting his black muscle T-shirt; he is a picture of an undefeated warrior. Next to him is a purple haired Amazon wearing his Red silk shirt with wooden tangs. She smiles and her hair streams behind her in the dissipating winds of the massive martial arts maneuver that she helped Ranma to perform. Akane sees the two of them like that and makes her decision. She takes the horn from Shinnosuke saying, "Only if you promise to remember me."

Shinnosuke smiles and says, "Always Akane. I'll always remember you."

"Good then, you better remember to call me, and come by to visit every now and then and…"

Akane continues to talk to Shinnosuke and Ranma sighs with regret. He looks at his purple haired companion and said, "Looks like our work is done here eh Shampoo?"

"Yes, Ranma we go to Nerima and see what future bring…"

Ranma smiled a bit sadly. "Good idea I guess." He looked around for a moment and added, "By the way did anyone see where Ryouga went?"

Everyone shrugged and Ranma said, "Oh well, I guess he'll be all right. He's pretty tough after all."

Meanwhile, under the massive bulk of the Orochi Ryouga screamed in a muffled voice, "Ranma! This is all your fault!"

Author's Notes: I suppose I ought to apologize to Rumiko Takahashi, because a lot of this story is from her very decent tale. The major change occurs right when Nabiki decides to tell Shampoo about the trip. That creates an opportunity for Shampoo to be involved and also fills a desperately needed second female role in the story since Ranma Saotome can no longer become Ranma-Chan. As for Ukyou, you'll find out where she was in the next chapter of The Black Moon Contract. You better believe that it is going to make everything much more complicated…

Changes since last posting: Just a few revisions in the rewrite to fix even more tense shifts that I keep finding in these chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Thanks too all you reviewers out there.

Chapter 10 – Matters of time

Sailor Angerona raced away from the black ship carrying Rubeus wondering what the hell she was going to do now. _24 hours? That's nothing how can I bring the girls to that guy and somehow keep my honor intact. Think Saotome think, there must be some way out of this that won't affect the stupid contract I'm under or hurt my honor. _

Angerona zoomed through town and ran directly towards the Neko-Hanten. She arrived, ducked into an alleyway and transformed into her civilian identity, once again keeping a black baseball cap filled with Nemesis energy in order to hide her feline ears. She walked closer to the restaurant The sign on the restaurant said, "Temporarily Closed we'll reopen soon."

She carefully knocked on the door and received no answer. A chill ran down her spine _Wiseman better not have taken any of them. I swear if he has I'll find a way to kill him! _

She tentatively opened the door and sighed with relief as she heard voices coming from one of the rooms.

"Well that account of what happened in Ryugenzawa was very interesting and I'll inform Ranma about the potential problems it can cause."

"Let me do it Neherenia, I thought I was helping Neko-chan, not making things more difficult for her."

"It may not be so much of a problem if you two are correct. You said that after each of us signed our contracts Ranma and I became members of the Black Moon family correct?"

"Yes, both Nabiki and I agree it is the only thing that makes sense. You are members of the family and as such you can order Ranma to do things and Ranma can order you to do things."

"Exactly, you see according to your contract and what Saotome told me about his contract you both are the property of the Black Moon family. Basically meaning you have to do whatever they want, the loophole here is that you have also become members of the family meaning that you can disobey orders by following other orders."

"Right and that means I can tell my sister that she no longer has to make Saotome's life difficult if she does not want to. Meaning that what happened there and dealing with it will be her own decision."

Neherenia stood up and said, "Again I must thank you both, this will be welcome news for Ranma as soon as I can find her."

An old laugh came from the room. "You need not stand up and search very far child, Ranma is right here standing outside the door. Isn't that right Ranma?"

Ranma walked in with a sheepish look on her face and said, "I, uh just got here." She changed tracks then and said, "Is it true are we free from the contract like you said?"

Nabiki and Cologne looked at each other for a moment and Nabiki said, "Not exactly."

Neherenia took Ranma's arm and said, "May I speak with you for a moment in private first?"

Ranma nodded and Neherenia escorted her out of the room. There she gave the redheaded girl a hug infused with sisterly affection, "Little sister, I was afraid they might torture you or destroy you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright Neherenia-chan, but I still have an honor debt hanging over my head here. I'm not sure what I should do about it."

Neherenia dropped the hug and her dark eyes stared at Ranma as she said, "Ignore it. Honor isn't really important. All that is important is our survival and freedom."

Ranma looked at Neherenia agape and said, "You can't mean that can you? Honor is, well it's goodness and integrity, it's part and parcel of who I am. I can't just give up on that and you couldn't either sis I know that."

Neherenia smiled sadly at Ranma and said, "Oh Ranma you know so little about me. You know not all the lies I have told you or anything at all about what I have been and done. Yet you believe that I would uphold honor just as you do. Why is that?"

"'Not sure, it's just that even with your whole 'Kill the senshi' thing you've treated me with respect and decency I guess. You saved me from Wiseman too and that counts for a lot in my book. You're a good person Neherenia I know it."

Neherenia stared at the floor for a moment and said, "No, Ranma I'm not. In fact I was never a good person. As I said I lied to you about my history with the Silver Millennium and Queen Serenity. It is true that they forced a _cleansing_ on their populace that took away people's free will, but that was not what I was fighting against. I was only trying to destroy them because I wanted to be young forever. I sacrificed thousands of lives because I wanted to be just like them. I wanted exactly what they had, the youth, the beauty, and the slavish worshippers. In attacking them and their kingdom I had no remorse, no compunctions, I didn't care about their populace. I was the very definition of evil."

Ranma stared at the black haired woman in front of her, she was vulnerable and tormented by the things she had done in the past. Horrible things that Ranma couldn't even really begin to understand and yet she was different now, changed in some way, changed by simple compassion and love. Ranma wasn't sure what she should do, but hesitantly put her hand on Neherenia's shoulder and said, "Look Neherenia I don't know about all of that stuff, but you came and helped me remember, and anyone who can risk their life to save a friend can't be all bad. Everything else well, that's the past right? Maybe you've started to change and if you want I'd guess that you can continue to change. Stay with me sister and maybe together we can find a way to shine like the stars."

Neherenia turned towards Ranma and said, "Thank you Ranma. Somehow you always seem to know what to say."

Ranma looked confused for a moment and then said, "Really? You're not joking are you because that's not the way I always remembered it."

"Well then, I guess you have started to change as well, yes?"

"Yeah you're right, now come on let's go back in there and see what the old…er, Cologne and Nabiki have to say."

The two walked into the room arm in arm just as Cologne and Nabiki finished conferring. Shampoo was sitting there with a bored expression on her face and said, "Ah, Sister Ranma you come back from talkings with Neherenia now?"

"Yeah, Shampoo, we're done. So does anyone have any ideas?"

Cologne spoke and said, "It seems to me that while you can both currently order each other to go against the wishes of other Black Moon family members that will not always help you. You must exercise caution and determine when and how to order each other to do things in such a way that it will allow you to negate the other family members."

Ranma rolled her eyes sarcastically and said, "Yeah that'll be easy, not to mention that I promised on my Honor to follow Wiseman's orders."

Nabiki looked at Ranma and said, "Neko-Chan how could you do something so stupid. I'd have thought you'd learned a lesson with good ole P-chan."

Ranma blinked for a moment and said, "You knew about P-chan?"

Nabiki just shook her head and said, "That's not important now. The important thing is your current mission."

"Well this Black Family member called Rubeus wants me to bring him the senshi and a girl named Chibi-Usa."

"Well why not just warn them of the trap and bring them that way?"

Ranma sighed and said, "I kinda promised on my honor to obey the spirit of the orders and Rubeus meant for them to be unconscious when I brought them."

Nabiki stood up and slapped Ranma, "You can not possibly be serious can you? Come on Neko-Chan think it through here. Who knows what someone might do to some helpless group of girls. You can't do the wrong thing just because of you honor can you?"

Ranma stammered, "I, uh, I just don't know."

Cologne said, "Perhaps I have an idea."

Everyone looked at the old Matriarch as she said, "Perhaps Ranma could use a technique from the book of Dim Mak, one that puts the victim to sleep for a short period of time, then she could deliver the girls to this Rubeus person, but wake them almost as soon as they are brought in the ship."

Ranma smiled and said, "Now that might work. I obey the spirit by bringing them unconscious, but no one said what I should do after I bring them in."

Ranma's expression changed, "Wait, what if this Rubeus guy orders me to kill them when I bring them in?"

Neherenia changed into her feline form and said, "That's where I come in Ranma. I'll be with you and I can countermand any of his orders after all I'm a member of the Black Moon family and you are also honor bound to follow my orders, yes?"

Ranma smiled and nodded realizing that perhaps it really wasn't honorable to follow promises that were made under duress and then Nabiki said, "Alright, I think the planning session is done, now can I get some time alone with Neko-Chan here?"

Everyone nodded and Nabiki took Ranma out of the room. Outside she said, "Look Ranma, I have some bad news. I just learned it from the Amazons, but I wanted to be the first one to tell you about it."

"What could be worse than what I've been dealing with lately?"

"Well, I got the whole story from Shampoo and her Grandmother after we talked with Neherenia about your situation. You see Akane went to Ryugenzawa and I helped convince my dad and Genma to send Saotome after her. Then I called Shampoo and told her where he was going. So let me tell you about what happened at Ryugenzawa …"

* * *

Sailor Pluto was at the gates of time and taking a short respite. Two weeks ago the strange time quakes had ceased. Leaving her waiting for Small Lady's return and the only hope that Crystal Tokyo had to survive against the onslaught that was the Black Moon family. _Why couldn't they just be happy and take the cleansing? There's nothing wrong with losing some of your freewill if it means joining a happy society of peace and prosperity. Why couldn't they just accept that? _

Pluto's thoughts were interrupted when a small tremor in time happened. She analyzed the gates and tried to figure out what it was. She stared into them deeply and watched as a brief glimpse of the future. A red haired girl in a black sailor fuku was attacking the senshi! She incapacitated them one by one and then she came upon a young pink haired girl and incapacitated her as well.

Pluto cried out, "No! Small Lady!" as she watched the evil sailor girl bring the senshi and small lady to a dark black UFO.

Seeing that was the final straw and Pluto stood up and started to walk away from the gate determined to do something about the interloper and her plans, but an immense wave of paradox crashed into her and she sat stunned. She looked for the cause and there before her eyes she saw it. It was Small Lady, but she had been changed somehow, instead of a young pink haired girl she was now a tall woman with grayish pink hair and a black dress. Somehow she had been changed into an evil minion of Wiseman in the future and she was now returning to the past in order to prevent the creation of Crystal Tokyo.

Pluto almost screamed as the Paradox increased in intensity. Small Lady was inside the UFO right now and if she didn't go to the future, then she couldn't come back from it. A tear traced down Pluto's cheek as she did the only thing she could do and she yanked on the crystal time Key that she had given to Small Lady so that she could bring her to the Gates of Time and send her into the future in order for her to become evil and arrive here in the past.

* * *

Sailor Angerona ignored her jealous feelings about Ranma and Shampoo and went about her business. She went to each Senshi's house, mentioned an emergency and when they transformed she would hit the sleep pressure point from the book of Dim Mak. After easily collecting all of the sailor senshi and Chibi-Usa, she stood in the forest near the black UFO used by Rubeus and was about to contact the ship to bring her captives aboard. On her back she was wearing a simple pack and from inside a voice was saying, "Angerona, there is one thing I neglected to tell you at the Neko-Hanten."

Angerona said, "Can't it wait until later?"

Neherenia "I'm afraid not Angerona, you see I know the future that these girls will bring about. It is a future where these girls will re-create Serenity's court and all of its ills."

"You mean where everyone is a brainwashed slave?"

"Yes, and after thinking about it I realized that we can not allow that to happen sister. This time it isn't for my own selfish reasons though, this time I am thinking about the right thing to do and what is best for everyone. To prevent a horrible future we must allow Rubeus to kill these girls."

Angerona looked pale and said, "NO Neherenia! We can't do that! We can't hurt them just because of what they might do in the future. Come on you have to believe me!"

"I'm truly sorry sister, but it's for the best. Now, I order you to contact Rubeus immediately and when we are on the ship I order you to allow Rubeus to kill them."

Angerona growled and said, "Damn it Neherenia! I know you think this is what might be the right thing to do, but it's not. Trust me on this one please."

Neherenia ignored her and said, "I said immediately Angerona and I meant it."

Angerona panicked, but the contract and forced her to comply with the order. She contacted Rubeus and the anti-gravity beam was activated, bringing everyone into the ship. Once they were inside Rubeus stood up from the controls in the room and smiled with glee. "Prince Diamond will reward me well for this and now we shall utterly destroy Crystal Tokyo!"

He started towards the unconscious form of sailor Mercury and said, "I think she should be the first to die. What do you think Ranma or is it Sailor Angerona in that form? No matter, either way perhaps you should do the honors. I want you to…"

As Rubeus was about to speak the last words in his statement a pink mist came from the Unconscious form of Chibi-Usa and the entire group was transported into a solid white fog. Realizing that she was being transported off the ship Angerona acted quickly by taking her backpack off and tossing it along with Neherenia away from herself, and then shoved her hands over her ears thinking, _Okay I don't have to let Rubeus kill the Sailors and I can't hear anymore orders. I hope this works. _

The pink fog lifted and Angerona saw a woman wearing a green sailor fuku and holding some type of rod in her hands. The woman looked at Angerona and fired a blast of energy directly towards her. Angerona dodged the blast keeping her hands over her ears and then she saw Rubeus. The red haired man attacked the green haired woman from behind with a blast of Dark energy and then started walking towards the unconscious scouts with menace in his eyes. Angerona tried to figure it out and thought _What the heck is going on here? That girl attacked me and then Rubeus attacked her. Is she part of the Black Moon family or something else? _

Angerona spoke out loud and said, "Screw it, I'll take out Rubeus and deal with the green haired witch after that." She sped over to the unconscious scouts and sent a flying kick into Rubeus' jaw. She felt the bones shatter under her foot and sent the evil man to the ground.

Rubeus slammed into the ground and started to stand up. The pain in his jaw was immense and he could see Sailor Angerona walking towards him with her hands off her ears and twin sets of chi claws extended. "Try and order me around with a broken jaw!"

He realized that the girl was right he could not say anything at all in this condition. He stood up in a ready position and tried to block Angerona's attack. Her chi claws sliced gashes in his arms and he had to back away, but when he did so she tripped him to the ground. Once he was on the ground Angerona pounced on his chest and Rubeus whimpered in fear as the chi claws started to descend, but his life was saved when a blast of energy from the green haired senshi broadsided Angerona and sent her flying.

He stood up and looked at his enemy with malice as green haired senshi stared at him with enmity in her eyes as she said, "Only the most worthy step on the grounds of the Time Gateway, and you ARE NOT WORTHY!" He quivered in fear and then the woman whispered, "Dead Scream." It was the last thing that Rubeus ever heard.

Ranma landed on her feet and watched from a distance as Pluto destroyed Rubeus. Then she approached cautiously and said, "Hey green haired chick! Are you a member of the Dark Moon family?"

Pluto stared at Angerona and said, "You survived the _Dead Scream, _you truly are a powerful opponent, but I am Sailor Pluto Guardian of the Time Gateway and you will die for your actions!"

Pluto sent another blast of power Angerona's way, but this time she dodged it with ease. She landed and said, "I uh, don't suppose that you'd believe I was one of the good guys huh?"

"Never! I saw your treachery with my own eyes." Another blast came and then another. Angerona dodged and juked to avoid them as she tried to figure out what to do. That was when, seemingly from out of nowhere, Neherenia showed up in her human form wearing what looked a lot like a Chinese battle dress and sent black energy slamming into Sailor Pluto. She followed up on her energy attack by physically tackling Pluto and taking her down to the ground. There the two wrestled on the ground giving Angerona time to act. She went to the pile of unconscious girls and negated their unconsciousness with pressure points and apologies.

The girls each woke up and started detangling themselves. When they were done they all stared at Sailor Angerona trying to decide what to do. She had taken them down, but she had also brought them back to consciousness. Sailor Mars didn't have the same crisis of conscience as the other girls and immediately began attacking.

Meanwhile Neherenia was blown into the air by Pluto's power and another blast was about to be sent into her falling form. Angerona avoided Mars' attack and jumped into the air directly towards Neherenia. She was able to grab her sister and, save her from certain doom.

As Angerona landed with Neherenia in her arms the woman stared at her and said, "Why protect me? I betrayed you?"

Angerona said, "Maybe, but you're still important to me even if you do make boneheaded mistakes. Still, I think we have much more pressing issues."

Neherenia said sarcastically, "Oh really I hadn't noticed. What are our problems?"

Angerona pointed to the awakened sailor scouts, Chibi-Usa, and Sailor Pluto. "Them."

Neherenia cursed and the two got into a battle stance. "You know Ranma this would have been easier if you'd killed them right?"

"I know, but that wasn't the right thing to do."

Neherenia sighed and said, "I don't think they understand that."

Angerona grinned at Neherenia and said, "Yeah well, we'll just have to take them down without killing them then huh?"

Neherenia rolled her eyes and followed Angerona as she raced towards Sailor Pluto and the rest of the scouts. The only thing that prevented an all out melee was the immense crash as another wave of paradox slammed into the area. Pluto felt more waves of paradox coming and knew that more combat could not occur. Small Lady had to go to the future immediately in order to come back to the past or everything Pluto had worked so hard to create would be destroyed. With a tear in her eye Pluto pulled on the time key and sent its bearer into the future as well as every other person who had originally been with her when she came to the time gates. With one more wrench of power she grabbed an additional person and sent him forward as well hoping that he would turn the tide of any battle.

When Pluto finished that task she heard a small clatter. She looked over to the sound and watched as a small chip fell out of the Gates of Time and disappeared. She sighed to herself and thought; _Well now I know where the Black Moon family got its time travel capabilities from. I just have to hope that somehow the sailors will be able to defeat that evil girl and that they will come back in time and save Chibi-Usa. Either way I will have to stand guard here and try to keep the Gates from being destroyed. _

* * *

Angerona had been prepared for an intense battle after she had rescued Neherenia; she had not been prepared for what had occurred instead. A black mist had surrounded her and Neherenia and the two were transported inside a shining crystal building. It looked almost like a shopping centre, but the people inside it seemed different from regular patrons. They were all dressed in rather similar white clothes and they seemed to walk almost in precision with each other. She watched as people filed in the doors, walking in straight lines, bought their goods and walked in precise lines out of the centre.

She continued to watch the display until a hand grasped her shoulder and shook it. She looked at the person and heard, "Make sure you take a good look around you Ranma. This is the future. You are standing in a shopping centre in the middle of Crystal Tokyo and it is exactly what your friends want to create. This entire world is purity and perfection. No defects, no evils, nothing other than goodness and light.

Angerona was silent and then she started to concentrate saying, "Don't interrupt me. I saw a way to sense auras in that book of Dim Mak, let me try it." Angerona concentrated for a moment and her vibrant blue chi surrounded her as she did so. "I feel something it's there somewhere." The chi swirled around her some more and she said, "No it's too faint. Let me get closer."

Angerona stepped towards one of the shoppers said, "Sorry 'bout this" and grabbed their arm. She concentrated while the girl in a white dress stayed clam, looked at her with awe and said, "Anything you need mistress senshi. I will be happy to comply."

Angerona winced at the statement and then her aura swirled again and flickered over onto the woman's arm. The blue tendrils advanced up the woman's arm and then retreated back to Angerona.

Angerona looked angry and let go of the girls arm. She stalked off a few steps and said, "Nothing, there weren't any strong emotions at all. Even Kasumi has more of a battle aura than that girl does and I'd be willing to bet that she's filled with happiness and joy, not, not…"

Angerona paused looking for a word and Neherenia supplied it by saying, "Contentment?"

"Yeah, that's it. She was content with everything, not happy or sad, just content. I swear it was like someone had gone in and ripped out everything else that made her a person and then left her with that one tiny emotion."

Neherenia smiled and said, "That's right Ranma. These people have been _Cleansed, _just the same as what the original Queen Serenity did, but only this time there is no Earth Kingdom where freewill reigns and thus there are no more chances for the human race."

Angerona sighed and said, "So what do we do from here then?"

Neherenia looked at Angerona and said, "I don't know Ranma. You know more about Honor than I do and maybe you know more about what is good as well. Perhaps I was rash in ordering you to allow Rubeus to kill the Senshi, but we need to do something. We need to do something that will prevent the Black Moon family from conquering the world in the past and something to prevent the Senshi from creating this as our future."

As Neherenia finished speaking Angerona finally understood exactly what Nemesis wanted from her. She turned towards Neherenia and said, "You are right, that is exactly what we need to do. We need to be the balance here; we need to be avatars of Nemesis."

Angerona started walking out of the Shopping centre and said, "Now, the first thing we need to do is find the Black Moon family and take them out first. Once the threat of orders is gone we can focus on getting back to our own time and preventing this future."

Neherenia nodded and followed Angerona out of the building. Saying, "Oh and Ranma by the way as of this moment I remand any orders I might give to you."

Angerona smirked and said, "Thanks Sis, same goes for me, but I'm not sure if it will really work."

The two walk out of the building and suddenly a black mist swirled around them once more. Angerona cursed, but the transportation was over very quickly. The two were then staring at a frozen wasteland and Angerona said, "Alright what just happened here?"

Neherenia looked around and said, "I don't know, but that black mist was the power of Nemesis I know it. Somehow it interfered with Pluto's time magic and sent us somewhere else?"

Ranma looked around at the wasteland and recognized something. She pointed to the building and said, "Not somewhere Neherenia, but some time. I recognize this area, it is the same place we just were, but something has happened to it."

Neherenia looked as well and said, "You're right Ranma, this is that shopping area, but it's been destroyed."

Angerona felt the power of Nemesis as never before. It rushed through her as a shadow passed through the sky. She looked up and saw it above. Nemesis was hanging in the sky of Earth like it was a second moon. She stared at it for a moment and said, "Nemesis! I think we know who helped destroy this place"

Angerona felt her powers waver and shift as she spoke to the planet above. "They didn't understand balance did they? They didn't understand what Nemesis meant and now this is all that is left. Don't worry we'll fix it I promise you that."

Angerona finished speaking, took Neherenia's hand and said, "Come on Sis; let's go see if we can find the rest of our _Family._"

* * *

In a dark palace a blue haired man with an upside down black crescent on his forehead sits on a throne. He seems to feel something and says, "Brother, Sapphire did you feel that?"

A pale faced black haired man with the same crescent looks back and says, "Yes, Prince Diamond. I believe that I felt the power of intruders coming to us through the time gate."

A green haired woman steps forward and says, "Ah the little pink rabbit is returning to us, but is that all? Let me use my power and find out."

A black sphere of power radiates out from the woman and she says, "Something is blocking my perceptions, but here you can see who the little rabbit has brought with her."

Everyone looked into the black sphere as it showed a scene of all the Sailor Scouts standing in battle ready poses. "Emerald, hold that picture and zoom in on the blonde haired girl with twin braids."

Emerald followed the request and Diamond said, "Those eyes they are exquisite. Just like Neo Queen Serenity..." He then looked to the green haired woman, "Get the rabbit and the one called Sailor Moon, but DON'T HURT THEM, Emerald. I would never forgive you if you did."

The green haired woman grimaced with anger and jealousy. She shut her hazel eyes tightly thinking; _Damn that Sailor Moon and Queen Serenity damn them both for taking the attentions of Diamond away from me. _She then stops projecting the image and drops a small metal fragment to the ground calling out. "Genie of the Time Warp, come forth!"

A mist comes from the metal piece and forms into a beautiful woman with pale skin blue hair and blue eyes. "Yes, madam?"

"I want you to destroy the Sailor Scouts, and pick up the pink rabbit."

"Your wish is my command." The woman transforms into a mist again and it flies away.

Emerald laughed to herself, "Oh, did I forget about poor little Sailor Moon? Ah well such is the peril of battle."

* * *

Mamoru Chiba had transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He knew Sailor Moon was in danger, but he could not figure out where she was. He had been lucky when he had found Artemis running through the city and asked the cat to help him. Together they had been able to open a communication channel to the Sailors and follow it to its source. There they had seen Sailor Angerona with all of the Senshi and Kamen was about to attack when the girl and all the sailors were taken away into the ship, moments after that the ship exploded.

He cried out in anguish and sat in the forest staring at the debris around him, "Why Usako, why wasn't I able to help you? I shouldn't have listened to the dreams. I should have stayed close to you. Oh Usako I'm so sorry!"

Mask continued to cry when he was suddenly surrounded by a pink mist. When the mist cleared he saw Sailor Moon and the Scouts and hugged his lady love without reserve. She hugged him back and the rest of the scouts watched.

When the hug was over they looked around and saw that they were all in a plain metal corridor. Suddenly a new mist came through the corridor and started blowing with the force of a tornado. Everyone tried to hold hands, but Sailor Moon's grip began to weaken and suddenly, a blast of energy slammed into the group. Their hands broke apart and Sailor Moon watched Chibi-Usa flying off into the distance she screams in aguish, "No, Usa!", but there was nothing she could do.

The dark wind abates and the entire group falls to the ground. They see each other and Tuxedo Kamen said, "We're all here, but where's Usa?"

The group was concerned and immediately set off to look for the pink haired girl.

* * *

In a red fog, Usa is walking alone with a little ball. She speaks to it and says, "Luna Ball, I don't understand we were in the future, but then that wind came. Where did the rest of the scouts go?"

The pink haired girl grasped her ball with fear and said, "I should go on alone, but I need the Scouts! What should I do?" She walks ahead, when a woman's voice says, "You don't have to do anything, dear. It's me, your mother! Sweetie!" She looks upon the figure. It is a beautiful woman, with twin odango, a tiara, and a white gown. "Mom - MOMMY!" "Small lady..."

Usa runs up to her, but suddenly stops. "Wait a minute. You're not my mommy! Who are you?"

The woman is surprised. "Of course I am, darling."

"NO, you're not. Mommy NEVER calls me 'Small Lady'!"

The woman suddenly transforms into another woman it is the Genie of the Time Warp. "I was sent to get you, Small Lady," she says.

Usa holds her ball and says, "Luna Sphere Kitty Magic!" The Ball forms a slingshot. She shoots pellets at the Genie, but nothing happens.

The Genie laughs at the pitiful attacks and starts towards Usa, when a voice says "Get your hands off her!"

The genie looks and sees the Sailor Scouts arrayed against her. They start to speak when she shoots a light at them and the entire group speeds through a speech finishing with, "In the name of the Moon you will be Punished!"

They then move backwards through the entire thing and start to speak again, but this time instead of making their speech Venus says, "What was that?"

The Genie laughs at the group and says, "I have the ability to make time run forwards OR backwards! I am invincible."

Mercury pulls down her visor. "This isn't good..."

"Mars Celestial Fire SURROUND!" The Genie uses her power and the rings are shot back towards Mars as if the attack never occurred. Mars then reverses even more and says, "In the Name of…", but doesn't finish the phrase.

"What?" Mercury says, "She's right, she CAN reverse time!"

Jupiter and Venus try. "Jupiter Thunderclap ZAP!" and "Venus Love Chain ENCIRCLE!" But it is cancelled out as well.

"I got it!" shouts Mercury. "For a second after she uses her powers, time returns to normal. We must attack then. But who will make her use her powers?"

Usa steps up. "I will." She runs towards the Genie. "I must believe in the Scouts...I must believe in Sailor Moon!"

"Mars Star Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Moon Crystal Power!" Usa's crescent moon mark appears and a bit of power from the Scouts is put into one of the pellets. She shoots it at the Genie, but she is suddenly reversed in time and sent flying away by a gust of wind.

In that moment Sailor Moon acts and says, "Moon Scepter Activation!" a powerful blast slams into the Genie and destroys her.

The group looks around and sees an open doorway ahead in the corridor. Mercury points towards it and says, "I think Usa was sent that way."

The group then followed behind Mercury and walked through the door. "THIS is our future?" shouts Sailor Moon. And the rest of the group stared at it. In front of them was a seemingly deserted frozen wasteland, with broken buildings and no one in sight. "I'd rather go home and study for that math test..."

Author's Notes: The end of this rather resembles the Sailor Moon episode that it is based on. Hopefully it's been tweaked enough to represent some changes due to the altering of the time stream created by Sailor Angerona's existence.

Changes so far: Revised and edited for some clarity. Changed Chibi-Usa's name from Chib to Usa...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Thanks too all you reviewers out there.

Chapter 11 – The cold hard future

Sailor Angerona and Neherenia walked along in the wasteland created by the war between the forces of the Black Moon family and Neo-Queen Serenity. Angerona concentrated and said, "I think I feel some Nemesis energy signatures coming from this direction. What do you think sis?"

Neherenia nodded and pointed. "Right there. I feel it coming from that alleyway."

The two walk into the alley and see a small pink haired girl crying to herself a figure in a dark cape was approaching her and Angerona looked at Neherenia. "That's Wiseman. Isn't he supposed to be in the past? What the heck is he doing here?"

Wiseman says, "Ahh Small Lady. Why are you so sad?"

Usa looks up at Wiseman and he produces a large black crystal from his robes. "Do you like it? This is a piece of dark power itself, a piece of Nemesis and it will show us what truly happened to the Ginzoushou."

Angerona said, "That feels like Nemesis, but it's wrong somehow. It's been corrupted. Come on we have to stop him." Neherenia followed Angerona into the alleyway, but when the dark crystal glows they are taken in by its dark vision…

"Usa, you broke a vase! You need to be more like your mother!" a woman is saying. Usa is saying, "I'll be more like Mommy! I'll let the magic Crystal turn me into a lady!" She is walking into the room where the Crystal is kept, and picks it up. It glows, but suddenly shines a light and then it disappears.

The vision starts to fade and Usa shouts, "NOO! STOP! It wasn't my fault!"

Wiseman concentrates and the dark crystal glows even brighter showing the Sailor Scouts saying, "It's your fault Usa! Your mother could've been saved! It's YOUR FAULT!"

"NO!" Usa screams and the vision ends. Wiseman stands in the alley next to the pink haired girl and says with a soothing voice, "Poor child. Join with me, and we will show them that it is not your fault." He holds out his ugly hand and suddenly is struck by a powerful blast of magical chi.

Angerona walks towards him and pops out her vibrant red chi claws saying, "Wiseman! Taking another child into the Black Moon family? Taking someone else into servitude and torture? Not today."

Wiseman smiles and looks at Angerona his voice is laced with sugary sweetness as he says, "Why Ranma, what are you doing here in the future. I thought you were following the spirit of my orders?"

Angerona looks at Wiseman with a smirk. "Yeah, well Rubeus is dead." She pops out her Nemesis enhanced Chi claws and says, "You're about to follow him."

Angerona leaps into the air, but Wiseman grabs Usa's hand and the two disappear. Angerona lands and curses as Wiseman's last words echo in the alleyway, "I order you to destroy the Senshi."

Angerona stares at the empty spot where Wiseman and Usa were standing and growls, "Yeah right I'll get right on that boss." She then walks towards Neherenia and says, "So what do you think?"

"We're going to end up destroying the senshi anyway. I doubt they will allow us to prevent" Neherenia waved her arms and pointed out of the decaying alleyway and towards the frozen wasteland around them, "**this** from happening."

Angerona shook her head and said, "No I don't mean that. I don't want to think about fighting those girls just yet. I mean the kid. The code says we protect the weak. She's weak and unprotected, so we should save her."

"Alright Angerona, but remember she is a child of this future. If we truly intend to make sure that this future does not come to pass then she may cease to exist."

Angerona sighs. "This whole time travel thing is getting way to complex. Why don't we just worry about changing this future later and deal with things as they happen and the first order of business is finding Wiseman, saving the kid and confronting the other members of the Black Moon family."

"What about following Wiseman's orders?"

Angerona shrugged and said, "Time frame, he never gave me a time frame, so I figured that I could save it for after he's out of the picture and by then, well who knows what might happen…"

* * *

Wandering around the frozen wasteland of the future Sailor Mars says, "We have to find her!"

"We will be no use to her completely exhausted." Sailor Mercury points out.

To Mars' chagrin the rest of the group agrees and they all stop for a break. As they are resting, they see a figure up ahead, a tall man carrying a walking stick. As he walks closer, they see that he is a man with dark hair - and a mask - "Two Tuxedo Masks? How can this be?" gasps Moon. Tuxedo Mask is awed as well.

"I wasn't sure if you would make it, but welcome to 30th century Crystal Tokyo," he says. "Wait, I recognize that voice!" shouts Moon. She thinks back to the dream, and the voice telling her and Mamoru to stay away. "You're that horrible voice from my dreams!" Tuxedo Mask, infuriated, charges at the man, but he falls through him.

"Who are you?" he shouts. "I am called the King of the Earth," he says. Everyone gasps. As Tuxedo Mask gets up, he says, "I am your future self, Mamoru."

"No way..."

"How can it be?" says Moon.

Mercury says, "I don't even think he's real!"

"You're right as always, Sailor Mercury. I am a projection of my true self. Now, follow me."

As the scouts follow the King of the earth another group of people is also watching their progress. Prince Diamond is watching them and thinking, _She does, she really does look like the goddess of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity. The one I've wanted for so long..._

Wiseman appears in the room and curses. The group stares at him and he says, "What is the status of the Sailor Senshi?"

A man with black hair says, "Emerald failed her mission and the time Genie has been destroyed."

Wiseman says, "What of the Sailor named Angerona and her assistant? They are causing trouble here as well."

Emerald looks up and says, "I can not see them."

Sapphire says, "Emerald should take care of the senshi. I will seek out this sailor Angerona."

The prince looks towards Sapphire and says, "Wait, Sapphire. Emerald will go with you to confront Angerona and I will handle the Sailor Senshi."

Wiseman watches as the two start to walk out of the room he says, "Sapphire, Emerald I have a small favor to ask of you. I need to know how Angerona has broken her contract. To do so I will need you to take a piece of the Dark Crystal with you."

The two look as if they will not follow through when Wiseman says, "Please my Prince in order to defeat the Senshi we will need the information provided."

Prince Diamond nods and says, "Sage advice Wiseman. It shall be as you ask. Emerald, Sapphire take a piece of the dark crystal with you."

The two approach Wiseman and he gives them a small black shard. They leave the room and Wiseman says, "I have one more thing that I must do my prince. If you will give me leave?"

The prince inclines his head and says, "Be gone then" and ignores the black cloaked man as he leaves. Prince Diamond stares into a small black crystal in his hands. In the black facets he sees an image of Sailor Moon. "So beautiful, you must be destined to be my bride."

* * *

"This is a secret tactical base. Only I know about it," says the King, as he leads the senshi into a room of the palace. "It is time for you to know your true futures..."

"In the 20th century, the Earth had an ecological disaster. The whole would was frozen over, and the people were dormant. That is, until Neo Queen Serenity came, and by using the power of the Ginzuishou, she healed the world. Crystal Tokyo became the center of business and the arts, and the world was prosperous. But then, intruders from an outside world attacked. In a costly war, the Neo Queen repelled them into space. Some accepted cleansing from the Crystal, but the rest were banished. The world was at peace again.  
That is, until Nemesis appeared. Nemesis is a rogue moon that appeared near Earth's orbit. The dark, supernatural powers of that world caused the making of the Dark Moon family. They are strange creatures with awesome powers. Crystal Tokyo was suddenly hit by their forces, and the city was put under a sleep spell. Sailor Mars, Sailor mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus used their power to protect the palace. They are your future selves, Scouts. But they can't last much longer. These four guardians...and I...are the only ones left awake..."

They all gasp. Sailor Moon says, "What about this 'Neo Queen Serenity' you speak of?" "Could she be...that is, umm..."

The King laughs. "Yes, Sailor Moon, the Queen is your future self."

"And my third grade teacher said that I wouldn't make it out of grade school!"

A picture was projected of the Queen. She is beautiful, in a lovely gown, but encased in something..."That is quartz. The four Sailor soldiers pooled their powers to preserve our Queen..."

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, you should know that we have a daughter. She is Small Lady. Usa is your daughter..."

"WHAT?" Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon turn red.

"Usa is...Tuxedo Mask's...and Sailor Moon's daughter. Wicked cool!" say the Scouts and then they are all hit with a gust of black wind. Prince Diamond appears. "The King thought I didn't know about this place! Hah! What a fool. Now, Sailor Moon, you're MINE!"

The Black Moon symbol on his forehead suddenly turns into a vertical third eye. "Sailor Moon, come to me!" She is powerless.

As she rises up to him, Tuxedo Mask tries to interrupt with a rose, but it does nothing and so Sailor Moon rises to the prince and they disappear...

* * *

Sailor Angerona and Neherenia approached a dark palace. Neherenia looked at it and saw the upside down black crescent moon at its top. "Nice, but I don't know isn't the whole black motif starting to get a bit old? Whatever happened to mauve, gray, or even auburn?"

Angerona laughed and said, "I don't think anyone is going for style here."

"No I suppose not and yet when I was an evil Queen trying to conquer Serenity's Empire I had more fashion sense." She sniffed, "Ah well no accounting for the lack of taste."

Angerona looked at her and said, "Well I'm wearing black too."

Neherenia smiled and said, "Ranma your outfit is somewhat young, but it is an almost classic Japanese fighting schoolgirl style. Your black blouse shows just a little bit of cleavage and its sailor-style collar has lovely blood red highlights. Your somewhat scandalously short black pleated skirt also has blood red highlights and you have that very pretty dark red ribbon tied on your chest and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. You are wearing spectacularly expensive ruby earrings in your feline ears and the black tiara on your head is covered with the same. Finally, instead of the regular high heels you are wearing lovely high heeled leather boots almost up to your knees."

Angerona said, "So?"

"So, what do you mean 'so'? What you are wearing practically screams of death and beauty at the very same time. Trust me sister of mine whatever made that outfit had some sense of style."

A voice calls out and says, "Well then since it is the height of fashion, I suppose she won't mind dying in it then, right?"

Angerona looks and says, "Who are you?"

The person steps from an outcropping of rock. He has short black hair and a black moon symbol on his forehead. "I am Sapphire" he points and another figure appears and he says, "That is Emerald and as members of the Dark Moon family we order you to die!"

Angerona felt the power of the orders, felt the need to follow them coursing within her and then a part of her mind realized the truth. She was a member of the Dark Moon Family and she could order herself as well. That was how she had been doing it and that was how Neherenia had done it as well!

Sapphire and Emerald were approaching her still form and she just stared at them both for a moment with an idea. Sapphire came right up to her and held a knife close to her as he said, "I will enjoy watching your life fade from your body."

The black clad Sailor moved at lightning speed almost taking Sapphire's head off with her first swipe, but he dodged it and tried to blast her with dark energy. Angerona was out of the way before the blast even started and continued to fight. She slammed her Nemesis enhanced chi claws into Sapphire's side and the man screamed in pain. She slashed his Achilles' tendon and he fell to the ground bleeding. The man was lying there in his own blood thinking, _We thought to command her? How could we have been so blind? Her speed, her ferocity and power it is no wonder that she could not be bound by our contract. _Angerona stands over him with her claws out and says, "Tell me if I spared you would you change your ways?"

Sapphire looks at her _Should I lie to her? Maybe I can stall for time and gather power. When she comes close I can unleash it._ "I am Sapphire brother of Prince Diamond and I live to serve the Black Moon family and its goals." He concentrates and gathers his powers as Angerona comes closer. When she is in front of him he says, "I will never change my ways and if you let me go I will hunt you down and kill you."

When Angerona is very close he tries to blast her with his collected energy, but she senses the attack and leaps high into the air to avoid it. She lands next to him and leans down to whisper in his ear, "Wrong answer."

Neherenia watched her sister leap to attack Sapphire and she immediately used her own powers against Emerald. The two sent blasts of dark power back and forth at each other again and again. Neherenia sighed and said, "Close combat, it always seems to end up in close combat. Maybe I should have Ranma train me?"

A dark blast of energy barely missed and Neherenia sighed saying, "Ah well, here goes nothing." She leaped at the green haired girl and tried to punch her in the face. Emerald dodged the blow and kicked Neherenia in the ribs. "You fool! The Black Moon Family has martial training and with it I will destroy you."

Neherenia barely dodged another kick to her ribs, but was unable to avoid the fist that slammed into her face. She screeched in pain and used her magic to defend herself. A blast of power toppled Emerald and Neherenia almost crowed with triumph, when she was hit by Emerald's powers.

She got up and started attacking again. She sent another blast of power at the green haired girl and then another and another. Emerald was doing the same and neither combatant was dodging anymore. Energy blasts slammed back and forth and then Neherenia fell to the ground. She was beaten and exhausted, but so was Emerald. The green haired girl was sitting down and panting almost two steps away. Neherenia thought, _I don't have enough left for a blast, but what if I used my powers to heal myself. I could just stand up and finish this._ Neherenia put her hands on her left breast and sent her magical powers into herself. She screamed aloud as her bones re-knit and she was painfully healed. When she was done she stood up and saw Emerald powering a final blast. She purposefully fell to the ground once again and Emerald missed. Neherenia got back up and walked over to Emerald.

When she was done Neherenia said, "I guess that takes care of at least one of our family members."

A voice from behind her said, "Looks like. I think you definitely need some more training though."

Neherenia turned around and stared at Angerona. The girl wasn't even breathing hard she looked almost unaffected by her fight except for her eyes. Her eyes had gone cold and in them Neherenia could see death. Neherenia shivered and looked away, then to try and brighten the mood she said, "Exactly how long have you been done with your fight Ranma?"

Angerona chuckled and said, "I would have stepped in to help, but then you healed yourself and I figured that you needed the training."

The sarcasm dripped from Neherenia's voice as she said, "Thanks sis."

"Don't mention it. Now why don't we find somewhere to rest before we go on into that dark castle?"

Angerona walked off looking for shelter and Neherenia sighed and followed after her saying, "Ranma I think we need to teach you a thing or two about Sarcasm."

* * *

Some time late in a dark room Usagi wakes up. "Where...where am I?" She says. She looks at herself and sees that she is wearing an outfit much like the Queen's.

"Where's my locket!" She sees it next to her and grabs it.

Prince Diamond opens a door and walks in the room. "Come now no need for that. We should be friends. Come let us get to know each other better."

Usagi says, "Who..Who are you?"

"I am Prince Diamond, and you are Sailor Moon. Or should I call you Neo Queen Serenity? Or perhaps just Usagi!"

"What do you want?"

Diamond comes closer and whispers sweetly, "I want you. I've been waiting a long time for this."

Usagi grabs her locket and screams "No way you creep! Moon Crystal Power..."

Nothing happens and she shouts, "It doesn't work!"

Prince Diamond laughs and says, "Here in my castle we have used the power of Nemesis to create a gigantic dark crystal. The Dark Crystal is a counterpart to your Ginzoushou fueled by our negative feelings and Nemesis. It negates your powers and when I join it with the Ginzoushou, I will control the universe!"

His third eye opens again and he says, "I want you by my side. Come to me..."

He takes her in his arms and Sailor Moon struggles. Diamond pulls her closer and closer to him. "No! I can't move. This isn't right Mamoru is the only one for me where is he?"

A voice can be heard below, "Hey! Dark Moon bozo's come on out! We need to **talk**! "

Diamond looks out the window and sees Sailor Angerona and Neherenia at the castle gates. He laughs and says, "I have your princess and she will be mine before you can ever breach this castle's stone gates."

He turns away and says, "Your rescuers will not get here in time. Come with me and be mine willingly. Don't make me use the Dark Crystal to wash away your resistance."

Moon shivers and the voice below says, "Stone gates huh? Well I've seen Ryouga do it how many times?"

"_Bakusai Tenketsu_!" Nothing happens and the girl screams it again, and then again. Diamond chuckles and says, "What is your answer?"

Sailor Moon says, "Never! I will never!"

Diamond says, "So be it!" He pulls out the dark crystal and it starts to glow when Angerona screams, "Fine let's try it this instead. _Shishi Houkudan_ revised _Nemesis Anger Storm_!"

An explosion rips through the castle and suddenly the entire structure starts to lean. Diamond falls to the floor and a voice from below says, "Woops! Uh maybe I used too much power?"

Angerona continues to speak her voice is laced with surprise as she says, "Hey tux boy, weird plane, where did you come from?" Then she adds with a more force, "Wait! Look out for that wall!"

A loud crash is heard in the room as Tuxedo Kamen smashes through the wall on a futuristic flying vehicle. The rubble falls on him and he passes out. Prince Diamond gets to his feet and starts to walk towards the enlarged opening, but the room takes an even more extreme angle and sends him falling again. Sailor Moon desperately hangs onto the bed and prays as she says, "Moon Crystal Power!"

This time she is able to transform into Sailor Moon and as she does so she sees Tuxedo Kamen sliding towards her. She grabs his hand and holds onto the bed with all of her strength. The Castle continues to fall and the vehicle slides into Tuxedo Kamen. He wakes up and grabs onto it and presses some buttons. The machine sputters and wheezes and then comes to life sending Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon flying out of the castle just before the entire thing falls on them. The two then fly off and back towards relative safety.

* * *

One area of the castle is completely unaffected by the collapse. Wiseman is in it with Chibi-Usa. "Where are your friends and parents girl? Where did all of your protectors go? If they truly loved you they would protect you."

The girl shakes her head and tries to speak, but Wiseman interrupts her. "Look into the crystal and I will show you the truth."

His dark crystal glows and Usa sees Sailor Angerona standing outside the castle screaming, "I must kill Chibi-Usa!" She lashes out and destroys the entire castle with her power.

Then the crystal shows a different scene...it is raining, and Usa's mother and father stand under one umbrella, Usa under another. She sees a frog and begins to chase it, but falls. The parents jokingly laugh.

"You can get up now."

But she begins to cry. "Can't you help me?"

The King says, "You can do it."...

Wiseman whispers, "They were so mean to you, Small Lady! They don't love you!"

Usa, now surrounded by rings of black energy, tears up. The black Crystal glows again and she sees Sailor Mercury speaking to her. "Usa, what's wrong?"

"No one remembered that it is my birthday!" Usa whines.

"We remembered. Happy Birthday!" says Jupiter.

"Yeah, but Mommy and Daddy aren't here!" she whines.

"They have important business. Maybe we could have a party -" but Mars is hushed.

"Oh yeah. Umm, we have to go." The four Sailor soldiers leave. Usa cries...

Wiseman whispers again, "See how they treated you, Small Lady. No one loves you!"

Usa cries her eyes out. "Angerona the rest of the Scouts! Mommy! Daddy! NO one LOVES ME!!!"

The Wiseman says, "You must take revenge on them all...using the power of the Dark Crystal!"

The black rings enclose on her. Her legs grow longer, her feet wider, herself taller...

"You will have the power to take out your anger on those who've oppressed you!" The black comes off.

"You are - Dark Lady!" She now looks about 16, with grayish pink hair, a slinky black dress, and a black upside down crescent moon on her forehead! She laughs...

* * *

Wiseman appears next to a pile of rubble and he says, "Diamond!"

The rubble moves and Diamond stands up. He coughs and dusts himself off and then he looks over at the new person and says, "Wiseman, who is this?"

"You once knew her as Small Lady." He gasps.

"Can it be?" He sees something in her eyes and then the black moon mark on her forehead glows for a moment. "Still we have lost Diamond and Emerald. How can we possibly triumph now?"

"Truly, a sad state of affairs, but I have the crystal recording of the fight and a plan. We can not win here in the future, but if we were to go into the past there might be a chance. In addition, the Dark Crystal's power courses through Dark Lady's veins, and with her assistance we will triumph!"

"I will send her on a quest to find us new minions. She will find us new thralls and slaves who will be ours to control. She will find us people with power enough to stand against the senshi and this time they will be broken to our will and unable to betray us.

Dark Lady is teleported into the past and Wiseman says, "Come Prince Diamond. Come with me and we shall go to the past. There we will join Dark Lady and our new servants. There we will get you your precious Sailor Moon and destroy all of the Sailor Scouts including that ungrateful wretch Sailor Angerona."

Diamond smiles and says, "Yes, let us go."

Wiseman smiles and thinks to himself, he teleports Diamond to the past and says,"Soon, soon the crystal will be powerful enough to become a new incarnation. Soon it will no longer be associated with _Nemesis_, but instead it will be the gateway for _Doom_. It is the phantom of silence, the darkness that covers all. To this I submit, only _Doom _do I serve, not that idiot Diamond!" Wiseman finishes speaking to himself and teleports into the past as well.

* * *

Ukyou Kuonji was leading Ryouga Hibiki off of a train. She said, "Finally! I don't know what possessed you Ryouga, but don't you ever try to take me somewhere ever again!"

Ryouga looked sheepish and said, "I'm sorry it's just that when I woke up I saw you laying there and I thought you might be hurt, so I tried to rush you to the nearest hospital."

Ukyou looked angry and said, "I was laying there because I was tired from digging your sorry self out from under that stupid eight headed monster thing. I heard your screams and came to help you and what do you do to thank me? You drag me all the way to Honshu for my troubles. It's a darn good thing I wasn't hurt!"

Ryouga looked sheepish. "I said I was sorry."

Ukyou ran out of steam and said, "It's alright Ryouga, I'm not really mad at you. You were nice enough to tell me everything about Ryugenzawa on the trip. I'm just mad at Shampoo! How dare she! That floozy and her great grandmother must have arranged the entire thing just to get my poor Ran-chan."

Ryouga was about to say some rather unpleasant things about Ukyou's precious Ran-Chan when a grayish pink haired lady sidled up to them and said, "My, what lovely depression you two have. I can solve your problems for you, but there's a price."

The two looked at her with questioning gazes. "Oh yes, I know you wonder how a strange lady on the street could possibly know about your problems let alone solve them."

The two nodded and she held out a small dark crystal it glowed for a moment and she said, "Dark Crystal, show them what they desire." The crystal glowed and emitted twin beams of black energy right into the teenaged martial artists.

When the energy touched Ryouga he saw himself getting splashed with water and remaining human. He then defeated Ranma in combat and walked away with Akane in his arms. When the energy touched Ukyou she saw herself defeating Shampoo and Akane and then Ranma came up to her and took her in his arms and walked her to the store.

The scenes finished unfolding and when they were over the Pink haired woman said, "Have I convinced you? Do you want me to solve your problems?"

Ukyou and Ryouga nodded vigorously and Black Lady smiled thinking, _Wiseman will be so pleased with my work. A few more idiots like these two and we will have an army of thralls. Soon, very soon we will gather thralls and destroy the wretched Senshi and all their allies. _

In a very sweet voice Dark Lady said, "Now would you two be kind enough to follow me. There are a few details that we will need to work out and of course you will need to sign a simple contract. You don't mind do you?"

Neither Ukyou, nor Ryouga voiced any objections and Black Lady brought them into a small Warehouse. A warehouse that Ranma Hitoshirenu would have recognized on site, it was a dark place filled with evil magic. The power of Nemesis tainted and twisted by dark and evil deeds. There were two chairs and two desks waiting inside. Black Lady motioned for Ukyou and Ryouga to sit and the two took a seat. She motioned and two slips of paper and pens appeared on the desks. "Sign those contracts and you will get exactly what you deserve."

Ryouga and Ukyou signed the contracts thinking that their fondest dreams were about to come true.

* * *

The gates of time were finally calm and Setsuna was almost completely exhausted, but she knew she had one more task to do. Sailor Pluto teleported herself into the future palace there she met the returning Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen as well as the rest of the senshi. She said, "My friends, Small Lady is not here. She has been sent to the past and Prince Diamond has gone there as well. You must go back to your own time and stop them!"

She holds out her staff, and suddenly a door appears and opens. They jump inside and appear back in the past. "Where are we?" says Sailor Moon. They look around. "We are back in our present!" says Luna. They look up to the moon. "It is so beautiful. The air is so fresh. We must protect this Earth and Usa".

At that very same moment, Dark Lady is talking with two people. "I can give you your pig tailed goddess and I can help you get your Ranma-sama." Just sign these simple contracts and you will get everything that you deserve."

* * *

Sailor Angerona and Neherenia through the rubble and walked through the intact areas of the Palace of the Black moon family. Angerona sighed and said, "Why do I get the feeling that we just missed them?"

Neherenia grunted in agreement and said, "If they aren't here, then where are they?"

"No clue, I can't feel their energy signature anywhere. It's like they completely disappeared from the planet and went somewhere else."

Neherenia smiled and said, "That's it! Not somewhere else Ranma, somewhen. They went back in time."

"Great, now all we need to do is find that weird lady and her strange gates."

Neherenia kicked at some rubble in frustration and a small silver object shimmered. She picked it up and held it in her hands. "Maybe not sister of mine. Maybe not." Neherenia accessed her power and channeled it through the small piece of the time gate. A pink mist enveloped the two and they appeared in the past.

A voice said, "Who the hell are you?"

Angerona looked around and saw Nabiki Tendo. She de-transformed and was hit with a gigantic glomp. "Neko-Chan! You're a Sailor Senshi? Where have you been?"

"Kinda busy fighting bad guys Nabiki-chan. Why?"

Nabiki ended the hug and said, "Oh my god we need your help! You see there's this Dark Lady and two other guys. They did something to Ryouga, Ukyou, and the Kunous. They've been fighting with Ranma, Shampoo, Akane and that Shinnosuke guy. I don't think they are doing so well against them and so I came here to get help from Cologne."."

"Whoa, Nabs slow down."

Nabiki said "Oh god Neko-Chan I'm just so glad to see you. It's like someone answered a prayer." Nabiki couldn't help herself and hugged Ranma again. Ranma found herself hugging Nabiki back and then they kissed.

It was brief and sweet and yet it was the most intense thing Ranma had ever felt in her life. The kiss ended and Ranma sat there with a glazed look in her eyes. Nabiki blushed and then cleared her throat. She stepped back a few feet and her Ice Woman persona went on full force. Ranma saw it and thought, _If she was good enough she'd be perfect to learn the Hiryu Shouten Ha! Maybe I should take some time to train her._ Ranma mentally added, _and Neherenia and my Gymnastics teammates. Oh man they are going to be so worried! I better contact them as soon as Nabiki tells me what's been happening. _

Ranma stopped her train of thought as Nabiki was saying, "it was one day after you left the Neko-Hanten to fight that Rubeus guy…"

Author's Notes: Revised to fix continuity with chapter 13…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Thanks too all you reviewers out there.

Chapter 12 – The Black Lady's Battles

Nabiki sat in the Neko-Hanten and watched Ranma and Neherenia run out the door. She thought, _You and your honor Neko-chan you may have changed in some ways, but I guess some things are just unchangeable. _She sighed and looked over at Cologne and Shampoo and said, "You know I've just been dying to ask this question. If Shampoo and Saotome were so close in Ryugenzawa why does it look like she's been crying?"

Shampoo said, "I just so happy. I realize that Ranma away from Akane and I just happy."

Nabiki looked at her and said, "No there's something more to it isn't there?"

Shampoo didn't say a word, but she did look very guilty. Nabiki eyed her and Cologne said, "It is of no import Nabiki Tendo. After all your sister is no longer to be engaged to Ranma and no other Tendo was willing to step in to fill her place."

Nabiki snorted and said, "Tell that to my dad and Mr. Saotome they have different ideas about what's going on."

"True, but we know the truth of the situation Ranma will not be taking Akane back and Akane will not be taking him back. Their choices were truly made in the forests of Ryugenzawa and nothing will ever be the same. It is only a matter of time…"

Nabiki nodded and said, "You could be right, but then again what about Ukyou? What if my sister or I did take up the engagement?"

Cologne smiled and said, "Come now child I have seen the way you look at female Ranma. The one you call Neko-Chan is important to you. You would not betray her by engaging yourself to her male counterpart and your sister has feelings for a certain young Chiropractor. As for the Kuonji girl…" Cologne shrugged and said, "I am unsure, but I think the situation can be handled. After all she did not arrive to help Ranma in Ryugenzawa perhaps she didn't even care."

Nabiki saw something in the old woman's eyes and said, "What did you do to her?"

"Oh Nabiki, you are indeed a bright young girl, but **I** did not do anything to her. A young man who dresses as a girl and as strange objects happened to find her and the battle lasted quite some time. She missed the last train for the day and she had to travel on the next day."

Nabiki looked at Cologne and realized that the woman was even craftier than she had originally suspected. She smiled and said, "Pure coincidence I'm sure."

Cologne just smiled and said, "Well we need to reopen our restaurant and serve some customers. Shampoo, bring the duck in here and get the restaurant ready." She turned to Nabiki and said, "We need to make money as well Miss Tendo, but if you like you can stay and help us."

Nabiki shook her head and walked outside.

* * *

The next day in downtown Juuban Dark Lady smiled at her new recruits and she said, "Now, Prince Diamond is going to create a lovely structure. Your job is to defend it if the Sailor Senshi come along. Do you understand?"

Ryouga felt like a passenger in his own body. His depression and anger were in complete control and he watched from inside himself as he said, "Yes, after this can we kill Ranma?"

Ukyou stood next to him and she mentally recoiled in shock, but her body did not betray the emotion. Her own anger and jealousy was in control and she shivered as she heard herself say, "Akane, next I want to see her dead."

Dark Lady smiled and said, "Soon my pets very soon, but first we would like to see how you fare against the sailor senshi, then we will move on to other things that may interfere with our plans."

Prince Diamond appears next to her and he whispers something in her ear. She nods and says, "Yes we are ready."

The prince smiles and puts a shard of Dark Crystal in the ground. Dark Lady pours some energy on it, and it grows and grows until it is the size of a large building.

At that Same moment the Sailor Senshi appear in Juuban. They see a gigantic dark crystal forming in the distance. Mars says, "Guys, we need to go there!" The scouts follow Mar's lead and when they arrive at the gigantic black crystal they are attacked.

Ryouga sees the scouts in his minds eye he sees them helping Ranma. He sees them laughing at him and calling him P-chan. _They are responsible for the hell I have seen. They have been helping Ranma and they must be destroyed_. He shouts, "_Shi Shi Houkoudan!_"

The blast of depression energy slams into Sailor Jupiter and she sees stars. She stands up intending to fire her own attack at the droid in front of the crystal when she hears a voice say, "You're trying to take my Ran-chan away from me. I'll kill you!" Moments later a large metallic spatula cracks into her face and she is knocked out.

Ukyou swings her spatula again and sends Mars flying. The rest of the sailor scouts scatter as Ryouga fires another blast at them. Venus gathers Jupiter and leaps onto a roof while the rest of the scouts run and dodge as a hail of miniature spatulas come towards them. Mercury shouts, "_Shabon Spray!_"

The entire area is covered with mist and Ryouga and Ukyou lose their targets. The scouts join Venus on the rooftop and Mercury says, "I can't seem to get a lock on them there's some dark energy coursing through them, but not enough to do what they just did."

Venus huffs and holds Jupiter's unconscious form "Tell that to Jupiter she's still unconscious."

Mercury looks at Jupiter and touches her. "At most it is a mild concussion. She should be fine soon. Besides, the readings I just did suggest that it is more important that we destroy that crystal."

The mist was starting to clear and Mercury said, "Everyone concentrate on the dark crystal. Anything else is secondary!"

The scouts each sent an attack at the dark crystal and it shattered. At the same time Ukyou and Ryouga sent their own attacks at the scouts. Mars was hit by a second blast of energy and everyone was nicked and cut by the razor sharp miniature spatulas. The scouts scattered again and Dark Lady appeared above Ryouga and Ukyou.

She hovered in the air and smiled. "Stop for a moment my pets I would like to speak with these interlopers."

Ukyou and Ryouga stopped their assault and Dark Lady said, "Bravo! Excellent job Sailors, but will you do so well the next time?"

Sailor Moon looks at her and says, "Who are you people?"

Dark Lady smiled and said, "The young woman is Ukyou Kuonji she is filled with jealousy and depression over her fiancé. The young man is Ryouga Hibiki his depression is greater still and his hatred burns so brightly. The dark crystal has shown them the truth of all things and for that they have agreed to help us destroy you. As for me…"

A black cat head shaped ball with a white crescent moon on its forehead appears and begins to float towards her. "Luna-P, you recognized me. You were my only friend..." the crescent moon mark on Luna-P's forehead becomes a black moon. "I was known as Small Lady, but now the Wiseman has turned me into Dark Lady!"

The scouts seem shocked. "It's Usa!"

Dark Lady throws the Ball to the ground, forming an umbrella. It shoots out black energy that throws the Scouts and the rest to the ground. In addition Ryouga and Ukyou start their own attacks. The scouts are being slammed by attacks left and right until they find some cover and when they do Sailor Moon says, "We can't fight her!"

She pokes her head out to say, "Usa, we love you!" A silver spatula slashes her cheek and Dark Lady just scoffs. She shoots out a wave of black thorn filled vines from her umbrella. The vines grab hold of Sailor Moon's throat. "Good Bye Sailor Moon!"

A rose breaks the umbrella, turning it into Luna Ball again. "Usa! This is not you! We all love you here! You were Small Lady of Crystal Tokyo! You are Usa!"

She ignores Tuxedo Mask and turns towards Ryouga. She covers him with the black vines and says, "I'm tired of seeing that interference go up there and kill him."

Ryouga jumps up to the top of the building. When he arrives he is hit by a blast of lightning, but the vines take the power. He wades into the Sailors with powerful blows. Smashing through them as if they were sticks, he arrives next to Tuxedo Mask and says, "Prepare to die!"

Tuxedo Mask tries to block, but Ryouga's blow powers through his defense and slams into his face. He feels his bones crack and teeth chip. He is knocked to the ground and stunned momentarily. Ryouga leaps on top of him and he sees another powerful fist coming towards him. He holds up a hand feebly, but it is useless he feels the pain of the blow and then he is unconscious.

Ryouga doesn't even notice that his foe is unconscious as he continues to slam blow after blow into Tuxedo Mask. The scouts each fire a blast of power at him, but the vines seem to absorb it all. Venus and Jupiter try to physically pull Ryouga away, but the lost boy just swats them away as if they were flies and continues to decimate his fallen foe with a litany of, "Die! Die! Die!"

Black Lady can see the magic flying and she can hear the powerful blows landing. She laughs maniacally and says, "I can't see up there can one of you kindly tell me if Ryouga has killed him yet?"

Mercury watches Tuxedo Mask being broken and battered before her eyes. She starts to shed a tear and that is when she feels something inside her. A power that demands to be released and so she turns towards Ryouga and says, "_Shine Aqua Illusion_."

Water sprays from her hands and covers Ryouga turning him into a small black piglet. Sailor Mars grabs the Pig from the tangled mass of black vines cutting herself in the process. She yelps in pain and drops the pig on the ground. There Sailor Jupiter hits it with her own power sending it flying off the roof.

Mercury leans down next to Tuxedo Mask and examines his bloody and bleeding form. "We have to get him to a hospital immediately!"

Mars helps Mercury pick him up and the scouts start to leave. Sailor Moon looks back towards Usa and says, "Daughter, I promise, whatever it takes, I will get you back."

When they are gone Diamond appears as well and says, "Well that was a rather good showing. I am impressed with the boy's strength a few more moments and Tuxedo Mask would surely be dead." He picks up the battered pig and says, "But this is a horrible weakness and they allowed the crystal to be destroyed."

Wiseman comes up from behind Diamond nods and says, "That is not a problem. We have more shards of Nemesis with us and we can grow them quite well." He turns to Dark Lady and says, "What happened to the two other recruits their presence would have been useful in this encounter."

"I sent them to Nerima to fulfill the other portion of your task. They should have no problem finding Ranma Saotome and killing him and any other people that Ranma Hitoshirenu was attached to. After all they have the power of the dark crystals how could they possibly lose?"

* * *

Nabiki had done some early morning errands and debt collecting when she arrived at the Tendo household. Akane was sitting in the living room and talking on the phone. "Who are you talking to?"

Akane smiled and said, "Shinnosuke."

Nabiki sighed as Akane went back to the phone and continued to chat away. "Don't take too long I'm sure Ryugenzawa is long distance and that can be expensive you know. Why don't you have him call you back." Akane made a face and shooed Nabiki away. Nabiki sighed again and walked towards her own room. Muttering, "Never that friendly with Ranma maybe it's better? Not unless the Saotome's move out, then Daddy might stop spending through his money and have enough for college."

In her room Nabiki sat down and said, "Feh, who am I kidding? Father intends to send the Dojo heir to college and no one else. No matter what, any extra money will be hers as well."

Nabiki's own phone rang. She picked it up curiously and said, "Hello."

The voice on the other line said, "Hi Nabiki this is Kaede Tanaka. You don't know me, but Ranma told us that you were one of her good friends in Nerima. She said that if we needed any help and had money that you would be the best person to come to."

Nabiki waffled a bit as she said, "Well I suppose I might be able…"

Kaede said, "We have One hundred thousand yen."

Nabiki's tune changed as she said, "What do you need?"

"We need to find Ranma. We were hoping that she might have come to you since you were her friend. Her sister Neherenia says, not to worry it's a family situation, but she's been gone for a long time."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"We want you to help us find her. We are very concerned about her and she's our only hope. We barely won our last regular match, but our next match is going to be martial arts and it's against St. Hebereke."

"You're worried about Kodachi?"

"Yes, Ranma's the only girl to have faced her and won. Every other girl has either been a forfeit or a complete loss. We need Ranma's help. In addition to that our school gym and the gym at our apartment have been destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"Yes, by the black rose. She wasn't able to get us, but our facilities are ruined."

Nabiki looked at the clock next to her and said, "You know my family has a Dojo and I know someone who might be able to help you just as well as Ranma could. His name is Ranma too. It won't be free though…"

"How much?"

Nabiki said, "Well why don't we start with five hundred yen an hour. Extra if the male Ranma actually teaches you. Not to mention the very decent possibility that the female Ranma will be showing up in Furinkan instead of Juuban whenever she's done with her family business."

"Agreed, we will be there as soon as possible."

Nabiki smiled and went down to the kitchen, there she found Kasumi preparing the morning meal. "Hey sis, I don't suppose you could make enough for some extra people?"

"Oh who's coming?"

"The Juuban High Gymnastics team, they need somewhere to practice for awhile."

"I think we can manage Nabiki." A stern look came on Kasumi's face, "You aren't planning on charging them for the meal are you."

Nabiki shook her head and started a new conversation. "So it was a pretty weird day yesterday huh?"

"Yes, it seems like Akane and this Shinnosuke have gotten to be very close. Do you think that's proper?"

Nabiki shrugged, "I don't know about proper Kasumi, but judging from her phone conversation with him earlier it seems to work better than her previous relationship. Where is Ranma anyway?"

"He and his father had an argument and after that I do believe that he went up onto the roof again."

"What about our dad?"

"He and Mr. Saotome went out."

_You mean they are getting drunk again. _Nabiki smiled and thanked her sister. She then headed up to her room. There she pulled out the money she had made previously that morning and booted up her computer. She started typing in the amounts and guesstimating as to how long the Juuban girls might stay that day and whether or not Ranma might train them now that he and Akane were on the outs. She typed in some numbers and wondered about her sister and Ranma. She thought about them both for a moment and as she did so an image of female Ranma came into Nabiki's head. She was sitting there looking into her eyes and saying, "How many times have you been here watching from the sidelines as that chaos ensues. How many times have you been forgotten or ignored while everyone chased off after Ranma Saotome?"

Nabiki smiled at that memory. _I never realized how smart Ranma could be. If he used his brain like his female counterpart does he'd be almost dangerous. She's something else though isn't she? _Nabiki didn't voice the thought, but when the red haired girl had said, "I don't even know who I am or who I want to be…" that was when Nabiki's heart went out to her. That was the moment that she had realized the kindred spirit within the red haired girl.

Nabiki typed some more, but her heart wasn't in it. For the first time in a very long time Nabiki looked at her computer, she looked at the figures and the totals and she realized that Neko-chan was right it didn't help not really. What did help were the words the words and feelings that Neko-chan had expressed to her in this very room. "You are my friend." There had been more to it something in the girl's eyes. Something that told Nabiki that Neko-chan would protect and defend her forever.

Nabiki sighed and walked over to the window. She realized that she had spent quite some time just sitting at her computer. She looked at her clock and thought, _Those Juuban girls will probably be here soon enough. _Still she didn't stir from her spot at the window watching a lazy cloud float by in the sky. She sighed and then looked down and gasped, then controlled herself. Just beyond the household wall was a six foot tall set of samurai armor. It was entirely black and it was gleaming in the light of the sun. The armor stepped up onto the wall and then over to the other side. Once on the Tendo property it screamed. "Saotome! You knave! Come down here and face the righteous wrath of the mighty Kunou, Tatewaki!"

Nabiki watched as Ranma landed next to the armor. The pig tailed boy said, "Yo, Kunou! What's with the armor?"

Kunou pulled out a black steel sword and said, "It is the gift of a goddess. She has given it to me so that I may destroy you and free the pig tailed girl."

Kunou swung a black metallic sword in a mighty arc, but Ranma was already out of the way. He smirked and said, "Well your fancy armor's about to get dented." He attacked with the _Amaguriken_ and Nabiki could hear at least a hundred impacts. Kunou and his armor went flying into the retaining wall with an explosion of dust, dirt and metal. When it all settled Kunou simply stood up again and his black Samurai armor made horrible shrieking sounds as it repaired the damage that Ranma had done to it.

Ranma said, "I'd be impressed if it wasn't just another of your stupid tricks." Kunou marched forward and swung the sword in an arc. Ranma almost lazily avoided the blow and jumped up towards Kunou's head. The pig tailed boy grabbed Kunou's head as he went over the armor clad boy and then with a twisting motion he came back down to the ground throwing Kunou into the wall again.

After the throw Kunou did not move again. Ranma stepped closer and reached down to take off Kunou's helm. Once the helm was off the Saotome boy checked his opponent nodded and proceeded to strip all of his armor off. Nabiki walked down the stairs with a large bag and helped Ranma with his chore. She said, "That was a dangerous move Saotome. Twisting his neck like that could have killed him or crippled him for life, that's not like you."

Ranma considered the statement and said, "No big deal as long as you do it right they are only knocked out, besides the helmet helped to protect him from the worst of it. Normally I wouldn't do it, but with the helmet…"

Nabiki interrupted and said, "And the sword right? That's also the first time I've seen him use live steel. That changed your mind too didn't it?"

Ranma nodded and then he crouched down and said, "Shh, do you hear that?"

Nabiki strained her ears and then she heard it as well. It was a thumping and crashing coming from the living room. Ranma ran into the house with Nabiki close behind. When they opened the door they could see Kodachi dressed in her usual black leotard. She was fighting Akane and apparently winning. The Tendo girl picked herself up from the floor her nose looked like it might be broken and she had cuts and gashes on her arms. Still she stood up and wobbled towards an attack. Kodachi easily evaded the clumsy punch and started to send a black club into Akane's face. The club never reached its mark. Ranma caught it in the palm of his hand and said, "Enough! That is as far as you go Kodachi!"

The black haired girl laugher her maniacal laugh and said, "Ranma-sama! She must be destroyed. She is keeping us from being happy together and so I must kill her, her and anyone else who might stand in the way of our love."

Nabiki went to Akane as she did so Akane pushed Nabiki away and said, "I can take her, it was a fluke."

Akane stood up and went towards the Kunou girl. Ranma put a hand towards Akane. "Not today Akane, come one let it go and deal with her another day. There's nothing to prove here, you could beat her if she didn't use dirty tricks, but you aren't in any condition to do that today."

"We may have an understanding about things now, but don't you dare patronize me Ranma!" Akane pushed him aside and said, "Alright Kodachi you and me outside, right now!"

Akane stomped out of the room and Kodachi followed close behind. Ranma was about to follow, but before the black haired girl left the house she said, "Ranma darling it's such a pity about Kasumi. Perhaps you should check on her I do believe that something she tasted didn't quite agree with her."

Ranma raced into the Kitchen and Nabiki followed close behind. Once in the kitchen they found Kasumi unconscious on the floor. Ranma checked and said, "She has a pulse, but it's weak. We need to get her to…" he stopped himself and then said, "A hospital we have to get her to one now."

Nabiki stepped over to a phone and started dialing. Ranma picked Kasumi up in his arms and said, "It might not be enough time. I've got to get her there now!"

"Wait Ranma! What about Akane and Kodachi?"

Ranma stepped out the door and growled. Everything was all screwed up and he didn't know what to do. Akane had made her wishes known despite his advice and now Kasumi was hurt, Kasumi she was almost like a mother to him. He looked out into the yard and saw Kodachi send Akane flying across the yard. He looked up into the bright sunshine and asked for a miracle.

Kodachi held out her ribbon and a dark power emanated from it. She smiled an evil smile and sent the ribbon out towards Akane. It looked like a thin piece of black razor more than enough to slit a throat and he was not even close enough to stop it. He watched as the ribbon seemed to move in slow motion as he set Kasumi down. Watched and gathered his own chi knowing that he would be too late. Suddenly a brightly colored ball smashed into the ribbon and sent it wide of the mark. Ranma shouted, "_Mouko Takabisha_!" just as five girls came running into the Tendo Yard. His confidence powered chi blast slammed into Kodachi and sent her to the ground.

It wasn't enough. Kodachi stood up and smiled, "Well if it isn't the harridans from Juuban. It was so nice of you to come to me so that I can kill you here!"

A tall girl with black hair and blue eyes said, "Let's do it girls, just like Ranma taught us. _attack of the thousand clubs_!" All five girls slammed into Kodachi wielding their clubs at almost _Amaguriken_ speeds. Ranma gaped as they pummeled Kodachi. It was over moments later and Nabiki walked over to Ranma and said, "Looks like the cavalry arrived just in the nick of time." She pointed over to the street and said, "The paramedics too."

Ranma gathered Kasumi in his arms and brought her to the Ambulance. As he did so more medics came pouring out from two other vehicles. He gently placed Kasumi in the ambulance and then watched as Akane, Kodachi, and Tatewaki were also taken to the nearest hospital. He watched the vehicles leave and said, "How did Nabiki know we would need three?"

In the meantime Nabiki was being introduced to the Juuban Gymnastics team. The tall girl with black hair and blue eyes said, "Hi, you must be Nabiki. I'm Kaede Tanaka." She pointed to a shorter bleached blonde and said, "That's Aiko Suzuki." She looked around and said, "That girl over there who looks like a lot like me, but only shorter." The very petite girl with black hair and blue eyes stuck out her tongue. "She's Dai Sato and the three girls over there with brown hair and brown eyes are the triplets."

Nabiki smiled at them and said, "Do they have names?"

"Yes, but I always introduce them wrong. Hey, girls why don't you come over here and introduce yourselves to Nabiki Tendo?"

The three girls came over and in turn they said, "I'm Mai."

"I'm Mika"

"I'm Miya."

"We're the Watanabe Triplets!" they said in unison.

Nabiki said, "Well after what you did today you're all welcome to use the dojo to train. In the meantime I hope you'll excuse me, I'm going to take Ranma and go down to the hospital to make sure my family is all right."

Kaede said, "If you prefer we could come back some other time."

Nabiki shook her head and said, "Go on use it." She walked over to Ranma and said, "Come on Saotome let's go find my father and tell him the news."

Ranma sounded very unenthusiastic as he said, "De we have to? You know how he gets."

Nabiki tugged his arm and said, "Yes, now come on we'll tell him and Mr. Saotome and then we'll head on over to the hospital." She walked off with Ranma in tow. The boy looked just like a condemned man going to the gallows.

* * *

By the time Soun had been calmed down enough to even visit the hospital Akane and Kasumi had already been released and were waiting in the lobby. He cried rivers of tears over them while Nabiki and Ranma were questioned by a few uniformed officers. The two seemed to answer the officer's questions to their satisfaction and one said, "We'll have someone catch up with those girls from Juuban later, but even so the Kunou's will most likely be freed by morning."

Nabiki and Ranma walked away and the brown haired girl said, "Amazing what a clan name and a bunch of money will do eh Saotome?" Ranma seemed perplexed and Nabiki just laughed. "Neko-chan would get it, you'll figure it out sooner or later I suppose. Come on it looks like Daddy is ready to take us home."

By the time they all arrived back at the Tendo home it was night time and the Juuban girls had already gone home. They walked into the house and Kasumi walked towards the kitchen. The eldest Tendo daughter made a simple dinner and everyone ate in silence.

A knock came on the door and Ranma went over to answer it. On the other side he could see a boy with short brown hair and a broom in his hands. Ranma blinked a few times and then he sighed. "She's inside Shinnosuke. I'm sure she will be glad to see you."

Shinnosuke said, "Thank you Ranma you are a good man." He walked in and then stared at Akane, "Goodness! Akane what happened to you?"

Akane gasped and said, "Shinnosuke! Oh my god my face and you're not how come…"

Shinnosuke said, "This morning on the phone you said I could come visit you anytime, well when we were done talking I missed you and so after the call I got on the train and here I am. I'm sorry Akane I can't help it I need to be with you."

Akane blushed and said, "What, what about my face, oh I'm such a mess." She cried and Shinnosuke walked over. He hugged her close and said, "You'll always be beautiful to me Akane."

Ranma glowered and said, "I'm going to be out in the dojo if anyone needs me." He walked off into the night thinking, _Well you knew it was over Saotome. This just proves it. Maybe it's better this way. _He sighed and thought _Maybe I'll call Shampoo tomorrow. After all when she turned into a cat and I didn't get scared I did tell her that I'd be willing to try this, but what about Ukyou? _He sighed and walked into the dojo, there he sat on the floor and meditated saying, "Tomorrow I'll have Shampoo come over tomorrow morning and maybe then I can figure out exactly what it is that I want."

* * *

Wiseman shouted, "How is that possible! How can two people with the power of the dark crystal be defeated by a few teenagers?"

Black Lady said, "I do not know my lord, but the two Kunous were indeed defeated, but they shall be hale and healthy by morning."

Prince Diamond said, "It seems to me that we have too many plans at once. Perhaps we should concentrate on one at a time."

Wiseman smiled and said, "Yes, the Saotome boy and all of his friends. We shall find and destroy everything that our little Sailor Angerona holds dear including the boy. That will teach a lesson to her. She will learn what it means to defy Wiseman!"

"Don't you mean the Black Moon family?"

Wiseman bowed obsequiously and said, "Yes, of course my lord."

Diamond said, "Very well we will attack on the morrow. Let us all rest until then."

He stood up and walked away. When he was gone Wiseman said, "I'll have to kill him as well. Only you and I are fit to be servants of the _Doom_. We will destroy Ranma, destroy the senshi and kill that fool Diamond. Then we will open a dark gate and use the power of Nemesis to bring forth _Doom. _We shall be its true avatars ruling over the earth and destroying the pitiful thing that is called _Nemesis_…"

* * *

The next day found the Juuban gymnastics team using the Tendo compound for practice again. Ranma Saotome was there with them and his purple haired Fiancée was there as well. The two were sparring with the five girls and to both of their surprise the five girls together were actually holding their own.

Akane and Shinnosuke were practicing near the Coi pond each of them had a broom in their hands. They were thwacking the broomsticks together and every now and again one would poke the other. Shinnosuke had originally been concerned about the activity considering the white bandage Akane was sporting on her nose, but the Tendo girl had convinced him that she was not fragile and so they practiced on.

Soun and Genma were sitting outside as well. Genma held an ice pack to his head and the two older men were alternately screaming at Ranma and then Akane. Telling them to make up and join the houses. Their threats and yells did no good and the one time that Genma had tried to physically interfere he had been bashed on the head by both of the teenagers resulting in the ice pack. Genma sighed and said, "Ungrateful boy why won't he listen to his father?"

Soun sighed and puffed on a cigarette. He thought for a moment and said sadly, "The two get along better now than they ever did before my friend. Is it possible that we were wrong about this? Is it possible that we are watching our dream die?"

He burst into tears and said, "I don't want to see my dream die. Akane! You are breaking your father's heart!"

Akane looked back and rolled her eyes. Then she said with resignation, "Fathers."

Shinnosuke looked back at her and said, "I never knew mine, but I must say that my grandfather is quite strange as well."

The activities in the yard continued until a loud voice yelled, "Ranma! Prepare to die!" Ryouga attacked and Ranma dodged out of the way of his large and now black umbrella.

"Hey P-chan long time no see. How have you been?"

Ryouga was swathed in a strange black outfit and his eyes were lit with more hatred and anger than Ranma had ever seen before. Ryouga swung his dark black umbrella at Ranma again, but the pig tailed boy avoided it easily. "Don't call me P-chan and because of you I've see hell!"

The umbrella swung again and Ranma dodged again. As he did he heard another voice saying, "I'll kill you for taking my Ran-chan!"

Ranma dodged Ryouga's strike again and kicked off of the lost boy's head sending himself towards the newcomer. Ryouga was sent flying into the distance as Ranma landed next to Ukyou. He smiled easily and said, "Hi, Ucchan what's going on?" Ukyou swung her spatula at Shampoo, but the Amazon girl avoided it.

Ukyou was very different from the last time Ranma had seen her. She was garbed entirely in black and all of her weapons had changed to that color as well. The young chef looked at Ranma with a stranger's eyes and said, "She's poisoned you to me Ran-chan. She's evil and horrible and I have to kill her for everything she's done." She swung her giant black spatula again and Shampoo avoided it retaliating with one of the nearby Gymnastics clubs. It hit Ukyou, but the chef just growled and started throwing small black miniature spatulas. Shampoo tried to avoid them, but they seemed to home in on her.

Ranma watched Shampoo being cut up by the spatulas and was about to help out, but he noticed something above him and his reflexes kicked in. Ryouga's giant umbrella slammed into the ground where Ranma had been and the bandanna clad boy said, "How dare you ignore me Ranma!"

The two fights kicked into high gear with the combatants fighting all over the yard. Nabiki heard the commotion and walked outside to see what it was. She was outside just in time to watch Kunou and his large Samurai armor come storming towards Shinnosuke. "You, vile wretch! How dare you be with my darling Akane!"

Kodachi's insane laughter could be heard as well. Nabiki turned her head and watched as the gymnast landed in the yard she held out a thin black vine covered with thorns and she said, "Oh girls! I'm back for a rematch and this time I'm ready for you!"

Nabiki tried to follow all of the action as Kodachi and the Juuban gymnasts fought back and forth all over the yard. This time the Kunou girl seemed to be taking punishment left and right and still coming back for more. She slashed the other girls with her thorn filled ribbon and one of the triplets was sliced across the arm.

Nabiki lost track of the girls as Ryouga switched to using his chi blasts, one exploded in their midst and everyone scattered. Ranma seemingly came from nowhere firing his own chi blasts at Ryouga, but the lost boy's clothes seemed to practically absorb them. Ryouga returned fire and Ranma dodged the blasts almost with ease. Nabiki crossed her fingers and hopped the Saotome boy knew what he was doing. If Ryouga continued to miss he would just get even more depressed and then he would get even more powerful.

Nabiki looked back towards her sister and saw that Akane and Shinnosuke were slamming Kunou again and again with their brooms, but the Kendoist seemed almost completely unaffected. He swung a large arc with his sword and Shinnosuke came under it and then the boy jammed his broom under the Kunou boy's helmet and right into his windpipe. Nabiki thought she might have heard a crack and the Kunou boy and his armor fell to the ground.

After that Akane and Shinnosuke added their power to the Juuban gymnastic team's efforts and soon Kodachi went down as well. At the same time Shampoo Nabiki watched Shampoo land nearby with Ukyou in close pursuit. The Amazon fell to the ground and picked up a colorful item just below a deadly swing from Ukyou's spatula. Ukyou pressed her attack and Shampoo deftly avoided it slipping behind Ukyou and smashing her in the back of the head with the bonbori that she had just picked up.

The young chef fell to the ground and the only battle left was Ranma and Ryouga. The two were very close to the Coi pond and the pig-tailed boy was circling Ryouga in a spiral pattern. The young Hibiki boy was hard pressed not to go into the water, but he stood there firing blast after blast of dark chi at Ranma. The pig tailed boy tightened the spiral getting closer and closer, but Ryouga finally realized his plight and so he jumped into the air trying to avoid Ranma's powerful move. Ranma seemed to predict that action and followed after Ryouga smashed into the lost boy and directing an _Amaguriken_ right into his solar plexus. The wind whiffed out of Ryouga and then Ranma brought the two of them crashing to the ground. Dust and dirt went high into the air and when it all settled Ranma rose victorious.

The Tendo yard was quiet and still for a few moments and then the quiet was broken by the sound of a pair of hands lightly clapping in the center of the yard... Everyone looked towards the source and they saw a tall pink haired woman with a black dress. She smiled an evil smile and said, "Oh bravo! Bravo Ranma Saotome and all of his allies you have fought well. Fought well indeed, but your efforts are as nothing compared to the power of the Dark Crystal! Now you shall die!"

Everyone watched in amazement as a black haired man appeared next to her and put a dark crystal into the ground. The pink haired lady sent streams of power into the crystal and it grew to the size of the Tendo House itself. Moments after that, the crystal released dark energy into the area and suddenly Ukyou, Ryouga, Kunou, and Kodachi rose from their positions to attack again.

As the combatants started their battle anew another man appeared. He was wearing a dark cloak and holding out a single black sphere. He held hands with the lady in the black dress and then all three of the new comers watched the chaos and destruction and laughed and laughed. They only stopped laughing every now and again to send a blast of dark energy at one person or another.

At that point Genma and Soun joined in the battle, but Nabiki knew that they would need more help. She threw caution to the wind and ran through the battlefield towards the only person she knew who might be able to help. She pumped her legs and ran towards the Neko-Hanten hoping that Cologne would be there and that the old Amazon would be enough to turn the tide of this battle.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Thanks too all you reviewers out there.

Chapter 13 – Dark Reunion

Nabiki burst into the Neko-Hanten panting. The aged Matriarch of the Amazon's came to her and said, "Child what is wrong?"

Nabiki caught her breath and as she did so a pink mist flowed into the room. The mist cleared and she was staring at two women. One she recognized as Neherenia and the other was a strange girl wearing a black and red sailor fuku. The first thing she said was, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl glanced at her and then suddenly she was dressed differently. The vibrant red headed girl wearing blue jeans a black shirt and a black cap was obviously Ranma. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before, but she just flew at the girl and hugged her tightly. As she squeezed she realized the full truth of the matter and said, "Neko-Chan! You're a Sailor Senshi? Where have you been?"

"Kinda busy fighting bad guys Nabiki-chan. Why?"

Nabiki ended the hug and said, "Oh my god we need your help! You see there's this Dark Lady and two other guys. They did something to Ryouga, Ukyou, and the Kunous. They've been fighting with Ranma, Shampoo, Akane and that Shinnosuke guy. I don't think they are doing so well against them and so I came here to get help from Cologne."

"Whoa, Nabs slow down."

Nabiki said "Oh god Neko-Chan I'm just so glad to see you. It's like someone answered a prayer." Nabiki couldn't help herself and hugged Ranma again. Ranma found herself hugging Nabiki back and then they kissed.

It was brief and sweet and yet it was the most intense thing Ranma had ever felt in her life. The kiss ended and Ranma sat there with a glazed look in her eyes. Nabiki blushed and then cleared her throat. She stepped back a few feet and her Ice Woman persona went on full force. Ranma saw it and thought, _If she was good enough she'd be perfect to learn the Hiryu Shouten Ha! Maybe I should take some time to train her._ Ranma mentally added, _and Neherenia and my Gymnastics teammates. Oh man they are going to be so worried! I better contact them as soon as Nabiki tells me what's been happening. _

Ranma stopped her train of thought as Nabiki told her the tale. When it was over she motioned to Neherenia and said, "I've got to go help. Neherenia you follow with Cologne and Nabiki. Come as fast as you can."

Ranma transformed and Sailor Angerona shot out of the Neko-Hanten and using her Nemesis enhanced speed to arrive at the Tendo Dojo in mere moments. The scene was one of destruction and despair. Kunou wearing his black Samurai armor had knocked Akane out and was starting on Shinnosuke. Her teammates from the Juuban Gymnastics team were down to Kaede and Aiko against Kodachi. Genma was desperately trying to keep Ukyou from killing Shampoo. The only good sign was that her male counterpart was apparently holding his own against Ryouga despite the fact that the lost boy was enveloped by a thick black thorny vine.

Angerona looked towards the middle of the carnage and gritted her teeth. There stood Wiseman, Prince Diamond and the woman Nabiki said was calling herself Black Lady. They surrounded a dark black crystal that oozed with the corrupted power of Nemesis.

Angerona took all of it in and her plan of action came to her immediately.

She moved and to all appearances she was a black blur that slammed into Kunou Tatewaki with vibrant red claws slicing through his black armor and his sword. She withdrew her claws and sent him flying with the _Amaguriken_. From there she dove in and knocked Ukyou on the back of the head with a kick. The chef went down and Angerona used the momentum of her kick to send herself soaring into Kodachi. The black haired gymnast was taken down moments after that.

Angerona was helping Kaede and Aiko to their feet and deciding her next course of action when the black Crystal in the middle of the yard glowed. She felt the power from it ooze out into the yard and into the participants that she had just taken out of the battle. She turned towards the disgusting thing and launched a powerful _Moukou Takabisha_ laced with Nemesis power at it.

The crystal just seemed to absorb the blast and so Angerona ran towards it at top speed with her claws extended. Prince Diamond stepped in her way pulling out a blade of black power. She cut into his blade at high speeds, but he was able to block her blows. She continued to attack with her claws keeping his sword busy and sneaked a kick in past his guard. Her foot impacted with his face and the man was sent flying. Her danger sense screamed at her and so she jumped to the top of the Black Crystal just in time to avoid the powerful energy blasts that came from Wiseman and Black Lady.

From her vantage point on top of the large crystal she was able to survey the battle scene and she gasped as Kunou was about to sever Shinnosuke's head. This time she would be too late, even a blast of Chi would not get there in time.

The sword fell in slow motion and in her anger and outrage she tapped fully into the power of Nemesis slamming twin sets of claws into the dark crystal she was perched on top of. The pure unspoiled energy of Nemesis reacted with the tainted black crystal and it exploded in a shower of obsidian falling down onto the three people below who were responsible for this atrocity.

Angerona fell towards the ground with a tear in her eyes as Kunou's deadly blade reached its mark. She landed among the black crystal shards and stared in astonishment as she realized that Shinnosuke still retained his head. Kunou's sword was being held back by a piece of hard wood wielded by an ancient Amazon master. Then a blast of black energy slammed into the man and Angerona knew that Neherenia had joined the fight as well.

With her guard down Angerona was hit by three separate blasts of energy and she flew across the yard. The searing pain laced through her, but she ignored it and ran back towards its source with a cocky grin plastered on her face. Now that Cologne and Neherenia were here she could completely concentrate on the three Black Moon Family members without worry. She glared at them and then she attacked. Three energy blasts came at her again, but she slipped past them and poured nemesis energy into her bright red claws and her own body turning her _Amaguriken_ into a deadly slicing machine.

Prince Diamond was unlucky enough to miss his blocks as Angerona's speed went up. His side colored with the brilliant red hue of blood and the man fell to the ground. Black Lady quickly backed away with fear in her eyes and Wiseman followed close behind her. Angerona growled and tried to pounce on Wiseman, but his cloak seemed to be placed on insubstantial mist. The man was two feet in front of where she though he should have been and he just looked at her and sneered. "You can not defeat me so easily."

He held out a hand and said, "Black Lady with me."

The woman moved towards him as Angerona attacked him again and met once again with insubstantial mists. In the meantime Black Lady had moved close enough to touch him and was holding her hand out to him. Angerona realized that he planned to teleport away, cursed and sent twin strikes towards the hands. The first set of claws passed through Wiseman's hand as if he did not even exist, but the other claw easily severed Black Lady's hand at the wrist.

It wasn't enough to stop them though, Wiseman simply grabbed hold of the bleeding stump and the two disappeared. That left Angerona staring at empty space once again with Wiseman's voice saying, "For the first time you have truly aided my cause Ranma Hitoshirenu. You have killed the one person who may have been able to stop _Doom_ and completely turned the other to my side with your final blow. When next we meet it will be in Juuban and you will have to go through all of my servants to destroy me."

Angerona gritted her teeth in frustration and turned to see the end of the battle. Cologne was in the air and about to knock Ryouga on the back of his head when the lost boy disappeared. All of the other combatants for the Dark Moon Family were gone as well including Ukyou.

Angerona sighed. They had won, but the cost of had been dire. The yard was scattered with debris and destruction, including a vast number of small black crystal fragments. The koi pond was a great muddied mess of a thing and the Tendo home itself was missing one entire wall. The Tendo Dojo had taken the worst beating of all and could hardly be called much of anything other than debris.

A voice spoke to her and she looked down to see that Prince Diamond had not disappeared. He was sitting up and staring at her with awe. She slowly walked towards him with anger and death in her eyes, but he held up his hands and said, "Peace," he coughed up some blood and then he smiled wanly at her and said, "I am dying, nothing will stop that now."

Angerona relaxed sending her claws away she approached him cautiously. He was pale and his blood was leaking to the ground past clenched fingers on his side. He spoke to her with reverence as he said, "Understanding has come to me too late. Only after your powers pierced my side did I understand. I felt the true nature of Nemesis only after it bit me."

Diamond laughed at the irony in that statement and then he coughed some more. He recovered some and he whispered to her, "Alas, it is too late for me, but I now know the truth. Wiseman, he turned my family away from the true ideal a long time ago, but you. You are Nemesis. You are the Queen that I should have been seeking all along."

Angerona stood close to him now. This man had made her what she was of his own volition, had conspired with Wiseman to conquer and perhaps destroy the planet and yet now, now Angerona felt sorry for him. He and his family had not been bound to a contract, but instead they had been bound by lies and deceptions. Diamond looked up at her and said, "I know where the Ginzoushou is and I believe Wiseman has always known. The one called Black Lady carries it within her. She is key to his plans whatever they may be."

Diamond coughed some more and Angerona tried to send Nemesis energy into the man and heal him, but she was unskilled in that use of her powers. It only made him cough and sputter some more. He started to fall back, but Angerona caught him and as she did so he looked at her and said, "It is too late and your strike was lethal. At least I die in the embrace of my true Queen the avatar of Nemesis."

Those were his last words. Angerona allowed him to slip back onto the ground and then she sent Nemesis energy into his form. It consumed him and there was nothing left.

Angerona stepped away and towards a small group of onlookers. She smiled at them and tried her luck. "I am Sailor Angerona avatar of Nemesis, who do I have the pleasure of meeting."

Ranma Saotome stepped forward and examined her ears for a moment. He didn't flinch and seemed happy about that fact and put his hand out saying, "Ranma Saotome, practitioner of Anything Goes Martial arts."

Ranma pointed at an unconscious panda and said, "That there's my father, Genma. He's uh not normally a Panda though it's a curse."

Angerona stepped towards the fallen Panda and tried her healing arts again. This time the power of Nemesis flowed easily and he awoke. She stepped to each of the other combatants and Ranma introduced them in turn.

As she finished Neherenia, Nabiki and Cologne approached her. They took her off a short distance away from other prying ears and eyes. Angerona transformed into her civilian guise and the ancient Amazon held up a piece of paper. Ranma gritted her teeth in fierce anger as she read the words. "My dearest Angerona also known as Ranma Hitoshirenu, my apologies for not continuing to speak to you in person, but there are things that I must do."

"If you wish to confront me again I will somewhere in Juuban. There the Dark Lady will erect another crystal and the Sailor Senshi will try to stop us. To get to me you will have to go through my new servants and the Sailor Senshi."

Ranma growled and ripped the paper into tiny pieces and cursed. She stared at Ranma Saotome with anger as well and gestured to the destruction that was all around her, "All of this, it's our fault. If we hadn't wanted to be male all the time; if we had just been able to accept what I now accept none of this would have happened."

Tears came into her eyes and then Nabiki yelled at her saying, "Cut it Neko-Chan! You came here and saved their lives. For all we know this Wiseman guy and his flunkies would have conquered the world already if it wasn't for you. You can't live your life wondering 'What if' you have to accept the consequences of your actions and deal with them!"

Ranma smiled at Nabiki and said, "Thanks Nabiki. I needed that I guess that I was just feeling sorry for myself."

Cologne said, "It happens to the best of us daughter. Come let us start cleaning up the mess that has been made."

The four women went back to the rest of the group and began to help rebuild. Some time later the Juuban Gymnastics team had to head off to their houses. They bid tearful goodbyes to their returned captain and Ranma said, "I'll try to be in school tomorrow. We'll talk more there."

She sighed and Nabiki said to her, "You going to tell them the truth?"

Ranma shrugged, gestured towards the remaining people cleaning and said, "Some people are rather suspicious. It seems odd to them that Sailor Angerona disappeared and Ranma Hitoshirenu just happened to come here at the same time."

Nabiki snorted and looked at Ranma, Akane and said, "While others are blissfully unaware. Oh wait, here comes daddy."

Soun Tendo approached the two girls and said, "Uhm Ranma er…"

"Hitoshirenu." Ranma provided.

"Yes, Miss Hitoshirenu. I would like to extend my apologies for the way I treated you when you were last here. I allowed my friend to bring me to anger and I did not consider your feelings. While you, you came here to my house and are helping us to rebuild after this attack and Nabiki tells me that you were instrumental in contacting the one called Sailor Angerona."

Tears streamed down his face as he said, "For helping to save my babies you will have my eternal gratitude and for helping to rebuild as well. If there is anything clan Tendo can do for you, please name it."

Ranma thought about it for a moment and said, "You are welcome," she looked at Nabiki slyly for a moment and said, "As for the favor you owe me, I'll put it on your tab and collect later."

Soun looked a bit surprised and saw a mercenary gleam in Ranma's eyes. He backed away with a bit of fear, but he did not back away from his promise. Ranma chuckled and then watched as Genma approached her as well. The fat and balding martial artist spoke to his friend for a moment and then he said, "I have decided, you are worthy to be allowed into clan Saotome, with a different first name of course. What do you say to that boy," he corrected himself, "er girl!"

She stared at him intently and said, "I like my first name, it's who I am. I sure ain't going to be no 'Orchid Girl' and 'Wild Child' just ain't me either. I'm a 'Wild Horse', always have been and always will be. You think about that old man and then you come back to me. Until then I guess I'll just have to be Ranma Hitoshirenu."

Genma sputtered and spat, but he didn't seem willing to dispute what the girl had said. Finally he just stomped off leaving her to stare at his retreating form. She laughed and said, "Who would have thought a few words could do that, eh Nabiki?"

The brown haired Tendo girl said, "You learn quickly don't you Neko-chan?"

Ranma sported a cocky grin and said, "Hey, it's me."

Ranma Saotome approached the pair. He was nervous and somewhat sweating as he stammered, "Uhm look uh"

"Ranma my name is Ranma okay just get over it already," The cat girl said with exasperation on her face.

The young Saotome said, "Right, look Ranma I'm sorry for what I said to you before. I'm sorry about what I guess I did to you. Really it's my fault and I'm taking responsibility for it."

The cat girl's anger at the boy started to dry up. Her primal self seemed to agree with the idea and was letting it go. Perhaps the other mates were unsuitable anyway. She looked at Nabiki and felt something pull at her. She smiled at Ranma and said, "Yeah well I forgive you, but don't expect any more freebies you hear me."

She smiled at him and felt herself almost purr as she said, "One more thing that would be lots and lots of fun. Perhaps we can have a little match later this week after I have dealt with my other problems. We can have it at the Furinkan soccer field."

Ranma grinned back at her and said, "Yeah that would be alright I guess."

He walked off and she said, "You know Nabiki. He's probably thinking to himself right now; thinking that Ranma Saotome doesn't lose. Maybe that's why it was so easy to forgive him. After all I'm going to love wiping that cocky grin off his face."

Nabiki thought about that and said, "Can you really beat him?"

Ranma thought about it and said, "With Nemesis on my side assuredly. Without it I don't know, he's stronger than I am, but I'm quicker, plus I have the Neko-Ken. It'll be a nice diversion after all of the seriousness is done."

Neherenia approached the two and said, "Sorry Ranma, but we must get home now if you wish to be in school tomorrow."

"Thanks sis. I'll see you around Nabiki."

Nabiki smiled at that and then looked around the yard. Seeing no one else in her own family watching she said, "One more thing Neko-Chan."

Ranma stopped and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

Nabiki came very close and pressed herself against Ranma. She placed her lips at Ranma's ear and said, "A long time ago I promised to tell you what person other than you would be a girl and still be interested in other girls?"

Ranma felt sweat falling down her neck and butterflies in her stomach. Nabiki could feel the other girl's tension as she nodded in affirmation and then Nabiki said, "I would be interested and maybe when this is all over I'll show you what I mean."

Nabiki placed another kiss on Ranma's lips and said, "I'll see you around Neko-chan."

* * *

Late that night Usagi and Ami walked away into Rei's shrine. There they met up with the rest of the girls. They welcomed her and Minako said, "What is Mamoru's condition?"

Usagi sighed and prepared herself, "Bad, his ribs all have multiple fractures and one of his lungs was punctured. The other lung was badly bruised and his spine was shattered. The worst…the worst is…."

Usagi couldn't continue as she burst into tears. Rei caught her and tried to comfort her as Ami said, "The worst is the fact that he has fallen into a deep coma. In fact he has lost the ability to perform his own bodily functions. A machine is currently keeping him alive and the doctors suggest that he may never wake up again."

Makoto gasped and said, "How, we just saw him in the future. He was alive and whole, he ruled the entire planet with Usagi at his side. How can that be possible?"

Ami said, "Either it is only a possible future or all hope is not lost. I will look into it on the Mercury computer." She pulled out a computer and started typing on its keyboard. As she did so she said, "Oh no, there is a high level of dark energy downtown at this moment."

The girls didn't hesitate and transformed into their Sailor identities. They traveled to the disturbance and found a small black crystal growing near a massage parlor. Standing at the crystal was Black Lady. She stared at them and said, "Ah there you are I've been expecting you."

Sailor Moon saw her and cried out, "Usa! We love you!"

The other girl laughed at that and said, "Love! You love me, then where were you when I received this!" She held up the stump of her right hand and the Sailors gasped. Moon cried out, "How! How did you receive that?"

Black Lady threw down a piece of dark crystal and all of the scouts were drawn into a vision…Sailor Angerona had an evil snarl of anger on her face and she was swinging a set of vibrant red claws. The girl had a mad look in her eyes as she said, "I'll kill you! Kill you and all of the Senshi! Everything must die!" The claw descended and Black Lady screamed in pain and anguish…

The vision ended and the scouts yelled out, "No!"

Black Lady just sneered at them said, "If you truly love me you will protect me from such a violent and evil woman when she comes for me. If you love me you will find where I am staying and protect me."

With those last words Black Lady disappeared. Usagi just said, "Oh my god how could she do that? How could she do that to Usa?"

Mars looked angry and said, "How else she betrayed our trust, she took us in to her masters in the Black Moon family and now she is betraying them as well. She's like a mad dog, and you know what they say about mad dogs?"

"A mad dog in the hand is worth two in the bush?"

Mars practically slapped the girl and said, "No they have to be put down. I say we deal with Sailor Angerona the same way we deal with all of these other creeps, including the ones that hurt poor Tuxedo Mask. I say we should destroy them in the name of the moon!"

The rest of the group chorused, "In the Name of the Moon!"

Author's Notes: A bit shorter than previous chapters, but I think it needs to be left here for the moment. The next chapter will be more about regrouping and reorganizing for the final confrontation. That means only two or three more chapters plus an epilogue. Let's see if it really is that short I have this feeling that it won't be…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Thanks too all you reviewers out there.

Chapter 14 – This is a day of rest?

Ranma woke up in her own room and sighed. It was not quite four in the morning and yet she was fully awake. She knew why that was and just got out of bed. She stretched and then stood in her underwear staring out a window and thinking to herself. Out loud she said, "Why even bother going to school. I could be, no, I should be training."

She started doing some light training in her room and then a knock sounded on the door and Ranma said, "Come on in."

Neherenia opened the door and walked in. In a slightly annoyed tone she said, "Up early hmm?"

"Yeah, can't sleep."

Neherenia still somewhat annoyed said, "Yes, I heard is there some problem?"

Ranma shrugged and said, "School, our so called 'family', and other things."

Neherenia saw something in Ranma's eyes and her tone softened. "You wonder why you would bother to go to school. You wonder if your time could perhaps be better spent in training yourself."

Ranma looked to her and nodded saying, "Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking and yet I also feel like I owe those girls and explanation."

"Ahh, and you also feel that if you do not see them at school they will be disappointed in you as their team leader?"

Ranma came close and said, "Yes, I've never felt a weight like this before. It's not the same as all those times I came and rescued Akane or the Dojo. I was honor bound to do those things as part of my engagement. This is different I should go out and train and yet I feel that I ought to stay here and go to school." Ranma paused for a moment and then said, "I just well, I just don't want to disappoint my team."

Neherenia said, "Leadership and responsibility, it's hard isn't it Ranma."

Ranma nodded and said, "What should I do?"

Neherenia had no answer. She had forsaken her own responsibility in an all out war with Queen Serenity a long time ago. More thoughts of the past and her own shunning of leadership and responsibility ran through Neherenia's mind until she shut them down forcefully and changed tracks by saying, "Ranma why didn't you tell your secret to anyone in Nerima other than Nabiki and Cologne?"

"I just figured that Sailor Angerona could drop by and ask Ranma, Shampoo, and Cologne to come help her fight. I figured that if I revealed everything I'd get stuck with Akane, Shinnosuke, and some of the others. They'd well they would just get in the way."

"Even Mr. Saotome? He did seem to be a rather good fighter."

Ranma thought about it and said, "Maybe Angerona will ask him to come then, but then again I've seen him run from fights on other occasions. How could I be sure that he wouldn't just turn Panda and," Ranma interrupted herself and said, "Oh damn!"

Ranma cursed some more and Neherenia waited for her to finish cursing and then said, "What?"

"Water, Sailor Mercury has a water based attack. If she uses it on Shampoo in the middle of a fight," Ranma's eyes clenched as if she were seeing that exact scene in her mind. She then mouthed a few options such as 'Waterproof soap' and 'Instant Naniichuan', but she seemed to reject each one and finally sighed as she said, "No, it's no good. She'll have to stay out of it."

Neherenia said, "That leaves you with me, Ranma, and Cologne. As much as I respect your battle prowess it seems that if our **family** brings in and extra fighters, then we will be seriously outnumbered by both sides."

Ranma heard that and said, "Who else can they bring?"

Neherenia shook her head and said, "Not exactly who, but what. They still have the ability to create droids. I suspect that they will use the next few days to create as many droids as they can using the corrupted power of Nemesis. Then when they are at their most powerful they will challenge us."

"You think so?"

Neherenia smiled sadly and said, "It's what I would do if I were in their place."

Ranma thought about it. Neherenia had once been on the side of evil. She probably had a decent idea about the tactics they would use. Ranma then considered the odds. Sailor Moon, Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter on one side of the equation; Black Lady, Wiseman, Ryouga, Ukyou, and the Kunou siblings on the other plus an unknown number of droids. Against both Ranma was bringing Neherenia, her male counterpart, and Cologne. She'd fought against difficult odds before, but that was sheer insanity. Still she was Ranma Hitoshirenu and she didn't lose. She would just have to think of something.

Neherenia stood by as a fire lit in Ranma's eyes and as the girl started to step out of the room she said, "Ranma, before you go out to practice don't you think you ought to put some clothes on?"

Ranma stopped herself just outside the doorway and looked down. She was wearing a sports bra and panties. She blushed a vivid red and then went back into her room and put on a pair of shorts, and a shirt. She walked out of her room again angling her traditional baseball cap over her cat ears and marched for the gym.

Neherenia waited some time and then she went back to bed. Some time later she woke up as Ranma came back, took a shower and changed into her school outfit. Neherenia actually made breakfast and served it. The two of them ate in silence for awhile and then Neherenia said, "Perhaps you could ask your gymnastics team mates for help?"

Around her food Ranma said, "I couldn't do that they're girls," she paled just after she said it and then she sighed, "I thought being a girl would get me to not say stupid things like that. Still I well it's like you said I'm responsible for them what happens if they get hurt or."

Ranma didn't finish the last part, but Neherenia did. "Or killed?"

Ranma nodded and Neherenia said, "It is a possibility that they could indeed get hurt or killed, but perhaps you should allow them to make that decision for themselves?"

"I'd probably have to do the same thing for Shampoo then." Ranma said with evident concern.

Neherenia nodded and said, "Yes, you would. You could probably avoid the same decision for your father and others due to their obvious inadequacies. A commander is allowed to choose his troops, but I think it should be based more on fighting ability than just pure concern for their well being, yes?"

Ranma finished her meal and cleared the table. "I'll have to think about it."

Neherenia suddenly had an idea. It was so amazing that she wondered why she hadn't thought about it before. "Ranma what if you could get some extra power for everyone involved. Would that make your decision easier?"

Ranma said cautiously, "Where would we get this power?"

"I hadn't thought about this before and in all actuality it could harm the timeline," Neherenia paused and then said, "Then again what's another paradox piled onto the mess that the Black Moon Family and the Senshi have made."

Neherenia started to muse some more about the timeline when Ranma cut her off saying, "So what is your idea?"

Neherenia said, "We retrieve the mirror that well...that **I** am trapped in and then we can get four powerful magic balls that were created in my kingdom a long time ago."

Ranma heard that and said incredulously, "Did you just say that you were trapped in a mirror?"

The black haired woman nodded and said, "Yes, as you may recall I am from the future. A future in which the Black Moon family lost this fight, indeed it is even after a group called the Death Busters loses to the senshi."

Ranma nodded and said, "I think you mentioned that before, I just guess I didn't realize that, well…" Ranma was left without a word to exactly describe what it was that she didn't realize.

Neherenia smiled and said, "Yes, I admit it is more complex than I would prefer to think about, but if we were to retrieve the mirror we would gain possession of four powerful artifacts that could tip the scales in our favor."

Ranma fished for something to say and then latched onto it, "Wouldn't we also get you, er well a version of you from the past or something?"

Neherenia said gravely, "Yes, that's right and we have no idea what will happen if the two of us should come into contact with each other, however I am willing to risk it in order to stop Wiseman, and the Senshi."

Ranma tried to fathom the entire idea. Neherenia from the future was about to free her past self before the Senshi did and then take some powerful artifacts from herself in order to use them before they were supposed to be used. The very idea twisted her brain into a knot, but she said, "Alright, fine. You get the mirror and bring it back here. I guess that I will go recruiting."

Ranma took her school bag and left the apartment with her mind still reeling. Neherenia watched her go and then said to herself, "I suppose it's a good thing that I didn't mention Pegasus and the Golden Crystal. Ah well it's not like we could find him anyway, after all the person who has his mirror is currently working for the Dark Moon family."

Neherenia picked up the phone and called an airline saying, "Yes, I'd like to book an immediate flight to Brazil."

Someone spoke on the other end and Neherenia said, "Yes, two hours from now will be just fine."

The voice spoke again and Neherenia wrote some numbers down on a piece of paper, "Thank you that will be all. You have been most helpful." She hung up the phone and started to pack her few belongings. When she was done she went to her purse and looked into it. She sighed at the meager funds, knowing that nothing more would be coming from their former family and sighing in frustration at the fact that she was about to spend the last of their money. Once again she spoke out loud and said, "Sister of mine I hope you've been holding out on me."

She closed her purse and said, "Well I guess it won't matter until the end of the month and by then we could be dead." She laughed a bit at her own gallows humor and then she walked outside to get a breath of fresh air, hoping that her plan would work.

* * *

Ranma walked into school with a quiet air of confidence. She sat down in her desk and waited for class to begin. Other students filed into the room and then Ami Mizuno came in. The blue haired girl stared at Ranma as she entered the class and then ran into the hallway. Ranma rolled his eyes as moments later Sailor mercury entered the room and shouted, "_Shine Aqua Illusion_!"

Ranma dodged out of the way as the blast of water completely destroyed her seat. She dodged another blast that ended up destroying a wall and then launched herself at Sailor Mercury. Moments after that she had the young Sailor on the floor and was holding her head into a tight lock. She put her lips close to the girl's ear and said softly, "I could kill you now you know."

Tears came to Mercury's eyes and she pleaded, "Please No!"

Ranma let go and thumped the girl in the back of the head with a quick chop. Mercury slumped to the ground. As she did Ranma caught some motion out of the corner of her eye and then moments later she tumbled out of the way as a shining tiara impacted with the wall behind her. She sighed and then she attacked. Sailor Moon found herself in the same position that Mercury had just been in and with the same results. Ranma cautiously walked over to where her seat had been and then stood there with her hands behind her back.

Soon enough the teacher, the principal and other school officials entered the room. Behind them was a crowd of students who didn't quite dare to enter the room. The principal looked at the damage and then looked at Ranma and said, "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Ranma looked back and said, "Hey! They attacked me. I just defended myself."

A boy who had arrived in class before the attack said, "It's true sir, Sailor Mercury came in and just tried to blast Ranma. I don't know why, because she doesn't look like a droid or a youma, but man it was amazing I don't think I've seen anyone move that fast before in my life."

The graying haired gentleman looked to the boy and said, "Hmm, is that so."

Suddenly one of the windows in the room shattered into thousands of pieces. Everyone stared in shock as Venus and Jupiter started to attack. Ranma quickly moved out of the way of the attacks and then propelled herself towards the two newly arrived senshi. She grabbed them both in her arms and then dived out the window that they had just entered.

The two senshi were able to free themselves from Ranma's grasp, but they were not trained in the arts. The two of them slammed into the ground with a whump, while Ranma had tucked into a ball and rolled upon impact. She was on her feet again and turned towards her attackers. The two girls were shakily getting to their feet and about to recover their wind. Ranma didn't let it happen. She attacked with powerful, quick, and efficient punches and kicks and the girls went down.

When it was over she stood panting and noted that a police car had just arrived. Two officers exited the vehicle and approached her. The first one looked at her and said, "Are you okay Miss..."

"Hitoshirenu," Ranma supplied and then she said, "Yeah I'm alright. Don't know why these girls are trying to kill me though."

Three more police cars arrived and the officers swarmed out of them. Some of them were running into the school while others were carefully taking the bodies of Venus and Jupiter from their spots. The officer in front of Ranma said, "I'm sorry Miss Hitoshirenu, but we're going to have to bring you in."

In surprise Ranma shouted, "For what! They started it. It's not my fault they were trying to kill me is it?"

The man said, "I know that Miss Hitoshirenu, but well there's at least one more of them out there wouldn't you feel safer downtown?"

Ranma calmed down a bit and said, "I'd rather finish out my day here if I could. My Gymnastics team needs to practice later. Besides which I've been out of school for family reasons for almost a week already."

Ranma could see that the officer was close to breaking down. She looked at the ID on his chest and then looked up into his brown eyes with her absolute sweetest face and said, "Please Lieutenant Hisato?"

The officer gave in and said, "Alright, I'll take your statement here. Go on tell me what happened."

Ranma proceeded to tell the man a very simplified version of the morning's events. It seemed to satisfy him and he walked away. She then looked around and noted that there was a distinct lack of a crowd. Then she heard a bell chime and sighed as she realized that she had completely missed first period. She walked into the school and started heading towards her classroom when she almost bumped into the principal.

The grey haired man looked down at her in and his voice was harsh as he said, "I'll let it slide today Miss Hitoshirenu, but I want to see you getting to classes on time from now on."

Ranma nodded and the man's voice warmed for just a moment as he said, "Good job with those Vigilantes." He walked away and Ranma stared after him wondering if he had actually said what she thought she had heard.

Sailor Mars did not make an appearance, but Ranma spent most of the morning in tense agitation waiting for it to happen. When the lunch bell rang she was rather surprised. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe she learned a lesson from the others," then walked outside with her bento and sat with her Gymnastics team.

She was greeted with many hugs and jubilance by her friends and she thought to herself, _This must be what it is like to have real friends. _ The small uproar quieted down and everyone asked her why she had been attacked by the Senshi earlier. Ranma was able to avoid the question by asking them what they had been doing and why they were at the Tendo home. Her team mates filled her in on what they had been doing and learning. She was even truly impressed when they all showed her what was almost, but not quite the _Amaguriken_. Lunch was almost over when Kaede said, "So Ranma you seem to have allowed us to tell you what we have been doing, but you haven't told us what you have been doing lately or why the Senshi attacked you?"

Ranma tensed up a bit as Kaede said, "I'll start at the beginning. What was the problem with your family?"

Ranma thought, _They are evil scum trying to take over and possibly destroy the world._ She looked at them nervously and said, "It's kind of complicated, I'd rather not go into the details right now."

Kaede eyed her suspiciously and then the bell rang. Ranma escaped questioning and went to her classes again. When they were over she found herself standing outside the still the Gymnasium. A team of builders was inside fixing light fixtures, repairing bleachers, tacking down new wooden flooring and other such things. Ranma's team mates approached and Kaede said, "Still being fixed Ranma just like we said at lunch."

Ranma sighed and said, "The fields are being used by the other clubs too huh?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, just like we said, that's why we went over to Nerima to practice at the Tendo's everything seems to be taken."

Ranma looked up into the sky as if for inspiration and then her eyes rested on the roof of the School. She smiled and said, "Well then we'll just have to improvise."

The rest of the gymnasts caught Ranma's gaze and directed their attention to the same place. One of the Watanabe triplets said, "The roof? That's insane! What if we fall off?"

Ranma gave her an evil grin and said, "Falling off will be the first lesson then."

The girls looked at her for a moment thinking that it was a joke, but after a few moments when Ranma headed towards the school they realized that she was serious. Ranma picked up the pace on the stairs and ran up them at full speed. The gymnasts followed suit and arrived with their captain on top of the roof. They formed two lines and Ranma examined them all carefully, none of them were even breathing hard yet. She also noted that each and every girl was still wearing the weights that she had suggested. She smiled at them and said, "I'm impressed even with the extra few kilos and that run and none of you are even breathing hard, that plus the new speed you showed me at lunch leads me to believe that you have not been idle during my absence."

The girls were looking at Ranma with joy and admiration on their faces. Ranma drank it in and then mentally shut herself down, _Don't just drink it in think Ranma think. Should I really do this? Can I just allow the Senshi or Wiseman to win? When I meet them in a few days they won't be coming at me in ones and twos it will be all of them at once._ She sighed and then prepared herself to do it, to purposefully tell these girls the truth and possibly lead them into danger. Ranma went on saying, "Indeed from what you have told me about your two real combat experiences I think you are ready to know the truth about where I was for the last week."

The team watched in awe as Ranma transformed into Sailor Angerona. When it was over Ranma extemporized by saying, "I am Sailor Angerona and last week I was fighting the forces of darkness."

One voice said, "I knew it! Well not the whole last week thing, but I knew it. You just had to be the new Sailor."

Angerona smiled and said, "I expected that you did Kaede. In fact I knew that many of you had some suspicions about me and so I felt I should tell you the truth."

The girls broke into a multitude of questions and Angerona said, "Whoa, let me tell you some more first and then you can ask some questions." Angerona proceeded to give them an edited version of her imprisonment by Wiseman and her adventures in the future.

Aiko twisted a lock of bleached hair out of her eyes and said, "I don't get it why are the Senshi after you again?"

Ranma related the story of the Senshi again finishing by saying, "I realized then that maybe a promise on my honor given under duress wasn't something I should obey and took him out. After that you know about Sailor Pluto and the rest. So you know that I clearly don't like the idea of turning the planet into a frozen wasteland or allowing humanity to become semi mindless automatons. The Sailors apparently disagree with me on that…"

The girls were impressed and Dai Sato even went so far as to blow her black hair out of her face and said, "Maybe they deserved to be kidnapped for awhile Ranma."

Some of the other girls chipped in with some of that same annoyance. Miya Watanabe said, "I may look like my sisters, we might even have a lot of the same interests, but I don't want to be an automaton."

Her sisters nodded in agreement as well as the rest of the team. Everyone's anger was getting palpable and then Kaede said, "Do you need help Ran...er Angerona-san?"

Angerona looked at her and winked at the slip of the tongue, and then she said, "I could use your assistance, but I have to warn you it will be dangerous. I can't guarantee your safety."

The girls seemed to disregard the danger and all volunteered in unison. Angerona transformed back to her civilian identity and then said, "Alright, now it's time to practice falling."

The girls groaned and Mika said, "Aw man I was sure she was joking about that after all the revelations." One of her sisters said, "Me too."

Ranma just smiled and ignored it. She then stood up on the side of the roof and said, "This is how you fall, examine me carefully. After I get down I will stay there to catch any of you who do it wrong." She stepped off the side and tucked herself into a ball. She landed in a roll and ended up on her feet. She looked up to the top of the roof and said, "So, who's first?"

As the team second Kaede stepped to the edge and stared at the ground. Her blue eyes went wide, but she controlled her fear. She took a step off the ledge and tried to tuck, but her nerves just wouldn't allow it. Her feet and hands went out and the ground was coming right at her. She closed her eyes and winced in anticipation when she felt a pair of arms grab her and then felt a rebound off the wall. She landed very lightly and stared up into Ranma's eyes. "Harder than it looks huh?"

Kaede nodded and Ranma said, "Remember to tuck and ignore your instincts. You can do it. Go on up and try again. I'll catch you I promise."

Kaede stepped out of the smaller girl's arms and walked back up the steps. She remembered the feeling of the arms as they encompassed her and the scent of the girl's hair. She had always been interested in guys before this, but something about Ranma had made her start to rethink herself.

By the time Kaede got back up to the roof Aiko and Dai had already tried and failed as well. She watched as each of the Watanabe triplets tried. The first two failed and then the third succeeded. She looked down at the happy girl below and took a stab at it. "Good job Mai!"

The girl smiled up at her and ran for the stairs. Kaede stepped towards the edge of the roof again. Behind her Dai and Aiko had already returned. She stepped off the edge and a momentary thought made her want to mess it up again just to be caught by Ranma, but she squashed it ruthlessly, made the appropriate tuck and rolled to a stop on the ground without damage. Unlike Ranma she had not ended up on her feet, but her captain came to her shrugged her shoulders and gave her a hand up saying, "That's real good for a second try. Do it a few more times and you'll have the hang of it."

Kaede took the hand and stood. She then marched back towards the stairs determined to get it perfectly. Ranma smiled at her determination and then motioned for Aiko to try again. The bleached blonde couldn't hold her tuck and Ranma rescued her for a second time.

Aiko wiggled as she left Ranma's grasp smiled at Ranma and said, "Sorry Captain it won't happen again." Ranma tried to ignore the sensations that made. _I hope not. Too many more rescues like yours and Kaede's and I'll need a cold shower._ Ranma said, "No problem Aiko, just try it again you'll get the hang of it."

By the time the training session was over all of the team was able to make the fall without help. Ranma told them to gather on the roof one last time and then she jumped onto a nearby tree and then up to the roof. The group gasped at that and Ranma just said, "That is why you are learning to fall. Someday you will be able to jump up to heights like this and I don't want you to be afraid of it."

Everyone was still somewhat in awe as Ranma said, "Alright I guess training is over for today. I'll see you tomorrow and we're going to have to make some plans about other things after practice, so expect to stay late. Now let's go home."

* * *

Ranma arrived at her apartment and saw a mass of reporters and TV crews outside the building. She avoided them by backtracking and then roof hopping. She stepped off of her balcony and through her sliding glass door to find Nabiki sitting in one of the chairs.

The girl looked up at Ranma and said, "Ah Neko-chan I thought you might come in this way."

Ranma stared at her somewhat incredulously and Nabiki just smiled and said, "You shouldn't just leave your door open anyone could have come in."

Ranma racked her brain and said, "I didn't," she stopped herself and said, "You picked the lock."

Nabiki gave a gasp of fake shock then said sarcastically, "Me, never. After all I'm your partner I have a key right?"

Ranma smiled at her audacity and then rummaged around in a drawer she found what she was looking for and handed it to Nabiki saying, "Here take it, now what is this all about?"

Nabiki motioned to the phone and answering machine with its blinking red. Next to it was a note in Neherenia's hand that said simply, "Sister"

Nabiki said, "I didn't read the note, but I've answered a few calls since I came here. I'll bet the rest are just messages from press agents looking for an interview with the girl who defeated the Sailor Senshi or as some people call them 'those vigilantes'."

Ranma mumbled, "Oh yeah," then she sat down next to Nabiki and said, "Now what? I didn't plan on this. I was just defending myself."

Nabiki said, "Well, you can allow me to work on it, I'll take a cut and everything will be okay. I assume that you can handle any over enthusiastic Senshi fans out there?"

"Yeah, I can do that part."

"Well then we have a very impressive offer for an exclusive interview with the Tokyo Daily. We'll call them up and that will be that for now."

Nabiki picked up the phone and dialed a number while Ranma turned on the television. Sure enough the news camera was focused on the police station and courthouse. The reporter was saying, "The Sailor Senshi have apparently been remanded into their parents custody, but no information has been forthcoming on the identity of the girls."

The man turned towards a red faced man who came storming out of the building. The reporter approached and said, "Mr. Tanahashi what is your opinion about the situation?"

The man said, "In all my years I never would have considered it! They were allowed to go free and given a few hours a week of community service! Can you believe that? A little slap on the wrist and then allowed to go back home. Vigilantes given a free reign by our justice department! This has been allowed to go on in my district long enough I will not! Stand for it. I'll take this up with the rest of the city council immediately."

The reporter watched the red faced man storm off shaking with anger and said, "There you have it, the Sailor Senshi have been freed to go to their respective houses and been given community service, but what I wonder will happen with the victim of today's mistaken identity?"

The scene stayed the same as a voice recording played. Ranma recognized the voice as belonging to Sailor Moon, "Yes, sir it was just a bad mistake. We thought she was one of the droids that have been attacking the town recently."

Another voice was heard to say, "Hey! He has a tape recorder!"

Sounds of a scuffle ensued and the recording went dead. The scene still showed the reporter standing outside and he said, "That's the situation in Juuban ward today, back to you Hikaru."

Ranma turned the TV off and sighed. Nabiki then handed her the phone saying, "Here Ranma this is Kamihako Renesa she's the reporter from the Tokyo Daily."

Ranma examined the phone as if it was a slug and then hesitantly put it to her ear with a glint in her eyes she said softly to Nabiki, "This had best be a lot of Yen!"

The voice on the other end said, "Hello, Miss Hitoshirenu, may I call you Ranma?"

"Sure why not."

"Well, what can you tell me about today's events at your school?"

Ranma described what happened as she got to the part where she jumped out the window with Venus and Jupiter the reporter interrupted with, "Weren't you afraid you would get hurt?"

"Nah, I've been training in martial arts all my life. The fall was nothing for me. Besides, I couldn't let them just shoot up my classroom like that could I?"

"No, of course not, please continue."

Ranma finished telling her story and then the reporter asked some more questions. The one that disconcerted Ranma the most was, "Do you worry about all those girls who are fans of Sailor Moon and her allies? Are you afraid they might try and hurt you?"

Ranma said sweetly, "Gee, after defeating the Sailor Scouts I wouldn't want to hurt anyone else defending myself. I'm hoping that everyone can just realize that it was all a big misunderstanding." To herself Ranma added, _Yeah I don't understand why the heck they want to make everyone else into mindless slaves or to help bring about a world wide cataclysm for their dreams and they don't understand…_

She stopped herself and then listened as the reporter said goodbye. Ranma hung up the phone and Nabiki smiled and said, "Well that takes care of that then. Are you free for the rest of the night?"

Ranma looked at the note from Neherenia pocketed it and then she said, "Sure, I guess so. You up to being carried? I don't want to go through that mob down there."

Nabiki stood up and stretched when she did that, for the first time that day Ranma really noticed her. The brown haired girl was wearing a rather short cut and tight Chinese dress and when she stretched like that it made Ranma's pulse race. Nabiki saw that she had riveted Ranma's attention and opened the balcony door saying, "Come on Neko-chan let's go somewhere out of the way to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

Nabiki nodded and said, "One hundred thousand yen, courtesy of the Tokyo Daily and to be given to you for that exclusive interview. After they print it tomorrow we can see who else is interested and for what amounts. We will be raking in the yen for awhile at least."

Ranma picked Nabiki up in her arms and jumped off the balcony and up towards the roof. From there she hopped to another building and another until she was well away from the reporters. She set Nabiki down and then looked at a nearby sign and said, "Capricciosa hmm is that good for you Nabiki?"

"Sure Ranma, I love Italian food."

The two walked in and were seated soon afterwards. As they were looking at the menu Ranma fingered her own small wallet and cringed, then stopped as she realized it would be enough and that a large influx of cash would be coming very soon.

Nabiki saw the reactions and smiled when Ranma relaxed and then she picked up a wine glass and said, "To Neko-chan, for saving my family."

Ranma picked up her own glass and clinked it with Nabiki's she took a sip and it was warm and smooth. Nothing like any Saki she had ever tasted especially nothing like the rotgut her old man used to drink. She tasted it again and felt more warmth flow through her.

She ordered the same thing that Nabiki did and when the noodles covered with shrimp and white sauce arrived she attacked them with gusto. A glance from her dinner partner caused her to tone down her eating speed. As they ate Nabiki said, "So what are your plans now Neko-chan?"

Ranma stopped eating for a moment and said, "I guess Angerona will pay a visit to my male counterpart, and Shampoo. I'll ask my er 'mother' Cologne to help as well and then I think I should try and find Wiseman's hideout before he challenges me and tries to take over the world.

Ranma paused and then smiled in a chagrined manner as she said, "It seems almost corny doesn't it? Taking over the world," Ranma faked a dark voice and said, "I will take over the world."

Nabiki almost laughed and said, "It does sound like the antics of some bad villain in a TV drama doesn't it." She thought for a moment and said, "Ranma what about the Japanese Self Defense Forces. If this guy has so much power why not just call in the big guns." Nabiki stopped herself and said, "No wait there's no way to do that is there."

Ranma had perked up at the suggestion and then cast her eyes back to her food, eating a bite and chewing it thoughtfully. When she finished that she said, "Yeah thinking about it the Sailor Senshi have somewhat destroyed their own image with the government. I can't imagine what effect Angerona could have on the politicians, but I doubt a reaction time measured in anything less than months could be expected."

"Leaving you to deal with that Wiseman and his forces anyway," Nabiki thought about that and then said in concern, "Neko-chan will you be able to win?"

Ranma was about to make a bold proclamation, but seeing real concern in Nabiki's eyes she said, "I don't know Nabiki. My sister thinks she can bring in some extra firepower," Ranma stopped herself and pulled out the note in her pocket. "She left me this." Ranma scanned the note and then passed it to Nabiki.

Nabiki looked at it and read it carefully, "Ranma, by the time you get home I will be gone on the mission. Please do not try and follow me as the paradoxes involved in this venture are already high enough without adding you in to it. If I do not return by this time on Wednesday please assume that I have been destroyed."

"Sister, please do not grieve for me long if I do not return. Know instead that you have made me understand what love, honor, and responsibility truly are. With that knowledge and understanding I would die happy."

The note ended with a simple signature. Nabiki looked up from the note and saw that Ranma was not eating her food. Instead the red head was pushing it around her plate and staring into space. A single tear was tracing down her face. For the first time in her life Nabiki found that she was completely speechless.

Ranma rubbed her eye and muttered, "Damn it! We went over this before she left why am I crying now?" Then a cold hardness came over the girl and she asked for the check. The waiter came and Ranma dug into her wallet to pay for the meal. She took Nabiki's hand and said, "Come on Nabiki let's get you home."

Nabiki looked back at Ranma the fragile crying girl was gone and in its place was a cold and unyielding exterior. She said, "Ranma are you going to be all right?"

A cocky smile plastered across the girls face and Ranma said, "Yeah I'll be okay," She grabbed Nabiki and then found a quiet place to transform. Sailor Angerona rocketed into the sky and arrived near the Tendo Dojo moments later. Nabiki forgot all about the note for a moment instead her mind focused on the sheer power involved in the three jumps that Angerona had made. She hardly even noticed that it was Ranma who set her to the ground. She looked at the girl and said, "All that power and you're going to use it against Wiseman?"

Ranma was confused for a moment and then she smiled and said, "That's right, but he and the Sailor Senshi have somewhat similar power levels. Skill is the only thing that really sets us apart."

Nabiki still held the note in her hand. She felt it and then looked at its text again and understanding filled her. "She's going to get something to give your allies a power up isn't she?"

Ranma nodded the cold exterior was still there, but Nabiki could see a crack in it. The entire posture and everything about it was so recognizable. Nabiki wondered, _Is that why people are afraid of me? Is that what it is like to be around the Ice Queen? In some ways we're so alike, but, the Male Ranma never seemed to be attractive like this. Maybe I just missed it? Maybe it's not the same when a dumb jock is doing it as when a smart and pretty girl is?_ Nabiki gave up on the analysis and just let herself go. Following the dictates of her heart she grabbed onto Ranma and planted a kiss on the other girl's lips. It was just like the last time a sheer instant of bliss and radiance it shattered her own shell completely and when she finished the kiss she said, "I think I like you a lot Neko-chan. It would be a shame if you let yourself seal everything in."

Ranma stood and stuttered a bit as Nabiki said, "She'll be alright Ranma you have to trust in your allies. Don't make the mistake of thinking they are all like Akane."

Ranma stood there in stunned silence her worries and control of her emotions eroded by the kiss. She watched Nabiki walk into the house and smiled to herself thinking that perhaps the Tendo girl was right and suddenly confidence surged back into Ranma. She suddenly knew for sure that Neherenia would return and they were not going to lose this fight, no matter what.

Author's Notes: I was going to go on a bit longer, but I think the Senshi dealing with their jail time should be resolved in a different chapter. By the way anyone who wants to can feel free to use the forums.

Thanks,

Q


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Thanks too all you reviewers out there.

Chapter 15 – Jail Time

Sailor Moon stared at the wall of her cell. For the second time in as many minutes she pulled her tiara off her head and made as if to throw it as the wall. "Sailor Moon!"

The voice of Mercury stopped her and she said, "Come on can't we just leave? We can just destroy the walls and get out of here any time we like," her voice took on a whining pitch as she said, "Why can't we?"

A female voice from down the cell block said, "Because that might establish guilt."

All of the sailors in the jail looked towards the woman and Jupiter said, "How exactly does that work miss…"

The woman walked forward. She was wearing a business suit and her green hair was perfectly coifed. "Setsuna Meioh attorney at law."

Everyone gasped and Mercury stared at her and said, "Sailor Pluto?" Jupiter and Venus nodded in agreement.

Setsuna shrugged and said, "I am what I need to be in this situation. You girls need my assistance and I will need yours. We will discuss the relevant details later, but suffice it to say you must heed my advice and it must be done quickly."

Moon said, "Very well how can you help us Meioh-san?"

"I can get you off, you just need to officially accept me as your legal counsel and we will reach a judge and tell him that it was all a mistake, an accident, you never intended to harm the innocent Ranma Hitoshirenu, but her amazing martial arts prowess made you believe she was corrupted by one of those droids that has been attacking recently."

Jupiter said, "Oh when I get my hands on her!"

"Please, not now we can't have any of that, not even in private. You must at least pretend to treat her with the utmost respect. Anything else and you could be declared criminals and treated as such."

The girls agreed and Setsuna had them released from their cells and brought them in front of the judge. When asked where their families were and about their family names Setsuna Said, "Sir, due to the circumstances involved here I believe it would be dangerous to release that information to you. Already they have numerous enemies and thousands of fans."

The judge seemed to think and then he said, "You make a very good point, but what about this attack on an innocent civilian?"

Setsuna replied, "It was of course a dreadful mistake, one that they will ensure will not happen again."

"Is that right Miss Moon?"

"Yes, sir it was just a bad mistake. We thought she was one of the droids that have been attacking the town recently."

A guard in the back of the court house said, "Hey! He has a tape recorder!"

There was a commotion surrounding a young almost non-descript man. The guard hit him in the chest and a crack of breaking plastic could be heard. The man started to run, but a guard grabbed his Jacket. He nimbly twisted out of the jacket and then he ran out the door.

When the commotion ceased the Judge rubbed his temples and said, "Three weeks of community service for two hours every day and I remand you into the custody of your guardians."

Setsuna said, "Thank you sir."

"Yes, yes, just send them to their parents and get them out of my courtroom," he banged a gavel down and said, "Dismissed!"

Setsuna and the senshi left the courtroom and the green haired girl quickly brought them to a bathroom where she teleported them to the Gates of Time. They arrived in the white mist and suddenly Mercury gasped. The group looked at her and then at where she was pointing. The silver arch that once made the beautiful gates was showing cracks and strange circuitry was crackling with magical power. Setsuna said, "That's not right we should have arrived hours ago." Even so she quickly transformed and dashed over to the device. Sailor Pluto streamed magical energy into the gates and they slowly started to repair themselves. As that happened the green haired Sailor said, "Please, something is messing with the time stream and we have arrived here later than we should have, now come over here and help me."

The scouts came closer and Pluto struggled to say, "Quickly, send your power into the gates." The scouts followed her orders and sent their own powers into the ancient artifact. As they did so an immense power thrummed through the room. Setsuna shouted, "Paradox wave incoming! Everyone hold your positions!"

A wave of power crashed through the gates and into everyone there; a sizzling chaotic power that was barely stemmed. When it was over all of the scouts present were strewn about the gates unconscious.

* * *

Neherenia walked out of the airport in Sao Paulo, Brazil and immediately hired a guide to take her into the Amazon rain forest. After almost a day of travel she told the man to stop and wait for her where he was. The man tried to convince her of the dangers involved, but she just waved some extra money at him and he relented.

The brush became thick and hard to walk through and so Neherenia accessed her cat transformation and was suddenly making much better time through the thick growth. Some more time passed and she found herself staring at a large mirror with shiny golden metal sides.

Neherenia transformed back into her human guise and stared at the mirror. "What am I to do with you? The future that I am from has already changed and yet here you are waiting to be freed in a few more years. I can't let that happen you know, I can't allow you to try and take Pegasus and the golden crystal," Neherenia paused and said, "For all I know that's not even possible though is it? The one called Dark Lady would have to change radically for that to happen and who knows what will occur in the next few days."

Neherenia sighed and then touched the mirror. She watched as her duplicate stepped out haughty and filled with evil. The woman stared at her and gasped, "Who are you that you would dare to put on my face? Do you not know who I am? I am Queen Neherenia!"

Neherenia stared at the woman and almost cried. "I was once like you. I was once just like you are, but that has all been changed."

The other stared at her and said, "Pah, I do not believe you. I can feel that you are weak. Your level of magical power is lower than mine and it seems that you are relying on some other strange power to aid you. Tel me the truth now girl who are you?"

Neherenia stared at her old self once again and then she allowed her transformation to start partway and then stopped it giving her cat ears just like Ranma's. "You can call me Miss Hitoshirenu, sister to Ranma Hitoshirenu and _aide de camp_ to the true Avatar of _Nemesis_."

The other Neherenia stared at her and said, "Well, now I know who I am about to kill," Magical power gathered in her hand and she shot it at Miss Hitoshirenu. The bolt slammed into the cat girl and she crashed into a tree. Standing up again Miss Hitoshirenu growled and sent her own blast of dark power at the other girl.

The power was absorbed by a magical shield and Neherenia just laughed, "Is that all you have? The best that you can do?" The evil queen attacked again sending blasts of magic at the cat girl who was now dodging through the trees.

"Damn," Neherenia cursed to herself behind some cover, "She really is more powerful than I am. I need an edge."

A blast of power smashed through the area the cat girl had been hiding in and a voice said, "I know you're in there little face thief. Come out and take your punishment!"

Neherenia thought some more and then an idea came to her. She shifted entirely into her cat form and walked silently through the underbrush towards the evil Queen. The queen was stomping around with magical power bright in her hands. "I tell you what little face thief. Come out and I promise to make it quick. How does that sound?"

The cat lunged at her target, Neherenia's claws were not powered by nemesis energy or the Neko-Ken, and they were not very long, but it did not matter they were sharp and painful. She landed on her counterpart's neck and slashed with all of her might. Blood welled up and the other woman screamed and then a blast of magic slammed into the cat. She dug her claws into soft flesh and held on with amazing tenacity. The other woman started casting another spell, but Neherenia slashed at her again and again with her claws. A bright fist full of magic descended towards her and Neherenia released her hold sliding down her enemy's back with her claws outstretched. The woman screamed in agony and Neherenia transformed back into her human form and landed on the ground in a crouch.

He evil counterpart turned towards her with blood pouring from the wounds in her neck and started to gather bright magic into her hands. She was standing right in front of the mirror and an evil sneer was on the woman's face as she said, "Now you die!"

Neherenia watched the magic gather and smiled she had been waiting for just this moment it was the ultimate spell in her old repertoire and it would take precious seconds to complete. Seconds, that the cat girl was about to use to her own advantage. She rushed her opponent and slammed into a magical barrier created by the spell. She used her connection to Nemesis in order to boost her strength and pushed. The evil queen said, "You can do nothing girl. Accept your fate!"

Neherenia ignored her and pushed some more. The evil queen slid just a bit and then some more. She slid towards the mirror until one of her feet was actually inside the mirror and then Neherenia stopped pushing and slumped onto her knees panting with exertion and waiting for the inevitable.

She looked at her counterpart and saw that the spell was almost completed and fear suddenly put her back on her feet and running as far as she could. The evil queen sneered at her again and said, "You will never get far enough to escape," and released her magic. Instead of traveling towards the cat girl the spell bolt would not leave the evil queen's hand. Instead it released its power right where she stood.

Neherenia was on the point of collapse when she was hit by the shockwave and thrown into the air. She felt herself rise and break through tree limbs and bushes and then she felt nothing else.

She woke sometime later in her human form and in the pitch blackness of a night in the Amazon jungle. There were itches over every single part of her body and, when she tried to stand, she found that her right knee would not support her weight. She fumbled in the darkness and found a broken limb under her. She used the limb and part of her shirt to bind her knee and then she stood up. She bent down and grabbed another broken limb and used it as a walking stick, and then she limped towards the battle ground.

She arrived in a circle of complete destruction, trees, plants, and animals were all crushed and ripped apart. The ground itself seemed to be missing a layer of soil and in the center of the clearing stood a large and beautiful mirror completely untouched by the devastation.

Neherenia walked towards the mirror and looked in it. There she saw her own reflection and something else. On the other side of the mirror there was a single foot sitting inside the mirror with blood welling from the place it had been severed. She stared at that foot and at her own reflection saying, "Well looks like we were right. Nemesis really does make you immune to paradox."

Neherenia then stared at her reflection and said, "I suppose it's also a good thing that we were also right about trying to cast magic while in two separate dimensions at the same time."

Neherenia paused for a moment and said, "I suppose I should stop talking to my reflection now and get this over with." She stepped inside the mirror and a few moments later she came out again holding four balls each one about the size of a billiard ball. She set each one of them down next to the mirror and then put both hands on the large thing. As she did that she felt the tormented souls of her people. Those souls were trapped in a prison she had created for them and screaming for release. In a soft voice she said, "My Lemures, my people. I have a one last act as your Queen and it is to give you your freedom. Go, find your celestial homes and be at peace."

Neherenia then traced a single symbol on the mirror and it cracked. From the crack hundreds upon hundreds of souls floated away and the mirror faded leaving Neherenia holding onto its metal sides and staring at the clearing beyond. She pulled on those metal sides and they broke releasing a last piece of magic directly into the former Queen. She sighed, dropped the now useless pieces of scrap metal and gathered up the four balls again, then she walked away hardly even noticing that her knee was healed.

Neherenia arrived back at where the vehicle should have been and found that it was gone. She sighed and said, "I guess I'll walk." Some more hours of walking found her in a small village and she was able to rest there.

She woke the next morning and felt her full powers once again inside her. So, instead of another long journey on the brutal Brazilian roads, she gathered her belongings and cast a spell that took her immediately to Tokyo.

Neherenia groggily wandered through her room and fell asleep. She woke from the short nap and started dinner. It was late in the night when Ranma arrived. The red haired girl enveloped her in a hug and said, "I'm glad to see you."

Neherenia nodded and said, "What happened er yesterday?"

Ranma smiled and said, "It's been at least three days, but I managed to gather who we need and my Gymnastics team and I have been practicing. Plus the competition against Hebereke went flawlessly without their star…. I'll tell you more about it in the morning."

A very exhausted Neherenia allowed Ranma to bring her to her bed and she fell asleep immediately. She began to have bad dreams about her past, but suddenly three shimmering forms hovered around her. The dreams quieted down and the three spirits spoke softly, "Sleep well Neherenia Hitoshirenu, we your loyal servants shall protect your dreams."

* * *

Neherenia woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. Ranma smiled at her sister and served her some breakfast. Neherenia ate heartily and said, "I have the items we will need Ranma. Who do you wish to give them to?"

"I'm not sure; let me tell you what happened recently and we can go from there."

Author's Notes: The rewrite has changed it so that there is no specific timeline given for Wiseman's plans. This gives Neherenia more than enough time to complete her mission and some time for Ranma and his team to practice. It also shuts down the silly idea that Wiseman would provide a location or decent timeline to his enemy, maybe he hasn't read the 100 things I'd do as evil overlord list, but he's not that stupid…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Thanks too all you reviewers out there.

Chapter 16 – What happened while you were in Brazil.

Ranma told Neherenia all about what had happened while she was away. Starting with the team's arrival at the Neko-Hanten early in the morning. When they arrived they were greeted by Cologne. "Ah, daughter," Ranma submitted to a hug and then listened as Cologne said, "please come in and tell this old woman what you are doing here so early in the morning and with these warriors in tow."

Ranma entered with her team following behind and sat at a table. "I need your help."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have a short period of time to help my friends become ready to face some powerful foes. They almost have the _Amaguriken_ down, and are much better at falling then they were previously. I was wondering if maybe you had some ideas."

Cologne approached the team members pogoing over on her cane she stared at each one in turn. Then she pogoed back a few steps and said, "Decent chi levels, but how are their skills?"

Ranma said, "Not as good as Shampoo, but I think they're probably near Uk-chan," the girl paused and then said, "Well where she was before those freaks got to her."

"How long do you have?"

"I don't know maybe a week maybe less. It depends on whether I find Wiseman or if he finds me."

Cologne nodded and said, "That is not much time. How many are you up against?"

"Five Sailor Girls, maybe six if that Pluto one shows up on one side. Two members of the Black Moon family, plus Ryouga, Uk-chan, Kunou, and his sister on the other. Neherenia also thinks the Black Moon family can create some Droids to help them."

Cologne contemplating her staff as if it had the answers and then she said, "There is not much time for training. Not enough at all, you will need more than training daughter; you will need additional allies for this battle. Who will you choose?"

Ranma sighed and under her black hat her cat ears twitched. "I will need your son-in-law's help as well as Shampoo's. I don't think I can trust Genma in this and I absolutely do not want Akane and so her boyfriend will have to stay behind as well."

Ranma stood for another moment and then said, "I would have thought perhaps Mousse, but with Shampoo there he won't be able to help us. The old pervert would just spend his time groping everyone and…" Ranma paused and a light of imagination came into her eyes as she said, "Where is the old pervert anyway?"

Cologne sniffed in disdain and said, "I do not know and would prefer it to stay that way. Why do you ask?"

"Idea, but it will wait until later, for now my list of potential helpers isn't that high."

Cologne slowly drew another breath from the pipe and then let it out. The old woman said, "You forgot two important allies."

"Yeah who?"

"Nabiki Tendo and," The old woman lashed out with her pipe quicker and whacked Ranma with it. It was a solid connection to the girl's head. Ranma yowled in pain and then rubbed the sore spot saying, "Hey what did ya do that for."

Cologne was back to sitting down on her chair and she said, "That was for insulting your elders. In Amazon society it would be a disastrous insult to forget to invite an elder on such a quest."

The rest of Ranma's team was giggling and Ranma rubbed a bit more and said, "Okay, right sorry about that."

Cologne waved it off and said, "No harm done daughter, you have learned the lesson and now I think it is time to teach your friends some techniques that may help them prevail in this battle," She stepped off her chair and approached the girls saying, "I am not sure how much you girls know, but I am a matriarch from an Amazon village far away and Ranma has become my adopted daughter. You have all been chosen as her allies in a dangerous battle and as such you will be accorded the status of allies to the Amazon tribe."

Cologne paused again and then stared at them and said, "As allies of the tribe I can and will train you in some of our techniques much as my daughter has been doing, but you must know that you may not pass on any knowledge of the techniques without express permission from a matriarch," Cologne paused again and jabbed Ranma saying, "Something my daughter has probably neglected to tell you."

After another pause Cologne stared at each of the girls and said, "Now, will you give me your solemn vow?"

The girls answered in a chorus and Cologne said, "Very well, you will begin your training right now and will continue until tonight at which point you will take your rest for the day. We will continue training in the morning and hopefully we will have enough time to prepare you for this battle."

Cologne then called for Shampoo and told the girl that they would not be opening the restaurant for the next two days, and then she left with the girls leaving Ranma and Shampoo alone.

Ranma switched to her bad Chinese and said, "So, Shampoo, how have you been."

"I am well enough. My husband to be has been thinking about living here for awhile as long as we promise not to ship him off to China. Why would he believe such a silly thing?"

Ranma looked at Shampoo with a bit of confusion the said, "In Japanese please I think I missed that."

Shampoo repeated herself in Japanese and Ranma continued trying Chinese saying, "You mean you wouldn't do something like that?"

Shampoo shook her head and said, "Physical force would never work."

"But magical potions would?"

Shampoo looked down and said, "I have already apologized for those deeds. I now realize that gaining Ranma's affections through magic would be unsatisfactory."

"I'm glad to hear that Shampoo, really I am," Ranma sighed and then pulled her cap off and rubbed her ears. "Look uh Shampoo I should be honest with you. I came here to ask you to help me, not to catch up."

Shampoos moved closer and Ranma stammered a bit saying, "Not uh that it hasn't been nice to catch up, but you know," The girl hid her ears under the cap again and waited.

Shampoo looked at her curiously and said, "Why didn't you just ask me to begin with. I would gladly help you."

"Even if it meant fighting a battle with someone who can use your curse against you?"

Shampoo laughed and said, "Even then Tribe sister Ranma, but you should not worry because of my curse. It will be no problem I will just use some water proof soap before the battle. It should last for at least that long."

"I didn't think you had any of that stuff left?"

"No, we still have it, but there didn't seem to be much use for it."

"Oh," Ranma paused and then Shampoo said, "You should talk to Male Ranma he would be willing to help you as well,"

Ranma said, "Yeah sure I guess I'll do that. Where is the bast..." the anger was still there, but she forced it down and changed her words saying, "er I mean where is he now?"

Shampoo looked at the clock and a shocked look came on her face she switched to her Japanese and said, "Aiyha! He be at school right now and Shampoo be late!"

The purple haired girl blurred up the stairs and some thumps and crashes were heard and then she came bounding down the stairs and out the door. Ranma just watched her go and then she said, "Yeah, okay I'll go meet him there."

She walked out of the building and passed Cologne training the team in a nearby lot, and then she started to run. She arrived at the high school and as she did she thought to herself, _Hey! why_ did _Cologne__ suggest Nabiki? She's great at a lot of things, but combat?" _

She headed towards Nabiki's classroom and when she was just outside the door she waited. When the teacher's attention was to the front of the class she got Nabiki's attention. The brown haired girl smiled at her and then asked to be excused. The teacher allowed it and Nabiki was soon outside the room standing across from Ranma. "Come on you, the bathroom."

Ranma followed and when they were in the bathroom Nabiki looked at her with some exasperation, "What is it Neko-chan?"

Ranma smiled and said, "I'm trying to figure something out. How much of the Tendo ryu do you know?"

Nabiki looked at Ranma with a bit of surprise, "Me? I haven't practiced in years. Akane's always been the one interested in that not me and Kasumi, well she's Kasumi."

"I would have thought the same thing, but Cologne added you to my list of possible allies for the fight against Wiseman."

Nabiki looked at Ranma closely and said, "You're serious aren't you, but really Neko-chan as much as I'd love to help you I'm just not at that skill level," A smirk came to her face and she said, "Hell Akane's not even at that level and she's been at it for years."

Ranma sighed and said, "I guess you're right. I'll go find Saotome now. Thanks for your time Nabiki."

Ranma started to walk off, but Nabiki grabbed her arm and pulled her back, giving the small girl a hug she said softly, "If I could I would Neko-chan. I promise you that if I had even half your skill I'd be right behind you."

Ranma's heart was thundering in her chest as she said, "I know Nabiki I know. Thanks, for being here and being my friend it means a lot to me."

Nabiki let go and said, "Yeah me to, now go on go find Saotome."

Ranma started to walk out and Nabiki called after her, "Hey Neko-chan one last thing, no more romance in the bathroom okay!"

Ranma's blush was with her all the way to her counterpart's classroom. It started to fade as she peeked in the door and saw him nodding off at his desk. A little smile quirked on her face and she waited just a bit more and when his head finally hit the desk and he was asleep her ears were twitching in anticipation. She proceeded to shred the door in front of her, jump into the air and scream, "Ranma Saotome PREPARE TO DIE!"

The boy's head shot up and he tried to extricate himself from his desk. The cat girl helped him do so by using her claws to turn it into a pile of kindling. He backed up nervously and she held those claws out in front of her. With an evil grin on her face she said, "Are you prepared to meet your maker Saotome?"

Ranma stuttered and said, "But, what..why did ya do that for? Why me?"

The cat girl grabbed his shirt and threw him through the window and outside. She followed him out and saw that his complete stance had changed in the air. He landed easily and when she landed next to him he said, "Fine, have it your way you stupid un-cute girl!"

The red-head landed and broke out into a fit of laughter at his angry and serious pose. Ranma stepped closer and said seriously, "What the heck has gotten into you?"

The girl saw his confusion and she couldn't help herself and laughed some more. Holding her side and resting her arms on a nearby tree so that she wouldn't fall down. It took a bit to get her laughter under control, but when she finally did she looked at the confused Saotome boy and in between pants form breath and giggles she said, "That was so much fun Saotome. Your reaction was just priceless."

"You were just joking?" The girl nodded and Ranma looked at her and growled as he said, "Hey! I thought you were trying to kill me okay?"

She chuckled again and said, "Yeah well, I'm not. As a matter of fact I need your help."

He looked at her indignantly and said, "That's the way you ask for help?"

"Is it any worse than landing on someone's head?"

"I guess not, but maybe next time you could ask some other way okay?"

"Sure Saotome will do. Does that mean you'll help?"

He sighed and said, "Yeah sure no problem I'll help you out." The school bell rang and he was off saying, "Gotta get lunch, see you later Hito-kun."

Ranma watched him run off and said, "Hito-kun?" a light went off and then she said, "Oh I get it I call him Saotome and he calls me by my last name. I'll have to remember that."

No long after that Ranma wandered back to the Neko-Hanten and watched Cologne training her teammates. She called out, "Hey you need some extra help?"

The matriarch said, "Yes, come over here Ranma."

Ranma complied and said, "Okay what are we going to do?"

Cologne smiled and said, "The girls are going to attack you, I'd like you to defend yourself."

Ranma smirked and said, "Sure, let's go."

Cologne nodded and said, "Without any special techniques please," the team came at Ranma in a small semi circle of combined movement. Ranma defended herself for awhile, but soon enough punches and kicks were getting through her guard. She stepped up her activities and threw a mild punch into the group. It struck a girl, but she was replaced by her comrade and they continued to attack. More punches and kicks were coming in and Ranma was able to see that they were each coming from a different girl in the group. It was a coordinated pattern of attack, but it was designed to attack in a way that would overwhelm a single defender.

Ranma slid a kick into the team, but it had little effect and the girls kept coming. More blows were starting to get through and Ranma wondered if she should resort to her added attacks and abilities, but decided against it. The red-head defended herself and tried some more offensive attacks, finally knocking one girl out of the circle, but it was not quite enough the team closed ranks and attacked again."

Cologne shouted, "Enough!" and the battle was over. Ranma was panting a bit and so were the gymnasts. The ancient Amazon elder came to them and said, "What do you think daughter?"

Ranma looked her teammates over and said, "That was amazing! Without the _Neko-ken_ or _Amaguriken_ I was on my way to losing that one. You taught them that in just a few hours?"

The older woman laughed and said, "No, they are a team Ranma and have been for years. Knowing that, I showed them this combined attack form. They practiced it together for awhile, but in reality it was their team cohesion that allowed them to do so well."

Ranma looked at the girls still in their semi-circle and replayed the battle in her mind. Each of them had been covering for the weakness in the other for defense and combining their strengths to make the attacks. It was very clever and it allowed one or two of them to take a bit of rest while the others attacked, meaning their opponent's would tire before they did. Ranma smiled again and said, "Well I'm really proud of you guys, you've done real well."

The girl's thanked her and then she said, "Come on let's get some lunch."

Everyone piled back into the Neko-Hanten and Ranma helped Cologne create a quick meal for the group. As they were eating Ranma looked to cologne and said, "I'm confused, earlier today you suggested Nabiki for the battle tomorrow, but she doesn't have much in the way of combat skills. Why did you suggest her?"

Cologne chewed on some noodles and then said, "We need a spotter."

Ranma quirked her eyebrows and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"You are used to battles against few opponents and depending on your ability to sense an attack. Your team mates do not have that ability and even with it there will be such a large melee that we may need someone to call out positions and weaknesses in the enemy. Preferably that person would be cool, level headed, and have an eye for tactics and gathering information."

Ranma understood the idea and said, "Nabiki."

"Yes, she has most of those abilities. If we can find a position for her to view the battle without much danger she would be an asset and it would free up our best warriors to fight the enemy."

"You've done this before haven't you?"

A quiet came to the room as Cologne said, "Of course child, I am over one hundred years old and a Matriarch of the Amazon tribe. I have been in a war before,"

Cologne looked at Ranma very seriously as the cat girl said, "War?"

Cologne nodded seriously and said, "Yes, child War. We are at war against those who would destroy us or try to conquer our world. You are the best and brightest hope for winning this war."

Ranma saw something in Cologne's eyes and said, "You know something don't you? Something more about this."

Cologne just nodded and Ranma said, "Well what is it, tell me."

"I am sorry daughter I can not it is forbidden to tell until after the second test has been passed."

Ranma was angry and her feline spirit was feeding more anger to her as she said "Test, what test? I thought I already passed the thing with Artemis. What more do I have to do here?"

Cologne touched Ranma's shoulder and looked into her eyes Ranma saw a tear forming in the old woman's eyes as she said, "Hit me if you must my daughter, but I can not tell you. Please believe me on my honor as an Amazon."

Ranma's anger seemed to shut down as a fire splashed by cold water. She stared at Cologne's sad face and said, "I am sorry mother. I will trust you in this."

"Thank you for that Ranma," the old woman came closer and put both of her arms on the taller woman and said, "I also thank you for finally calling me mother and truly meaning it."

Ranma accepted the embrace and then said, "You are closer to me and have done more for me in the past days than any other member of my family ever has. As for Nodoka Saotome well she is a Saotome and I, I am Ranma Hitoshirenu maybe its best if I let that go, best for both of us I think."

Cologne could feel Ranma hitch as if about to cry, but the girl controlled it. A few more moments together and Cologne could feel Ranma relaxing and so she released the hug straightened herself out and sat back on her chair. The gymnastics team was staring at them both and the old woman glared back at them saying, "I trust this little display will not go any farther than this room?"

Ranma heard that and blushed a bright red; she had completely forgotten that they had an audience. Kaede spoke first and said, "Of course not Ma'm, wouldn't want your reputation as a harsh taskmistress to get tarnished."

Everyone laughed and Cologne gave her a mock glare and said, "Just for that more practice for you. I want to see if we can't add in a defense for the powerful attacks I have heard the Senshi possess."

The group groaned, but filed out of the room and went back to practice. Cologne soon had Ranma join in again using low powered _Mouko Takabisha's _to replicate Senshi attacks. By the time evening rolled around everyone was tired. Cologne said, "Go home and rest, but be prepared for more practice tomorrow."

The girl's nodded and started to leave. Cologne watched them go and called after them, "Ranma do not forget to speak with Nabiki again. We will need her."

"No problem," Ranma called back and the girl headed over to the Tendo compound. There she met her male counterpart standing on the wall with his hands in his pockets. She looked at him and said, "What's with you?"

"Hey Hito-kun," the boy replied. "Ah nothing, just staring at the stars and thinking."

"Don't we er you usually do that on the roof?"

The boy pointed to the roof and said, "It's occupied right now."

She looked and saw two figures sitting on the roof and staring up at the sky. "She really seems to have fallen for that boy doesn't she?"

Saotome kicked a rock and said, "Yeah, it's better really, I mean he ain't got nuthin on me in martial arts, but he well you know."

"Yes I do, I know exactly what you mean, but I thought you were over it and with Shampoo now?"

"We are heading in that direction, but there's still a little part of me that wants to go up to that roof and rip him apart."

Hito-kun flexed her hand and popped out her chi claws. She stared at them for a moment and said, "I know exactly how you feel."

Saotome stared at her claws and said, "I'm not afraid of cats anymore, I can't even really recall the training. What's it like?"

She moved her chi claws in a playful swipe towards him that he easily evaded and then made them disappear. "They are a part of me, just like the ears and the instincts. As for the training, well I can't really remember it much either. It's probably better that way."

He nodded and said, "So, what are you here for?"

"I need to tell you about the help I need." She provided a very brief synopsis of who she was and the Situation with the Black Moon family. Ranma listened closely. She finished by saying, "That's what I need your help for. I also need to talk to Nabiki. I think she can help us."

Saotome looked skeptical and said, "Her? Not even Akane and her boyfriend would be good for it; Pop's might be okay, but Nabiki?"

She shrugged at him and said, "I was given some good advice."

"You gonna ask Pop's and the rest too?"

"No, I don't trust Genma for this and I think Akane would just get in the way or get herself killed. I'd ask Shinnosuke, but I don't know him well and don't think he'd be able to do it without telling Akane."

"I'm in Hito-kun and thanks for not invitin' Akane as much as we're drifting apart I still don't want to see her hurt." he jumped off the wall as he was departing he said, "See ya tomorrow Hito-kun. I want to save Uk-chan and Ryouga from those bastards just as much as you do."

She watched him go and said to herself, "Good, now I just need to convince Nabiki to do something dangerous for me."

She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Kasumi answered it and she smiled up at the tall girl. "Hi Kasumi."

"Hello, Ranma how have you been?"

"I'm all right, nice job you did fixing up this place."

Kasumi smiled and allowed Ranma into the house as she said, "Oh it wasn't all my work after Nabiki collected those crystal shards and sold them we were able to get some Contractors to come and they did the stone wall and some of the exterior house walls. The Dojo itself is still in the process of being repaired."

Ranma nodded and said, "I saw it on the way in. The place doesn't look quite the same without it."

Kasumi smiled and said, "Please sit and have some tea."

Ranma sat down and accepted the offer. Kasumi brought some tea and sat next to the girl Ranma looked at her and said, "I suppose you'd like to know what's going on eh?"

"Only what you are willing to tell me."

"It's well, it's complicated. Did Nabiki tell you anything?"

Kasumi nodded and said, "She told me that this group of evil people is fighting the senshi. I'm still not sure why they would use our house for a staging grounds or why they have your friends fighting for them."

Ranma didn't want to lie to Kasumi, but she wasn't exactly keen on telling her that what had happened was partially her fault. "It's kinda complicated, but look I'm gonna go get the people who did this Kasumi. They won't threaten you or the Tendo's ever again."

Kasumi became a bit nervous and said, "I couldn't ask you to do that Ranma. They were very powerful and we, well our family hasn't treated you very well. I'm sorry"

"Aw Kasumi, there ain't nothing to apologize for. Old Man Tendo already did that and as for the stupid Panda, well he don't count." She inched in closer to Kasumi and said, "Look I want to do this Kasumi. I want to make sure that those people never harm anyone again, so let me do what I've been trained to do alright?"

Kasumi nodded and a voice behind her said, "Neko-chan's right sis."

Nabiki gave Ranma a wry smile and said, "She's been right about a lot of things recently, makes you wonder how much it would improve our Ranma if he was a girl full time eh?"

Kasumi gasped and said, "Nabiki! That wasn't nice at all."

"I suppose not, but then again I'm not the one with her head on the chopping block am I?"

A confused look came to the eldest girls face. "What do you mean?"

Nabiki pointed to the Dojo and said, "Saotome and Father are out there right now and they aren't repairing the Dojo. No, instead they are currently deciding on which Tendo daughter Ranma will be engaged to now that he and Akane obviously won't get along."

"I thought Ranma had already decided that Shampoo was the one."

Nabiki smirked and said, "Tell it to the idiot squad out there, but I have it on good authority, that I won't be chosen."

"Oh my," Kasumi stood up and said, "I'm sorry Ranma I have something pressing that I must _discuss _with father and Mr. Saotome."

"Yeah sure, go ahead Kasumi." The tall girl left and Ranma stared at Nabiki saying, "How much of that was true?"

"Enough for them to look real embarrassed when she gives them a piece of her mind. You want to watch?" Ranma nodded eagerly and the two girls went over to see how Kasumi would deal with the two older men.

It was a strange scene as the tall brunette walked very quickly towards the two old men and stood staring at them with a small frown on her face. Soun looked up at her and said, "Daughter, I'm glad to see you here Saotome and I have just been discussing something."

"Really father is that right?" Kasumi shot him an icy stare and the older man said nothing in return. Genma started to say something and that icy stare descended on him as well. The two men sat there staring at Kasumi. Her voice was sweet and light, but there was steel underneath as she said, "I'm sorry father, but I will not allow you to engage Ranma to any more of your daughters. Instead you will find an honorable solution to the situation that allows him to marry the girl of his choice."

Soun quaked in fear, but through some stumbling and stuttering was able to say, "How?"

The frown came back to him and he shut up as Kasumi said simply, "You will adopt whichever girl he chooses into the Tendo family," Kasumi turned around with those words and walked back towards the house. On her way she passed her sister and Ranma who were struggling not to laugh out loud at the still quivering forms of Genma and Soun. When she finally entered the house their laughter lit up for all to hear.

A few moments later the two girls walked back into the house and sat next to Kasumi. "Wow Kasumi, I ain't never seen the panda that scared except maybe when Nodoka was around."

Nabiki nodded and said, "I'm impressed sis. You really told them."

Kasumi smiled slightly and said, "You don't think I was being too harsh?"

"Nah, they needed a bit of a shove I think."

Kasumi nodded and then a confused look came to her face as she said, "Ranma did you just refer to your mother as Nodoka?"

"Yeah, I did."

Kasumi saw some moisture in Ranma's eyes and said, "Why Ranma? Why would you do that?"

"She has a son a manly son without a curse and that isn't me. I pretty much told Cologne the same thing. I want her to have that dream that ideal and if it means letting go then that's what I will do."

Kasumi had made a number of sacrifices in her life to achieve happiness for her family she smiled at Ranma and said, "I understand Ranma."

"Thanks Kasumi, besides I have a mother in Cologne now," Ranma paused and then said, "Wow that sounds real weird, doesn't it? But then again what isn't? With everything strange and odd going on around me she's been there recently and well I guess if I can't have Nodoka, then why not…"

"You respect her don't you Ranma?"

"Yeah I do Kasumi, I never thought I would, but looking at what the old bird has done through new eyes I really have to say that I respect her and her abilities. I'm really glad our relationship went this way instead of the other."

Nabiki and Kasumi looked at Ranma and she just shrugged and said, "Anyway, I came here to ask for your help Nabiki."

"You need my help for what?"

"Well we need what Cologne called a spotter. A person who can call out positions and weaknesses in the enemy. Preferably that person would be cool, level headed, and have an eye for tactics and gathering information."

"What you and Cologne can't do that?"

Ranma shook her head and said, "Not from the middle of the battle we can't. We just won't be seeing everything and so we need someone who can."

Nabiki knew she wanted to do it. She wanted to help get the people who had ruined her house and who had tortured Ranma, but she was hesitant. "Look Ranma that sounds great, but won't the bad guys just come right for me if I'm doing that?"

Ranma smiled and said, "I have and idea and I have some money to help and I'm sure my mom er Cologne will reimburse you."

Ranma continued to dissemble about payment, video equipment and other things until Nabiki finally said, "Neko-chan! What's the idea?"

"Oh, didn't I say?" Ranma looked sheepish and then said, "Well it's simple we get more of those video recorders you have and use them."

"Neko-chan it would be very expensive to buy cameras for everyone on your team."

Ranma smiled and said, "You can take it from my cut of those crystals you sold."

Nabiki smiled slyly and said, "What cut?"

Ranma just stared at her until Nabiki sighed and said, "Fine, we can afford one or two and maybe we can add in some cheap radios."

Kasumi said, "Nabiki are you sure that is safe?"

"Sure sis? Besides after Neko-chan here wins we can sell the footage to all the news stations." A gleam of pure unadulterated greed came into her eyes.

"But, won't people recognize her?"

Ranma smiled and said, "Oh no not at all." She then proceeded to demonstrate why no one would recognize her. More questions and conversation went on until Ranma had to leave.

* * *

Ranma finished telling Neherenia the details of that day and continued on into telling her of the Challenge match at St. Hebereke and some more days of practice. Neherenia then told Ranma about her own journey to get the four artifacts she had. Ranma stared at them and said, "Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow balls? What exactly do they do?"

"They connect to the remnants of the moon that orbited my original home world. Those asteroids are named Pallas, Ceres, Juno, and Vesta. These items should give the bearer a connection to those objects and provide them with access to the mana pools. It wouldn't be anywhere near as powerful as Nemesis, but it would be quite good."

Ranma nodded and Neherenia said, "In addition I have regained many of my old magical powers."

"That's great!"

Neherenia smiled sadly and said, "It is, but it also makes me realize what a fool I was, what I had and threw away. It makes me happy and sad at the same time."

"Oh," Ranma didn't know what else to say and so she changed the subject, "So can one of these things give someone the ability to shield a group from a Senshi attack?"

"I suppose that would be possible. Why?"

"I think we could give it to the gymnastics team. One of the girls in the middle of the formation could use it to put up a shield."

"What about the other three?"

"Don't know Neherenia, but I'll figure it out."

The two went to bed and as Neherenia lay down three spirit forms once again appeared. Dancing in the air above her they said, "Our Queen, sleep, sleep and dream remember your once beautiful planet and the program before the Lemures. Remember…"

Author's Notes: Not much to say, but I think I'm about to come to a close on the first story arc on this. The good news is, however, that the story will not end at that point. Instead it will continue on through the SM universe. I hope that makes everyone happy.

P.S. I have some idea about what the program before the Lemures consisted of, but if someone wants to add there two cents in that would be great. The full effects of it won't be showing up until the next storyline…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Thanks too all you reviewers out there.

Author's Notes: The notes are at the front of the chapter this time because I just finished some revamping of all the previous chapters to account for some problems in the time frame. Those errors and other details have been fixed and changed. Now that they are I expect to easily be able to work on the next few chapters of this story. I thank everyone for their patience…

Chapter 17 – The battle begins

Usagi was watching a short pink haired girl had her hand cut off by a vicious demon. The girl screamed in pain and said, "Mother! Mother why?" Usagi could do nothing but watch. The scene shifted and her truest love was being beaten to a bloody pulp by another demon wearing black. He screamed in agony as each powerful punch connected and all she could do was watch.

She woke with a scream of primal anguish and then woke up. It was dark in her room and she fumbled around to turn on the light. Luna woke and said, "Usagi you're not usually up so early on a school day. What's wrong?"

The girl stared at her adviser and said, "Hmm, isn't it still Friday?" The girl bolted out of bed and saying, "What about Setsuna, the time gates? Our Community service?"

Luna looked at her and said, "Don't you remember? You all came out of the court room on Wednesday and went with Setsuna. Then you came back on Friday, went to school, then worked that night, and the next two days away performing various community services…"

The memories started to phase back into Usagi's head, "What about Mamo-chan?"

The cat looked sad and said, "Still no change in his condition."

Anger welled up in Usagi as she heard that anger at Wiseman and the so called Sailor Angerona. She looked at Luna and said, "If they want the Ginzoushou so bad maybe we should just bring it to them."

She stood up and pulled out her communicator Ami's sleepy visage came into focus and the girl said, "What is it?"

"Can you do a search for those droids or dark crystals with your computer?"

She nodded and said, "Isn't that what you asked me to do before we started community service?"

Usagi rubbed her head and said, "Um right and what were the results?"

Ami pulled out the Mercury computer and said, "Looks like the scan is done and we've got a few possible locations that we can check out."

Sailor moon said, "Fine let's do it!"

Luna butted in and joined Ami in saying, "What about school?"

Usagi sighed and said, "Fine after school. We'll take the fight for Love and Justice to our enemies tonight!"

* * *

The Sunday before that Ranma gathered Nabiki and her Gymnast allies together at the Nerima school field and was holding out four metallic balls. Neherenia pointed at one and Ranma handed it to Nabiki saying, "This yellow one here is called Vesta. It is from an asteroid that orbited Neherenia's home world. We think it should help keep you safe."

Nabiki held onto the small yellow ball, "So what do I say or do with it?"

Neherenia said, "Just hold onto it and envision its power flowing through you."

Nabiki held it out and said, "Alright, but this feels stup…" she stopped mid word as a yellow aura surrounded her. Then she said, "Oh wow it's showing me anything I want to see."

Ranma looked at Neherenia and the woman shrugged saying, "Normally they are used for attack and defense, but they do respond to the user's needs."

Ranma motioned to Kaede and the gymnast sent a club flying at Nabiki. The club was reflected off the yellow aura and Ranma smiled. "Okay, so how much does it take to get through that?"

Nabiki said, "Whoa time out! I'm not here for target practice and with this thing I can be a good distance away and we can still use the radios I bought."

Ranma walked closer to Nabiki and said, "Don't you want to know how much protection you might have?"

Nabiki sighed and said, "Alright, but unlike some other Tendo's I could name I know my limits and fighting just isn't part of my skill set."

Kaede looked towards her and said, "Well if you're going to be part of our team we'll just have to fix that, right girls?"

"I don't go to Juuban…"

Aiko shook her blonde hair and said, "Not the Gymnastics team, team _Nemesis_ our own answer to the Sailor Scouts…"

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and Nabiki sighed saying, "Alright maybe we can do some training…"

Ranma stepped over to Kaede and the gymnasts with a green ball in her hands, "Not until we sort all of these things out. This is for you and the rest of the team. It is called Juno and hopefully it should protect you and," She paused looked to Neherenia and said, "What was it again?"

"I said I wasn't sure, but it might also enhance their cohesion, but they would all have to have a piece."

Ranma was still holding the ball out and said, "Right, so everyone come here and touch it to see if it will give you all a piece okay?"

Kaede and the rest of the team moved forward and each one touched the stone. As they did so it separated into smaller pieces, giving each girl a small green ball of their own. Suddenly a green glow encompassed the group and they all said almost in concert, "Whoa!"

Then the team said in concert, "It's like telepathy we know exactly where everyone else is…" The girls each looked at the others and as one they said, "Jinx!" then laughed in concert.

Nabiki walked closer to Ranma and Neherenia and said, "That's spooky Neko-chan," the girls were now moving in perfect harmony and practicing their new combined attack form that they had learned from Cologne. The cat girl nodded and said, "Yeah it is a little bit, still no different than you seeing wherever you want or me and what I can do…"

Nabiki looked to Ranma curiously and said, "What can you do?"

The cat girl touched her ball cap and said, "I really am not sure, I kinda haven't tapped this thing to its full potential. Before getting out of the contract I was afraid of what I might have and who that power would be serving, plus there are a number of other folks who are also tapping the same power right now…"

The gymnasts finished their impromptu kata and the green glow faded from them. Ranma looked at them and thought about her options once again. She wondered once again if she really was doing the right thing here even with a power boost for those girls some of them could get hurt or even killed. Her conscience started to nag her even as she said, "Wow that was real good I think it would be more than useful especially if it provides some protection as well."

The girls smiled and Aiko said, "I still say we should test the protection these things give us and," she pointed to Nabiki, "her."

Ranma smirked and whispered, "Well I guess giving them that only delayed the inevitable eh?"

Nabiki sighed and said, "Fine! Let's get this over with," and powered up her yellow aura once again. This time gymnastics clubs, hoops, and ribbons slammed into it time and time again. Nabiki's brow knit as she tried to hold her concentration, but the next wave of attacks brought the shield down with weapons still in the air. Nabiki cringed, closed her eyes, and held her arms over her head as she waited to be pummeled. Then she was encompassed in small, but powerful arms and flying through the air. Moments later she felt her feet touch the ground and heard Ranma's voice saying, "You alright?"

She opened her eyes and saw Ranma's face above hers and time seemed to stop for just a moment as she lost herself in the cerulean depths of Ranma's eyes. She was about to move even closer to the red haired girl when she noticed the audience in the corner of her eyes and quickly stepped away saying, "Yeah, Neko-chan I'm fine, not a scratch, thanks to you."

Ranma shrugged and said, "Always glad to help my friends."

Nabiki saw some jealousy among the gymnasts and thought, _Sorry girls I saw her first._ She smirked at that, held up her yellow ball and said, "Yeah well I'll go test the range on this thing. Why don't you help them test out their new powers now eh?"

"Good idea, hey maybe while you're out and about you could go by the train station and see if Cologne and Shampoo, give them a radio and tell them that I'm ready now."

Nabiki looked quizzically at Ranma and then said, "You knew I'd be going didn't you?"

Ranma grinned and said, "Let's just call it a hunch, besides there's a pay phone not to far away…"

Sarcasm was there in Nabiki's voice as she said, "Just a hunch, sure it was Neko-chan," Then she walked off saying, "Anyway, I'll go get them and come on back."

As Nabiki left Ranma, Neherenia and the rest of the team practiced. Some time later the brown haired girl returned with two Amazons and a delicious meal in tow. As they arrived Ranma called for a break and everyone came running for the delicious Chinese food.

Cologne approached Ranma and said, "So daughter, Nabiki tells me that you are ready now."

Ranma holds out a red ball and says, "This is called Pallas and I want you to have it."

Cologne takes the small red ball and immediately starts to glow with its aura, and then the ball slowly seemed to dissipate as her form slowly gains height and strength. Ranma steps back and says, "Uh Neherenia was it supposed to do that?"

The black haired woman shook her head and then notices that the now taller and vibrant blue haired Amazon still has a red glow about her. Neherenia puzzles at the magical signature with her own powers and says, "The ball is still there, but this was not expected at all. Perhaps it has something do with her specifically."

Meanwhile the Amazon elder was enjoying herself immensely. No longer was she using her chi reserves to keep herself alive and active, instead she was feeling them coursing through her and begging to be used. She was not a teenager again, nor even a young adult, but even at what felt to be middle age she was feeling much healthier than she had in almost a hundred years. She smiled at her adopted daughter and said, "It seems like I made an excellent choice when I adopted you daughter, yes indeed a very excellent choice."

The rest of the group was still staring at the amazing transformation in astonishment. Shampoo was the first to break her amazement as she said, "Aiyah! Great grandmother now be in middle age again."

Cologne held her can back and just smiled at her great granddaughter. "I think I can let that one slide Shampoo, but why don't you see what Ranma has for you?" A feral gleam came to her eyes as she said, "Then perhaps we can spar a bit, yes?"

Shampoo swallowed hard as Ranma approached her with a blue ball in hand saying, "This is called Ceres, Shampoo, and I want you to have it."

Shampoo took the ball in hand and soon was glowing with its aura. The added power gave her some confidence and she slowly stepped into the middle of the field where her great grandmother was waiting. The two were blurs of motion after that with details being impossible to see. Ranma activated her own transformation and as Angerona she was able to track the battle with much more ease.

Shampoo had just been thrown across the field and was getting back up as Cologne's young form descended on that spot. If the ancient Amazon had been a few microseconds slower the punch would have easily tagged Shampoo, but instead she missed and Shampoo sent out her own counter attack, putting Cologne momentarily on the defensive.

As she was dodging and blocking Cologne smiled and then said, "I think play time is over now," then she hit the ground and said, "Shark fist revised_, fist of the Earth bear_!"

The ground launched up from that spot and completely encompassed Shampoo's form. The girl struggled to get out and was rewarded for her efforts by Cologne quickly stepping in to put her into a submission hold saying, "I think that's enough of a lesson for now, yes?" Shampoo nodded and Cologne released her hold.

Angerona de-transformed as the two then proceeded to come back to the rest of the group. Then, the gymnasts peppered them with questions about their amazing speed and techniques for quite some time. More practice, sparring, and conversations ensued until it became time for everyone to go home.

Some time later there was a break for dinner and as the group was eating Nabiki grabbed Ranma and said, "Neko-chan can I borrow you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, what is it?"

The two walked off a bit and Nabiki held out the yellow ball, "It's this thing, it gives me pretty much anything I want to see within a block or so radius and after that it gives me a vision that is like seeing a map from above. It doesn't show me any decent details below, but there are a few places where things well, don't seem to fit."

"Like what?"

Nabiki shrugged and then said, "I'm not sure exactly, but when looking at this place from above I see the red, green, blue, and yellow signatures of the balls here and a sort of vibrant reddish black for you and Neherenia. Then, when I pan out more I see a large spot of white light in Juuban and a few other spots of dark black. I tried to focus in more on them, but wasn't able to get much."

Nabiki continued saying, "I'm pretty sure what I'm seeing are signatures for the rest of the Black Moon family and the sailor scouts. This could be the break you guys need, we can go tomorrow night and take down these people before they try to set a trap for you."

Ranma called Neherenia over as well as the rest of the group and had Nabiki relate her information to them as well. After some discussion the group decided that on Monday night they would take the fight to their enemies.

* * *

Ranma sat through her classes almost feeling the burning hatred of Usagi, Makoto, Minako and even Ami throughout the day. She thought about trying to explain herself and make peace, but wasn't sure how to go about that. After all starting out a letter with, "Really sorry I kidnapped and almost killed you," just didn't seem like a good idea. At the very least Ranma was sure it would only remind the other girls as to why they were angry with her and with that barrier in place it seemed like there would be no way to even broach a frank discussion on why it might be a bad thing to **_cleanse_** the population of the Earth.

Lunch came around and Ranma sighed as she walked off wondering if perhaps it would just be best to try and transfer classrooms. She thought, _It's probably for the best especially after I take out the Black Moon family. That way I can be with my teammates and discuss possible ways to keep these girls from creating that future I saw, without hurting them too bad. _

Lunch was a discussion of possible tactics and small talk to relieve nervousness. They all went back into class and the rest of the day seemed to fly by at high speed. When school was over the entire group plus Ranma Saotome met again at the apartment complex. There the boy said, "I saw that thing you gave to Shampoo and the old ghoul, er well formerly old Ghoul."

The cat girl rolled her eyes and said, "That's my mother you're talking about Saotome. How about some respect."

The boy had enough decency to look sheepish and then said, "Yeah sorry, but come one I was thinking maybe you had something for me too?"

The cat girl growled as she said, "I guess you and Shampoo could share hers," then she sighed and calmed herself as she said, "I probably should have added you to practice yesterday, but it's hard enough to be around you now let alone be friendly with you for a whole day."

Ranma Saotome didn't hear much after the girl said he could share Shampoo's device and just held out a hand, "Thanks Hito-kun you're a pal."

The cat girl put a headphone radio in the outstretched hand and said, "Yeah whatever," she transformed into her sailor form, looked out to the rest of the group and announced, "Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road."

With that the group departed with Nabiki leading them towards the first locus of dark power. As they approached it Nabiki held up a hand and said, "Wait, I can see the sailor Senshi nearby. They are going into the same warehouse we were headed for."

The group waited a bit more and Nabiki said, "Looks like that was a dead end. It is just a bunch of blank walls and not much else in there. Still it feels like something real bad happened in there."

Angerona glanced at Neherenia and the two of them shared a silent communication about exactly what had indeed happened in that building. Nabiki announced, "Looks like the Senshi are headed off to another part of town now, probably right for one of the other spots of dark power."

The Nemesis enhanced Senshi said, "Alright we'll follow after them and see what happens when they get to the next spot."

* * *

The Sailor Scouts were outside a large office building as Jupiter said, "You think this is the spot?"

"It could be, but there is still one other point f darkness on the Mercury computer. So if it doesn't pan out we can go there next."

Mars nodded and said, "Right, but let's go on in as if this is the real thing!"

Sailor Moon nodded in acknowledgement and the group crashed through the front doors, headed up stairs, and smashed into a large board room. Inside they found a large group of business men and office ladies having a massive orgy. A single large black crystal was on the table pulsing with power. Without a second though a voice said, "_Venus love me chain_!"

The crystal shattered and the office workers started to wake up from their trance. A voice in the back of the room said, "It's those vigilantes! Everyone run!" People grabbed articles of clothes and practically stampeded over the senshi in their attempt to escape.

As the room cleared Mercury said, "I don't think this was the place," then Jupiter chimed in and said, "Well cheer up at least we destroyed a piece of their power. Still I have this odd feeling, like we're being watched."

The rest of the scouts said the same thing and then suddenly Dark Lady appeared in the room. She looked at them and smiled an evil smile as the shattered fragments of crystal slowly floated towards her and formed into a functioning hand, "Ah I see you found where we were gathering our last pieces of power, but you are too late." She held out her now black crystalline hand and said, "With this we can fully create the Dark Crystal and bring the Doom upon you all…"

The scouts shouted, "Wait Usa! No!" but the woman had already disappeared, then the entire group could see something growing in the distance. It was dark black and it was already at least three stories high. Without a second thought they raced toward the scene passing right past Angerona and her team without even a second glance.

The Nemesis powered girl watched them pass and said, "Alright, let's go see how this plays out. Come on guys," then she ran towards the sailor scouts with her own group close behind. They arrived in time to see the scouts ambushed by Ukyou, Ryouga, Tatewaki, and Kodachi as well as a group of seven droids.

The martial artists were all covered with dark crystal armor and seemed to be unphased by much of the Sailor girl's magical powers. As the fight was going on between the sailors and their foes Angerona noticed that the Dark Crystal was growing even larger. It looked almost like it was its own building now.

Nabiki said, "Angerona I can't see much, but that thing has an opening on it and something real bad wants to come out!"

"Right!" The girl turned towards her allies and said, "The first order of business is getting into that crystal, unfortunately we have a bunch of droids and a group of sailor girls in-between us and the crystal. I'm thinking that we can form a wedge through the center and get inside. Let's go!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: You know the drill it's all not mine and I'm not pretending it does.

Chapter 18 – Darkness and Light with Gray in the middle

Kodachi smiled as the sailor scouts came into view, "Brother dear our foes have arrived. Send the signal would you?"

The armor clad boy said nothing as he held up his gleaming black blade and a bolt of dark power leapt from it towards the seven assembled droids. When it was done he nodded to his sister and she said, "Very well let us watch and see what transpires."

Seven black creatures jumped from the buildings and directly onto the pavement next to the sailor scouts. A sudden mist came from below and the scouts retreated out of it as they fired attacks into it. As the scouts landed on a nearby roof below and fired their attacks at the droids some more Kodachi smiled and said, "The harridans think to escape our droids, but we have plans for them don't we. Ryouga, Ukyou, brother dear! Let us show them the error of their ways."

With that the gymnast sent herself flying towards her enemies and struck Sailor Moon with a spiked black club. Sailor Moon screamed in pain as she felt the club pierce her side. When she did that the rest of the scouts tried to rush to her side, but another figure landed in their midst shouting, "Baksai Tenketsu!" and then the roof itself exploded sending them all flying in scattered directions. Ryouga followed after Venus, leaving Kodachi deal with Sailor Moon.

The black haired gymnast struck Moon in the leg with her spiked club and this time the girl went down. Kodachi sneered at her fallen foe and held up the spiked club again saying, "Such is the plight of all who would dare to challenge the Black Rose for her Ranma Sama."

The club descended, but it was blocked from its target by two other clubs and then Kodachi was sent flying by a kick to her side. She recovered in the air and landed on her feet to see the entire Juuban girls' gymnastics team standing defensively in front of Sailor moon. It was Kaede who spoke first saying, "Ranma said our priority was to get to that Black Crystal over there, but she wouldn't want us to do that at the expense of someone's life."

The girl grimaced and pointed at the slowly recovering sailor girl and said, "Not even hers!"

The black haired gymnast looked haughtily at the Juuban girls and then said, "How unfair all of you against just me. Shouldn't we fight in all fairness?"

It was the blonde haired Suzuki who said, "You don't deserve it!" then attacked. Kodachi spun out of the way and avoided the follow up from the rest of the group, and counter attacked. The group was not nearly as affected by her speed or enhanced powers as the last time they had come to blows, and so when she waded in they were ready. She swung at Aiko and missed, she tried to follow through, but then Kaede was behind her slamming her side with a fist that clenched around a strange green ball. She dodged the next strike from Kaede, but was unprepared for Dai who wrapped her in a ribbon and sent her to be pummeled by Mika, Miya, and Mai. She, snarled in anger and pain, then ripped out of the ribbon with her enhanced strength and jumped high into the air. The Juuban gymnasts attacked again, but Kodachi sent her ribbon swirling around to pick up one of the droids below and send it flying towards her opponents.

The Juuban gymnasts scattered to avoid the incoming creature and then immediately regrouped deciding to ignore the creature as it stood up and instead sent hoops and clubs at Kodachi, but the implements were deflected by yet another droid that had been brought into the battle. Kodachi stood upon the thing's shoulder and said, "See, we could have fought in all fairness, but now I have to bring in my own allies. Too bad for you," then she laughed…

* * *

Venus hit Ryouga with a _Crescent Beam Shower_ and followed that up with a _Venus Love Me Chain_, but the fanged boy was still covered by that strange black thorn covered vine and seemed to be unhurt. She jumped backwards to avoid another of his powerful blows and then tried one of her own on him. The boy just looked at her and said, "I hardly felt that it was like a baby's kick!"

Venus cursed and barely avoided yet another blow from Ryouga as she tried to locate Mercury hoping that water would do its trick once again. She saw the blue haired sailor girl a few feet away blasting at a droid. She dodged a few more of the boy's attacks and tried to move towards her ally. As she started to move away Ryouga said, "You can't run from me _Shishi Houkou Dan_!" The large blast of depression laced chi hit her and she went sailing into the air. The boy jumped after her, grabbed her in the air, and landed on the ground with a powerful arm around her head. He pulled her ear close and as she was next to him he said, "Now you will die!"

His arms were moving with extreme slowness as she heard him whisper, "No, no I don't want to hurt her," but the voice was silenced and she felt some pain. Just as she thought it was all over a cocky voice said, "Hey bacon breath, why don't you pick on someone more your size?"

Ryouga dropped Venus to the ground and turned towards Ranma Saotome and said, "Ranma! Prepare to die!"

From the ground Venus saw a pig tailed boy easily avoid Ryouga's blow and say, "Yeah, yeah I've heard it before, but you ain't gonna hurt anyone else again today. I'm gonna take you down and we'll get you cured from whatever those people did ta ya okay buddy?"

Venus slowly stood and touched her neck as the fight between the two boys left her area. She then looked over to see that Mercury, Mars and Jupiter fighting three droids and an Okonomiyaki chef nearby. She immediately ran over to help them out.

* * *

Mars and Jupiter had both been sent flying in about the same direction, but it was Mars that had been caught by Tatewaki. The armor clad boy said, "Ah even the evil witch doth throw herself at mine noble countenance, but nay vile seductress! Know that my heart belongs only to the noble Akane and the fiery pig-tailed girl!"

Mars just hit him with a burst of fire that caused him to drop her. As Mars dropped to the ground Jupiter sent her own powerful electric attack at the boy and he was blown backwards. The two sailor girls started to approach the downed smoking armor when a pair of droids came out of Mercury's mist and attacked them. The two girls hit the creatures with a number of attacks. One of the droids was starting to crumble a bit and the two sailors thought the current battle would soon be over when the samurai armor got up and sped towards them with sword in hand saying, "I fight on evil ones! Strike! Strike! Strike!"

Jupiter jumped to the side, but Mars didn't have as much skill and was hit a number of times by the super fast attack before Jupiter could hit the boy with a _Sparkling Wide Pressure_. The disc of compressed electricity smashed into Kunou and allowed Mars to get away from his deadly attack.

Once free from the attack Mars sent a blast of flame at the boy, but this time Kunou spun his sword around in a large circle to disburse the flame and then with the two droids in tow he said, "I attack again!"

The boy and the two creatures rushed them again and this time they were boxed in and being hit again and again despite trying to dodge the blows. The assault only relented when a multi-colored bonbori struck Kunou's blade and sent it flying as a voice said, "Aiyah! Stupid stick boy in Shampoo way!"

Kunou sputtered and then was sent flying by another blow from Shampoo's multi colored weapon. As Kunou crashed to the ground Shampoo was on him and ripping the armor off of him. "There that take care of you, but Shampoo must go to large crystal now. Sailor girls have fun with big bad people okay?"

The two girls looked on with astonishment as the Amazon girl ran off and left them to face the droids on their own. They snapped out of it and faced off against their two droid opponents, but the droids that had been attacking them were destroyed by Angerona and Cologne as the two women passed by. They could hear the avatar of nemesis shouting, "Team Nemesis, I see some more droids hiding near that crystal. Sensei and I will take them out. Shampoo, you help Ranma with Ryouga and the rest of you stay on Kodachi. When we are done with the droids guarding the crystal we will contact you. As soon as that happens break off with the enemy and join us there."

Then, the girl was gone and before they could follow after her they saw Mercury running towards them with three droids and an Okonomiyaki chef following right behind her…

* * *

Sailor Moon was finally able to stand as Kodachi and her droid allies fought with the Juuban gymnastics team. It seemed like the girl with a black crystalline leotard might win the fight. Sailor moon also saw Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus fighting three large droids and Ukyou below and the young Kunou boy was starting to get up again as well. She saw Ryouga Hibiki send a black haired pig-tailed boy flying into a wall and then trying to defend himself from a purple haired girl and Angerona, Neherenia, and Cologne were fighting another set of droids she hadn't seen before, but they were almost next to the black Crystal which was getting even bigger every moment.

Pluto suddenly appeared next to the girl and said, "It will end badly for you all unless you use the Ginzuishou. Use the power you have been given Moon. Use it and end this threat to Crystal Tokyo!"

Moon heard that and realized that Pluto was right and that she had had enough! Moon took the Ginzuishou out and held it in her hands. Through it she channeled her frustration, her anger, and her desperate need to end the battle once and for all. Her outfit transformed into a bright white gown and white feathery wings grew on her back as the power radiated through her, she allowed the power to gather in her hands, and then she shouted, "Moon Supreme Crystal Healing Escalation!"

* * *

Angerona, Neherenia, and Cologne just finished dispatching the four droids that had been stationed around the large black crystal when they heard Nabiki's voice in their radios, "Team Nemesis, Moon just pulled some glowing rock out of her dress and I can not see anything. Repeat my enhanced vision is down. What is your status?"

It was Neherenia who said, "It's the Ginzuishou! We need to get out of here now!"

"Where's the damn opening in this thing!" Angerona slammed a fist into the dark crystal and suddenly disappeared. Neherenia looked at Cologne and said, "Follow her! I'm going to try using my connection to Ceres, and Juno in order to teleport their wielders out of here!"

The middle aged Amazon nodded and then touched the large dark crystal and disappeared as well. Neherenia hardly noticed as she gathered her magical powers and felt for the link between herself and the artifacts. The power easily snagged onto the blue ball of Ceres and the two wielders of its powers, but it was slow in gathering all the wielders of Juno. She had connected with three signatures when she heard Sailor Moon start shouting, "Moon Supreme…" Neherenia pulled all of her magic together and finished her own spell just as moon finished saying, "Crystal Healing Escalation!"

As Neherenia arrived a few blocks away she realized she had missed a few people. She tried to grab them again, but it was too late. The power of the Ginzuishou washed outwards from Moon and through all the combatants that were left. It refreshed and healed each of the sailor scouts. It consumed and destroyed the droids in the area and when it washed through the rest of the combatants in the area it healed them, refreshed them and gave them an entirely new outlook on life. However, when the power reached the dark crystal it completely dissipated nullified by the evil energies within.

Moon gathered her allies and all five senshi walked towards the Crystal. "The Mercury computer says there's an opening somewhere in this thing, but it's only one way right now. Whatever energy is inside that thing is straining to get out, but we should be able to get in somehow." Moon nodded, touched her hand to the crystal and was gone.

* * *

Angerona and Cologne had been rushing through a black crystalline maze and as they ran Angerona smiled over to her companion and, "I think you're faster than you used to be."

The blue haired woman smiled and said, "Yes, I probably am, but I'm also much taller too. Now where do you think this so called "wise" man really is?"

Angerona felt the corrupted power of Nemesis, pointed, and said, "I feel something that way. He should be there," she paused a moment and then said, "I hope everyone is alright."

Cologne nodded and said, "So do I, but we must concentrate at the battle at hand. I fear that if we do not win here then anything that happens out there would become a worthless gesture."

Angerona nodded and the two turned a corner only to find a blank crystalline wall. Angerona cursed and said, "Damn! I feel it right in front of us. He should be right through this wall."

The Nemesis powered girl made a fist and slammed it into the wall. When that didn't work she powered up her Nemesis enhanced claws and struck the wall. The claws slid through the black crystal as if it were not there and then suddenly thousands of images assaulted Angerona's mind. Destruction, evil, genocide and despair; thousands of lives lived in agony and terror warred within her mind and froze her to the spot.

An eternity of fighting against the tide of evil later Angerona woke on the ground with her head in Cologne's lap. The blue haired Amazon said, "Are you awake, daughter?"

Angerona nodded and stood up. She was a bit woozy and her reserves were a bit drained. "What was that?"

Cologne shook her head and said, "I do not know, but we have been here for quite some time. Come we need to find the right path before our enemies gain the upper hand."

Angerona nodded and then said, "Wait do you hear that?"

Cologne shook her head and Angerona continued saying, "It sounds like combat and it's coming right through that same wall again. We need to go that way and I think we need to do it now!" Angerona held a finger out and concentrated on the crystal wall. Cologne looked at her, cleared her throat, and said, "I don't recall teaching you the Baksai Tenketsu, do you think perhaps you should let an expert try that before you take down the entire structure that we are standing within?"

Angerona stopped herself and looked back sheepishly saying, "Yeah okay."

Cologne took Angerona's place and said, "Care must be taken here as all crystals have many lines of cleavage and that means there are many breaking points to be found. The problem then becomes using the correct point to destroy the wall in front of us and nothing more."

The Amazon slowed her breath, concentrated, and then slowly touched a single finger to the crystal wall. The wall proceeded to explode away from the two of them with tremendous force.

* * *

Wiseman and Dark lady were deep within the crystal. He smiled at her and said, "Dark Lady, we have enough power and it is time to open the Dark Gate! We will remake all of Nemesis and I will become an avatar of _Doom_!"

Sailor Moon exploded into the room and shouted, "No! I will not allow it! Usa, please come to your senses!"

Dark Lady looks at Moon and holds up a black crystal hand, "I know the truth now. I must accept the Darkness. The Dark Crystal's power will go through me, and _Doom_ will rule the world!" A dark wind came from her hands, and the scouts fell to their knees.

Sailor Moon used her new wings to help her stand, held out the Ginzuishou and looked pleadingly at Dark Lady saying, "This is not you, Chibi-Usa!"

Dark Lady stares at her and sees a vision of the truth, but it is not nearly enough. Then, Wiseman smiles and says, "An illusion! They are all LIES!" he shouts and suddenly, a huge column of purplish light engulfs Dark Lady and Sailor Moon.

"You have always been alone! No one loves you!" shouted Wiseman.

"I am alone...no one loves me..."

"Chibi-Usa, honey, it just isn't true! Think about all the fun times we had!"

Dark Lady tried to focus on the fun times she once had with the scouts, and it seemed to be working until another image came. This time it was her hand being cut off again by Angerona and Moon wasn't there to protect her then! She snarled in anger and sent a blast of black power into Sailor Moon. The Ginzuishou absorbed the dark power and Dark Lady just sneered saying, "Why not put down the rock _mother_!"

She sent blasts of dark energy at Pluto, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars. The girls went down and she continued to blast again and again. Tears came to Moon's eyes as she said, "No please! Stop! Chibi-Usa, please!"

Dark Lady stopped and walked towards Sailor Moon and stared at her for a moment, then said, "Chibi-Usa is dead! Killed by your incompetence! There is only Dark Lady now!"

She pushed Sailor Moon down to the ground and Wiseman said, "Excellent! Kill her as a final sacrifice to me and my ascension to become the new avatar of _Doom_. The gate is opening and _Doom_ comes!"

Dark Lady stood over Sailor Moon next to one of the black crystalline walls. She held up her black, crystalline hand and dark energy started to form, but the girl hesitated just for one moment. That was when the wall exploded. Sharp crystal shards from the wall struck Dark Lady, impaling her numerous times and sending her flying across the room. Wiseman stared at the new opening in the room and the two women coming out of it.

Wiseman held up his own black crystal globe with a skull inside it and Dark Lady's black hand flew across the room and the two joined together. He laughed maniacally and said, "No! You can't stop me! The gate has been opened, the crystals have joined and Nemesis is no more. **I** am the avatar of _Doom_!!!"

As Wiseman spoke Angerona's form shimmered a bit and then her fuku was gone That left her standing there as Ranma Hitoshirenu wearing a black T-shirt and jeans to defend against the dark blast of power sent by the evil entity towards her and her ally. The blast was very close, but it was not nearly close enough. The two girls dodged and then they were attacking him. But, as it had been before Wiseman's form was almost as insubstantial as mist.

"You have lost your powers now girl. Nemesis is no more and you can not harm me!" He sent another blast of power at the two, but they avoided it and tried again.

Sailor Moon was in shock as she stared at the battle from the ground. Some of the fragments from the wall had hit her legs, but the rest of her body had been just low enough to avoid her daughter's fate. Tears formed in her eyes as she crawled over to Dark Lady's broken and bleeding body.

Once there she held the Ginzuishou out, but it was too late. Dark Lady's form shimmered and turned into a small pink haired Chibi Usa who looked at her and said, "I'm sorry mother. I failed you." A tear formed in the girl's eyes and it became a perfect copy of the Ginzuishou.

Moon held the girl's head and touched the artifact saying, "No you didn't fail. Look it was right inside of you all the time." Usa coughed up a bit of blood took her crystal in hand and held it out to her mother with a smile on her face. She coughed again and said, "Take it and use it quickly before it is sent to its proper place…" then the small pink haired girl's form slowly dissipated into nothingness.

Moon screamed in anguish and turned towards Wiseman and his foes with both crystals in hand. She stared at all three with anger and vengeance in her heart and then she slowly stood up ignore the pain in her legs as she screamed, "You **killed** my daughter!" Immense power was channeled through her and the twin crystals as she yelled out, "_Moon Crystal Destruction_!!""

Cologne and Angerona heard the scream of anguish, felt the power grow and were getting out of the way even before the girl finished shouting. Even so the brilliant white power hit Cologne, seared through her side, and sent her to the ground unconscious.

Ranma had been a bit luckier and her cat like reflexes just a bit better than her Amazon mentor's. The blast only glanced her form and singed her arm a bit as it traveled by and connected directly with Wiseman.

Wiseman had not tried to dodge at all. Instead he held the black crystal in front of him and tried to absorb the power of Moon's attack, but as the crystal absorbed the power of the blast it started to become a bit dull and gray. Still the power from moon poured into him, but as he continued to block the immense power Ranma suddenly felt something forming on her head. It was her baseball cap and she felt the power of Nemesis within it.

Angerona grinned, touched the brim of her hat, looked at Wiseman and Moon, then she shouted, "Nemesis Power Transform!" Her black T-shirt was replaced by a black blouse and a black sailor-style collar with blood red highlights. Her black jeans were replaced by a very short black pleated skirt and a long dark red ribbon tied itself on her chest and laced itself through a loop attached to her blouse. Her ears were suddenly pierced and she was given ruby earrings while on her head a black tiara appeared with brilliant blood red rubies. Finally as she landed her shoes were replaced by high heeled black boots that laced themselves almost up to her knees.

When it was over she gestured towards Wiseman and said, "I am the true Avatar of _Nemesis_ and you don't deserve any part of it!" Then, she used her connection with her planet to pull the corrupted crystal heart of Nemesis to herself and send it back to its home world where it belonged.

As soon as he lost the crystal Wiseman was engulfed in a HUGE white light and screamed out in pain as he said, "No! You can not defeat the avatar of…" But, his last words were taken away as the light destroyed him and blasted through the walls behind him and out into the open sky.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees and watched the second silver crystal disappear. A tear traveled down her cheek as she said softly, "Goodbye Daughter, I promise that your real future will not be what happened. I promise that Crystal Tokyo will be a shining reminder of your sacrifice."

Angerona cleared her throat and said, "You know I can't let you do that," she pointed to the hole where Wiseman had once been. "He had the same idea you know. Rule the world in the name of ultimate evil. As strange as it might sound that's not so different from what you guys are thinking of doing."

Moon stared at her with anger still in her heart and said, "You, you hurt my daughter. You killed her and you would dare speak like that to me!" She stood up again and said, "I am Sailor Moon, defender of Love and Justice and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

With that statement Moon glared at Angerona with hatred and vengeance in her eyes, held out the Ginzuishou and said, "_Moon Crystal_ _Destruction!_" The white beam was smaller than the version with two crystals, and it didn't go through a wall, but Angerona still had some difficulty avoiding the powerful ray of destructive power.

Moon blasted again, and Angerona felt her arm get singed this time. She tried to get close, but Moon was faster than Wiseman, and after seeing what that ray could do Angerona was a bit leery of getting close to what basically amounted to a magical cannon. The cat girl tried sending a few Nemesis power laced _Mukou Takabisha_ towards the girl, but the crystal just seemed to deflect the power and Moon attacked again.

Angerona dodged again and again, then saw Cologne stirring as well as the rest of the sailor girls and wondered if this would be the best time for a tactical retreat. A blast of white power whizzed by as she tried to get close to Cologne and so she scratched that idea off her list.

She dodged a few more blasts of power and noticed that in addition to the waking sailor girls the battlefield itself was beginning to crumble around them. Angerona knew that she had to take out Moon somehow and before the building fell down around them or the sailor girls woke up. _Knowing my luck it would be the sailor senshi waking up first to attack me and then the building would come down. _She thought.

The Ginzuishou glowed again and sent yet another blast of power towards her and she heard Cologne's voice in her head again, "all crystals have many lines of cleavage…" and that gave Angerona the idea.

The black clad sailor girl dodged another blast from Moon and grabbed one of the scattered pieces of black crystal on the ground. She stood up with it in her hand, dodged another blast of power and tried to extend her chi senses outwards.

She felt nothing at all, _It's almost as if that damn thing is perfectly flawless or something_. She discounted the idea as foolish as another blast came her way. She avoided the new blast and came just a little closer to Sailor Moon. Once there Angerona stood still for just one moment and focused all of her cat senses, chi senses, and Nemesis power towards the blonde haired girl and her crystal. As the girl was shouting her attack phrase once again Angerona saw the spot, flung the black shard in her hand with all her might, and then jumped away.

The blazing white power of a _Moon Crystal Destruction_ sizzled and burned the flesh off her hip and one of her legs. She lost her footing as her world was filled with agony. Then, she waited for the end to come from another blast, but all she heard was Moon's anguished scream of, "NOO!"

Taking that as her cue Angerona gritted her teeth, ignored the pain and used her good leg to get herself to Cologne's side. The blue haired Amazon was just getting up and said, "Daughter did we win?"

Angerona grinned a cocky grin through her pain and said, "Yeah, I'm the best after all, now let's blow this joint!" Without thinking she took a step on her bad leg and the pain sent her into unconsciousness…

* * *

Sailor Moon was sure her attack would hit this time. She blasted out with the power of the Ginzuishou and then felt something powerful slam into her hands. A crack sounded and the crystal separated in her hands. She was now holding two pieces of the silver crystal in her hands. She put them close together and tried to channel power through them, but nothing happened. The crystals stayed separate and no power came to her at all. She screamed out in anguish, barely even noticing as the blue haired Amazon carried the black fuku clad girl out of the building.

All moon could do was just stare at the broken crystal with tears running down her face. She would have sat there crying as the structure collapsed around her, but a hand was placed on her shoulder and a voice said, "Moon we have to get out of here. Come on!"

She stood up, looked at Sailor Jupiter and allowed herself to be led out of the remnants of the black crystalline building just before it fell to the ground in a heap of dust. Looking back at it as the sailor's left she thought that it looked just like a pile of ash.

The last thing that was said before they all left was, "Hey did anyone see where Pluto went?"

* * *

Sailor Pluto woke near the end of Sailor Moon's battle with Angerona. The green haired senshi was about to send a _Dead Scream_ right into the cat girl's back when she heard the crack of the silver crystal breaking into two. Without thinking twice Pluto transported to the gates of time.

The wave of paradox hit just as she touched the gates with her powers. The pain was excruciating, but she held on anyway, pumping more and more power into the gateway to sustain it. _No, I will keep the gates standing and I will serve the Queen. Crystal Tokyo must come to pass! _

Slowly, but surely the wave of paradox passed. It was all over; Pluto had passed her power levels some time ago and had been holding onto the gates through sheer willpower alone. She stared up and saw shards of the gates all around her, but still felt some power under her hands. She sighed with relief and then the green haired senshi passed out.

Author's Notes: I know that neither of Sailor Moon's attacks are exactly cannon to the Anime or Manga, but please chalk it up to the changed timeline. The next chapter deals with the repercussions of the battle and an epilogue for this story arc. Following that will be the prologue and first chapter of the next arc. Stay tuned, because while the battle is over the war has only just begun…

Special thanks go out to DarkJackel and Dragon Man 180 both of your ideas helped me to get into this battle and figure out how parts of it might go. In addition I also would like to thank everyone who wrote a single line of review for this story. Without you guys I'd still be on chapter 3…

Bonus Material (A)

The Juuban Girls Gymnastics Team as it was at the beginning of the chapter:

Kaede Tanaka – 16 years old, with long black hair and dark eyes. She is a bit taller than Ranma's female form. She was the previous captain of the Juuban High Rhythmic Gymnastics team, and now serves as second in command under Ranma. Kaede is a steady leader, but somewhat unsure of her feelings for Ranma.

Aiko Suzuki – 16 years old, with short obviously bleached blonde hair and dark eyes. She is about the same height as Ranma. She has a huge crush on female Ranma and has some idea that the other girl is not interested in boys. If Ranma ever offered she would be more than willing….

Dai Sato – 15 years old, with long black hair and blue eyes. She looks a lot like Kaede except for the fact that she is even shorter than Ranma.

Mai, Mika, and Miya Watanabe – 15 year old triplets, each has brown hair and brown eyes. They are a slight bit taller than female Ranma and will often make it a habit of being dressed alike to confuse their teachers and classmates. Of the three Mai shows the best potential.

Bonus Material (B) - The Artifacts of Neherenia

Red Ball – Pallas:

Given to Cologne this ball reduces her in age to about 35-40 giving her the height and speed she had at the time and freeing up her vast chi reserves. This ball provides the least amount of physical and magical protection for its owner, but then again it doesn't need to…

Blue Ball – Ceres:

Given to Shampoo and Ranma this object provides them with some protection and a limited power increase.

Green Ball – Juno:

Given to the Juuban Gymnastics team this ball has separated into many parts and provides protection and a form of linked telepathy.

Yellow Ball – Vesta:

Given to Nabiki this item shields her from harm as long as she is able to concentrate on that aspect. Any time damage is done to the shield Nabiki must concentrate and focus her will on keeping the shield up. The ball also provides Nabiki the ability to see anything within a block radius and after that gives her an eagle eye view of an area with splotches of color to represent various magical effects…


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah by now I think we all get it.

Chapter 19 – Picking up the shattered remains.

Ranma stood on the black planet she had come to recognize as Nemesis. A voice spoke to her saying, "You have done well my avatar. No longer does the Wiseman possess a portion of my heart. No longer will my nature be subject to a change into something else. You yourself are almost completely freed from the contract as are the others who were seduced by the Black Moon family. There is but one thing left to do, gather my power to yourself and remove it from the last bearer. Accept your place as the one _true_ avatar of _Nemesis_."

Ranma's thoughts were a whirl of confusion as she realized the implications and possible power she would be getting. She stood there a moment and then in a moment that she knew Nabiki would be proud of she said, "Um, what are my other options?"

Was there some humor in the voice, Ranma was not sure, but it seemed that perhaps just a slight hint was there so as the voice said, "Behold the present that now exists."

A hazy mist appeared and then Ranma was watching as Neherenia and Cologne stood near a hospital bed next to them lay the body of Ranma Hitoshirenu monitors and devices were hooked up to the girl. Neherenia spoke to Cologne saying, "My magics can not cure this wound something about that sailor girl's attack is negating my own efforts."

The ancient Amazon in a middle aged body nodded her head and said, "Indeed Ranma's own chi flow seems to be avoiding the area as well. We must hope that the doctors are able to do what we can not."

Neherenia stared at her sister's fallen form and then looked to Cologne and said, "What about the sailor girl then, the one who did this to my sister and knows her identity. What shall we do about that one in consideration of that fact and what she was able to do to our friends and allies."

"My great-granddaughter Shampoo has been tasked with dealing with their knowledge. As for any other actions I think that will have to wait until Ranma's fate is determined."

"If she dies I swear that Moon and her lackies will follow her."

The scene faded out and Ranma said, "I get it without being your avatar I can't be healed right? But, what did they mean by what Sailor Moon did?"

The voice just said, "A short while ago," and a new scene arose. Ryouga was walking to school wearing a standard Furinkan boys outfit while Ranma Saotome followed behind saying, "Come on P-chan what's with you!"

"There is nothing wrong with me Ranma-kun I am simply going to school as do other students. I intend to catch up on my schooling and hopefully get a job for a corporation some day."

Angered Ranma said, "What do you mean there ain't nuthin wrong with ya! Ryouga Hibiki office drone? Are you nuts? What about the art, what about our rivalry? Heck how are ya even going to get to school with your sense of direction?"

The formerly lost boy pointed and said, "Furinkan high school is in that direction and I have no interest in fighting you or continuing any sort of rivalry. If you wish we can however be friends and study partners. I'm sure I could use some help in catching up."

"We are friends pork butt, kinda, but this ain't like you," the two passed by a canal and Ranma quickly dove over the fence and gathered some water. He then splashed the water onto Ryouga with absolutely no effect. Then he stared at the boy in astonishment and said, "No way!"

Ryouga hardly seemed annoyed at all as he looked at Ranma and said, "Why would you splash me like that aren't we friends?"

Ranma stared in utter astonishment and said, "Come on Ryouga, I almost liked you better when you were controlled by that Black Lady person. At least then you had your spirit, your vitality, even if it was being controlled by an evil force. Now, well now it's like you're not even you anymore."

Ryouga just said, "I'm sorry Ranma-kun, but this is how I want to be. No more violence, no more anger. I'm at peace now."

The Saotome boy stared at Ryouga as the boy walked off to school. Then he followed behind and was met by Ukyou Kuonji. The young girl was not wearing her combat spatula, or her chef's outfit. Instead she was wearing a traditional Furinkan girl's outfit.

She greeted them both by saying, "Good morning Ryouga-kun. Good morning Ranma-kun."

Ryouga responded to her greeting and continued walking into school as Ranma stopped and said, "Hey Ucchan it's Ran-chan remember? Just cause you said you aren't going to be my fiancée doesn't mean we can't still be friends does it?"

Ukyou blushed and said, "I wouldn't mind being friends Ranma-kun, but I don't think I should call you by such a familiar name. What would people think?"

Ranma gaped at her and said, "What do you mean Ucchan we're best friends. What does it matter what other people think?"

Ukyou just bowed to him and said, "I'm sorry Ranma-kun, but I just can't do something that improper. Anyway I must get to class before I am marked tardy."

With that Ukyou quickly walked into school leaving the young Saotome boy staring at her retreating form in exasperation. Just then a purple haired girl came up behind him, "Hello Airen ready for school yes?"

"I don't know Shampoo, I really don't," he pointed to where he had last seen Ukyou and Ryouga and said, "How can I be ready to face **that** all day."

"What happen Airen? You tell me that Ukyou not interested in being fiancée anymore, but why would that be so bad."

Shampoo's eyes searched Ranma's as the Saotome boy said, "It's not that, I mean not really because that went better than I had ever hoped it would. I mean come on normally I would have told her you an me were dating and she'd have had my head. Instead though she just accepted it. Like it didn't matter to her anymore, plus she showed up today without her combat spatula and dressed like the other girls."

"You think she give up fighting?"

Ranma nodded and said, "Ryouga too, he wants to be an office worker now. Can you believe that Ryouga Hibiki an office worker! What happened to them Shampoo what happened?"

The scene faded away and was replaced by the Juuban High gym and the Gymnastics team. Kaede, Aiko, and Miya were practicing a routine. It wasn't going so well and Kaede finally said, "Enough! Let's take a short break," she turned to Miya and said, "Hey where are your sisters anyway?"

The brown haired girl looked downcast and said, "They will be here soon I think," under her breath she said, "sooner than I would like with Ranma in the hospital their news will be yet another blow to us all."

Kaede then said, "And what about Dai has anyone heard from her? She's not at the hospital or something is she?"

The other two girls shrugged and then a door opened at the far end of the gym. The very short girl with black hair and blue eyes walked into the room followed by two girls who looked almost exactly like Miya. They were all wearing their school uniforms as they came in.

Kaede stared at them and said, "Hey! Why aren't you guys dressed yet practice started about five minutes ago. I know Ranma's condition concerns us all, but we should honor her memory and teachings by being here on time. Now go on to the changing rooms and get ready."

Dai and the two others seemed unaffected by Kaede's speech as they approached the group. Then all three kneeled to a mat and said, "We are terribly sorry, but we can no longer practice with you."

Kaede practically exploded as she said, "What do you mean! We're not just the Rhythmic gymnastics team for Juuban high, we're also team Nemesis. You can't just quit like that!"

Aiko piped in saying, "Yeah! Just because Ranma got hurt it doesn't mean we should just give up! She'd want us to continue fighting!"

The outbursts seemed to roll past the three girls. They just kept their heads to the mat said they were sorry again. Then starting with Dai they each walked to Kaede and handed her a green ball. Nothing that Kaede, Dai, or Miya could say dissuaded them from what they were doing. They walked out of the Gym and away from Gymnastics towards a boring and hum drum life that anyone else without great talent or ambition might reach for.

When they were gone the three girls who were left in the Gym collapsed into each others arms. Miya sobbed the hardest saying, "I'm sorry I should have said something, but I thought that maybe you two could talk them out of this. That perhaps something might sway them."

"It's not your fault Miya, it's not mine or Kaede's or even Ranma's fault. Maybe it's not even their fault it didn't seem like they had much of a choice did it?"

"No Aiko it didn't, I think we should be glad that Neherenia was able to teleport us to safety and that we should mourn our fallen sisters. They fell in battle against our foes trying to save our planet. We'll never forget them and we will fight on together as team Nemesis to honor their sacrifice!"

The scene faded and Ranma stood there in shock and horror. "No! They were like those people from the future I saw. Neherenia called it a cleansing, but that's not clean! Not at all, it is an abomination to all that they ever were!"

The anger rose in Ranma's throat and thoughts of slaying Sailor Moon ran through her head, but she stopped them. The sailor girl was not evil and did not mean harm by her actions and besides Ranma vividly recalled hearing the Ginzuishou crack.

The voice spoke to her again and said, "That is the present. As for your options they are simple choose to become the _true_ avatar of _Nemesis_ or choose to renounce _Nemesis_ forever. Either way you will return to your body and it will be healed of its injuries."

Ranma realized that there wasn't a choice. There never really had been, not if she wanted to remain true to her ideals. The red haired cat girl looked at the black landscape of Nemesis and said, "I accept I will be the true avatar of _Nemesis_."

The voice said, "Let it be noted and let a new contract begin. Ranma Hitoshirenu you are my designated avatar!"

Back in the hospital room Cologne and Neherenia were astonished as Ranma's form glowed with power and then transformed. Sailor Angerona stood before them healed and whole. The two women practically pounced on her with hugs. She smiled accepted the affection and said, "So, how long was I out?"

All of them laughed and then Neherenia said, "Three days sister, you have been here three days since Cologne brought your bleeding form to this hospital."

Ranma nodded and said, "I guess that when I take enough damage I lose the transformation then. I'll have to remember that."

Cologne looked at her sternly and said, "Yes daughter you will and you will have to train some more as well. I'll not have the other elders laughing at me because my adopted daughter stands still while blasts of energy come at her."

"Hey cut me some slack I was improvising a revised breaking point and as you noted I hadn't even specifically trained in the technique yet."

"That is a situation that will have to be rectified immediately as well as further training in other Amazon arts and a thorough reading of the book of Dim Mak if you plan to face evil powers bent on world domination." As Cologne finished speaking medical personnel started to bang on the door.

Neherenia blushed at that and said, "Simple ward spell it keeps the living away."

Ranma nodded and quickly transformed back to her civilian persona as Neherenia released her ward spell. After that medical technicians and doctors spent some time examining Ranma from head to toe. After a few hours they finally released the girl and she headed home.The three women walked for a bit while Cologne and Neherenia caught Ranma up with some of the events she had seen while speaking with her planet. "So what happened after Ranma and Shampoo saw Ukyou and Ryouga?"

Cologne sighed and said, "Let us just say that you should not be terribly alarmed tomorrow if the Senshi no longer recognize you."

"Zai Fang Zhou Shiatsu Massage?"

"That's Xi Fa Xiang Gao, but yes you are correct. I had Shampoo follow the scouts to their houses after they faced a rogue Droid she used the technique on them."

Neherenia growled a bit and said, "I still say we should have done more to them for their crimes."

Ranma shook her head and said, "No, sister I know how you feel about them, but we must consider our own actions and not become like either Wiseman or the Sailors. I think leaving them without memory of who I am in addition to the destruction of their crystal should be more than enough for now."

Neherenia looked like she was going to argue when Ranma said, "Look part of me wants to just go get them all as well, but that's the cat talking. Battle well, maybe that's another story and even then they aren't evil so I would prefer that we not kill them, okay?"

"We Amazon's have a saying it translates to something like, 'Death to your foes in battle is honorable and glorious, death to your foes sleeping in bed is dishonorable and a sin to the gods."

Neherenia smiled and said, "I like it."

Ranma just sighed looked up and said, "The station is that way so I guess this is where we part ways for the night."

"Not true young one, I will be staying with you and Neherenia tonight."

Ranma looked confused and said, "Oh why is that?"

"The Neko Hanten will be taking on additional staff in Nerima and I will be staying here in Juuban to help you. Perhaps this way Shampoo and her airen will have some space to themselves."

Ranma gaped and then said, "Okay. That works I guess, but I'll have to fufill one last poromise before that can happen. Still, let's go on home for tonight."

When they arrived home Neherenia handed Ranma the phone and she called the rest of her Gymnastics teammates. Hearing the bad news for the second time seemed to soften the blow a bit and the enthusiasm and excitement at her recovery helped as well. That in addition to a practice in the Gym the next day with Cologne and Neherenia brought everyone's spirits up somewhat.

* * *

Rei was dreaming. She saw the Sailor Senshi and everyone else made out of stone while the world around them was eerily black and purple. Rei felt as if she could do nothing to prevent it, then suddenly she saw a bright light that nearly blinded her.

A voice seemed to say, "The messiah?"

Rei moved her stone body and said, "Please help us!"

The light divided into three stars and then slowly dissipated, "No wait!"

But, the stars did not listen and became blackness. A tremendous black force devoured everything in its path and made its way through the city, destroying all buildings and people, then the Sailor Senshi.

Rei suddenly woke up to hear Usagi snoring and drooling on the table next to her. She was inside and studying with the other girls. They asked her what was wrong, and she looked at them saying, "Sailor Angerona it must be. I saw her in a dream, she is the last member of the Black Moon family and I saw darkness destroying us and the city. I think it must be her."

Usagi woke to say, "I dreamt that I went to the hospital after overeating. Mamo-chan was there and he was healthy and whole again. Then Usa walked in and smiled at us both, thanked us for saving her and handed me the Ginzuishou whole and undamaged."

Usagi teared up as she finished, "But it was all a dream! Mamo-chan is still in a coma because of what happened to him and Usa was killed by that evil woman and the explosion she made coming in to fight Wiseman."

Usagi broke down into hysterical sobbing and the rest of the group tried to comfort her. After some time she quieted a bit and said, "When I see her again, I swear that in the Name of the moon I'll punish her for what she's done."

The rest of the scouts nodded in agreement. No longer were they somewhat naive girls who would accept any one's friendship. No longer would they immediately see good in everyone they met. Their experience with betrayal and death had changed them more than they realized.

* * *

Nabiki shouted to be heard, "This is it last chance to place a bet! Ranma-kun and Ranma-chan the fight of the century!"

A boy in a red chinee shirt looked at a red haired girl with black jeans and a black hat, pointed at Nabiki and said, "This your idea? Neko-chan?"

The girl smirked and said, "The names is Ranma Hitoshirenu, and I just thought some people might like to see Ranma Saotome lose."

The Saotome boy growled and, then he pulled a blue ball from his own pocket and tossed it to the girl saying, "Here you take this. I'm not going to cheat and use magic. In fact you keep it for good after what happened to Ryouga and Ukyou I'm done with this whole magical business entirely. What about you? Are you gonna use your magic powers on me?"

The girl pulled her hat from her head and dropped it to the ground exposing her black cat ears for all to see. Then she said, "It's mostly a gesture, but I can beat you without them Saotome."

"Whatever Neko-chan, just one thing though. You want to tell me why you're doing this?"

The cat girl pointed over to Nabiki and said, "Extra cash really, but the main reason for this is simple is simple. I promised myself that if I didn't kill you I would kick your ass, so since we're both alive aer our last fight I figured that I would make good on my promise to myself. Now, let's go!" With that the red haired girl dashed towards the boy at super high speeds.

The boy blocked the storm of blows, but couldn't easily strike back without taking blows himself, so he allowed a blow or two to strike and sent a spinning kick towards the girl. She slipped under the kick and backed up saying, "Come on Saotome you are faster than that aren't you? Maybe you're holding back because I'm a girl?"

Ranma Saotome took a breather and realized she was right he was holding back a little and if he kept doing it she was going to cream him. Then suddenly she was on the attack again, but this time he saw lethal red claws slicing towards him. His mind immediately registered the threat and he kicked into high gear to avoid the dangerous attack. Then, he retaliated shouting, "_Mouko Takabisha!" _

The confidence laced chi blast rocketed into the cat girl and sent her flying, but she quickly stood up, dodged another blast and came right back at him. He tried to dodge, but even so the vibrant chi claws sliced right into him, but they did no damage at all. His shock registered on his face and then a powerful uppercut sent him flying.

He stood up and immediately shot towards the girl at full speed channeling his _amaguriken_ training and punching as fast as he could. The girl dodged and blocked taking a few hits and then she jumped into the air. He smiled and followed her with a smirk thinking_, 'Mid air combat is a Saotome specialty.'_

The two traded blows in the air and then a punch went through her guard and the girl was sent hurtling to the ground. She missed her landing and crashed down and took quite a bit of damage from the boy when his foot slammed right ino her. Bearly staying concious she grabbed the foot and stood up with it. Ranma tried to pull away and she let go at the right instant in order to send him towards a nearby tree. He stopped himself and went right back at the girl again.

The girl was waiting for him this time. His _Amagurikan _speed punch was intercepted, then she flipped him into the ground and tried to attack with a number of her own high speed punches. Just as the first one impacted he shot another chi blast point blank into the girl's chest. She flew backwards and landed on her feet a short distance away. He walked towards her wondering why she hadn't thrown a chi blast of her own yet.

Ranma Hitoshirenu kept herself from bringing out her deadly claws and forced her anger down as well. She stared at the boy coming towards her and just knew that he didn't realize exactly how much she was trying to avoid using a lethal tactics on a Neko ken fueled improvisation of the _Moukou Takabisha_.

She sighed, then took a calming breath as his attack came. This time she just went with the flow and was almost able to lose herself in the sheer momentum and joy of martial arts, but the feline spirit within craved just a bit more. He wanted to shred and tear, to feel the blood of enemies fall at his feet. That wasn't something she could completely dismiss and so even as the martial arts battle was fought on the physical plane she had to fight her own wants in the spiritual plane. Still after almost a month she was starting to find just the right compromise.

The physical combat continued and the boy sent another chi blast her way. She dodged the thing and ran at him again, then broke off and started to run around him. Then she said, "Splitting cat hairs" and broke into a number of images

The images went around and around him in a circle and he tried to figure out which image was the real one. The blows that the images landed seemed quite light, but they were still annoying. The boy concentrated on his senses other than sight and felt sure that he knew exactly which image was the real one. Once he did so he streaked towards it in a full out assault. When he did that he ran full bore into a veritable deep freeze and desperately treid to cool his aura, but even so he cringed knowing that it would not be enough. The last thing he heard was a soft almost silent call of, "_Hiryu Shouten ha_."

Ranma Saotome woke up in the lap of a lavender haired girl. She smiled down at him as his eyes opened and said, "Airen? You is awake now?"

"Yeah I'm awake Shampoo."

"Is Good. When she leave tribe sister say you not stay down long. She also say that all between you two is done now. If you no want to help her you not have to, but she left ball just in case you change mind."

Ranma allowed Shampoo to help him to his feet and took the blue ball in his hand, "Hmm, I don't know about that. What about you Shampoo? What are you going to do?"

The lavender haired girl said, "I stay here and go to Furinkan school with you Ranma. Aunt Min-tsu Is here along with Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung to run Nekohanten while Grandmother is in Juuban. I keep my own blue ball just in case, maybe it be good luck."

Ranma nodded and said, "Yeah good luck. I wonder if Neko-chan or I are going to need it more..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gates of Time Setsuna woke up. She sensed it, the silence had awakened, and so had Neptune and Uranus. She would have to notify them all and warn them about the new danger that was coming. First though she would have to make repairs on the damaged time gate. She just hoped that the repairs could be made in time…

* * *

Author's Notes: This completes what I had basically planned for the Black Moon Contract and foreshadows events that will be occurring in a second story arc. If you happen to be reviewing this story send me a line because I'm not sure if I should continue the story as currently named or if I should start a new story line with a different title.

Find the new book right here:

Other than that I haven't forgotten my other works. They will get updated as my muse catches me. Thanks again for reading and stay tuned.

Q


End file.
